17, Clumsy and Shy
by Velvethopefics
Summary: A blast from the past of H/G fandom. Originally written pre-HBP, this is my little tale of what could have been. Harry finds out what being 17 is all about. And Ginny gets to help. An Irish Goddess and a new prophecy go along for the ride. It is a Coming of Age story with intrigue, magic and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry stared blankly out the window of 12 Grimmauld Place and tried to make himself relax. It was the start of his 17th summer and most young men his age would be excited about turning seventeen, finally becoming of age. But most men were not Harry Potter, destined vanquisher (or destined victim, if one was pessimistic) of a Dark Lord. He didn't even have any plans for his upcoming birthday. He was sure his friends would do something, but it would be small and probably confined within the very house he now called home over the summers. Harry knew that was fine, in fact it was great, compared to how he used to spend his birthdays. He shouldn't expect anything more, but already he felt stuck in the house, as though everyone was watching him, waiting for him to crack. It was driving him absolutely nuts.

_Why couldn't he just go blow off some steam for once?_

Because Voldemort was on the move again. Even without their connection via his scar, the Order knew Voldemort was getting closer. Since Harry now had a handle on his Occlumency lessons, the constant pain in his head was tapering off. It still throbbed and he couldn't help the fact that every now and then he let his guard down. But for the most part Harry thought he deserved a round of applause for even getting that far in mastering the skill. Snape was a dreadful teacher to have inside his mind. The only way Harry got around it is that Remus Lupin would help him on the off days. Hermione had even been trying to master it, and Harry cheered himself with the fact, that for once, he was loads better at something before she was.

Of course, Hermione didn't have someone trying to get into her brain all the time and she had other things to worry about - things of a more..._private_ nature. Harry smiled as he thought of his two best friends finally confronting each other about their feelings. It had happened at the end of term a few weeks ago. After a year of letters from Krum and Ron getting shirty with each of them, Harry, with some help from Ginny, had managed to get the two locked inside the Room of Requirement to 'sort it all out'.

He hadn't been surprised at all when later on, worrying about the two having harmed each other in some way, he'd unlocked the room to find the two of them having a nice snog on a sofa. Harry thought he'd heard the entire castle sigh a breath of relief after that. He much preferred Ron and Hermione snogging to Ron and Hermione bickering. Even though they still did that. The only thing was, Ron gave in a lot faster now, and Hermione seemed...less determined to be right.

Harry sighed and pulled his eyes away from the window that never seemed to be truly clean, no matter how often Mrs. Weasley scrubbed it. He flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling instead. He didn't begrudge his friends their happiness. He was glad they could finally be more comfortable with each other. But it was just one more reminder of all the things he didn't have...all the things he'd lost. Ever since Sirius's death a year ago, Harry hadn't even thought about girls. After his miserable experience in 5th year, Harry reckoned he had good reason to be wary. Still, it did leave a person sort of lonely; one kiss, in how many years? Hermione and Ron had just started seeing each other and already they had him beat. Harry didn't even think he cared, really. It was just another thing about him that wasn't normal; what 17-year-old didn't have girls on the brain?

A knock at the door broke him out of his reverie, and he used his wand to unlock it from the bed. Dumbledore had seen to it that he could do magic at 12 Grimmauld Place before his official birthday.

"Harry?"

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

Ginny Weasley smiled at him as she came into the room. She looked around the small room he'd made for himself and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"We just got in, all of us. Ron said I should drag you out of your Room of Pity and get you to join us all for lunch."

"My room of pity, eh?"

Ginny nodded, and then smiled as she looked around again. "I hate to say it, but he wasn't exactly exaggerating, was he? This is pitiful."

Harry shrugged. Most of his things were in his trunk, still packed from school. He didn't really have anything from the Dursley's to add to the decor. What did they expect? He'd opted to take over the old bedroom because he reckoned it was time he have his own room. He was also tired of Ron waking him up from one of his nightmares, constantly asking him if he was okay.

"You should let me help you decorate it a bit," Ginny was saying thoughtfully.

"I don't fancy having a room with pink wallpaper, Gin - "

"Ha! I don't have pink wallpaper in my room - "

"You used to; I remember it from when I saw it at the Burrow - "

"I was twelve years old, Harry, times have changed, thank you very much," Ginny folded her arms at him, but he knew she wasn't really angry. This was how they spoke to each other most of the time. It was like some sort of game he couldn't remember ever agreeing to play. Suddenly Harry became aware of the fact that he knew Ginny definitely wasn't twelve years old anymore, and blinked as the odd thought entered his brain.

He sat up on the bed and looked around, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of a tidy up...

"Okay, well, what do you suggest then? Some flowers by the window? A nice picture of Hedwig for the wall?"

Ginny laughed at him. "Not quite, but it wouldn't hurt to have a tidy up, would it? What do you say I help you make this room liveable?"

Smiling because she'd said out loud his exact thoughts, he agreed.

"Fine. It'll be our summer project while Ron and Hermione snog each other to death. Every time they start to go at it, we'll work on the room," he said, chuckling.

"Dear me, Harry. I don't know if I can do that much work on this room. We're talking a major overhaul in design and layout! Good thing Ron and Hermione have already hit that all-critical stage of 'Annoy Your Friends and Family with Your Googly-Eyed Ways'. We're going to have tons of free time on our hands."

Harry laughed and the sound made him realize he hadn't done that in awhile. It felt good.

"They haven't been that bad, have they?"

Hermione had been staying at the Burrow since the end of term because her parents had taken a trip to Australia.

Ginny tutted. "You have no idea. I swear, Mum threatened to have a bucket of ice water travel around over Ron's head for the first few days there. Luckily, George and Fred overheard her and really did it. She stopped them before it went too far, but Ron got the message. He and Hermione have become less..._demonstrative_ while in the presence of anything older brotherly or parent like. Unfortunately for me I am neither of those things, and they have no qualms about displaying their un-natural tendencies in front of me."

Ginny made a face as she pictured it, and Harry laughed again. "Well, surely you're used to people kissing, right? You did go out with your share of boys last year."

Ginny blushed slightly but shook her head. "Well, it's different you know, when you're one of the kiss-ee's. But Ron's my brother! I don't want to be privy to too much information about his practices, you know? Besides, I haven't dated that many boys - "

Harry grunted. "Right. There was Dean and then that Clancy boy from Ravenclaw. Then there was Colin Creevey, Hector Stormis and - "

"Harry! I didn't kiss all of them! You're making me out to be some sort of scarlet woman. Besides, I didn't know you'd been paying so much attention."

Ginny glanced at him and then met his eyes before looking away. Harry noticed, and tried to shake the uncomfortable feeling that had suddenly appeared between them.

"Well, as a stand in for Ron, I can only say it's my duty as an acting-brother to look out for the interests of the littlest Weasley." Harry meant it as a joke, but it sounded odd coming out of his mouth, and a strange emotion flickered across Ginny's face. It made him immediately sorry for bringing it up.

Ginny shrugged and then stood up. She looked around the room again, and then smiled. "We'll just have to see what we can do with this place. I can't have my...what did you call yourself? My 'acting-brother' living in a hovel, now can I? Come on, let's get down to lunch. I'm sure Ron's eaten about half of everything."

Harry nodded and then followed her out of the room. Maybe the summer wouldn't be that bad, after all. He had Ginny to help him out, and Ron and Hermione to tease. Things could be worse.

After spending lunch with the Weasleys and Hermione, Harry realized two things; one, that the house was much brighter with them there ( before he'd been staying up in his room mostly, since it had only been members of the Order keeping an eye on things) and two, Ginny had been very much correct about Hermione and Ron. They were obnoxiously obvious about wanting to be some place private. Harry soon found out that it didn't matter if he or Ginny were there, as long as there were no adults around. He marvelled especially at his previously studious and serious friend and couldn't believe Hermione had suddenly turned into what appeared to be a raging set of hormones, equalled only by Ron's. It was, to put it impolitely, quite disgusting.

"Er, look, we didn't get you two together so that you'd keep annoying us, you know," he said as he cleared his throat for the third time. He saw Ginny cover her mouth with her hand, as though hiding a smile.

Hermione pulled away from Ron first and gave Harry a little smile. "Sorry, Harry. We just..."

"Haven't had much time to do that at home," Ron finished for her.

"Well, try to pretend you're still there - for the sanity of me, and the stomach of your sister. She told me all about you two."

Ron glanced at Ginny, who was by now turning red, trying not to break into laughter.

"Er, yeah. Sorry. Reckon you're right, Harry. Don't want to give the make-out queen over there any more ideas."

Ginny stopped trying to laugh suddenly and stared at her brother.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I saw you in that cupboard with, ugh...I can't even say his name, at the end of term. Remember? You convinced me not to knock his head off, even though I should have anyway..."

Harry looked at Ginny in surprise, who was by now glaring daggers at Ron.

"Shut-up, Ron," she said quietly.

"Why? Don't want Harry to know you're just as into snogging as the rest of us, do you?" Ron turned to Harry, a big smile on his face. "You know, it pains me to say it, because it is my baby sister and all, but you'll never believe who I saw - "

Ron stopped talking because at that moment Ginny's recently removed shoe had hit him on the head. Ron jumped up from his chair, spilling Hermione to the floor, and turned to face his sister.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Watch yourself," Ginny yelled at him and even Harry could see that she was beyond angry. "You have no idea what I was doing in that cupboard and if you say one more word, dear brother, I'm going to have to tell Hermione and Harry about that paper you keep in your trunk!"

Ron, who looked like he had been about to yell back, suddenly deflated, and his ears went bright red.

"What paper?" Hermione asked as she dusted herself off.

"Never you mind," Ron snapped at her. With one last glance at Ginny, Ron stormed out of the room.

Hermione looked at Harry, who merely shrugged at her, then followed Ron out. She glanced over at Ginny before she left, but Ginny was breathing heavily and had turned herself around to face the wall.

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Er...Gin..."

"The nerve of him! Mentioning things he knows nothing about. I should Bat-Bogey Hex him till next week, the git."

Harry watched as she paced back and forth in her anger and didn't say anything else. He knew by now that an angry Weasley was one best left alone for a few minutes. Instead he let his mind wander to whomever it was she had been kissing that she hadn't wanted him to know about. He also wondered why Ron would get so upset about her mentioning a simple piece of paper...

Ginny flopped down on the couch next to him and grunted. He glanced at her and saw that she still looked angry, but at least she looked slightly more sane. He cleared his throat after awhile and she looked at him.

"Sorry," she gave him a half-smile.

"It's okay. Ron got you pretty - "

"He's just being his usual git-self. I shouldn't let it bother me."

"So..." Harry paused, suddenly wondering if he wanted to know the answer. "Who did he see you with in that cupboard?"

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Oh, not you too, Harry. It's nobody's bloody business who I was in that cupboard with!"

Harry held up his hands in innocence. "Sorry, I just thought that if you told me then it wouldn't matter that Ron had something over you."

Ginny seemed to think about it a moment and then shook her head. "You're right. It's stupid too; I wasn't even doing what he thinks I was doing."

"So," Harry hoped his voice sounded nonchalant enough, "who was it then? Vincent Crabbe? Goyle? Malfoy?" Harry laughed, but it quickly died when he saw the stricken expression on her face.

She moved away from him on the couch and then cleared her throat nervously.

Harry stared at her."You're kidding right? It was one of those three? Oh, Ginny - "

"I was just talking to him, that's all. He said he had information he wanted to share... about... V-Voldemort. I didn't realize he wanted to share it while plastering his lips on me. It had all been a gag just to see if I would get into a broom cupboard with one of them. Don't worry, I hexed him well."

Harry felt two things, relief that she hadn't actually been snogging one of the Imbecile Three, and anger that they thought they could take advantage of her like that. It was the anger that came out though, and unfortunately it directed itself at Ginny.

"Why'd you even believe them? That's a dodgy source if there ever was one, Ginny. I thought you had more common sense then that!"

Ginny's eyes flared warningly at him. "For your information, it was right after you'd had that dream about Azkaban being broken into, and I thought I could get some information out of them. I was only trying to help you, Harry."

"I don't need you to help me Ginny - "

"No, I reckon you don't. You don't need me at all really, do you? No one does, it seems."

Ginny stood up suddenly and stomped out of the room in a huff. Harry stared after her in shock. He had only meant that he didn't need her to kiss a Slytherin to get information, not that he didn't need her as a friend.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Maybe he'd been too optimistic about the summer looking up.

The next morning Harry awoke to persistent knocking on his door. Groaning as he tried the block the sound out by pulling the blankets over his head, he finally gave up and grabbed his wand.

"It's open," he called out, expecting it to be Ron. Except it wasn't. It was Ginny.

"Rise and shine, sleepy-head. Time to get to work," she said as she brought in what looked like a very rickety ladder and two cans of paint.

Harry grabbed his glasses and saw that his first impression had been right.

"Er, I thought you weren't talking to me?"

Ginny looked down at him and smiled. "It'd be an awfully long summer if I decided to do that, now wouldn't it? All I'd have to talk to would be Hermione and Ron in between snog sessions and how boring would that be? Besides, I really do want to re-do this room. I love a hopeless project."

Harry sat up and looked at the cans of paint again. Then he realized he didn't have a shirt on and wrapped the sheet up closer to him. Ginny didn't seem to notice. She was walking around the room and looking at the faded wallpaper.

"Hopeless?" Harry said dumbly as he watched her. She turned her head and glanced at him.

"Yeah, utterly and totally hopeless," Ginny paused and then said the rest quietly under her breath, "I'm definitely no stranger to that."

Harry frowned at her and wanted to ask her what she meant, but he was so pleased that she wasn't mad at him for yesterday anymore that he didn't care. He grabbed his robe off the floor and threw it around his shoulders as he got out of bed.

"Well, can I shower first and grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, Harry," Ginny said with a smile. "You go do that and I'll bring some food up for you. Then we can dive into getting this wallpaper removed!"

"You're very strange, do you know that?" he asked her as he grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe.

"Why?"

He turned at the door and looked at her. "Because you're just a tad too excited about removing old musty wallpaper. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Ginny laughed at his raised eyebrow and pushed him out of the room. "I just can't wait to get started on making this room nice for you, that's all. Some people would be gracious about it, you know."

Harry grinned at her and nodded. But then he suddenly sobered.

"Gin, about yesterday, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you weren't needed, you know I appreciate your friendship and all that you do for me - "

"I know, Harry. I don't know what got into me."

She smiled at him and Harry nodded again. "Well, good. As long as you don't truly believe I don't need you - " he paused, suddenly shy for some reason. He stared down at the bundle of clothing he clutched in his hand.

"Go shower, Harry. You look sleepy still," she said lightly and closed the door.

After showering, Harry stopped in on Hermione and Ron, who were both reading in Ron's bedroom. It looked very suspicious, so he left the door open after he left, telling them that if they got bored they could come help Ginny and him in his room. He was only slightly surprised when he heard the door click shut softly behind him before he reached the stairs. Maybe it was a good thing that he'd picked a room that wasn't right next to Ron's. He didn't want to think about what he would hear at night...

When he reached his door, he entered and stared in shock at the sight before him. Ginny had definitely been busy. Half the wallpaper had already been stripped off.

"Er, I wasn't in the shower that long, was I?"

Ginny looked up from the corner she was sitting in and smiled.

"No, I'm just fast. There's your breakfast," she said as she nodded at the bed.

Harry smiled gratefully at the fresh bread and jam she'd brought up and poured himself a cup of tea. He watched her for a moment as he chewed.

"Er, Ginny... what exactly are you doing?"

Ginny was sitting in the far corner of the room, using a small flat like instrument to scrap the wallpaper off the bottom. Except it didn't look like it was going very smoothly. She cursed as she tried to chop off a particularly big glump of paper.

"I'm trying to get this blasted paper off this bottom layer here. Except of course it's been on for near a millennium and it's being rather stubborn about coming off. Not all of us can use magic yet to do the hard stuff," she said pointedly at him.

Swallowing the last bit of toast, he smiled at her. "Want some help, then?"

"Please. But don't hurry on my account, Harry."

"You just looked like you were having so much fun."

Ginny made a face at him and then stood up, causing Harry to momentarily forget that he'd been about to tease her some more. When Ginny had first come into his room he had noted that she had been wearing a long shirt over her shorts, perfectly loose and comfortable. Now, however, she had tied the shirt up under her chest and exposed the pale white skin of her stomach. Harry marvelled at how short her shorts now seemed and at how long her legs were. Her legs were lightly freckled and graceful, almost coltish. He watched as she dusted herself off, her hand travelling over her stomach and shorts. Harry suddenly felt very strange indeed.

Ginny glanced up at him. "Well, are you going to help or just watch me all morning?"

"You...what'd you do to your shirt?" he asked her, saying the first thing that popped in his head.

"It got hot, so I just tied it around me. Why? Is it weird?" Ginny looked down at herself, frowning.

"Er...no...just...um..." Harry faltered and then shook his head. He got up off the bed and grabbed his wand. He aimed it at the clump of wallpaper she'd been working on, causing it to fall lightly off the wall.

"Brilliant, Harry. You do the rest of the room like that, and I'll start working on those mouldings."

Ginny brushed past him and Harry found himself turning to watch her walk away. His eyes travelled downward until a voice in his head told him to stop being so pervy, and he quickly turned back to the wall. _What on earth was the matter with him? This was just Ginny_. He set his mind to removing the rest of the wallpaper and ignoring the strange tightening in his chest.

An hour later, and Harry was almost done with the wallpaper. Ginny was standing on the ladder, stretching upwards to clean the plaster mouldings that travelled the length of the room. Finishing up with the last of his task, Harry glanced over at her to let her know and promptly forgot what he was doing. He was suddenly aware that if she just stretched a little bit more and if he moved his eyes upward, well, he'd have a nice view of -

Harry never got to finish that thought or wonder once again what in the blazes his problem was, because as he stared at Ginny he saw the ladder begin to wobble. He watched in what felt like slow motion as she tried to right herself but instead caused the ladder to fall backwards. Quidditch skills often did come in handy, and this was no exception. Harry bolted from his position near the bed and caught Ginny just as the ladder collapsed beneath her. The two of them fell backwards onto the floor in a tangled heap. Harry felt the air go out of him as he buffered her with his body. He realized suddenly that he was holding her by the hips and that she was moving the lower part of her body against his in a way that should have been unpleasant, but of course, it wasn't. With a sinking realization Harry felt something in his body twitch in response and he did the first thing that came to his mind. He shoved Ginny out of his arms and into the air.

Ginny yelped in surprise. She righted herself and then looked down at him.

"Merlin, Harry! That hurt, what's wrong with you? I think you bruised my arm."

Harry muttered an apology and forced himself to stand up, his mind racing. _No, this wasn't happening_. No, no, no..._oh no_. Harry felt the heat rise up to his face and turned abruptly around, away from Ginny.

Ginny was looking at the small bruise that was already appearing on her upper arm and frowning.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you should watch how you're shoving people about. Look at this bruise!"

Harry turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. "Sorry," he said again, his voice sounding gruff and deep. He tried to think of the least arousing thing in the world..._Snape in his underpants...Snape in a dress...Mundungus Fletcher kissing Snape in a dress..._

Ginny stared at him for a moment and then looked down at the ladder, which had broken in the fall. She kicked it with her feet.

"Stupid thing. Reckon I have to have mum fix it - "

"Yeah. Yeah. Why don't you go have her do that?" Again the gruff voice came out of his mouth and Harry pretended to be looking at something in front of him. Except, of course, all that was in front of him was a bare wall.

"Harry? Are you all right - "

"Look! I'm fine, just...go...take care of the ladder," he said, his voice raising and breaking. He turned his head to face the wall again and willed his body to behave. Merlin, he would die if Ginny saw what had happened to him...just from feeling her skin in his hands and her body moving against him.

Ginny was silent for a moment but then he heard the door open and close as she dragged the ladder out.

Harry felt his entire body relax, well, almost his entire body, and slumped against the wall in absolute horror.

It appeared that while Harry's mind hadn't necessarily had girls on it, his body at least, had definitely been paying attention.

Harry didn't know what to do with himself after that. Well, he _knew_, but he didn't fancy Ginny walking in on him doing _that_, so he made for the lavatory, praying he wouldn't run into anyone. Locking the door behind him, he rested his head against the cool surface of the mirror and took deep breaths.

What was going on? A few weeks ago he'd sat next to Ginny in the common room, and sat next to her on the train ride home and nothing. Now all of sudden it seemed he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Was he finally cracking up? Would he now be saying hello to people from the third floor ward at St. Mungo's and stuck practicing writing with Lockhart for entertainment?

_She's a girl. A nice, attractive girl and your response is entirely normal, a very matter-of-fact voice sounding suspiciously like Hermione's said in his head._ But that didn't make him feel better at all - Hermione was a nice, attractive girl too and Harry had never once had a reaction like this to her and he'd seen her in fancy clothes, not just a tee shirt and short shorts.

_They were really short, weren't they? And did you notice how nice and tan her legs were? Wonder if they feel as smooth as they looked._

Harry banged his head against the mirror, cursing. He definitely didn't need _that_ voice in his head either.

A knock on the door made him squeak and jump at the same time.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

It was Ginny, sounding concerned. Harry looked down at himself and cursed his very existence. _No, he was not okay_.

"I...I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute."

That strange deepness was in his voice again but if Ginny noticed, she didn't say anything. He heard her move down the hallway and then released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He suddenly wished he had one of his spell books in the loo with him. Maybe there was a spell he could use to make himself be a normal person...from now until death. Yeah, that sounded good. How was he supposed to get through the rest of the summer like this?

Harry glanced at his reflection in the mirror and noticed his skin was flushed and his eyes were dark. He splashed some cold water on his face and took deep breaths again. Eventually he felt his body return to normal. After he was sure everything was where and how it should be, he ran a hand through his hair and made at face at himself.

"You stupid git, get a grip on yourself," he said to his reflection.

"Actually, dearie, I was about to suggest that myself. Do I need to tell you about the birds and bees?"

Harry stared at the mirror in horror. He'd forgotten these mirrors were magic. He knew they could see your face, but he didn't know they could see... well, _everything_.

Harry didn't reply and bolted out of the loo, reminding himself to make sure he kept the towel around him whenever he went to the shower...

Ginny was very slowly sliding into a state of teenage confusion. Harry was acting very..._odd_. Well, odder than normal. He'd barely said two words to her since he'd come back into the room and they'd worked the rest of the afternoon in silence. Every time she'd try to engage him in conversation, he'd grunt an answer and turn away from her. She knew him well enough to know that something had bothered him or shocked him, but she couldn't think of what. Unless it had something to do with when she had been in his arms, when he had saved her from falling off the ladder. But she couldn't help that, could she? It wasn't her fault the ladder was faulty.

Another thing that was bothering her is every time she went to close the door, he'd walk over and open it again. And not just open, but widely opened. It was as though he didn't want to be closed off in a room with her.

Finally, she'd had enough of the silent treatment and closed the door with a decisive snap. Harry's head popped up immediately and he looked at her. She folded her arms and stared back at him. He seemed confused for a moment and then she watched as his skin flushed pink.

"Er, Ginny, open the door," he said quietly.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong," she said stubbornly.

"There's nothing wrong. Open the door."

"Codswallop, Harry. I know you too well, you know. You've only said five words to me since you came back into the room. This project was supposed to be fun, not tedious."

Harry stared at the wall and shook his head. "Sorry if I'm boring - "

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ginny said loudly and his eyes flashed to hers.

"Nice language, Ginny."

"I didn't say you were tedious, but I will say being treated like I don't exist is. Learn to listen," she said angrily. There was something about his stance that was driving her crazy. She was overcome with an urge to just shake him. Sometimes he could drive her absolutely batty.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not much of a conversationalist today, OKAY?" Harry yelled at her suddenly. "I didn't know I had to entertain you."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. She crossed the small distance between them and was amazed when he jumped back from her, as though he didn't want to be too close. She stuck a finger at his chest anyway.

"Look, Harry, I'm your friend, you know. I don't need you to tell me everything nor do I need you to 'entertain' me as you just so eloquently put it, but I do need you to treat me with some respect and a little dignity. I need you to not jump down my throat because I care enough about you to ask what's wrong. I thought we'd gotten past all this - " Ginny paused suddenly, realizing she had backed him into the corner of the room. They were standing very close and as Ginny looked into his eyes, she forgot what she had been saying.

Harry's eyes had gone from their usual bright green to very dark and suddenly Ginny became aware of how pink his skin was, as though he were flushed with heat. He licked his lips unconsciously and Ginny watched the movement, as though fascinated. Harry looked openly at her then and she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She'd seen that look before on a boy, but she'd never thought she'd see it on Harry. Not for her, not now.

As Harry bent his head downward to finish what the look asked, Ginny pulled away from him abruptly. His head fell forward and she moved out of the way. He looked at her in surprise and she knew her face was heating up. She backed away from him.

"Oh, Harry...I...I'm sorry. But I can't. I can't let you...no. Sorry," she said one last time and then she turned and moved to the door, yanking it open to leave.

Ginny was aware of her heart hammering in her chest and her body felt both sick and elated at the same time. Why? Why had Harry finally noticed her and wanted to do something about it? Why now? When it was too late?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry didn't know when he had felt more miserable. Well, no, that wasn't exactly true, he could, of course, think of loads of times when life had given him worse things to deal with. He just didn't really care about those times, because this - this whatever it was he was feeling for Ginny, was far more nerve-wracking, anxiety-inducing and stranger than anything Voldemort could throw at him. It was ironic, he reckoned, that he had faced the Dark Lord many times in his life but now since Ginny had rebuffed him, he felt about as big as one of Hagrid's flobberworms. They'd had little to no contact in the last few days and Harry got the distinct impression that Ginny was avoiding him. He couldn't blame her. He'd gone ahead and almost ruined their friendship by trying to kiss her. She'd run away and rightfully so. He reckoned he was just doomed to foul things up with girls. Maybe he could be celibate the rest of his life, however long that may be. At that point, Harry pushed the thought of the prophecy out of his mind and looked at his room.

He'd finished painting it, alone. Although Ron and Hermione, after getting caught in an embarrassing situation by Mrs. Weasley and therefore ordered not to be alone in any rooms together, had offered to help, he'd opted to just do it by himself. Harry reckoned he should get used to being alone.

The colour Ginny had picked out had proved a wise choice. It was a nice sky blue and went well with the gold mouldings she'd cleaned off. The room felt bigger and more comfortable now. He'd rearranged the furniture a bit and had to admit that it at least looked lived in.

_Not bad for monk's quarters, is it?_ he thought to himself glumly.

Harry was just contemplating life as a celibate when there was a short knock at the door. Before he could answer it, Ginny opened it and came in. Harry was so shocked he stood up from the bed awkwardly and stared at her. She offered him a kind smile.

"Hi, Harry," she said nervously. Her eyes swept around the room. It was the first time she'd seen it since he'd finished.

"Er... Ginny," Harry said and he stopped, not sure what else he could say. He wisely decided to let her tell him why she had suddenly decided to start talking to him again. He sat back down on the bed.

"It looks nice," she said quietly, nodding towards the room. Harry just shrugged, not trusting his voice.

When Ginny saw that he wasn't going to speak, she sighed and closed the door behind her. She looked at the spot on the bed beside him and then sat in the chair at his desk instead. Harry watched as she absentmindedly pulled at the loose hair that had fallen from her ponytail. She looked up and met his eyes.

"I wanted to apologize...for...well, for being stupid, these last few days. You deserve more than that."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I...I was being a prat and then you were yelling at me and you were right, you know. And I...that is, I almost...well, I almost made a stupid mistake. And you deserve more than that," Harry said softly, looking away from her.

_You deserve more than me, at any rate_, he thought to himself.

When Ginny didn't say anything he chanced a look at her and was surprised to see a look of anger on her face.

"You think trying to kiss me was a stupid mistake?" she said, her voice even despite the look Harry now saw in her eyes.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you obviously didn't want to be kissed by me, did you?"

"You just surprised me, Harry. I didn't know you...felt that way about me."

"I didn't either."

Harry knew immediately it had been the wrong thing to say. Ginny stood up angrily from her chair and walked over to him.

"Why? Am I so repulsive that you had no idea that it might be a good thing to do before now?"

Harry stared up at her in disbelief. "What? What do you mean? I don't find you repulsive! Now you're yelling at me about _not_ kissing you? Make up your mind, Ginny," he said, standing up. He didn't like her looming over him.

Another tendril of Ginny's hair had come loose and Harry had an insane impulse to tuck it back for her, but her eyes blazed at him and he didn't think she'd take too kindly to it. She seemed hacked off about something and for the life of him, he couldn't think of what he had done. Hadn't this been about apologizing?

"For your information, Harry Potter, a lot of boys have wanted to snog me. And not just because I happened to be the only female in the room either. A lot of boys fancy me, you know. I don't know why I even bothered coming in here to talk to you!"

Ginny turned as if to go, but Harry stopped her by pulling on her arm.

"Ginny, what is going on? This isn't like you. I didn't want to snog you because you were the only girl in the room. I...I wanted to kiss you because you're you. I...find you attractive...I...I think you're funny and smart and despite the current situation, I think you're kind too. You're my friend, Ginny..."

Harry realized he had been pleading with her to understand. He released her arm reluctantly and she turned her head to look at him. There was a strange expression on her face.

"Do you really think all those things, Harry?" she asked him quietly.

"What? Of course. Don't you know I consider you a friend?"

"Do you normally want to snog your friends?"

"No."

Ginny tilted her head and looked at him. "Then how can I be your friend? What if I don't want you to kiss me?"

"I...you are. I...I don't have to..." Harry faltered, not sure of what he was even trying to say.

"You don't have to what, Harry?"

Harry looked at her expression. _Merlin, she was relentless._

"I don't have to...kiss you if you don't want me to, I can just be your friend."

Ginny stared at him a moment longer and then nodded.

"Good," she said quietly. "Then that's settled."

Harry didn't think anything had been settled and felt more confused now than ever. He was sorry that the idea of him kissing her had caused her to have such...a strong reaction. She obviously didn't want anything to do with him.

"Sit down on the bed, Harry," Ginny said suddenly, and she pushed him so that he fell backwards. Harry was so surprised by the order that he didn't fight it. He was even more surprised when Ginny sat down next to him. Her shoulder rubbed his and her hand landed on the inside of his leg.

She looked at him then, her face dangerously close to his and Harry suddenly felt that same feeling he'd felt before. _Oh not now, not here, please_. Harry wondered if he could somehow get the pillow over his lap...

Harry realized suddenly that Ginny was watching him. And furthermore her eyes were not looking up. He felt so embarrassed that he knew that he was turning as bright as her hair. She finally looked up from his lap, her face slightly flushed.

"You really do like me, Harry." It wasn't a question.

Harry just wanted to disappear right then and there. It was obvious now to both of them what the close proximity of Ginny was doing to him. He released his breath in an angry rush, and before he could say anything, Ginny kissed him.

Harry was so surprised that at first, he just stopped moving. The feeling of her lips on him was such a new sensation that it was as if his body didn't know how to respond. Ginny moved closer to him and he felt her press up against him. It was the only thing he needed to cause him to move. He didn't push her away like the voice in his head warned him to, but found himself wrapping his arms around her. This was a thousand times better than the kiss with Cho. Ginny suddenly opened her mouth and he felt her tongue trying to get into his mouth. Harry pulled away, suddenly very aware of what they were doing. Ginny looked at him, a question on her face.

"Haven't you ever done that before, Harry?"

"No. And you know I've only kissed one girl before."

"Open your mouth when you feel my tongue," she said quietly and moved her mouth close to his again.

"Er, Ginny, what - " Harry's question was lost as she kissed him again, and this time he did not pull away when he felt her tongue. Harry was shocked at the way the kiss seemed to grow deeper. Ginny's tongue explored his mouth, her lips opening wider, as though she wanted him to do the same to her. Harry tentatively moved his tongue forward, rubbing it along her teeth. Ginny made a sound at the back of her throat as though to encourage him. Harry felt his whole body respond to it and moved forward with more confidence. They kissed that way for quite awhile, each exploring the other's mouth. Ginny was the first to pull away; her breath coming in short gasps.

"You learn fast, Harry," she said softly.

"Ginny," he said, his voice also soft. "What are we doing? You just said you didn't want me to kiss you."

"No I didn't. I said, what if? I never said I didn't want to at least try it."

Ginny's hand had strayed to his lap again, getting dangerously close to something that Harry wasn't sure he wanted her hands to be by. He took hold of her wrist and then looked into her eyes.

"What is going on? Weren't we just having a row?"

Ginny moved her head closer to his and started kissing his neck. Harry felt as though his skin was on fire. She whispered into his ear as she passed it with her mouth.

"We can go back to having a row or we can continue on with this, which is it, Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes and lost himself to the sensations her mouth was causing. She nibbled at his ears and worked her hand around through his hair. Harry leaned back further onto the bed and found Ginny tumbling into his arms again. He had lost all track of time and coherent thought. But when Ginny's hand snaked it's way under his shirt he sat up again, half in fear and half in shock.

"Ginny! We...would you stop? For just a moment?"

Ginny sighed and pulled herself away from him. She gave him an odd look, and then went back to the chair she'd started out in. Her skin was flushed and her lips were the most incredible shade...Harry tried to get his mind to focus. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Ginny, I know you're more experienced than I am at these things, but er...well, is it normal to tell a bloke off for trying to kiss you, ignore him for a week, and then basically attack him when you come to apologize?"

"No, and I'm sorry Harry...I didn't come in here to 'attack you', as you so sagely put it," Ginny said, making a face at him. "I honestly did come in here to explain why I didn't want you to kiss me, but then...oh I don't know. I don't even know myself what is going on. Why did you have to go ahead and have feelings for me, Harry? Why couldn't just continue to ignore me and be done with it?"

Harry blinked back at Ginny and saw the hurt look in her eyes. He didn't understand why she was so upset at him for this. The confusion must have shown on his face, because Ginny sighed and shook her head. He heard her mutter something that sounded remarkably like the word 'boys' under her breath.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to notice me, Harry? Do you know how many times I gave up on you? I'm perfectly fine in the role of friend and best mate's little sister now. I don't know if I want it to change, to be perfectly honest with you. But..." Ginny shook her head and gave him a rueful look. "When I saw how much you...really did...like me, I couldn't resist kissing you. I'm sorry. I know you don't understand any of this."

Harry said the first thing that popped into his head. "Well, why don't you try to explain it then?"

Ginny gave him a pitying look and then ran a hand through her hair. Remembering how soft it had felt in his own hands made Harry suddenly realize he was still at a certain point of arousal. He glanced down at himself and tried to nonchalantly reach for one of his pillows. When he turned back to Ginny he thought he saw a touch of amusement in her eyes, but she pulled her eyes away from his. Her skin turned a slight pink colour and Harry never realized before how much he had missed her blushing.

"I reckon you're worth it," she said suddenly, quite softly, and Harry tried to give her what he hoped was an encouraging smile. Ginny sighed again and then looked down at her nails. She didn't say anything for so long that Harry thought she had decided not to explain a thing to him. He stared at a spot just beyond the top of her head and decided to practice one of the relaxation techniques Lupin had been teaching him. When Ginny spoke next, he almost jumped out of the bed, so intent he was on his breathing.

"You know I fancied you for a long time, right?"

Harry nodded. Something in her voice made it clear that it wasn't his turn to speak now.

Ginny looked around the room for a moment and then brought her eyes back to his.

"Right. Well, look, you know I went out with Michael back in your fifth year, and I suppose you thought I had moved on or what not. Bet you were quite relieved actually, come to think of it," Ginny said absentmindedly, remembering. "You had other things to contend with at the time, though, so I don't blame you for not noticing - "

Harry felt compelled to set her straight. "No, you're wrong. I did notice. I mean, I noticed you were talking around me more. You were...you were different."

Ginny gave him a sad smile. "No, I wasn't. Not really. I was just being myself around you for probably the first time. But it doesn't really matter, I reckon. I had convinced myself to give you up, I knew you liked Cho."

Harry nodded again. He didn't want to add that he thought his infatuation with Cho was something to be embarrassed about. They'd been so wrong for each other; what had he been thinking? A stirring between his legs reminded him he hadn't been thinking at all, at least not with his brain. Cho's beauty had always disarmed him.

"Well, anyway, then you seemed to not care about her and again, I can hardly blame you. What with Sirius passing and...everything else," Ginny gave him another sad smile and her eyes were full of compassion. "And we grew closer, didn't we? And I thought...wow, you know, Harry's...well, Harry's great, isn't he? Even when you were sulking and quiet, it never bothered me. I knew you had a huge burden on your shoulders. I didn't know how much, of course, until you told us about the Prophecy, but...you handled it very bravely, Harry."

Harry felt his own skin heat up. "No, I didn't," he said gruffly. "I handled it like a prat. It's only been recently that I've been able to work things out inside - "

"You handled it better than anyone I know. True, you were a prat at times, but it was to be expected. I honestly don't know how you handle half the stuff you do without going stark raving mad all the time. Your inner strength amazes me," Ginny smiled at him and her eyes were full of admiration. Harry looked away, embarrassed.

"Anyway," Ginny continued on, seeming to recognize that he was embarrassed by her praise, "I started thinking about you again. You know, as more than a friend and...I kicked myself for it. I knew you didn't have time to worry about girls or friends or...well, I knew you didn't have time to worry about me. Ron's little sister. So I went out with other people, trying to put the thought of you out of my heart."

Harry was touched that she had cared that much for him. He realized he'd been in his own head much of last year, but...why hadn't he noticed Ginny developing feelings for him again? Was he really that blind?

Harry thought back throughout his 6th year and flashed on all the talks they'd shared and the laughter. When he thought of any bright spots after Sirius's death, they all contained Ginny. _Merlin, Potter, you're an idiot_, he thought to himself. He shook his head at Ginny.

"I'm sorry I never noticed," he said simply, hoping that she would know how much he truly meant it.

Ginny gave him a rueful smile. "I don't really blame you Harry, but...for pity's sake, why couldn't you have at least...I don't know, become jealous? Not that that was what I was trying to do, mind you...but...I don't know. I gave up on you before, but after last year...I finally got over you."

Harry gave her a mournful look. "I'm sorry, Ginny...for never noticing. I don't know why all of the sudden I can't seem to get the thought of you out of my mind...I...I reckon I just have terrible timing. I understand why you don't want anything to do with me. I've...I've hurt you too much by being a thick-headed idiot. And here I thought Ron was always going to win the prize for that..."

Ginny snorted at him and chuckled. He watched as she grew sombre again. She gave him a long look and then glanced down again. She swallowed hard as though she needed to convince herself of something.

"So you understand why I can't...I can't let anything more happen between us, then? I can't...I can't give you my heart again, Harry," she said softly as she stared at the floor.

Harry closed his eyes. He'd known it was coming, but it still didn't make it any easier. He didn't know what his feelings for Ginny were exactly. This new attraction had simply thrown a kneazle's tail into the fire, it looked like. Why had he chosen this time to notice her? He knew he liked her as a friend...but he didn't understand what it meant when you suddenly wanted to snog the daylights out of someone you considered a close confidant. Was this what Ron had felt for Hermione? Harry didn't know, and he reckoned he should ask his friend, except of course Ron would want to know why Harry was asking, which would lead to questions about Ginny...

Ginny cleared her throat and Harry realized he'd been daydreaming. He opened his eyes and gave her a small smile.

"So where does that leave things now then? Are we going to just pretend nothing happened or...?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Ginny obviously didn't want to continue exploring anything with him. She was too afraid he'd just hurt her again, and she was probably right.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Yeah, I reckon we have to sort of...forget it. Forget I indulged myself, that is - "

"I wasn't exactly a non-willing partner, Ginny - "

"Yes, but...you're a seventeen year old boy and...you've been cooped up in this house too much."

"Like I said, I didn't want to kiss you just because you're the first female thing I've seen under the age of twenty-five. I wanted to kiss you because...because it was you," Harry finished lamely, already feeling that emotion of uncertainty inside of him. Maybe Ginny did have a point...maybe it did have something to do with the fact that she was an attractive female body and he was, after all, at that age when anything female would do. It troubled him that she knew him better than he knew himself. It troubled him even more to think that her thoughts about his newfound attraction to her were spot on. He really was a prat.

Ginny watched him for a moment, an odd look in her eyes. She shook her head and then stood up from her chair. She smiled at him.

"Then we'll just go on as before. Friends, right? I'll try not to...ah...be so provocative around you," she said, laughing suddenly.

Harry nodded and stood up, his need for hiding his attraction long since passing. He wanted to give her a hug, but didn't trust himself to touch her.

"Friends, then. Friends is better than - "

"It's better than anything, Harry," Ginny said earnestly and he could tell she truly meant it. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, come on then, friend," Ginny said as she opened his door. "I challenge you to a game of chess!"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Chess? You play about as well as I do, Ginny."

"Ah ha. So much you know, Potter. Ron's been giving me special lessons. He calls it his 'How to beat Harry Potter in five minutes or less' lecture. It's quite fascinating. You're lucky he's on our side, Voldemort could learn a thing or two from him."

Harry laughed at the glint of mischief in her eyes, and he suddenly knew that they would be all right as friends again. Reminding himself not to watch the way she walked in front of him was just a small inconvenience for now, wasn't it?

The weeks seemed to fly by for Harry, after that odd moment between Ginny and himself. They settled into the same routine as before - they would make fun of Ron and Hermione, play tricks on the two them whenever possible, and spend their evenings playing chess and Exploding Snap! Before he knew it, it was the night before his birthday and he, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in the downstairs library, talking about what they wanted to do in Diagon Alley the next day. The twins were coming to 'chaperone' the group, as well as Remus and Tonks. The evening was to be capped off with a nice dinner back at Grimmauld Place, with members of the Order invited to help celebrate Harry's journey into 'manhood'. At least that is what Mr Weasley had said. Harry had no idea what he'd meant. He didn't feel like a man, really. He just felt like Harry.

Harry watched his friends, feeling very content. He knew he'd been feeling alone and lost at the start of summer, but now he recognized how good he had it. He had his two best mates in the form of Ron and Hermione (thankfully, not fighting all the time now) and of course, he had Ginny. He watched her now as she was laughing at something Ron was saying, and for the first time since they'd had 'the talk' he felt a little sad that it hadn't turned out differently. He thought he'd quite like to have Ginny as his girlfriend for his birthday. She was so loving and generous as a friend, he could only imagine what she was like as a girlfriend. She noticed him watching her and smiled slightly at him from the chair she was sitting in. Harry looked away after a moment, his mind suddenly returning to that moment they'd spent on his bed. He wondered if she was remembering it too...

_No, she's not even thinking about you in that way, you git. You heard her. She doesn't want to get hurt by you again_.

"Hello? Earth to Harry?" Ginny asked him, her voice light.

Harry glanced up and realized Ron and Hermione had said goodnight and were heading up the stairs. He wondered how long he'd been daydreaming. He glanced at Ginny, who had a sly smile on her face. Obviously, he'd been out of it for awhile.

"What?" he asked her.

Her smile widened and she moved to sit next to him on the couch, pushing his feet out of the way. Harry moaned at having his restful position disturbed, but quickly changed his mind when Ginny leaned in towards him.

"You looked like you were a million miles away. Worried about what the twins said?"

Harry stared at her hair for a moment and then tried to focus his mind on what she was saying. Then he remembered that George and Fred had said they had a special present for him tomorrow. Something that would help him on his way to 'manhood'. Harry shook his head and gave Ginny a sheepish grin.

"No, I wasn't really, but that sly smile on your face makes me think I should be."

Ginny laughed and sat back against the cushions. She kept her eyes on his and just shook her head. "Well, I know a _little_ something about what they're planning, but not the whole thing. I think you'll be pleased though."

"Oh great, then I'm doomed, if _you _think it sounds like a good idea." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. He had moved his feet back onto the couch, much to Ginny's annoyance. As they were speaking, he'd move his feet to her lap and she'd dutifully swat them away. They continued talking as if nothing was going on...which struck Harry as rather odd. It was as though their bodies were independent of their minds._ Well_, Harry thought to himself, _I already knew that about my own, what's her excuse?_

"You're not doomed," Ginny was saying as she finally gave into his feet settling on her lap again. "I think you'll have a good time. In fact I think the correct phrase would be 'a very good time'." Her voice dropped suggestively and she raised an eyebrow at him. Harry just stared at her. _What on earth did she mean by that?_

"Er...Gin, maybe you should like...you know, warn me about whatever it is those two have planned. So I know what to wear."

Ginny giggled and shook her head. Her hand had settled on his leg and Harry suddenly had a hard time concentrating. Ginny was smiling to herself, her hand now absentmindedly moving up his body. Harry didn't say anything and merely watched her. This was the closest she'd been to him since the incident in his room and he didn't feel like drawing her attention to the fact that she was touching him in an intimate way. In fact, he'd didn't want to disturb a thing about the entire situation. He realized that sitting with Ginny was one of the most comfortable things he'd ever experienced. How had he thought that he didn't have any feelings for her, when just being able to be next to her was sending him into something that felt like bliss?

Ginny glanced at him and then looked back again, the smile fading from her face. Her hand stopped moving suddenly and Harry cursed inwardly at her finally realizing what she'd been doing. But Ginny didn't pull her hand back and she didn't look away like he'd expected. He didn't know how long they sat there, looking at each other. But she spoke suddenly, and the moment was gone.

"Well, I reckon I should get to bed as well. Big day tomorrow with the birthday boy," she said casually, her voice sounding strange. She moved and pushed his legs off of her one more time and stood up. Harry acted without thinking and grabbed her hand. He knew she'd felt something too by the way she didn't look down at him.

"Ginny," he said softly, his voice sounding thick to his ears. He tugged on her arm and she sat back down, this time closer to him than before. If he wanted to he could just reach out and...

Ginny sat perfectly still, her head facing downwards. She didn't say anything and Harry recklessly reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. She startled when he pulled his hand away and she finally looked at him. There was a strange look in her eyes that Harry didn't think he'd ever understand. It was so many things at once: emotional, tender, fearful and maybe even hopeful too. Before he could think about the implications of his actions, he moved his head in towards her. At the last moment before he closed his eyes, he saw Ginny bite her lip and then tilt her head towards his.

Just like before, she opened her mouth to him, and Harry greedily deepened the kiss with his tongue. He wrapped a hand through her hair, pulling her closer to him. He had no coherent thought except one: this was how it was meant to be.

When they pulled apart to breathe, Harry kept his eyes closed. He was afraid of what he would see when he did - Ginny looking angry, Ginny looking put off, or worse, maybe Ginny looking like she had enjoyed that as much as he had. The longer his eyes remained closed, the longer he could pretend he was still kissing her.

He heard Ginny sigh quietly and then was surprised when her felt her move closer to him. Her hand rested on his cheek and he reluctantly opened up his eyes. Ginny met his gaze, that same strange look on her face. She kissed him again, but it was short and tender.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she said sadly and she pulled away from him. Harry felt her hand slip out of his and knew he should stop her, ask her to stay with him, but he couldn't. He watched her leave the room. She never once looked back at him, and she closed the door softly behind her.

Of all the presents Harry had ever received he somehow thought that this last one had cost the most. But he wasn't sure if he was thinking about the cost to himself or to Ginny.

The next morning, the sun rose bright and early and for the first time in a very long time Harry wasn't sitting morosely in the bedroom at the Dursley's feeling sorry for himself. Instead he was being awakened by a pair of rather boisterous Weasleys.

"Get up, mate!" said Fred loudly in his ear, waking him from his sleep.

"Oi! Wakey-wakey!" George said as he poked him with what Harry hoped was George's wand. He winked one eye open and grabbed his glasses.

"What are you two doing in here?" he asked the twins, as he yawned at them. "And what bloody time is it? Shouldn't a bloke get to actually sleep _in_ on his birthday?"

Fred and George exchanged a look. "Oh ho ho, look who's Mr Grumpy-Pants. Reckon we're just going to have to take drastic measures, Fred, don't you agree?" George asked his brother.

Fred nodded and smiled deviously at Harry. Ginny's words from last night reminded him that he should probably stay on the twin's good side. If there was one. Harry held up his hand in apology.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Just...give a bloke some warning, next time, okay?"

George laughed. "Why Harry? Spend your mornings doing something _other_ than sleeping? Afraid we might have caught you?"

Harry frowned and made a face George. Fred was already into Harry's wardrobe, throwing clothes at him as he found items that made up an outfit.

"Do you two mind telling me why we're up before everyone else? We're not heading to Diagon Alley until after lunch, I thought." Harry said as he pulled his robe on and took the clothes Fred offered him. George started to push him through the door.

"They're not," George said, indicating the rest of the house, "but you, Mr. Potter have a special appointment to keep this morning."

Harry stopped and looked at him. His mind was finally waking up to the fact that the twins really did have something planned for him. Harry felt anxious at what it could be.

"A-a-appointment?" he asked them, his voice stuttering.

Fred and George shared another look and Harry wished they would stop doing that. They had reached the lavatory at the end of the hall. Fred and George pushed him inside and grabbed the door.

"Yeah, Harry. An appointment," said Fred simply, his eyes glinting strangely.

"An appointment that every young male wizard must keep," added George, his face trying hard to not to smile and losing famously.

"Every...young male wizard? What about female wizards? What are you two up to?"

Fred and George laughed at the scared expression he knew must be on his face and Harry scowled.

George started closing the door. "Just remember to wash everywhere Harry, she can be awfully thorough at times."

Harry heard the twins erupt into laughter and walk away from the door. His mind was reeling. 'She can be awfully thorough'? What exactly did that mean? And who was the 'she' they were referring to? Harry got his first glance of himself in the mirror as a seventeen-year-old. He didn't look or feel any different...but something was telling him that by the time this day was over, he would.

Ginny heard the twins dragging Harry to the loo and laughing at him as they tried to scare him. She, herself, had been up since daybreak, just staring at the ceiling and having a war with herself.

It was a war she'd had as long as she could remember. Well, ever since she was 11 and Harry was 12. It was the war of losing herself to someone who couldn't ever love her back. It was the war of throwing herself at a boy who didn't know the difference between a crush and real feelings. It was a war she constantly waged within herself, and it was getting worse with each passing day.

Ever since she'd kissed Harry she couldn't get him out of her head; she knew what she had said to him about being unable to give him her heart and how she didn't think she could let herself get hurt by him again. She knew those words had come out of her mouth. What she hadn't known at the time was that it was already too late. Harry had her, by the hair, by the eyes, and by the heart. Everything in her screamed to jump into his arms and tell him that she didn't care he just fancied her because she was around. She didn't care that he just fancied her because she was a soft female body under the age of fifty...

Ginny groaned and rolled over, now stuck staring at the wall instead. She had thought (and now she saw that it had been rather foolish) that after their little talk had occurred and they had slipped back into their role of friends and long-suffering members of the Ron and Hermione show, that the rough patch had been passed. So she'd kissed him, so what? So he'd almost driven her to the point of no return with one simple kiss..._so what_? It didn't mean anything. Harry was confused about his feelings for her and she couldn't blame him; locked in a house with nothing but herself to keep her company she'd probably fancy the first male in her presence as well.

Ginny knew that Harry couldn't possibly feel for her what she felt for him. What she had always felt for him.

But then last night, when they had been sitting together talking she'd looked at him, and his desire was so apparent in his eyes that it made her breath catch in her throat. She realized they were sitting rather intimately and it had felt so right that she hadn't even noticed herself giving in to her need to be next to him. She'd been terrified to move after that; afraid to break the connection between them and afraid of continuing it. But in the end, she had tried at least. If only Harry hadn't grabbed a hold of her hand. The minute he'd touched her she felt her whole body respond as though he had brought her into a hot, scolding fire. She sat down, numb and incoherent. When he startled her and tucked her hair behind her ear it was as though another person was acting through her. She'd let him kiss her, had lost herself into it. When they had finally pulled apart, she had watched him, his eyes closed and his face so relaxed and so..._at peace_...that she just had to move closer to him. To touch him again...to keep that expression on his face.

It was getting to the point where she didn't think she'd be able to deny him anything.

The fact that Harry didn't realize this, the fact that Harry just didn't understand how weak he made her feel, was just another nail in Ginny's coffin. If he were arrogant or even a tiny part aware of what he did to her, she'd be able to get angry enough to tell him to sod off. But it was Harry. Harry who couldn't understand why anyone would fight for him, let alone love him. Harry who couldn't imagine a future with anyone because he thought he was going to die. Harry who looked at her with such longing in his eyes that it made her want to fall down at his feet and offer herself to him.

Ginny's crush on Harry had never been a proud thing. Before she could chalk it up to age or to hero worship, but the truth of the matter was, she had it worse now than she'd ever had it before. Harry was a hero but that wasn't why she loved him. She loved him for all the things that he thought made him weak. She loved his temper and his thickness, his need to save people and his darkness. But she also loved his humour and his kindness; she loved the generous heart he still showed to the world even though the world had done nothing but try to break it. She loved the fact that even though he thought he was meant to die, he still got out of bed in the morning. He still tried to fight. It was as though something in him refused to give up, even though every other part of him was telling him to. Ginny loved that about him most of all. It reminded her so much of herself.

Ginny hated being this miserable. She didn't like it, despite what some people may think. She didn't like being masochistic where Harry was concerned, because she knew in her heart, that she didn't deserve it. She deserved to be happy - she'd had her share of heartbreak and pain, thank you very much, in second year. She was better than this. She was better than being the Girl That Loved Harry Potter. She was Ginny Bleeding Weasley and she was strong and she was forceful, damn it. If Harry couldn't seem to pull his head out his arse long enough to realize he was being an idiot, then so be it...

That argument never got her far, though. In truth, while she knew her rational mind was right, she also knew her heart would always win. One look from those eyes of his and Ginny would forget to be forceful and she would forget to be stubborn. It didn't help any that besides not having a clue about how he affected her; he also didn't have a clue about how he affected _anyone _that was female. Oh, he wasn't traditionally handsome - not like Cedric Diggory had been or Roger Davies was. He was still short for his age and still a bit too thin, really, but over all, Harry was dream-inducing and fantasy-worthy. Maybe it was his complete lack of awareness about himself that did it, Ginny didn't know. Maybe it was the combination of that wonderfully messy hair with those incredible eyes. Maybe it was those unbelievable lips of his that made her toes curl in her shoes...

Ginny rolled over again, frustrated beyond belief. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. But what else could she do? She had some modicum of pride left, somewhere, didn't she? Her eyes strayed to the present sitting on her desk. What would Harry do if instead of the Quidditch gloves she'd gotten him, she simply wrapped herself up in his bed? Giggling at the thought, Ginny finally sat up and got out of bed. She stole a glance at Hermione's sleeping form and decided to start getting ready for the day. Harry was probably out of the shower by now and the twins would be taking him out for his 'present' soon. She wouldn't have to see him until lunchtime and by then everyone would be talking and laughing and she wouldn't have to really talk to him at all.

_You know he'll be watching you though, don't you? After that kiss and all..._

"It was his birthday kiss, that's all." Ginny said to herself out loud and Hermione stirred at the sound of her voice.

"Who's kiss?" Hermione said as she struggled to wake up. Ginny cursed at herself in her head and went to her wardrobe, to find some clothes.

"No one's, Hermione. You must have been dreaming about Ron giving you a snog in the hallway again." Ginny said playfully, keeping her voice at that right level of mischievousness.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her, a small blush creeping along her skin. Ginny laughed.

"Honestly, Hermione, how you can stand my brother to do that..." Ginny shook her head and turned to the door.

"He's a natural at it, I'm afraid. I'm hopelessly addicted." Hermione said as she sat up too, shaking her head.

Ginny looked back at her and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Hermione."

"Oh, and Ginny..." Hermione called out, before Ginny could get the door closed. "Do tell me about Harry's kiss when you get back."

Ginny froze, but didn't turn around. Frowning, she closed the door securely behind her.

_Great_, thought Ginny miserably. _Another person to avoid_.

Harry took longer in the shower than was necessary. Mostly to wind up the twins and mostly because ever since he'd grown accustomed to noticing Ginny everywhere she went, parts of him had been waking up before the rest of him. Usually Harry just did his best to ignore it; he felt a bit dirty doing _that_ while thinking of Ginny. But this morning, feeling as though this was going to be the last moment of peace before the storm, Harry gave himself a very much-needed birthday present.

He'd turned off the water and was just enjoying the after-effects of the steam on his skin when he heard the door open. Harry froze and realized he'd never locked the door after the twins had gone away, assuming no one else would be up. He held his breath hoping they would realize there was someone already in the shower. As his body painfully reminded him of what he'd been doing, he suddenly realized what his profile must look like to whomever it was who had walked in on him. Harry dropped his hand and let his head fall backward against the tile.

"Oh!" he heard someone say and he didn't even have to look to know it was the one person he didn't want to see him like this. It was the one person he'd just been thinking of...

Cursing his very existence, Harry stuck his head around the shower door and squinted at what he could only assume was a very shocked looking Ginny Weasley.

"Sort of busy in here, Gin..." he said after what felt like the longest moment in his life. They just stared at each other and Harry could see her blush even without his glasses. He suddenly realized why Ginny wasn't moving and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Without realizing it, his hand stumbled for his glasses and he slipped them on before she could come to her senses. What Harry saw was enough to fuel his fantasies for the rest of his young life. Ginny was _naked_.

She just stared at him, well, that is, Harry saw that she was staring at _parts_ of him. Her robe was at her feet, her nightgown already in her hand. She brought her eyes back to his face, saw the glasses and then squeaked as she scrambled to cover herself. Harry knew then that the Ginny in his wretched fantasy had nothing on the Ginny in his reality. She looked _amazing_.

Ginny left the loo, her face redder than he had ever seen it. He couldn't be sure but he thought maybe that she was crying too. Unfortunately with the state he was in, he couldn't do anything about that. Harry stared at the door, his mind full of what he'd just seen.

"Oh gods," Harry muttered to himself, trying to burn the image of what he'd seen of her out of his head.

This turning seventeen just kept getting better and better...

After his shower (he'd taken a quick second one, to clean up after the first), Harry looked down the hallway, wondering where she had gone to. He knew the twins were waiting for him, but he had to make sure Ginny was okay. He didn't want her to hide away out of embarrassment on his birthday because he was a berk who couldn't help staring at her and thinking about her while having a wank._Merlin! What she must think of him?_

Harry went to her bedroom door and paused, trying to listen. He didn't hear any sobs coming from behind it, so he knocked. Hermione said 'Come in', obviously expecting Ron, because she quickly covered herself when saw that it was Harry.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!" he said, imitating her. His eyes strayed to Ginny's side of the room and saw that it was empty.

"Where's Ginny," he asked and Hermione frowned at him.

"She went to take a shower, why?"

"Er...okay, never mind." Harry muttered, closing the door again. Hermione called out for him to stop.

"Harry! Let me wish you happy birthday, at least." Hermione grabbed her robe from the floor and threw it over her nightgown. She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"How does it feel to be seventeen, then?" she asked him, her eyes shining brightly.

Harry felt like telling her that so far it had been just brilliant - he'd just had the best wank of his young life thanks to seeing his best mate's sister naked. Somehow he didn't think Hermione would find that humorous.

"It feels...the same as sixteen, actually," he said, returning her hug.

"Oh," Hermione said, disappointed. "Well, I expect Fred and George will change that." She winked at him and started to grab her things from the wardrobe. Harry wanted to demand what Fred and George had planned, because Hermione obviously knew, but his mind strayed back to Ginny. He needed to find her.

"Right well, if you see Ginny, tell her I need to talk to her, okay?"

Hermione gave him a strange look but nodded her head, and he closed the door. He looked up and down the hallway again. Now if you were semi-clad girl on the run from the sex-pervert you'd seen in the shower, where would you go?

_Right then. How about the room at the end of the hall?_

Harry's eyes strayed to the room that they used for storage. The room that always had its door open but now, for some reason, had it closed. Harry steeled himself and went to find her.

_Oh Merlin...oh Merlin..._Ginny couldn't seem to stop thinking that. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She'd caught Harry doing..._that_. She sat with her back up against the wall, in the farthest corner of the storage room, and pulled her robe around her.

Ginny was a girl in a house of six brothers, so she wasn't a stranger to the workings of the male body. But somehow...the fact that Harry..._oh!_ she thought to herself, feeling herself blush. And Harry had seen _her_ too. He'd stood there, pulled on his glasses, and stared at her. Like...like a pervert...or a dirty old man...or..._a seventeen year old boy_? a voice whispered in her head. Hadn't some part of her liked it then? Hadn't some part of her brain been slow to react because maybe a part of her liked Harry getting an eyeful of her...assets?

Ginny shook her head. She was a scarlet woman. She was...she was...well, Ginny didn't know what else she was. It wasn't lost on her that Harry hadn't exactly come running out of the shower after her to see if she were okay. No, he'd finished his business, hadn't he?

That thought didn't cause Ginny to have a flush of shame like she expected it to. In fact, it made her feel sort of..._powerful_.

Maybe it was because she'd waited for so long for Harry to notice she was more than just Ron's little sister, but now that he obviously knew she wasn't a little girl anymore...well, she had to admit some part of that felt good. In fact, it felt _really_ good.

_I wonder what he was thinking of...while he was..._Ginny felt herself blush at the thought. She'd gotten more than an eyeful herself as she'd looked at his silhouette through the shower door. She didn't think she'd be losing that memory for a very long time.

She jumped when the door to the storage room opened and she saw two feet come into the room. She knew it was him. She could hear him breathing, could just picture him trying to find her in amongst all of the junk they'd stored up here. She wondered if she could face him.

"I'm over here, Harry," she said after a long moment and the feet moved towards the sound of her voice. He stopped a few feet from where she was and she reached out her hand, patting his foot. Harry jumped down and then peered in at her.

"Hi," he said, his voice sound strange. Ginny blinked at him and then used her wand to move the boxes out of the way, creating a space for him to move into. After a moment, he climbed in and sat down next to her, his shoulders touching hers. Ginny realized suddenly that while he was fully dressed, she was still partly naked under her robe. Her skin flushed at the thought.

"Er...Ginny...um...about...the loo...look, I'm sorry...I er..."

"You didn't mean to stare at me like a perve?" she asked quietly, and Harry turned sharply to look at her, trying to read her expression.

Ginny laughed suddenly, and after a moment Harry did too. She wouldn't have been able to explain why she was laughing exactly, but it was the only thing that felt right. What else could you do in the circumstances?

After a moment of silence passed, Ginny glanced at Harry and found him watching her, his face a strange mask of wonder and...yeah, something new..._lust_. Ginny met his gaze and she wasn't surprised when neither of them turned away this time.

"Actually, what I was going to say," Harry said, his voice sounding deeper all of sudden, "was that I was sorry I was an idiot and didn't lock the door. I didn't think anyone else would be up."

Ginny's eyes widened, and the response of 'well, all of _you_ certainly seemed to be _up_' stayed at the tip of her tongue. For some reason she didn't feel like being flippant.

"So you're not sorry for staring at me?" she asked quietly, her voice sounding strangely shallow to her ears.

"Are you sorry for staring at me?" Harry asked, equally as quiet, his skin suddenly turning pink.

Ginny marvelled at a blushing Harry Potter and shook her head, afraid to answer - afraid of the need she would hear in her voice. Harry reached out and touched her cheek, his hand shaking. Ginny closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"You're...you're beautiful, Ginny." Harry said softly as his thumb stroked her skin and she knew that he wasn't just talking about her face. A warm flush worked its way up through her body.

"So are you, Harry," Ginny said truthfully, opening her eyes to gage his reaction. He stared at her with a slightly perplexed look on his face, as though not understanding how she could consider him beautiful. His eyes travelled downwards and Ginny didn't bother to cover herself up. Harry pulled his eyes from her chest and licked his lips.

"I..." he paused, as though struggling with what to say. He moved in closer to her and she knew he was going to kiss her. His hand held her face steady and he looked in her eyes. "I'm nothing compared to you," he finished.

For the fifth time that summer, Ginny kissed Harry. But this time it was different. This time it was more than just tenderness and discovery - this time there was heat and when Harry's hand slipped from cupping her cheek to cupping something else on her body, Ginny didn't even mind.

"Oh," Harry said, as he pulled his mouth away from hers, his voice a mixture of wonder and need. Ginny closed her eyes and titled her head so that he could move in closer.

"This is...wow...Ginny...have you felt these?" Harry said quietly and Ginny giggled, watching him as he gazed at his hand and what it was doing.

"Yes, Harry," she said softly and he brought his eyes back up to hers. He stroked her through her nightgown, causing her skin to grow tight with desire.

"Can I?" Harry asked and then stopped, a bright red blush creeping through his skin. Ginny smiled gently and let her robe fall away. She moved Harry's hand and placed it under her nightgown, her skin burning.

Harry's eyes had grown as wide as saucers. Ginny noticed that their colour had changed from bright green to dark, as though his desire for her was a new force inside of him. His hand lay against her bare skin and then he moved his thumb across her nipple and she shuddered.

"Does that...feel...I reckon...I don't know..." Harry sounded uncertain of himself and Ginny used her other hand to pull him closer to her. She kissed him, capturing his lips with her own, loving the sweet taste of him. He moved his hand again and pulled at her breast, as though testing its weight. She let him move his head down to her neck, his breath hot against her skin. Ginny knew this was wrong, in fact every rational part of her brain was screaming at her to make it stop, that they weren't ready for this, but it didn't matter.

Harry had pulled her nightgown down even further, his eyes hungry for the rest of her, and Ginny allowed him to do it. She rested a hand in his hair and loved the silky feel of it under her fingers. When Harry's mouth finally found what it had been looking for, she pushed forward slightly, her response surprising her. Harry held her tightly in his arms as he nipped at her skin with his mouth. Ginny heard a sound that could only be coming from her as he teased her with his teeth. Harry pulled back, letting her nipple fall slowly out of his mouth and looked up at her, a feral sort of wantonness shining from his eyes.

He pulled her from the wall and lay back on the dusty floor as she settled on top of him. She felt him between her legs then and felt herself begin to melt.

"Why are you so beautiful? And why are you letting me do this?" Harry asked her, his hands sweeping her hair away from her face.

"Because I..." Ginny paused, uncertain suddenly. She had almost said, 'Because I love you,' but had stopped herself. She could give Harry her body, but she didn't know if she could throw her heart along for the bargain. He watched her face and saw the uncertainty there and his brow creased. He opened his mouth to speak when they suddenly heard noises coming from out in the hall.

"Oi! Harry! Where'd you go?!"

It was George and he didn't sound too happy. Ginny looked down at Harry as he was looking towards the door, a scowl on his face. Common sense seemed to come back to her then and she pulled herself out of his arms, covering herself up. Harry watched her for a second and then sat up as well. He studied her face, as though he were looking for an answer there. Ginny didn't know what to tell him or even, what to show him. She looked away, feeling the tinge of her blush warming her skin again.

"I'd better go," Harry said, softly.

Ginny nodded her head. When she continued to look away from him, Harry finally sighed and stood up. He offered her his hand and pulled her up as well.

"Ginny, I..."

"It's okay, Harry. Go, or George and Fred will have you eaten alive." She forced herself to meet his eyes and sighed when she realized they were returning to their natural shade. He gave her a strange smile and then nodded.

He opened the hallway door and looked out, to see if the coast was clear. He paused before exiting. He didn't face her when he spoke to her.

"Ginny, I was wondering...after dinner tonight...would you come to my room? So...we can talk about all of this?"

Ginny watched his profile, her heart suddenly feeling as though it had been thrown off the side of the Astronomy Tower.

"Of course, Harry. I'm always here for you, you know that."

She saw him nod and then he was gone, the door closing shut behind him. Ginny banged her head against the wall, her body still burning from where he had touched her. Nothing was ever going to be the same again between them, she could tell. Harry now knew that he could have her for nothing, and that she wouldn't even care.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After she heard Harry and the twins leave, Ginny made her way to the loo, only to find out that she needed to wait until Ron was done before she could get in. By the time she felt the water hit her body, all of the hot water was gone. But it was okay; she reckoned she could deal with a cold shower to ease the fire that still seemed to be burning slowly inside of her.

After she was done, Ginny stood and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wrapped a towel around herself and tried to look at herself objectively. Did she look different? Did she look like someone who had just been...sitting half-naked on top of a boy who'd just had his mouth around a part of her? Ginny removed her towel and tried to see what Harry saw; was she beautiful?

She didn't think so, but then, she wasn't a boy either. She knew she wasn't unattractive, but she didn't know her body could inspire such..._lust_. As ashamed as she thought she should be feeling right now, she actually didn't. She had never been that far with anyone else before; it seemed right that it was Harry who had been the first to do that to her. She'd had other boys kiss her, and had even had other boys put their hands clumsily on her, but she'd never allowed anyone to touch her and kiss her so intimately before. Even now, thinking of the way his mouth had felt as it had closed around her breast, Ginny felt her skin flush.

An ache also seemed to be growing inside of her somewhere, an ache she'd never had before in quite that way. When she looked at her face again she thought she could almost see a difference. Maybe it was there in her eyes; eyes that now seemed filled with want. Maybe it was in the flush of her skin...skin that now seemed to be crying out to be touched.

Ginny shook her head and slipped her nightgown back on. She'd have to fix the button Harry had managed to rip off in his hurry earlier. Funny, how she hadn't noticed it then.

She didn't know how she would face a whole day of being next to Harry. She didn't know how she could do it - fighting not to be touched by him and trying to be touched by him at the same time. It made her dizzy just to think of it.

It also scared her a little bit. When she went back to her room, she saw Hermione talking with Ron, laughing. They seemed so happy together. Ginny wondered if Hermione let Ron do to her what she had let Harry do. At least Hermione and Ron were in a relationship together; at least they had an understanding about their feelings. What did she have with Harry? Nothing but confusion and trepidation and teenage hormones. Why had she let it happen?

Ginny did the only thing she could do; she feigned a headache and told Hermione and Ron to send her mum up after breakfast. They looked at her, immediately concerned, but Ginny ignored them. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Images of Harry floated through her brain causing her body to react. No, _this wouldn't do at all_. Ginny knew then that she would not be going down for lunch nor would she be going to Diagon Alley afterwards.

But after dinner...after everyone had retired to their rooms, she'd be joining Harry in his. She knew it with every breath in her body. She was his, after all.

When Harry returned back with the twins after their little outing (a trip to a Healer who had given him a _very_ embarrassing talk about what wizards and witches did to make little wizards and witches) his first thought was to find Ginny, to make sure she was...well, _all right_ with everything that had transpired up in the storage room. But Fred and George who were peeved that he hadn't died of embarrassment like they'd planned, (not even when the Healer had given him a booklet of 'diagrams' to study) forced him to stay in the kitchen.

"All right, out with it mate, who have you been with?" asked George, not too unkindly, his expression curious as he looked at Harry.

Harry felt his skin heat up and glanced away. Unfortunately, he glanced in Fred's direction. Cursing inwardly, Harry used all his power of Occlumency and made his face a passive thing.

"Been with? I don't know what you're er...talking about, George."

George raised an eyebrow at him and Fred sat down on the other side of Harry, his face showing the same signs of disbelief.

"Well that little talk the Healer gave you didn't throw you for any loops, now did it? I mean, even Ron blushed more than you, and he'd heard all about ours and Percy's ages ago. So unless you've been reading up on things in your spare time—"

"And I don't think Dumbledore admires you that much, to let you go running about the Restricted Section at school -" Fred added smugly.

"Who have you been practicing with?" Both of the twins asked him this at the same time and it took a long concentration of power on Harry's part to not blush again. If the twins knew that their very sister had just recently been nominated into the role of educator, he'd be picking himself up off of the floor in about twenty pieces.

Truth of the matter was he really _hadn't_ been that embarrassed when it became apparent what the chat was going to be about. He'd learned some things from over-hearing his cousin talking. He knew what slot A was and he knew that it needed to go into Slot B to get things done. Harry might be thick, but he wasn't a simpleton. It was only after the Healer had started talking to him about making the time 'special' for his partner that Harry experienced any real discomfort. Unbidden images of Ginny and what they'd done up in the storage room immediately came to mind, and Harry had a hard time concentrating on what the Healer told him after that. He had taken one look at the parchment of 'diagrams' she'd given him (and they were moving diagrams, from what Harry could tell by that brief look) and mumbled a thank you, trying not to run from the room.

He looked at George and Fred with what he hoped was an honest face.

"No one. Honest, guys. I just...well...Ginny and Hermione sort of—"

"Ginny and Hermione what?" This was from Ron, who came into the kitchen, oblivious to everything that had been going on.

George smirked at Fred and Harry suddenly got an odd feeling in his stomach. _Oh, no_.

"Well, Harry here was just explaining, little bro, how Ginny and Hermione told him all about the facts of life. In fact, I think he meant to tell us that they actually _showed_ him about the facts of life..."

Ron nearly spit out the water he'd been drinking. "What?!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fred and George think they're funny, Ron. Ignore them. They're just annoyed I didn't get embarrassed as much as they wanted. What I was trying to explain is that Ginny and Hermione sort of let me know what was going to happen today." Harry said this defiantly as he looked at the twins and relaxed when he saw them laugh good-naturedly. Ron still looked red in the face. Harry watched him scowl at his brothers.

"I don't know why you two think it's funny that our little sister would...well, really. That's an image I didn't need." Ron said, folding his arms.

Fred laughed. "You were just worried about Hermione and Harry, Ronniekins. Face it."

Ron laughed, but his eyes glanced in Harry's direction, and he looked away. Harry's eyes widened. He was about to say something when Mrs Weasley came in looking rather agitated. She had four huge bags that were being kept up by her wand, floating behind her.

"Oh these Muggles, how do they survive without magic! Do you know I had to use one of those trolley carts to lug all this food back here? And what are you three all doing, standing around? I think I raised my sons better than to sit here and watch me unpack all this food! Especially since it's for all of you to eat later!"

The three Weasley men moved as though she had lit a fire underneath their jeans, and Harry chuckled to himself. He also got up to help her, but Molly poked him in the chest with her finger.

"No, Harry, dear. It's your birthday. Please sit down and enjoy watching me put this lot to work."

Looking at the scowling faces of Fred and George, and remembering what they'd put him through this morning, (and maybe remembering what they'd disturbed between him and Ginny) Harry did as he was told and sat back down without a fuss. He put his hands behind his head and smiled as they helped their mother. Sometimes it was good to have a birthday.

Lunch was almost ready and Ron had challenged him to a quick game of chess, so Harry had yet to go upstairs and talk to Ginny. It surprised him when Hermione came down without her. He noticed it immediately and blurted out his question before he could think.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked loudly, immediately feeling as though everyone had turned to look at him.

After a moment, Mrs Weasley went back to whatever she was cooking, and swatted at Fred's hand as he tried to dip a spoon into to it to taste it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you dear," Mrs Weasley said calmly. "Ginny's not feeling well, but she sends her apologies about missing lunch and your afternoon in Diagon Alley."

Harry suddenly felt peculiar. He wanted to bolt up the stairs to check on her, and realized Ron, and more importantly, Hermione, were still watching him. Instead, he moved his queen to the wrong space, watching miserably as it yelled at him while Ron's bishop killed it.

"Er...wait," Harry said after a moment, as Ron's bishop then proceeded to knock out one of his knights. "She's not going to Diagon Alley with us?" He looked at Hermione for confirmation of this, and she nodded.

"She says she's just not feeling right. But she reckons she'll be back up for dinner, so she said not to worry, you'll get your present later tonight."

Hermione couldn't know what effect those words would have on Harry, but thankfully he was spared her noticing his skin turning red by Ron screaming out 'Eureka!' as Harry let another piece get killed.

Harry's mind was moving fast. _Was Ginny avoiding him? Was the colour of the Weasley hair red?_ He realized that he didn't want to go to Diagon Alley without her. He'd been looking forward to this day for a long time and every time he'd thought about it, it had included her.

_Yeah, well...that was before you snogged her in the storage room, right? That was before you..._Harry groaned out loud as he remembered what else he'd done, and this time everyone did notice. He felt his skin flush and looked down at the chessboard.

"Er...it's just a game, Harry," Ron said after a moment. Harry nodded and then offered what he hoped was a charming smile.

"So it is, mate. And yet again, you've beaten me." Harry turned his king down and Ron smiled happily as he began to pick up the pieces. Harry felt eyes on him and looked around to see Hermione looking at him shrewdly.

"Are you certain _you're_ feeling okay, Harry?" she asked him nonchalantly, only her narrowed eyes belying her real motivation. "Perhaps you and Ginny have come down with the _same_ thing."

Harry just stared at Hermione, his jaw dropped open. Luckily, he was saved a reply by Mrs Weasley bringing a huge bowl of bangers and mash over to the table.

"Oh nonsense, there's nothing wrong with Ginny except a headache. Trust me, Hermione. I checked her over myself. She'll be right as rain by tonight. She just needs some rest."

Hermione's reply was interrupted by Tonks and Remus arriving. Fred and George went to meet them in the hall, and Harry gratefully started spooning some food onto his plate. He really needed to stay calm and stop blushing every time someone mentioned Ginny.

Lunch moved fairly quickly, what with Fred and George supplying the entertainment and Tonks and Remus filling everyone in on what they could about the Order. Harry knew he should be paying more attention, but his mind kept wandering to what Ginny was doing and why she was doing it. She'd wanted him to kiss her, right? She'd allowed him to..._do_ what it was he'd done. Harry replayed the scene over in his head and saw nothing about her actions that made it seem as though he had taken advantage of her.

Suddenly he was embarrassed. Maybe he _had_ taken advantage of her. Maybe she had just let him...do...whatever because it was his birthday, because she felt sorry for him. Maybe right now she was up in her room cursing his name and trying to wash the touch of his lips off of her body...

"Er...hello? Harry? Are you ready?" Ron was snapping his fingers in front of his face and Harry blinked back, startled. He hadn't realized that everyone had finished and were now waiting on him.

"Sorry," he said and got up from the table. He paused and looked over at Hermione and Mrs Weasley. "Are you certain Ginny won't come down? It...it doesn't seem right to go without her."

Mrs Weasley smiled cheerfully at him and Hermione gave him another shrewd look. Harry looked away. Sometimes if he didn't know any better, he'd swear Hermione was the one who had been succeeding at Occlumency, not him.

"Oh don't worry, love. She's fine. I'm just about to take some food up to her. She's probably fast asleep. I'll tell her later that you didn't want to go without her -" Mrs Weasley was saying kindly to him.

"No!" Harry said loudly and then blushed again. _Bloody hell_. "No, I mean, just um...yeah...tell her we all missed her."

Mrs Weasley nodded and pushed everyone out of the kitchen towards the front hall. Remus had arranged for a car to take them to the Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly anxious to leave the house and get some new air into his lungs, Harry was the first one out the door, leaving Ginny and the embarrassment behind him.

Ginny heard everyone leave and soon her Mum was bringing her a bit to eat. She told Ginny that Harry seemed most disturbed to find out that she wasn't feeling well. Ginny simply nodded at her and thanked her for the food. Surprisingly enough, her mother didn't bother her for once.

Ginny didn't know what her problem was. She was embarrassed but not as much as she should be, and the fire that Harry's kisses had ignited still seemed to be burning slowly somewhere in her middle. She knew it was pathetic to be hiding away like this, but a part of her couldn't help it. She just needed to sort herself out.

What exactly was she planning to do later with Harry? Offer herself to him? Wrap herself up in a big bow? Maybe Harry didn't even want her, now that he'd had time to cool down and think about things. Maybe he'd convinced himself that she had turned into some scarlet woman and taken advantage of him. Maybe Ginny felt like that was a correct assessment.

Ginny got up and paced around her room. She was sixteen years old; she could do what she wanted, really. She didn't need to worry about getting in trouble, although if her mum knew what her only daughter was considering doing with the boy she practically considered a son, then Ginny was certain she would never hear the end of her mother's voice screaming at her. Never mind that a young Molly Prewett had already been involved with Arthur Weasleyby the age of sixteen herself.

Ginny stared absentmindedly at her closet and looked at her clothes. She wondered if Hermione would mind if she borrowed something to wear to dinner. There was nothing wrong with wanting to look gorgeous for Harry's birthday. Maybe Harry's reaction to her, looking grand and beautiful would be all the answer she needed. Ginny snorted at her own girlish thoughts and sighed. _Who was she kidding_?

What was she really talking about here? Shagging the Boy that Lived? Where did she get off thinking that was even something he'd want? Harry was even more inexperienced then she was, and although his kisses made her believe he'd been studying pamphlets on the subject, she didn't think he was anywhere near ready to take that step. He couldn't even figure out if he liked her or if it was just hormones, for Merlin's sake.

_You know it's more than that_, a small voice said in her head. Ginny frowned. Was it more than that? What else could Harry be thinking about? _Maybe Harry's thinking about the Prophecy and how he'll be dead at the end of everything_. _Yeah, well, shouldn't he be thinking about living as much as he could, then?_ Ginny didn't know, and lost the argument with herself. Flopping down on her bed again, she searched her feelings.

She'd told Harry that she'd gotten over him, but that had been a lie. She was no more over him then a flobberworm was an exciting pet to keep. She didn't understand now why it was so important for her that first night they'd kissed to leave Harry feeling as though he'd missed out on something. It was obvious that she was going to continue to be there for him, no matter what.

Somewhere out there in the world she knew she'd probably just made a million strong 'don't take any crap from him' witches moan in frustration, but she couldn't help it. Harry had always been her weakness. And if he thought he wanted her right now, well, then...Ginny was going to make certain he got what he wanted. She got up out of bed, her mind made up. Whatever happened tonight, happened. With renewed energy, Ginny started pulling clothes out of the closet. There had to be something in here that Harry hadn't seen her in.

For once, Harry was having a decidedly non-Harry time. He was, to be exact, having a wonderful time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so calm and...well, so _normal_. Harry could almost forget that he had a dark shadow hanging over him; in fact, with everything that had been transpiring lately between he and Ginny, he hadn't thought of Voldemort very much at all. It was very refreshing. Although he knew it couldn't last. But for right now, on this 31st day of July, his seventeenth birthday, everything felt exactly right. Well, almost everything.

He looked ahead and saw Ron and Hermione holding hands as they looked in through different windows as they walked; he turned around and saw Tonks and Remus enjoying a laugh. George and Fred were right next to him, discussing some new concept they'd spotted at Gambol and Japes. He knew there were other members of the Order out there, also keeping guard under cover, and Harry silently thanked them. He'd have to find out from Remus who had been on duty, so that he could thank them to their face later at dinner. He was touched and grateful that people would put aside their busy lives just to watch over him and his friends. He was trying to savor every sight and sound they experienced today, knowing that they would not be allowed back out until right before school.

So yes, mostly everything was fine to Harry. They'd stopped by Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour, and then Ron and Harry had drooled themselves silly in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione had dragged them into Flourish and Blotts, but after listening to Ron complain for five minutes, gave up and let Harry lead them to a new shop he'd spied, Peter Pugnacious's Tools of the Trade. Apparently, it all had to do with fighting Dark Wizards. Ron bought himself a Sneakoscope ('To help flush out first and second years up to no good at school') and Harry purchased a bag of 'Caveat Stones' that promised to glow and spit white goo at whoever attacked him, 'hence letting him either fight or flee, whichever the situation warranted'. Hermione admonished him for being silly and wasting his money, ('Harry, you're a much better wizard than that!') but Harry couldn't resist. Maybe he'd get to use them on Fred and George some time...

But still, despite the joy that was inside of him now, Harry knew something was missing. Actually, he knew _someone_ was missing. Ginny. He'd grown used to her being by his side. Not just recently, but from the past year as well. Somewhere along the way the trio had become a quartet, and he'd never even noticed. He was an idiot.

He knew he wasn't missing Ginny because everyone was paired off, (Harry had to smirk when he thought of the twins being a 'couple'). He knew he was just missing her, his friend. She would have made him laugh twice as hard by now. Somehow spending his birthday without her just didn't make any sense. He paused as they wandered by Madam Malkin's, suddenly remembering something he'd seen in there once. He called out to Hermione.

"Er, Hermione, can I borrow you for a moment?"

Hermione and Ron stopped and pulled their heads apart, a guilty look on their faces. Harry knew he wasn't the only one enjoying the outside air.

"Sure, Harry," Hermione said, smiling. She slipped her arm from Ron's and walked over to where he was standing. She looked at Madam Malkin's with interest.

"Bit early for new robes, don't you think?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but I'm not looking for that. Do you...do you remember last year, when we were shopping in there with Ron and Ginny?"

Hermione nodded her head, giving him her whole attention. Harry took a deep breath and lowered his voice so that the twins and Ron wouldn't hear him.

"Do you remember those pins they had? The ones for the different houses? All in gold?"

Hermione nodded again. "You want to buy yourself a Gryffindor pin for your birthday?"

"No, but I um...I thought maybe I'd get one for Ginny, you know, since she's not feeling well and she missed this trip." Harry knew his face was turning pink and Hermione suddenly smiled.

"Ah-ha!" she said triumphantly and rather loudly too; Ron glanced over at them and frowned.

Harry pursed his lips and pulled her closer to him. "Shh! And ah-ha, what? I just want to buy my friend a gift...what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, Harry," Hermione said seriously. But her mouth twitched as though she were holding in a smile. "Does this mean I can pick one out as well? And one for Ron? Can we all have Gryffindor pins then? Or is this a special club just for one?"

Harry rolled her eyes and glared at her. "Never mind -" When he started to move away, Hermione stopped him and put a hand on his arm.

"Oh, Harry, stop it. I was just teasing. You know, like you and Ginny have done to me and Ron every day since we got together?"

Harry looked at her, his face sullen. "Yeah. I reckon I had it coming, is what you're trying to say. I thought I could count on you to help me at least."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Honestly, Harry. If you want to buy a present for Ginny, I won't stop you. What can I do to help?"

"Well, I thought it might be weird if I went in there and got it so -" Harry looked at her, pleading with his eyes. He held out his moneybag and handed it to her, noticing that Ron was looking over at them again.

"Okay, Harry. I'll do it, but later on I expect full details of what's going on between you two." Hermione said loftily and turned back around to face Ron. Harry heard her explain that she needed to check on something in Madam Malkin's. Ron started to go with her but somehow she convinced them to head back over to Quality Quidditch Supplies instead.

A little while later, Hermione swept into the shop, a big smile on her face. She walked casually over to Harry and he felt her drop something into the bag he was already holding from the other store. He looked at her questioningly and she nodded at him.

"They had a few left! I added something to it, I think you'll like as well. I had it made a bit more personal." Hermione winked as she said it, and then wandered over to where Ron and George were debating the difference between having a broom double-enforced Cushioning Charm versus a single-repeating Cushioning Charm. Ron seemed to be making his point by hitting George on the backside with a board.

Harry wondered what Hermione could have added to the pin to make it more personal. He reckoned he would find out soon enough.

They arrived back at 12 Grimmauld Place with their pockets lighter and their spirits definitely more so than when they'd left - at least that was how Harry felt. Mrs Weasley shooed the twins from the kitchen and told them not to mess up Harry's birthday dinner. Harry watched as Remus and Tonks welcomed in Kingsley Shacklebolt and his wife Victoria into the downstairs library. He watched as Hermione and Ron sneaked up the stairs to be alone together, in Ron's room. Harry made his way to his own room, pausing in front of Ginny's door, tempted to see if she were feeling okay.

In the end, he didn't disturb her, wanting to rest a little while before dinner. At least that is what he told himself as he threw himself onto his bed. He kicked off his shoes and reached into the bag he'd brought back with him. He pulled out the Caveat Stones and placed them on the night table. Reaching in again, he pulled out a small purple, velvet box. He cracked it open and smiled. He knew immediately what Hermione had meant by 'more personal' - it was the same pin he'd seen before, a small golden lion over a crest of Hogwarts. But Hermione had added Ginny's name beneath it and it hung down beneath the lion on two delicate chains. _It's sort of pretty_, Harry thought to himself. _Just like Ginny_. He felt his stomach do a nervous tumble, and he thought of giving her the pin and what it would feel like to see it on her robes at school. It was just a little thing, but it somehow made him feel closer to her to think of her wearing it. Harry shook his head and placed the small box onto the table. He was getting downright romantic all of sudden, wasn't he? And it was odd too, considering he didn't even know where things stood between the two of them. He closed his eyes and the image of Ginny appeared in his mind. Not how he had seen her in the loo - that had been an accident. But he remembered with startling clarity how she had looked as he'd kissed her neck in the storage room, her skin flushed with what he could only hope was pleasure. She had moaned once when he'd touched her, and he remembered wanting to make her do that again...

Harry opened his eyes and willed his thoughts to stop. He couldn't go down to dinner all worked up, he'd be nervous all night. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed and realized something was poking him in the back. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the 'diagrams' the Healer had given him. He'd forgotten he'd stuffed it in his pocket, actually. Telling himself he would just take a peek, Harry unfolded the parchment, his eyes widening as he did so. The diagrams were indeed moving. Harry watched in fascination as the figure A moved closer to figure B, which was now, clearly female. He watched as A kissed B and B lay down on a drawing of a bed. He watched A move his hands over B's body and noticed that B did the same to A. In fact, B looked very excited by whatever it was that A was doing with his hand between her legs. Harry felt hot suddenly and folded the parchment shut again. _Well, that hadn't helped matters any, had it?_

Harry wondered if Ginny would want him to do to her what the A figure had been doing to the B figure. He wondered if she had ever done it before with anyone else. She'd seem to like what he had done earlier; she'd even encouraged him. Harry didn't understand girls. What did it mean, what had happened between them? Why had she stayed away from him all day? Did she think he just liked her for her body? _Did_ he just like her for her body?

At least thanks to today, Harry knew the clear answer to the last one. He enjoyed Ginny's company, end of sentence, full stop. What did it mean that he apparently enjoyed her body as well?

_It means you're heading down a path of new territory. An exciting and possibly forbidden path, but a new one all the same._

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought his inner voice had just gotten a lot smarter.

Ginny heard Hermione come back from Ron's room while she was still in the lavatory. She was just finishing her hair. She was tempted to call out to her friend to ask for help, but stubbornly refused to be seen until the last moment. She'd already yelled at Ron to use the other loo on the floor below them. He'd grumpily said something about 'girls' and stomped away.

Ginny ignored the nerves that seemed to have appeared in her stomach suddenly. She'd been fine until she had put on the dress she'd manage to piece together from an old muggle blouse of Hermione's and an older dress robe of her own. She'd always been a fast sewer; she took after her mum in that regard, and had managed to create a brand new dress, amazingly enough. She just wasn't' sure about it, that was all.

_Is it too much? Is it too obvious? Can you tell it's made out of two different pieces?_

All of these questions steam-rolled their way through her brain, and she hated herself for them. She liked being a girl, but she hated being overly girly, which was one of the reasons she and Hermione got along so well. However, now would have definitely been a nice time to know what she was doing. Sighing and thinking there was nothing else for it, she stuck her head out into the hallway to make sure no one else was around. She slipped inside the room she shared with Hermione and closed the door quietly behind her. Hermione was bending over, looking for something that had fallen under her bed. When she stood up and glanced at Ginny, a smile on her face, her eyes went wide and Ginny felt her skin heat up.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, her voice going up an octave.

"What? Is it bad? Do I look horrific? Do the patterns not go well?" Ginny turned and tried to see the rest of herself in the mirror on the dresser and almost pulled something in her side.

Hermione seemed to recover and walked over to her, placing a hand on her to calm her.

"No...you look...you look amazing, Ginny. Harry is going to fall right out of his seat. I've never seen you look so beautiful before. How did you make this dress? And why do I recognize this pattern?"

Ginny felt some of her anxiety fade. Hermione wasn't one to pay undeserved compliments; if Hermione thought the dress was pretty, it was pretty. She smiled at her friend.

"It's from an old blouse of yours - but don't worry, I'll sew it back together again, after tonight. I just really wanted something nice to wear for Harry's birthday. Don't be angry."

Hermione smiled at her, her hand feeling the fabric of Ginny's sleeve. "Angry? Why would I be angry? This is amazing, Ginny. I never knew you could sew so well. Is it something your mum taught you?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well, she should be very proud. The two patterns are so different and yet...they work so well together. And you made this part so flowing and free. It's soft too...and the colour! It's a beautiful shade of lavender...it really suits you. Harry won't know what hit him."

Ginny felt herself blush. "Well, I suspect he won't even notice really -"

Hermione scoffed at her and hit her arm. "Well, he'd have to be pretty blind not to, not to mention thick as a door. And Harry is definitely not that bad. Well, he can't be. Not about this." Hermione gave her a weird smile and Ginny wanted to ask her about it, but there was short knock on the door. Her mum entered without waiting for a response, and carried in a basket of socks. She stopped when she saw Ginny, and her mouth fell open.

"Ginny!" she said, in almost the same exact way Hermione had. Ginny was really starting to wonder if she just looked bad all the time or if the dress was really that nice.

"Mum!" Ginny said, mocking her.

Her mother regained her composure and put the basket down on the bed. She stood in front of Ginny and her eyes swept over her, ending at the top of the hair piled on her head. Ginny braced herself for the questions that never came.

"Oh dear, this won't do. You need to have some cascading down your back, dear. That will compliment this perfectly."

Ginny felt as though she could hug her mum and never let her go. She smiled at her instead. "Thank you," she said simply and her mum squeezed her shoulder, her eyes growing teary.

"You're such a lovely thing when you want to be, you know," her mum said later, after her and Hermione had worked on Ginny's hair. Ginny rolled her eyes as her mother continued.

"Oh I know, you want to be just like one of the boys, but honestly...after they see you like this, I don't think that's going to be possible. What do you say, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Well, I know one boy who won't be able to stop staring, most definitely."

Ginny felt her face heat, and Hermione chuckled as she grabbed her things to head to the lavatory with. Nodding at them one more time, she closed the door behind her. Ginny knew her mother was about to really get into the questions now that they were alone...she just had to.

"So, you're all set until dinner then? I'll send Ron up to call you down so you and Hermione can make a grand entrance."

"Mum!" Ginny blurted out and her mother paused by the door, giving her a strange look. "Don't you want to know why I decided to get all dressed up?"

Her mother gave her a small smile, her eyes full of pride again. "For Harry, of course. You're not that unreadable, daughter of mine. Nor is he."

Ginny could only stare numbly while her mother smiled at her again and left her alone. Did everyone know she had feelings for Harry, or was it just the women? And what did her mum mean, 'nor is he'? Had she been noticing things about Harry? _Oh dear, what if her mum knew? _Ginny felt scandalized suddenly. She didn't notice Hermione come back into the room.

"Well, it's nothing compared to you, but it'll have to satisfy your brother...Ginny?"

Ginny looked up at her, worried. "Is it...is it too much Hermione? Am I...am I really that transparent?"

Hermione gave her a sad smile and walked over to her. "Ginny, I know you, you know. Really well. I know you've always had a...soft spot for Harry. And I know you two have been together a lot because Ron and I have been so...ah...busy." Hermione blushed as she said this and Ginny had to resist an urge to giggle.

"But it does my heart good to see Harry worried about things other than Dark Lords and people trying to kill him. He's been thinking about you, mostly, I think. He gets this strange pink blush on his face whenever you're not around and today..." Hermione stopped, casting an odd look at Ginny.

"Today, what? Hermione? Did Harry say something?" Ginny couldn't help it, she was curious beyond belief. He hadn't told Hermione anything had happened between them, had he?

"No, but...well, let's just say he's not the only one getting a surprise tonight."

_What in Merlin's beard did that mean?_ Ginny thought to herself. Hermione laughed at her expression and shook her head.

"Don't even try to weasel it out of me, Weasley," she said laughing at her own joke. "I'll let Harry do the honours."

"Great, I thought us girls were supposed to stick together?" Ginny said, pretending to pout.

"Not for this. For this one, I remain entirely neutral."

"But Harry already told you, or let you know what it is, how is that neutral?"

"Well, he needed my help for it really, but he's the one who...oh, I can't tell you. It's just a little something, but I think you'll like it."

Hermione winked at her and Ginny shook her head, knowing she would get nothing further out of the other girl. A short knock on the door and suddenly Ron was coming in, and Ginny scowled at her brother instead.

"Ye gods, Ron. What if one of us hadn't been decent?" Ginny asked him, angrily.

Ron just stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "Ginny?" he asked after a moment, in which Hermione bit back her laughter by sticking her fist in her mouth.

Ginny pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah, it's me. Yes, I made the dress. Yes, I did it for Harry. Anything else?"

Ron closed his mouth and took a deep breath as he looked at her. He smiled gently at her. "You just look brilliant, that's all."

For the second time that night a member of her family had surprised her out her socks. She hoped her luck stayed. She hugged Ron and whispered 'thanks' in his ear. She watched as he turned to Hermione, a small blush appearing behind his ears.

"Er, you look brilliant too, Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, thank you Ron. So nice to know my boyfriend finally noticed me."

Ron turned even redder and Hermione playfully swatted his arm. They left the room and Ginny lingered behind, still nervous about heading downstairs. A second later and Hermione was back, looking in on her.

"Come on, Ginny, Ron says everyone's arrived and your mother is keeping them at bay until we get there. Can't keep a hungry mob waiting, you know. Especially not when half of them are your family!"

Ginny laughed and felt her nerves settle. She'd managed to make her brother shut up for a moment...she hoped she could at least make Harry really look at her for once.

Harry was sitting at the head of the table; a spot forced on him by both Mr and Mrs Weasley. Arthur sat next to him and the seat on the other side was conspicuously empty. Harry didn't have to wonder who it was for. Mrs Weasley had given him a strange smile earlier and he'd felt his face heat for no apparent reason. Why did he always feel like people could read his mind? He was the one who'd studied Occlumency, after all!

He looked around the table and was glad to see everyone. Remus and Tonks were laughing with Kingsley and Victoria; Mad-Eye Moody was telling Arthur about Mundungus Fletcher getting caught stealing frogspawn again, and the twins were laughing with their dates, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Dumbledore was conspicuously absent, but Molly had told Harry that the Headmaster would try to make it in time for cake. Professor McGonagall had shown up with a woman Harry didn't really know, but who had smiled at him and wished him happy birthday just the same. Bill and Charlie were talking about Quidditch. The chairs set for Ron and Hermione were empty as well, but Harry really only cared about the one next to his. Almost in answer to his thoughts, Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen and as everyone called out their greetings, Harry got a strange feeling in his stomach. He stared in disbelief at the vision he saw in the doorway.

It was Ginny. At least, he thought it was Ginny. It looked like Ginny except..._better_. Her hair, which was always full of light and warmth, stood out against her freckled skin. It was swept up onto her head and one curly plait fell down her back. She stopped at the doorway, a sudden look of anxiety on her face. She met his eyes and they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Harry tried to swallow and found that his mouth had gone completely dry. He watched her move towards the table, aware someone was saying something, but he didn't hear it. Ginny seemed to just...float towards her seat and the closer she got to him, the stranger Harry felt. Her dress was lovely; it was lavender and he didn't know what she'd done to it, but it just seemed to move with her. It had a scooped neck and Harry unabashedly stared at her chest, remembering exactly what was under the fabric. His body responded immediately and Harry was very thankful he was sitting down. Ginny took her seat demurely next to him and glanced at him, before turning to say something to Bill, who was sitting next to her. Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it. He glanced to his other side at her father, who seemed to be very intent on pretending that he hadn't noticed Harry leering at his only daughter. Harry stared down at his plate and tried to think un-arousing thoughts. Unfortunately, Ginny's leg chose that moment to connect with his, and he felt the power of the contact flare through him. He brought his face up and met her eyes. There was a gentle smile on her face, and he couldn't even remember his own name. Who was he? Oh yeah, _Harry_.

"Ginny, don't take this the wrong way, but...wow. That' s all I can say." Harry said this feebly. His mind wasn't working right; he couldn't seem to form sentences. All he could do was stare at the girl next to him.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Ginny said sweetly and her leg bumped into his again and Harry had a mad idea that she was doing it on purpose.

"Thanks," he said, as clever as ever, and tried to find something else to say. Nothing came.

He sneaked a peek at Ron and Hermione and scowled at the expression he saw on their faces. Easy for them to be calm, a goddess hadn't sat next to _them_. Harry startled when he realized he'd thought of Ginny as a goddess. That was an odd idea. Harry didn't know if he even believed in gods, let alone goddesses. He looked at her and saw a stubborn, mischievous, annoyingly forceful yet beautiful person. He then reckoned that if goddess's did exist then they'd have to look like her. And he realized something else too - he was head over heals in love with her. Why had he been uncertain before?

"Are you feeling better?" he asked suddenly, and Ginny looked at him as she took a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Oh, much better, thanks," she said politely, but her eyes seemed to be asking him something, and he didn't understand what.

"We...er...that is I...missed you," Harry said, lowering his voice. He tried to ignore the looks Ron and Hermione were throwing his direction.

Ginny's skin flushed pink, and she smiled at him again. Harry felt warm all over. He suddenly wanted dinner to be over and everyone long gone. He remembered that he and Ginny had things to talk about. Someone was saying his name, and he tore his eyes away from Ginny's and looked at dazedly at the table.

"Harry?" Remus was asking him, a humorous edge to his voice. "Kingsley was interested in hearing about those stones you bought today at that new shop. Why don't you tell us about them?"

Harry nodded and was suddenly thankful he had something to focus on rather than staring at Ginny all night. Although he didn't let his eyes stray far from hers. Their legs were practically glued together under the table and once or twice Harry swore she had let her hand linger on his knee, causing his voice to come out sounding odd. He wasn't sure if anyone noticed though.

After most everyone was through eating, and some of the dishes had been floated back towards the kitchen, Harry remembered suddenly that he had promised to say something to everyone for allowing him to have one of the best birthday's he had ever imagined. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Er...I'm not a big speech maker, but um..." Harry paused as he stared at all the people who had become a family to him. He wouldn't be alive if it weren't for some of these people and he definitely wouldn't be the person he was without their help.

He cleared his throat again and continued.

"I just want to thank each and every one of you for being there for me...for not only my birthday but for...watching over me and caring about me. I don't know why you think I deserve it, but I'm thankful just the same. I can honestly say this is the best birthday I've ever had." Harry looked at Ginny as he said this, and felt his insides sort of melt. Her eyes shined at him and he felt very wobbly suddenly and sat down quickly, nodding as everyone murmured their thanks to him.

"Hear! Hear!" Fred and George were saying. "Now let's get to the presents and the cake!"

Mrs Weasley shook her head at the twins and there were chairs being pushed back from the table. Apparently the cake was already in the sitting room, waiting to be devoured. Harry stood up quickly and helped Ginny with her chair. He let his hand linger on her back, feeling the soft fabric of her dress with his fingers. She turned and met his eyes, the smallest smile on her face. Harry felt his heart catch and wondered if Mr and Mrs Weasley would mind if he kidnapped their daughter and snogged her senseless in one of the upstairs rooms. They must have stared at each other a little too long because Harry heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see the room was empty except for Remus, Bill, and Charlie watching them.

"Er...Ginny," Bill said, a serious look in his eyes, "Would you mind leaving us with the birthday boy for a moment?"

"Yeah, actually I do mind," Ginny said, sticking her chin out in a stubborn way. Harry thought it was adorable.

"Too bad, sis," Charlie said and was pulling her away from Harry. "Because you're outnumbered and I know you don't have your wand anywhere on you in that dress."

Harry watched Ginny's skin turn pink and loved how she was still trying to argue with Charlie even as she was being pushed out of the room. Charlie closed the door and came over to join what Harry could only assume was the interrogation party.

No one said anything at first, and Harry felt a different sort of heat touch his skin. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other and couldn't seem to meet either of the Weasley brother's eyes. Instead, he glanced at Remus.

"Have a good day, Harry?" his old professor asked him lightly, sitting back down at the table. He nodded for Harry to do the same. Harry stayed standing and nodded his head.

"Yeah, like I said...it was a great birthday."

"Not over yet though, is it?" Charlie Weasley asked, his mouth twitching.

"Er...no..." Harry said, not certain where this was going.

"The twins tell me they took you to the Healer this morning," Bill said suddenly, his voice very low. Harry blinked at him. Bill seemed cross with him.

"Er...yeah...they sort of forced me. I didn't know where they were taking me."

"Learn anything new?" Bill asked, raising his eyebrow.

Harry felt his skin flush again and sat down. Maybe he did need to be sitting for this.

"Er...no...I mean...I reckon...it's always interesting to talk to a Healer." Harry said lamely. He thought of what looking at the moving diagrams had done to him and how he'd imagined doing that with Ginny, and felt as though the Weasleys and Remus could read his mind. He kept his eyes focused on the table.

"Right. Well, let's just make sure that you understand that just because you're seventeen it doesn't give you the right to _act_ on the things you learned."

"Oh Bill, stop scaring him. For Merlin's sake," Charlie said sitting down next to Harry. He patted Harry's arm, but somehow Harry didn't exactly feel comforted. Charlie continued on. "I'm certain Harry is smart enough to know that just because he's been told how to do things it doesn't mean he should rush out and do them. Right, Harry?"

Harry must have nodded and looked penitent because nobody said anything for a moment.

"How do you feel about Ginny, Harry?" Bill asked him, and Harry jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Er...Ginny? She's er...yeah...she's um...Ginny." Harry rolled his eyes at himself and knew his skin was turning red with embarrassment.

"Well, that's astute," Charlie said softly, and Harry watched as he and Remus shared a smirk about something.

"Well, the way you were gawking at her tonight, something tells me she's more than just Ginny." Bill continued on, stubbornly.

"Look, Harry," Charlie said, interrupting before Harry could answer, "What my thick and too serious brother here wants to know is - what are your feelings for our young sister? It's obvious something's going on between you two and without knowing all the details...well...we want to know all the details, you know? So out with it, what are your intentions towards Ginny?"

Harry looked at Remus, who wasn't even trying to hide a smile. "Don't look at me for help, Harry. I'm just here to make sure those two don't get over-zealous in their questioning. I think they've been fair so far."

Harry took a deep breath. He wasn't even aware of what his intentions were towards Ginny, how could he tell her brothers? _Go on, tell them you want to throw her down on your bed and snog her until she can't see straight_. Somehow, Harry didn't think that would go over too well. He looked at Bill and Charlie and tried not to flinch as they stared at him.

"To be honest, I don't know. I know that I like her. As a person, as a friend...as a...girl. She's...she's Ginny. There is something happening between us but I don't know what it is exactly. She told me she got over me and that we were just going to be friends, but...but..." Harry's paused and then shook his head. "But I want it to be more than that. I want to be there for her like she's been there for me."_And I think I love her_, Harry finished silently in his head.

There. He'd said what he'd been feeling. And it was true. Suddenly Harry didn't care what her brothers thought, nor what Remus or Hermione or even Mad-Eye Moody thought. He wanted to be with Ginny. Now all he had to do was convince her that he wasn't just a sex-crazed teenager noticing a pretty girl. He wanted her because of who she was. Because of what she meant to him.

Harry was surprised to see Bill smile at him then, and his confusion must have shown because Charlie laughed and clamped his hand on his back. Harry tried to breathe as the wind got knocked out of him.

"Well, that's great Harry. We're glad you've finally wised up." Bill said, suddenly no longer cross, it seemed.

Harry didn't understand and Charlie shook his head at him. "We were a bit worried, what with Ginny being the only single female your age around here that you might start to think with another part of your anatomy. It's good to see you've put some thought into this and that you know Ginny's a friend first. It means you'll think twice about hurting her."

Harry was about to say he'd never hurt her, when he remembered the Prophecy. Maybe it wouldn't be a question of something he did intentionally. Maybe he'd end up hurting her by dying.

"Don't worry about that," Remus said softly, gazing intently at him and Harry knew his thoughts had been written on his face. "Don't let him take this from you too, Harry. Enjoy falling in love with Ginny. Be a normal seventeen year old for as long as you can be."

Bill and Charlie looked solemn too, and Harry felt a hard lump in his throat as he swallowed. Everyone got up from the table then, and Harry felt as though he had passed an important test. Bill put his arm around him as they headed towards the rest of the party.

"Yes, Harry, I can't think of anyone better for you to fall in love with than my sister. But don't get too carried away with being seventeen. I'm not that old, I remember what it felt like and how those diagrams the Healer told me to study gave me ideas. That's definitely something I don't want you to be doing any time soon with my sister, okay?"

Harry gave him a weak smile and said something that sounded like an agreement. But inside his mind was already flying. He didn't know how strong he could be, if Ginny felt the same way about him, as it was beginning to appear that she did. She seemed to want to continue what they had started as much as he did. Harry was a strong wizard, but he wasn't that strong, was he? Who could resist something when it felt as right as it did when he was kissing or touching her?

The birthday cake had already been cut, and Dumbledore had indeed made it in time. He greeted Harry with a warm smile, but Harry could only nod at him. He felt too overwhelmed to speak, actually. He watched Ginny out of the corner of his eye as she talked to Bill and Charlie, seeming to be angry with them for something. He opened his presents and knew he must have said the appropriate thing for each one because no one asked him if he were feeling all right. When he reached Ginny's gift, he wanted to thank her properly for them, but only squeezed her hand. Ginny smiled a secret smile at him, and Harry felt as though he were melting inside again. When would this blasted party be over?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Ginny lingered in the kitchen with her mother as long as she thought was needed. Harry had looked at her before heading up the stairs and she'd smiled, hoping he knew she'd be there as soon as she was certain everyone in the house was accounted for.

Going over everyone's whereabouts in her mind, Ginny ran down the list: Fred and George seeing Katie and Angelina home, check. Her father enjoying an evening of reading a Muggle mechanic's magazine in her parent's room, also check, and finally, Hermione and Ron; they were probably snuggling in Ron's room while everyone else was preoccupied. Ginny wondered if she should let Hermione know not to worry about waking her when she came back to the room, and then decided she might be getting ahead of herself. Remus and Tonks were still talking with Dumbledore and the Shacklebolts, but Ginny didn't really expect them to go checking up on Harry any time soon. And thankfully, Moody and that roving eye of his had left right after dinner. So...it looked like she could make her getaway.

Ginny removed her apron and murmured goodnight to her mum, who was listening to the wireless radio for once, and not worrying about her brood. Yes, Harry's birthday party had been just the thing they'd all needed to relax. Ginny hoped the good mood would last at least until the end of August.

Ginny hurried toward the stairs and didn't see Charlie or Bill waiting for her at the top. She ran straight into Charlie's chest and almost fell backwards, before he caught her.

"In a hurry to get somewhere, sis?" he asked her, his voice light.

Ginny cursed at herself, she'd forgotten about those two! _Damn!_

"Just to get out of this dress," Ginny said sweetly, trying to look demure and knew she was probably failing by the raised eyebrow Bill gave her. "It's starting to get uncomfortable and actually, I'm really beat." Ginny yawned to prove her point.

Charlie merely grinned at her and Bill just folded his arms.

"Not running off to give Harry a more personal birthday present then?" Bill asked her, watching her closely.

Ginny had been prepared for the question and knew she didn't even blush when she met her brother's eye. "No. I already gave Harry his present, you saw that. Besides, if I was running off to see Harry, do you think I would have helped mum with the dishes? It took _forever_." Ginny rolled her eyes for effect.

Charlie seemed to believe her, but Bill still had a look of distrust on his face. Ginny sighed. This was getting her nowhere.

"Look, Bill..." she paused and hoped she looked innocent enough to make this work, "if you want, you can wait outside while I change and then tuck me in, like you used to. But really, I've got no other plans than to be in bed as soon as I can be." _You just don't have to know which bed I mean..._

"Well, okay..." Bill said, still sounding uncertain. "I reckon that not even _you're_ that good an actress then. It's just with the way you and Harry were smiling at each other all night...it made my inner older brother jump up and beg to be brought out. What _is_ going on with you two?"

Ginny sighed inwardly. She had to play this smart, or Bill would go from letting her get to bed, to standing guard outside her door before she could say Gringotts.

"Harry and I...honestly, I don't know. We've grown closer but...I'm not certain what that means. We're just sort of...enjoying each other's company now." _Well, most of that is true_, Ginny thought to herself.

"Come on, Bill. We put the fear of Merlin into Harry; he's not going to do anything he shouldn't." Charlie said, trying to cover his own yawn.

Bill looked at Ginny as though trying to read her mind. "It's not Harry I think we should be worried about. But I reckon you're innocent until caught red-handed this time, Sis. Have a good night."

Bill pulled her into a hug, and she felt as though he were going to break her. He looked into her eyes again, and Ginny felt the smallest twinge of guilt for lying to him. But she wasn't about to spend her night getting lectured about the facts of life by her two older brothers. She'd much rather figure them out herself...with practical _hands on_ training. Ginny smiled widely at her brothers.

Bill continued to gaze steadily at her, but in the end he followed Charlie down the stairs. Ginny rushed into her room and wondered if there was anything she needed. _You're just going to talk to Harry. You're getting all worked up over nothing_, an annoyingly sensible voice said in her head. Ginny pulled her hair loose and let it fall down over her shoulders. She didn't know if she should keep the dress on or change into something more comfortable. _Oh well, this was all about Harry, right_? She kept the dress on, but pulled a nightgown and robe from her wardrobe just in case. _In case of what, exactly?_ a voice that sounded strangely like her mum's echoed in her head. Well, in case she got tired and didn't want to return to her room; she wouldn't have to sleep in her dress, that's all. _Yeah, right_. This time Ginny was afraid it was Ron who was speaking in her head, and she closed her eyes, willing everyone in her family to shut it.

She took a deep breath and opened up her door. Seeing that the hallway was deserted, she made her way towards Harry's room, her heart pounding in her chest.

Harry sat on his bed. Then he thought that was too presumptuous and sat at his desk, instead. Then he thought it looked too studious...cold, even, so he stood for awhile, instead. Except then he felt like an idiot for just standing about, doing nothing. He decided to put away the presents he'd received, keeping the gloves that Ginny had given him out on his desk. He looked at the small velvet box that was still on his night table and tossed it in the drawer. He wondered if he should change his clothes. He wondered if she'd get the wrong idea after she saw that he had. Then he wondered if she'd get the wrong idea if she saw that he hadn't changed clothes...in the end he settled for taking his shoes off. He reckoned it showed he was comfortable, but not too much.

All in all, Harry was, quite simply, a wreck.

He was just about to crack open _Hogwarts, A History_ to pass the time, when a short knock came on his door. He heard Ginny outside of it.

"Harry? It's me."

Harry had an abstract, irreverent thought - _who else would it be_? and caught himself about to laugh nervously. _Man! Get a grip, you dolt!_ a voice in his head admonished him.

"Harry? Hurry up, I think someone's coming up the stairs," she whispered.

Harry moved faster than lightening, and opened the door as quickly as possible. He pulled her into his room and shut the door quietly. Ginny turned and met his eyes, her mouth twitching.

"Anxious, are we?" she asked him.

"Well...er...I didn't...um...we're just talking," Harry said stupidly as he looked at her. She hadn't changed her clothes, and Harry realized that the more he looked at her in that dress, the less able for speech he really was. _This is maddening_.

Ginny dropped something to the floor and for the first time Harry noticed she'd brought a bag. The question must have appeared on his face because she shrugged and took a seat on the bed.

"It's a nightgown for me to wear," she said quietly. She met his eyes and smiled, mischievous all of a sudden. "But don't take that as a promise or anything, Harry. It's just a fact."

"Er, yeah..." Harry said not understanding her words until a moment later. He felt his skin flush. "Ginny...Ginny!" He said, feeling as though a complete moron had taken over his brain.

"Harry? Are you all right?" she asked him, concerned. She stood up and went to him. Harry stared at her hair, his breath leaving his body.

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine, I'm..." Harry's hand reached out of its own accord and he finally gave into something he'd wanted to do all night. He pulled her closer to him and put his hand in her hair, letting it fall through his fingers. Ginny watched his face for a moment and then tilted her head. Harry moved his hand through the thick mane of her hair, transfixed. He loved the different highlights it had; so similar to Ron's and yet so completely different. It was like a living, breathing entity- something separate from Ginny, yet a part of her as well. Harry loved the softness of her hair as it fell away from his fingers . He removed his hand from it and stared at her, suddenly gasping for breath. Ginny straightened and met his gaze. She moved in closer to him and Harry felt her wrap her arms around him. Ginny paused before kissing him, her eyes boring into his. He held his breath, afraid any small movement would distract them and this moment would be lost forever. He needn't have worried. Ginny appeared to have one mission and one mission only - to give him the best kiss in his life.

True, Harry didn't have much to compare it to, but when Ginny's lips met his, he felt his entire body wake up. He could feel everything; from the soft press of her breasts against his chest, to the barely touching feel of her legs against his. They kissed for what felt like an eternity. And maybe in a way, it was. Time just seemed to stop for Harry. Without even realizing they had moved, he felt the bed behind his leg and he toppled down to it, dragging Ginny down on top of him. She pulled back and arranged herself over him and Harry was reminded of being on the storage room floor. He suddenly realized that they should talk, before time decided to stop again and he forgot what he was doing.

"Ginny," he said softly, looking up at her. She smiled down at him, and he felt her hands pulling at his shirt.

"Wait. Please," he said, his voice rough in his ears.

Ginny paused and then nodded. She rolled off of him so that she was lying against the wall. She turned her body so that she could face him. Her face looked pale and her eyes burned with what Harry assumed must be desire. He marveled at it, and wondered if his eyes looked the same.

"We have to talk," she said quietly and he nodded. For a moment, neither of them said anything and Harry shook his head.

"Right then. Well, let me just say this and we can discuss it, if we need to - " Harry paused and looked away from her. He might be able to do this if he didn't concentrate on the reaction his body had every time he looked at that mouth of hers. That sweet mouth that even now looked good enough to eat; it was flushed pink and swollen by the strength of their previous kisses.

"I realized today that I missed you. As a friend, not just as a..._girl_. I...I don't know what you feel for me, Ginny - I know you said you were over me, but...look, what happened between us in the storage room was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced, and any bloke would probably tell you whatever it was you wanted to hear just so he could do it again." He finally turned to look at her, wanting her to be able to see his eyes.

"But I don't want to be just any bloke, Ginny. I...I think I'm developing feelings for you. Feelings that don't have anything to do with just being friends. And while I'm..uh...attracted to you, if you're here out of some sense of duty or something, then I want you to go, because I can't...I can't do this if you don't feel anything for me." Harry paused and then sighed. He closed his eyes and turned back to the ceiling. He listened to her breathing beside him. A moment later, he felt her hand on his arm and turned his head to look at her eyes again.

"Oh, Harry. I never got over you. That was a lie I told myself to help me sleep at night. I'm not here out of duty. I'm here because I care about you, you git, and I want to make your seventeenth birthday special. Because I want to be with you."

Harry couldn't believe it. All of the anxiety he'd been feeling left him, and he turned towards her, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her gently and her tongue greedily met his, her hand moving in between them. Harry pulled away and swallowed hard. There was one other thing on his mind.

"What about the Prophecy?" he said it quietly and couldn't meet her eyes. He looked down at the pattern on her dress.

Ginny put a hand on his face and brought it up to meet hers. "What about it? As far as I'm concerned it means you're going to kick Tom's sorry arse."

Harry blinked at her use of Riddle's name and realized that she, more than anyone, had a right to call him that. Ginny moved even closer to him, and Harry felt her hand brush against the full evidence of his desire. He groaned, all thoughts of Tom Riddle fleeing his mind.

"Ginny...I'm...not...I mean...oh gods," Harry moved his body into hers, rubbing himself against her.

Ginny responded by opening her legs slightly and even through the clothing Harry could tell they fit together. But he didn't know if he could do this; he didn't know if he had a right to do this. They'd just told each other about their feelings and everything felt as though it were moving too fast. He remembered the moving diagrams the Healer had given him, and tried to make his brain function properly.

"Ginny...are you...I mean, I'm..." He wasn't sure what he was trying to ask.

"Harry, you talk too much," Ginny said playfully. She moved again and new sensations travelled up Harry's body, making him moan out loud. He was never going to stop this, if he kept letting her do that.

He rolled away from her, almost falling off of the bed and he sat up. He gazed at her, wanting her so much that it physically hurt. But he knew they couldn't. They just..._well, they just couldn't_. She was only sixteen years old, and he had no right to expect her to be with him. He then realized he didn't even know if she was a virgin.

Harry set his mind straight and then got up off the bed. Ginny sat up sighing, seemingly unsurprised by his movements. She lay back against his pillow, watching him, her face a neutral mask. It was only her eyes that belied her frustrations.

"Ginny, I..." Harry didn't know how to ask a girl if she were experienced or not. _Would she get upset if he assumed? If he didn't assume_? "Look, I know you have um...more experience than me and I...well...have you? I mean, before?"

Ginny frowned at him, confused. Then her face cleared. "I've only kissed a few boys, Harry and had a couple of them run their hands here and there, but what we did today in the storage room and what we did right now is the farthest I've gone."

Relief spread through Harry for some reason, he didn't know why. Some small part of him had wanted him to be the first, but he knew that was ego talking. It just felt more...balanced this way. But still, Ginny seemed to be a natural at what they'd been doing. Come to think of it, he'd been acting pretty okay with everything as well. Maybe that's just how it was.

"Right then, are your worries relaxed? Everything okay now that you know we're both two fumbling kids?" Ginny said it playfully and placed her hands above her head. She looked invitingly at him, and Harry was tempted to climb back into bed and devour her.

"I...I can't," Harry said simply and knew that it was true. He couldn't give in to wanting to be with her. It was too soon. It felt _too_ soon. He knew there must be something awfully wrong with him for not giving into the desire that seemed to be swallowing him whole, but there it was. He cast a pleading look, begging her to understand.

Ginny looked away from him, the playful expression dying on her face. She looked down at her body and suddenly looked as though she wanted to cry. Harry took a tentative step towards the bed.

"Ginny...?"

"Am I not attractive enough then, is that it? Is there something wrong with me that makes me unable to make you just forget everything for one night?"

Harry stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment before he understood what she meant. Mentally kicking himself, he walked back over to the bed and sat down. He looked at her and saw the tears behind her eyes. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss every inch of her that he could get to. Couldn't she understand that she was practically driving him wild with desire?

Harry took her hand into his and brought her hand up to his lips. He did something he'd seen in an old Muggle movie once; he kissed her knuckle, his lips lingering on her skin. She glanced up at him and he smiled.

"Ginny, you have no idea how badly I want to just...jump on you and just...ravage the hell out of you. All day today I've felt as though I've been one...walking state of arousal. You have no idea how capable you are of making me forget everything. Me not kissing you all over has nothing to do with you...it's all to do with me. I just...it just feels too soon. I want it to be this amazing thing between us...I reckon that sounds entirely un..._male_ of me, but..." Harry let his voice run off, feeling hot with embarrassment. He looked away from her, not sure if she would understand. He felt like a loser suddenly. _What was his problem_? All day he'd thought of practically nothing else other than getting her alone, and now here he was saying it was too soon.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said softly. She tugged on his arm and pulled him to her. She put her hands on either side of his face. "I forget this is new for you. I forget you haven't been waiting around for me to notice you for five years. I understand and you're probably right. It is too soon."

She kissed him lightly, but it soon turned deeper, and Harry again lost track of time. Ginny pulled away suddenly and shook her head at him. "You never cease to surprise me, Harry. I would have never reckoned you to be so romantic." She smiled at him and released him, letting him settle in next to her. Harry pulled her body to his, aware that this was a dangerous position, but he suddenly didn't care.

"Romantic, huh? Hmm...I think it comes along with being a hero," he said playfully, moving his mouth towards her neck. He felt giddy and unlike himself. As Ginny laughed, Harry felt the vibration of it under his lips. He knew he'd just said he couldn't do this, but...gods, it felt good to hold her. Too good. The part of his brain that was still working made him pull away and he groaned in frustration.

Ginny smiled kindly at him and sat up. She gave him an appraising look and then rolled across him to reach for his wand. Harry was too caught up in the feeling of her body against his to really wonder what she was doing. He had to blink twice at her when she handed the wand to him.

"Lock the door and put a silencing charm on it," she whispered as she met his eyes.

"Er...um...I thought we decided...?"

"We did. Well, we decided not to do _some_ things, right? There are other things we can do, Harry, to relieve some of this tension. I know all of this is new to you, but I've waited far too long to have you in my hands like this, and if we're not going to do everything, then I at least want _something_."

Harry stared dumbly at her, his mind reeling over what she meant. He was suddenly very aware that he needed to take care of something, or he'd be moaning in pain soon. Already it felt as though his arousal was about to burst.

"What things?" he asked thickly as he quickly cast both charms on the door. Ginny raised her eyebrow at him and moved her hand to his chest.

"Well, I read this book...once..." Ginny paused and her face turned pink. Harry had a sudden urge to see if the rest of her did that as well. "And...well, it is your birthday, Harry. Let me see if I can help you along with a few things."

Ginny moved and she was above him again, sitting on the side of the bed. She kicked off her shoes and wriggled her toes comfortably before turning back to him. She tugged at his shirt like before and succeeded in pulling it out of the trousers he'd been wearing. She lifted the shirt and began to kiss her way up his chest. Harry let out a low moan and took a deep breath.

"Ginny," he said, not meaning his voice to come out in a warning, but it did. She looked up at him and smiled. Her way upwards had suddenly changed directions, and she was moving her head back down his stomach. Her hand had reached the zipper of his trousers and Harry closed his eyes, wondering if he would ever wake up from this incredible dream. Realizing something, he moved his hand to stop hers and she looked at him, questioning. He gave a half-smile and slowly undid the zipper himself.

"Sorry," she said, turning pink again. She looked down and he watched her eyes widen as she looked at him. If she still had any doubt about how much he wanted her, it had to be gone now. Harry felt unable to move. She somehow managed to get his trousers off of him and Harry sucked in a breath as the cool air kissed his skin. Ginny bit her lip and look down at him again, seeming to be transfixed. She blushed when she met his eyes.

"I...didn't think it was going to be, I mean, I saw you this morning but er now since I'm er... face to face with it, it's really big," she said, her voice soft.

"Well, you certainly know how to flatter a bloke, don't you?" Harry said, suddenly feeling giddy again.

Ginny laughed and then tentatively reached out a hand and pulled on the boxers he still wore. She moved her hand over him through the fabric and Harry forgot to breathe. He stared at her in awe and couldn't imagine anything being better than this. Her hand slipped and she looked up him, worried. Harry couldn't even think of the words to tell her it was okay. Her fingers snaked into the opening of his boxers and when her skin touched his, Harry grunted and couldn't control his body thrusting upwards. He met her eyes and felt her fingers slowly wrap around him. Harry bit his lip and must have nodded his head because suddenly Ginny's hand moved upwards, over the tip, and he closed his eyes, feeling his body ache with need.

"Harry, do you mind if I...well...look at you," she asked him, her voice sounding strangely breathy.

Harry shook his head and willed her to keep touching him. His body felt as though it was on fire and all she had done was to stroke him in her hand. She moved the top of the boxers down with her other hand and then, releasing her grip on him, pulled them off of him. Harry felt unbelievably shy, and pointlessly moved a hand to cover himself but she swatted it away. She moved his legs apart and moved closer to him. She gazed at him and Harry felt his skin heating. Ginny must have noticed because she looked up and met his eyes, and he gasped when he saw the look on her face.

She didn't hesitate when she put her hand back around him and Harry moved forwards, throwing his head back. The next sensation he felt sent him spinning into some strange abyss that was pleasure and heat and oh, gods..._wetness_. Ginny's mouth moved inexpertly around him, but it was beautiful just the same. He watched her head moving between his legs and felt himself thrust upwards into her mouth, feeling the release he'd been trying to control come screaming out of him against his will.

A few moments later, Ginny coughed and Harry had a wild fear that he'd caused her to choke. He looked down at her, worried. She gave him a half-smile and then wiped at her mouth in wonder.

"Oh, Merlin, Ginny, I'm sorry, I..." Harry didn't know what to say. He felt pink with embarrassment.

Ginny gave him another smile and shook her head. "No, I...that was...well...that was interesting," she said, matter of fact, and she titled her head, looking pensive. Harry noticed he had stained her dress, so he knew she had managed to at least move her mouth away somewhat in time.

"Your dress, I...oh I'm sorry..." Harry laid his head back on the pillow feeling foolish all of sudden. Ginny must have sensed his discomfort because he felt her moving to lie down next to him.

"It's okay, Harry, I...just...need to practice that, I think..."

"Yeah, well, it'd probably help if I wasn't such a git and came in two seconds, either," Harry said grumpily and then blushed at what he'd said. Ginny chuckled and then sat up to look at him.

"You feel better now, don't you?"

"Er...yeah..."

"Well then, that's all that matters. Next time, I'll do it better."

Harry shook his head at her. "Ginny, what you did this time was amazing, don't worry."

"Oh, I doubt it, but I'm certain we'll have fun figuring out a technique." She said this quietly, her skin turning pink. "That is, if you want there to be a next time."

Harry stared at her and ran his hand through her hair. "Next time? Are you kidding me? Just give me five minutes and you'll be able to give it another go, if you're really that intent on perfecting a technique."

Ginny laughed and looked down at him. "Five minutes, eh?"

"Yeah, it's one of the wonders of being seventeen. Or so the Healer at St. Mungo's told me. It's about the only piece of information I actually understood."

Ginny smiled warmly at him and Harry felt amazed that what had happened had just happened. He realized he wanted to see her out of that dress more than anything.

"You know, you should take advantage of the fact that I'm ah...down...for awhile. Maybe you should put that nightgown on," he said casually, not wanting to scare her.

"I thought you said it was too soon to sleep together?" she asked him, confused.

"Er...well...I...mean...I just want you to be comfortable," he said shyly, his fingers curling around her hair.

"You mean you just want to stare at me in my nightie, that's what you really mean, Harry." Ginny said laughing. She pulled out of his arms and sat up, reaching for her bag. She pulled out the same nightgown from before and glanced at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Should I make you close your eyes or did this morning cancel out any sense of decency I might ever hope to have?"

Harry blinked at her and then closed one eye, while keep one trained on her. Ginny laughed out loud and then punched him on the arm.

"Funny, Harry. Here, unzip me." She turned around and Harry lowered the zipper slowly down her back. His eyes hungrily gazed at her freckled skin, and his hands lingered as they reached the small of her back.

Ginny tutted at him and then stood up, still holding the dress in place with her hand. She glanced at him, blushing, and then grabbed her nightgown from the bag on the floor. She stood there staring at him, seemingly unable to move. Harry sighed. He looked down at himself.

"Why don't I take off my shirt while you take off your dress? We'll do it at the same time," he said diplomatically. "But really, considering I'm laying here almost naked, I do think it's fair I get to see you again."

"Okay, then look." Ginny said, her voice rough. Harry glanced up surprised because he'd only been joking. He watched as she let the dress fall to the floor. His mouth went dry as he looked at her standing in her bra and knickers. Praising whatever gods there were that he was seventeen, he felt that strangely familiar heat in his core again and knew the wonder of a quick recovering time. Ginny noticed too and smiled widely at him. With a mischievous look in her eye, she reached around and unhooked her bra, pulling it forward. Harry held his breath as his eyes caught a flash of what he'd seen that morning and was disappointed when she quickly lifted her arms to put the nightgown on. She sat back down on the bed and smiled shyly at him.

He reached up and pulled his shirt off and threw it at the floor. He watched Ginny's eyes travel all the way down his length and felt strangely exhilarated. She brought her eyes back up to his face and leaned in to kiss him. Harry moved his arms around her and deepened the kiss, his arousal growing. He pulled away.

"Merlin, what are we going to do all night? I can't keep touching you and staring at you and gods, Ginny..." he reached out and let his hand caress her breast. He realized that she couldn't have received much pleasure out of what had happened before, and he suddenly wanted to make her as crazy with desire as he was.

"I reckon this'll be a lesson in...control," Ginny said, through half-opened eyes, her voice low with want as he touched her. Harry ignored the throbbing between his legs and shifted so that she could lie down beside him. He moved his hands over her shoulders and then down, noticing her nipples were hard underneath the nightgown. Harry licked his lips and moved his hand underneath the fabric, this time not needing her assistance. Her skin was amazing. It was hot and soft, and without a doubt the best thing he'd ever touched. Ginny moaned as his hand claimed her breast, the rough peak rubbing against his skin.

Harry moved his other hand down across her stomach and she opened her eyes in surprise. She met his gaze and bit her lip as his fingers traveled downwards towards her knickers, inching the nightgown up as he moved. His hand moved over her mound, trying to understand its shape. She sucked in her breath as his fingers rubbed against her centre and he was amazed at how damp her knickers seemed.

"You're wet," he said, half in awe and half in amazement. She blinked up at him.

"You had doubts that I would be?"

Harry shook his head, still wondering how he had been able to do that to her. His fingers rubbed up and down over the fabric and Ginny bent her legs at the knee. He watched his hand caress her and glanced back up at her. Her face was pink with what he hoped was desire, and her eyes were wide.

"Oh Harry, just...hmm...go on, take them off. Take it all off." She lowered her legs for him, pulling the nightgown up higher.

Harry pulled down the rim of her knickers and watched in amazement as the rest of Ginny appeared before him. Her hair was curly and deeply red, darker than the hair on her head. He pulled the knickers down lower and lower until he had reached her feet. He removed them and brought them up to his face, breathing in the deep scent of her. Ginny's eyes widened, and he knew she had no idea how insanely pleasing everything about her was to him.

He moved back up her legs, his hands caressing her. He loved the ample muscle of her calves and the way her thighs felt strong beneath his fingers. When he reached her waist, he pushed the nightgown up as he moved and she raised her arms as he lifted it off of her. She trembled as he touched her, and he brought his eyes back to her face.

"You're so incredible," he said simply. He turned his attention back to her centre. His hand reached out and he cupped it over her, his fingers getting lost into the coarse, short hairs. Ginny bucked underneath his hand and closed her eyes, her breath coming in short gasps. With determination, Harry moved his finger along her slit and parted it slightly to finally touch her. It was warm and cool at the same time, and so wet that he thought his finger would just slip away. He opened her up and stared at the part of her that he couldn't believe he was seeing. He brought his hand away, smelling the scent of her on his fingers as he brought his hand up to his face. He removed his glasses and then lowered himself down. Ginny gasped his name.

"Harry? What are you...oh!" Ginny exclaimed as his face made contact with her skin. Harry immediately felt her legs clumsily close around him and he timidly used his tongue against her wetness and was rewarded by Ginny's moans. He used the same technique he'd used when she'd opened her mouth to him the first time they'd kissed. He used his tongue against her centre, loving the taste and feel of her around him. Ginny dug her heels into his back as she tried to pull him in closer. He pulled back slightly and used his finger to caress her again, not sure which way she preferred. She groaned his name and writhed underneath him. Harry watched her chest moving up and down with the force of her breathing and he realized he wanted to see her come. He grabbed his glasses and watched her as she threw her head back, panting and biting her lip. His hand rubbed her more forcefully, and he ground his palm against her.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out, suddenly kicking her legs out. Harry narrowly missed getting kicked in the head. He grinned to himself. Ginny's body collapsed as though it had been holding tight to something. Harry continued to stroke her with his fingers and finally she had to push him away, her chest heaving with pleasure. Her body was flushed bright pink as she looked at him. She moved her head and nodded slightly at him. Harry traveled up to lie next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, deeply. She pulled back and looked at him in awe.

"That was bloody amazing, Harry."

"I'll say. I'm glad I put that Silencing Charm on the door. I never knew you could be so loud," he said playfully, wrapping his hand in her hair again.

Ginny blushed and looked away. Harry pulled her into his arms and rubbed himself against her. He knew he had said they shouldn't go any further together, but gods, he wanted to be inside of her.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said against his ear as she moved her legs around his. Harry knew they were precariously close to the point of no return. He only had to shift a little bit and he would be at her opening. He groaned and then tried to reason with himself.

"Let's just do it," Ginny whispered and Harry pulled back to look at her. "This is silly," she continued, touching his face. "I'm more than ready, Harry. I want you inside of me." Something in her eyes pleaded with him, and Harry felt himself go weak. _Who was he to fight it_? He knew it was too soon, but as he looked at her he just couldn't help it. He moved so that he was lying on top of her and propped himself up above her.

"Can you reach my wand?" he asked, using the last bit of control he had.

Ginny frowned and then realization hit her. She moved gently to the left and picked it up from where he'd dropped it. He took it from her and then cast the Contraception Charm. When he had learned it, he'd had no idea he'd be using it so soon. He stared back down at her and felt his heart fill with the deepest emotion he had ever felt. It seemed to tingle over his very skin.

"Ginny, I love you." He said simply. She gazed back at him, a small smile playing on her face.

"I love you, Harry. More than anything." She reached her hand down between them, stroking his hardness. Harry almost fell on top of her as his head felt dizzy with lust. He pulled out of her grasp and then parted her legs with his knee. Ginny bit her lip and looked only slightly worried as he moved his hand to her centre. Opening her up, he placed himself just outside of her entrance. He knew he was going to hurt her and prayed that it would only be for a short time and that she could enjoy it a little bit, at least.

"Go on," she whispered suddenly, her brown eyes wide and dark. Harry wanted to plunge himself into her, but forced himself to go slow. He watched the grimace of pain on her face and almost pulled back out. She gripped his arm strongly and shook her head.

"Don't even think about it, Potter," she said, her voice thick. She moved underneath him and forced him to enter her more deeply. Harry felt himself slip into her warmth and wetness and knew he would never feel anything that felt as brilliant as this.

"Oh, gods, Ginny..." he whispered against her skin, his lips capturing hers in a kiss.

Ginny moved underneath him again and pulled away from him, her voice an odd mixture pain and need.

"Just go fast, Harry. Don't worry about me, just do what feels right."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said as he looked down at her.

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Too late for that Harry, but each time you move the pain goes farther away."

Harry understood and then started moving inside of her. He stumbled as he tried to move fast enough for her. His movements were uneven and his chest felt heavy. He pulled out and then moved quickly back in, trying to find a rhythm. Ginny had closed her eyes and her face was one of concentration and agony. He couldn't do this...he couldn't hurt her. He pulled back, to pull all of the way out of her, but Ginny guessed what his movement meant and used the leg she'd wrapped around him to pull him back to her body. She opened her eyes as she bucked underneath him and a new flash of sensation coursed through him. He watched her as she tried to make their bodies meet, her eyes full of desire.

"Merlin, Harry, just...oh..." Her voice was low and wanton. Harry felt braver suddenly and moved deeper into her, pining her beneath him.

"Oh, fuck, Harry..." he heard her say in his ear and something inside of him seem to break. He moved faster, grinding himself into her. The sound of her voice cursing in his ear had turned him on even more and he lost himself to the sensation of her warmth around him. Ginny rubbed against him and answered his body's rhythm. She moaned low in his ear as he thrust and Harry felt his release building.

"Yes, Harry...just...oh...just faster..." she whispered and Harry didn't need to be told twice. He moved back and forth inside of her and then finally cried out as he came, grunting into her shoulder as he collapsed on top of her. His glasses had slipped off of his face sometime during it and they cut into his face at a painful angle. But he didn't seem to care.

Ginny continued to move underneath him and wrapped both her legs around his back, pulling him closer to her. He knew she hadn't come, but he knew she hadn't hated it either. He pulled his head up and looked at her. She smiled when she saw his face and used her hand to right his glasses.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly.

He pulled out of her and then lay back against the bed. He felt as though his world had just exploded. Nothing would ever be the same after this. Ginny's hand on his face brought him out of his reverie and he looked at her. There were tears in her eyes. He immediately felt regret and pulled her to him.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry I hurt you, I tried...I really tried..."

"I know, Harry. It's okay. I'm just...overwhelmed," she paused and he felt her move against him. "And really sore."

Harry frowned, wanting to take away her discomfort. It wasn't fair that he was allowed to experience this amazing thing and all she'd been able to do was suffer the pain of him forcing himself inside of her.

She touched his face again and gave him a wistful smile. "It's not anything I can't live with Harry, so relax. I did enjoy parts of it enough to know I want to keep doing it."

"If I could turn it around and take the pain of it, I would."

"I know, Harry. That's what makes you, you." Ginny looked down in between their bodies and shook her head. "I think we made a mess though."

Harry had noticed that. He grabbed his wand again and used it to clean up the wet spot they'd made. He touched the spot, briefly amazed that just a moment ago that had been there because he'd joined himself with her. He placed his wand back on the night table and pulled Ginny into his arms.

"I meant what I said," he said quietly, loving the way he could feel her heart beating in her chest. "I love you."

"Good," Ginny said as she raised her head to laugh at him. "I'd hate to think you just said it to have your way with me."

Harry gave her a look and she giggled. She moved again and her face changed, flashing again with pain. Harry touched her chin.

"What can I do to make you less sore?"

"I don't know," she said honestly, considering it. "I just feel as though I've been...ripped apart and put back together again. But in a good way." She added, seeing his expression. Harry didn't understand.

Sensing his lack of comprehension, Ginny rolled over so that her head was resting on his chest. She tenderly traced the line of his jaw with her hand. "It's like...when you entered me, I felt as though I was breaking. But then when you pulled out and you were going to stop, I couldn't stand it. I needed to keep feeling you inside me. It was as though I was being completed somehow. I'm sure that sounds unbelievably corny, but..."

"No, I think I understand a bit," Harry said softly. He had felt the same sort of completion as well, but without the pain. He wanted to make it up to her. He captured her hand with his own and kissed her fingers again. Rolling over so that Ginny lay beneath him again, he kissed her deeply on the lips and wrapped her arms around his back. He moved his head down so that he was kissing her neck, caressing each bit of skin he could find. Ginny's hand worked its way through his hair and she sighed, her breath traveling over his skin. When he reached her breasts he moved his hands to tease them again, rubbing his thumb over their peaks. She seemed more sensitive now than before and she moaned before his mouth even clasped over her. As he played with her nipple in his mouth, his hand reached down to her centre and she gasped as he found the point that made her shudder. Mindful of her soreness, he moved his finger in small circles, barely touching her. He kissed his way around her breast, loving the salty taste of her sweat. She arched her back and Harry merely watched her in awe. His finger grazed over her once, then twice again, feeling her wetness. His fingers slipped inside of her and she bit her lip. She opened up her eyes and looked at him, need radiating from her. They kept their eyes locked on each other as Ginny reached her climax, her body moving upwards as she came. She grunted and then shook her head, her hair flying around her in a brilliant shock of red. He moved back up and kissed her. When they finally parted, Ginny grinned against this cheek, her breath tickling his ear.

"Oh gods, Harry. That was..."

"That was what you deserved," he said quietly, lying back on the bed, feeling exhausted. Ginny moaned something unintelligible against his body and curled herself against him. He didn't need to know what she'd said to understand it.

They fell asleep holding onto each other as though they were never going to let go.

Harry became aware of two things when he woke up - one, he'd fallen asleep with his glasses on and they were now hanging off his face and two - Ginny's hand was wrapped around him in the most delicious way possible. He straightened his frames, looking down at her. She was watching her hand as it move up and down over him, a look of wonder on her face. He cleared his throat.

"Er...you want me to leave the two of you alone?"

Ginny startled and let go of him, an action Harry was immediately sorry for. He watched as Ginny turned a deep red colour.

"Sorry, I er...you were still sleeping and I noticed you were um...well...a _part_ of you was awake. I reckon I was a bit fascinated. It was an impulse."

"Well, by all means, don't let me stop you from acting on any wanton impulses," Harry said shyly, a laugh daring to erupt as he looked at her embarrassed expression.

Ginny bit her lip and reached out and gripped him again, and Harry thought he'd just found the most perfect way to wake up. He watched as Ginny tried different hand movements and different ways of stroking him. It'd be laughable, he reckoned to himself, if it didn't feel so incredible to have a beautiful girl wake you up with her hand. Ginny was concentrating so hard on him that Harry chuckled even as the first wave of pleasure raced through him. She stopped and looked at him, surprised.

"What's so funny?"

"You," Harry gasped out, his breath shallow. "You look like you're studying the effects of a Potion or spell or something. So technical."

Ginny blushed and reached out to stroke him again and he stopped her hand, pulling her up into his arms instead. He crushed her against him and kissed her.

"Ergh...Harry! We have morning breath, yuck."

"Right, then. No snogging allowed in the morning but this is okay I take it?" Harry moved his hand to cup her bottom and found her entrance with his fingers. She was already wet, amazingly enough. Ginny moaned softly as he explored her with his fingers. Her hand reached down and she rubbed her hand over him again, recapturing her rhythm from before. Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his own hand rubbing her, instead of the crest of pleasure that she was causing to restart in him. Ginny shifted her body, her legs opening up wider. The only sound in the room was the one of their breathing, mixing with the soft wet sounds of their hands on each other. Harry opened his eyes to see her watching him. He gave her a sheepish smile and she kissed him, briefly. She pulled back, her eyes opened wide as he suddenly switched speeds. She did the same to him and they were soon both hurrying towards that edge of satisfaction. Ginny cried out when she came and Harry let go, exploding into her hand a moment later.

"Keep...hmm...stroking..." he muttered, his head feeling dizzy. He threw his head back as she continued to move her hand. Finally, he nodded for her to stop and he watched as she brought her hand up to her mouth and licked the fingers. She had a strange expression on her face.

"What is that look for?" he asked, suddenly curious. He felt his senses slowly returning one by one.

Ginny shrugged. "Just...boys are weird." She laughed as she spoke and reached across him to get his wand. He used it to clean them off again and then lay back against the pillow, pulling her with him.

"Weird? Hmm...I think I liked it better when you were telling me how gigantic I was."

"I said big, Harry. Not gigantic. And anyway...I just...I don't know how you work with those things," she nodded towards his middle and shook her head. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, well, to tell you the truth I don't know how we do either. They're a pain in the arse most times."

Ginny turned pink. "Yeah, I know. At one point during the night we must have shifted positions and I woke up with something poking me in the backside. Imagine my surprise to see it was you."

Harry blushed. He couldn't remember having any particularly sexy dreams. "Yeah, well, sometimes that part of my anatomy has a mind of its own. Sorry."

Ginny giggled and curled her arms around him again. Harry could hardly believe they were lying in bed; having made love the night before and now they had just given each other even more pleasure. He felt as though he was going to enjoy being seventeen very much.

Ginny sighed after awhile and pulled away from him. She looked lovingly at him and started to get off of the bed, but he stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't we get to have another go? I've heard morning sex can be really good."

Ginny laughed and the sound of it worked its way over his skin. He loved making her laugh.

"And who told you that? But no, it's later than it should be. I need to get back to my room. If my mum comes by and sees I never even slept there...well, I don't want to think about what my brothers would do to us."

The reality of things came back to him, and Harry felt the edge of his happiness waver. She was right, they couldn't get caught. Her whole family would kill him. Especially after the big speech he'd given Bill and Charlie last night. Still, he hated to see her go...

He sat up and watched her collect her clothing from the floor, stuffing them into her bag. She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on her feet as she wrapped a robe around her.

"Ginny," he said, quietly and she looked at him. She smiled and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Don't worry Harry; we have the rest of the summer to explore each other. I'm going to be in this room so much, you're going to get sick of me."

"Never," he said simply and reached up to kiss her. Ginny was in his arms again before he realized it, and she reluctantly pulled away.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. You're going to be the death of me. I'm half-way tempted to shag you senseless and not care if anyone knows about it. But we can't. They're just not...they're not ready for us to be us."

She pulled away from him and stood up. He watched her a moment and then remembered something. He reached into the drawer on his night table and pulled out the small velvet box he'd meant to surprise her with. He handed it up to her and she looked at it in curiosity.

"I bought it for you yesterday, in Diagon Alley. I thought...well, I thought it'd be nice for you to wear on your robes. At school."

Ginny smiled and opened the box. Her face lit up as she took the pin out of the box. "Oh! Harry, it's beautiful. A Gryffindor pin, with my name. How sweet!"

Harry blushed. He now felt as though the pin were a lousy way to express his feelings for her. He should have bought her something grand, something that indicated how much he cared for her.

"I'll put it on right now," Ginny was saying and she moved in front of the mirror, pinning it to her bathrobe.

"Er, well, I meant for you to wear it on your school robes."

"I know, silly, but we're not at school now, are we?" Ginny looked at it in the mirror and a bright smile filled her face. Harry felt himself turn red.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, seeing his embarrassment.

"Nothing, it's just...I got it before...you know, and now...I don't know. Now it just seems silly. You deserve something better."

"Oh, Harry. I don't need big shiny things to make me feel better. I know Ron bemoans our poor lot in life, but I'm fine with most things. Just the idea that you thought of me and bought it means more than what it is. Honest."

She joined him on the bed again, and they were kissing before Harry could argue with her. He felt himself respond to her softness and she chuckled when she pulled away.

"My, my...but you seventeen year olds do have energy don't you?"

"I think it's your influence. You've created a monster."

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him and laughed. She shook her head and stood up again. "An _oversexed_ monster, more like it. But now I really do have to get back. It's far too light out."

She went to the door and stopped, listening. She looked back at him and smiled. "Bye Harry, have a good morning."

"I already have."

Ginny winked at him and then slipped out of the door, closing it softly after her. Harry lay back against his pillow, wondering if he should go back to sleep. The image of Ginny's naked body bloomed in his head and he groaned. _No, sleep was definitely out of the question_.

He didn't know how he was going to make it through the days.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny made her way silently back to her room. She almost squeaked and ran when she heard a baseboard creak somewhere, and sighed in relief when she realized it was probably from someone in the rooms above. She made it to her bedroom door and quietly closed it behind her. Her eyes glanced at the sleeping form of Hermione, and she released the breath she'd been holding. Made it.

She had just settled down into her bed and closed her eyes when she heard someone clear their throat. Ginny turned to see Hermione sitting up in her bed, her eyebrows raised as she looked over. Ginny groaned.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"And I thought you and Harry were clever," Hermione said crossly. She swung her legs out of her bed and walked over to Ginny's bed, folding her arms as she looked down at her.

"I don't know what you mean," Ginny said in what she hoped was a bored voice. She rolled over and closed her eyes, but she already knew that Hermione wasn't going to drop it.

"Ginny Weasley! You stop pretending to sleep right this minute and tell me where you were all night!"

Ginny felt Hermione's weight settle on the bed and turned over to see a smile twitching at her friend's mouth. Hermione finally gave in and smiled, shaking her head.

"Well, at least give me some of the details."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You're not really cross at me? You're not going to lecture me?"

"Well, that depends," Hermione said slowly. "Have you done anything stupid that I need to lecture you about?"

"Define stupid."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Well, have you...oh wait. You know what, I don't want to know. What you and Harry did all night is up to you..." Hermione shook her head and gave her another smile. "But just tell me you two...were clever about things?"

Ginny blushed and nodded her head. She didn't meet Hermione's eyes.

"Good," the practical girl said as she got up off the bed and climbed back into her own.

For a moment no one said anything, and Ginny had a hard time believing that Hermione hadn't let her have it. Which could only mean one thing.

"So you and Ron then...you guys have been smart about things as well?" She turned to face Hermione, to find her friend still smiling slightly.

"Well, yes. Of course," Hermione said, the faintest look of a blush on her face.

Ginny bit her lip and turned to lie on her back. She wanted to ask a million questions but since Hermione had been polite with her, she didn't think it was any of her business. But still...who else did she have to talk to about this stuff? She couldn't imagine herself talking to one of her brothers or her mum.

"Does it...does it get any better? I mean, less sore?" Ginny said after a long moment, still feeling tender from the night before.

Hermione didn't say anything, and Ginny had to roll over to look at her friend. Hermione was biting her lip. When she saw Ginny looking at her, she shrugged and then nodded her head.

"Yes. It does. It gets to be so...well, I'm hardly an expert myself, Ginny, but...eventually it doesn't hurt at all. I'm certain Ron would be quite mystified to hear me giving his little sister advice about this, but...the more you do it, the better it gets."

Ginny smiled, thinking that if it did get better, then she was in trouble, because even the pain brought on by Harry entering her had been enjoyable, in a strange way. She had meant what she'd told him about being ripped apart in a good way.

"You just have to make certain that Harry makes it so you're ready first. If he ah...rushes it and you're not prepared, then it really hurts. But...I'm assuming from the smile on your face that our Harry has turned out to be...conscientious about things?"

Ginny felt her skin heat. "Harry...Harry was amazing."

Hermione raised up her hand. "Okay, enough information. I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eye if I know more than that." Ginny frowned, and Hermione laughed at her. "Well, honestly. Do you want to know about your brother?"

"I see your point."

The two girls giggled suddenly and both lay back on their beds.

"Hermione?" Ginny said after a long moment of silence had passed.

"Yes?"

"Loving someone...it's amazing, isn't it?"

Hermione shifted in her bed and then sighed. "Yes, Ginny. It is. It really is. I'm so glad Harry and you...get to have that together. You both deserve it."

Ginny didn't say anything else and eventually heard Hermione's breathing deepen as she fell back asleep. Ginny stared at the ceiling as thoughts of Harry filled her head. She wondered if he were sleeping and reckoned that he was probably still awake as well. Already she felt as though her body was empty without him beside her. She sighed and closed her eyes, not feeling the least bit tired but knowing that she had to at least get some sleep. She had a feeling that she had another long night ahead of her. And she couldn't wait.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry was discovering that the day after a person has just had sex for the first time was much like the day before. Except his mind kept throwing images at him, and he suddenly wouldn't be able to function for a moment. He was amazed at Ginny's apparent cool; she wandered into the kitchen still in her bathrobe and yawned widely at everyone. She grabbed a cup of tea and then sat next to him, her hair a wild shock of tangles. She'd never looked more desirable to him, and he'd had a hard time concentrating on whatever it was Mr Weasley had been talking to him about. Ginny met his eyes and gave him a brilliant smile, not even blushing. Harry felt his skin heat and then turned back to her father, his brain scrambling to catch up.

"Right then, well, it's been good talking with you Harry," Mr Weasley said after a moment, a funny smile on his face. "I'm off to work. What are you lot going to do today?"

Harry knew the words 'explore your daughter's amazing body' wouldn't exactly earn him any appreciative stares and just shrugged, as did Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Mrs Weasley apparently had other plans for them, though.

"This lot is going to help in the basement. I told Ronald a hundred times that he should get to work on it, and he hasn't. So now all of them get to help him."

Amid grumbling from Ron, Harry sneaked another look at Ginny, who was frowning into her tea. It was such an adorable expression that he wanted to reach out and hold her hand. He moved his leg and touched hers. She looked up from her tea and smiled at him again. Harry didn't care what he did today...as long as he could be next to her. He wanted to comb his hands through her hair and run his hands down her back, feeling her skin heat up under his touch...

Harry gulped guiltily at Mr and Mrs Weasley as they walked out into the hallway together. Ginny kicked her foot against his. Harry frowned and looked at her.

"Stop blushing like that when you look at me, silly," she whispered out of the side of her mouth.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione who seemed to be arguing about Ron's lack of responsibility. "Then stop looking so sexy all the time," he whispered back to her.

Ginny hid a smile by eating a biscuit, and she gave him a curious glance. "Me? You should look at you. You have this huge smile on your face, do you know that?"

Harry hadn't known it, but he reckoned that would explain why his face felt sore. He smiled at Ginny and shrugged. "I can't help it, your mere presence makes me go all scatty," he whispered and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Ginny laughed out loud, the sound filling the kitchen. Ron and Hermione both paused and looked down the table at them. Ginny glanced at them and then took another drink of her tea.

"Well, what are you two so happy about?" Ron asked as he turned away from Hermione. He looked at Harry for a long time until Harry squirmed and looked away.

"Harry!" Ron said, his voice loud.

"What?" Harry said back, worried.

"You're blushing! And you -" Ron said as he moved closer to Ginny, "you're blushing too! What have you two been doing?"

Harry's eyes widened, and he almost spit out the tea he'd just unwisely taken a sip of. Hermione bit her lip and Harry suddenly knew that she must have cornered Ginny this morning after she'd returned to her room. His stomach suddenly felt funny.

"Oh Ron, get over it." Ginny said as she stood up to face her brother. "Harry and I," she said as she calmly walked over to him, draping a hand over his shoulder. She tilted his head up to look at her. Harry felt the world stop and could only hear the sound of his own heart beating fast in his chest. Ginny lowered her head down and gave Harry a very passionate kiss. Her eyes lingered on his, promising so much to him that he thought he might break with want.

"Harry and I," Ginny continued as she pulled away from him, "are together, so you had best just deal with it, and drop the big brother act or I'll make sure Mum knows a thing or two. Sorry, Hermione." Ginny added as an afterthought.

"No problem, Ginny," Hermione said wisely, and Ron turned to look aghast at her.

"What? You knew? And you support this?"

"Oh, Ron, shut it. You knew they have feelings for each other- in fact, I seem to recall you encouraging it, so cut your sister some slack."

Ron turned pink and cast another look at Harry, who wisely decided he should just stay quiet. Ginny paused at the door and gave Harry a significant look. He didn't understand her meaning until she spoke.

"Well, I'll let you two argue that out," she said lightly, "and I'll just go clean myself up, I reckon. That lavatory door's been fixed, right Harry?"

Harry stared at her. She hadn't just...no, she hadn't just suggested he join her in the shower, had she?

"Er...yeah...I think so...um...I'm not sure it was broken, really."

"Pity then," Ginny said softly and then headed up the stairs. Harry watched her go and then glanced at Ron, who was giving him a weird look.

"Well, why are you lot still sitting around eating? Go on, go and get showered and dressed. I wasn't kidding about that basement, you three." Mrs Weasley said as she came back into the kitchen, completely unaware of what had just happened.

"Yeah..." Ron said as he again gave Harry a strange look, "I think we all should get ready. We'll use the showers on the third floor, right Harry? I'll even let you go first."

Harry nodded and followed Hermione and Ron up the stairs. Sorry, Ginny. Reckon we'll have to try that shower thing some other time. With the thought fresh in his mind, Harry knew he was probably grinning madly again. But he didn't really care.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Working in the basement wasn't that bad, Ginny reasoned with herself. The work went fast because Harry and Ron could both use magic to move the heavy bits around. She and Hermione were scrubbing the floors, although Harry had helped that out by magicking the mops to do most of the work; all the girls had to do was point them in the right direction.

Ginny loved being able to touch Harry here and there, and then watch the response on his face. Boys are so funny! she thought to herself and hid a giggle. She hadn't been serious when she'd suggested Harry shower with her, or so she thought at the time. She'd honestly just been teasing, to get a rise out of Ron. But the expression on Harry's face when she'd left the room had been one of shock and - oh yes, intrigue. Ginny had to admit that she'd been a bit disappointed that he hadn't been able to try to get into the lavatory with her. The idea of a steamy and sinful shower with Harry seemed absolutely...well, absolutely divine. Ginny blushed at the thought as she watched the boy that was now her lover talking with her brother. Her eyes travelled downwards and she realized that now that she knew what he looked like under his clothes, she had a hard time imagining him any other way. When she brought her eyes back up to his face, she was startled to see two dark green eyes staring back at her. She realized that Harry was probably thinking the same thing about her. Suddenly, she no longer wanted to be cleaning the basement.

"Right then," Ron was saying as he stood back to admire their work. "Mum's got to be impressed with this. We've done some good work. Think she'll let us break for lunch, Harry? Harry?"

Harry tore his eyes away from hers, and Ginny pretended to be squeezing out the mop she'd been maneuvering.

"Er yeah, mate. Why don't you and Hermione go grab us something to eat. Ginny and I will finish up."

Ron looked from Harry to Ginny and suddenly his eyes narrowed. "Hmm. I think that sounds like an excuse to get us out of the room so you two can be alone together."

Ginny stood up and faced her brother, ready to snap at him. She stopped when she saw the smile on his face.

"Yeah, don't worry, sis. We'll go...we'll go. Just remember Harry, that's my little sister. I can't stop you from doing anything really, just don't get fresh."

Ron and Hermione headed up the stairs, the door closing shut behind them. It took exactly two seconds for Harry to cross over to her, and Ginny felt that that was two seconds two long. It didn't matter; as soon as Harry's mouth found hers, time seemed to stop to Ginny. She felt Harry's kiss all the way down to her toes and she realized it had been too long since they'd been alone together. After they finally pulled apart, Harry smiled at her.

"Think I should do it?" he asked her, his voice low.

"Do what?"

"Get fresh with you?"

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. Harry smiled wickedly. "Oh Merlin, Harry! I've been waiting for you to get fresh all morning!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and before she could think, he had her pressed up against the wall. Ginny didn't think she'd ever felt anything as sexy as this. She felt him rub against her and moaned, suddenly wanting to put Hermione's advice to the test. The more you do it, the better it gets.

"Ginny, I want you so bad..." Harry was whispering in her ear, and she giggled despite the low throb that was spreading through her body.

"What?" Harry said as he pulled away, a slight frown on his face.

"That was the corniest line ever, Harry."

He smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing against her leg again, and Ginny felt herself go weak in the knees. Harry began to kiss his way down her neck, his hands straying brazenly over her breasts.

"Oh! This is insane. Harry, can't you use your wand to clean up the rest of the basement?"

Harry pulled away from her, his eyes slightly glazed. He gulped in air as though he'd been forgetting to breathe. Suddenly understanding her meaning, he smiled and then pointed his wand at the rest of the trunks they had to move. A moment later, he turned back to her and shook his head.

"I don't think your mother would approve of us using magic so that we could get away to shag," he said, pulling her to him again.

"Right now, I don't care what my mother approves of." And it was true. Ginny felt the slow fire that had never really gone out begin to burn stronger as Harry looked at her. This boy was going to drive her absolutely insane, she just knew it.

"Why Ginny, you scarlet woman." Harry said and he laughed, a low sexy sound that travelled over her skin. Ginny kissed him deeply and ran her hand through his hair.

"Think Ron and Hermione can finish the rest, okay?" he asked, his voice rough with need.

"I don't care one way or the other. We need to get a bed now, Harry." Ginny heard her voice coming out of her mouth and couldn't believe it was hers.

"Ginny -" Harry paused, seemingly using all of his will power to disentangle himself from her arms. "I know this is madness, but do you really think...I mean...we might get caught?"

Ginny sucked in a deep breath and knew he was right. Sneaking into his room at night was one thing; taking off in the middle of the day to shag was quite another. Ginny let her head fall back against the wall and groaned.

"You're right," she admitted.

Harry sighed and slumped against the wall next to her. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

They both stood there, their breathing coming in strangled gasps as they tried to get their bodies calmed down. Both felt the unfairness of being a teenager in a house full of adults.

"There has to be a way!" Ginny said, fuming.

Harry smiled at her. "Well, we discovered a way last night."

Ginny blushed and met his eyes. "No, not that. I mean...Ron and Hermione get away with it, why can't we?"

Harry groaned. "Oh, did you have to plant that image in my head?"

Ginny punched him on the arm. "Be serious, Harry. Maybe we should ask them how they do it."

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No way, Ginny. I am not having that discussion with my best mate. Never."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, I reckon we'll just have to make do with what little privacy we get during the day."

"And wait until bedtime?" Harry said, his voice shaky as though not wanting to believe it.

"And wait until bedtime," Ginny nodded. She pulled him to her and kissed him, slowly. She released him and smiled. "Then when the door is locked and - "

"The Silencing Charm is in place -" Harry interrupted with a smirk.

"Yes, the Silencing Charm is in place. Then we get to shag each other senseless. Deal?"

Harry tried looking as though he was only considering it, and Ginny punched his arm again. He laughed and grabbed her wrist, his fingers suddenly rubbing the tender spot on her arm. Ginny bit her lip and closed her eyes. Just the slightest touch from him and she was melting. Goodness, how are we ever going to get through the school year?

"You've got yourself a deal, Ginny Weasley," Harry said softly, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed and felt as though someone had wrapped her up in chains. It was torture to remove herself from his arms, but she knew that if they didn't stop now, they never would.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said as she pulled away from him. He took deep breaths, and she marveled at how much calmer he suddenly looked.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take a few breaths and suddenly look at peace? I'm standing here, a slow simmering cauldron of hormones and you look like you just took a jog somewhere."

Harry smirked at her. " A 'slow simmering cauldron of hormones', eh? Why Ginny, I never knew you could be so...poetic."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to immediately pull her into his arms again. "If you want me to remain a perfect gentleman then you're going to have to not show me that delectable tongue of yours," he whispered.

Ginny felt her skin turn warm and stuck her tongue out again, teasing him. Harry groaned and met her mouth with his own, their tongues exploring each other. After several minutes, Ginny finally pulled away, panting.

"Dear Merlin, we need to be around people. Now."

Harry ran his hands through his hair and nodded, he looked numb. "Yeah...definitely. The more people the...better."

"Upstairs then?" she asked, keeping her distance from him.

Harry nodded. "You first. I have...um...issues to get under control here."

Ginny blushed as she looked down and then smiled wickedly at him. She started to move past him, letting her hand travel down him provocatively.

"Well, just remember to save some for me, Harry."

Before Harry could grab her hand, she pushed past him and headed for the stairs. Her last glance back showed Harry banging his head against the wall; his eyes closed in frustration.

Ginny knew exactly how he felt.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Playing chess wasn't exactly the way he had wanted to spend the afternoon, but Harry had to admit that it wasn't too bad of a way to pass the time. Although judging from the way both he and Ginny were playing, it was obvious that their minds were on other things. Ron, who had wanted to play 'the winner', kept looking at them with a scowl on his face.

"Aren't you two done playing, yet? Blimey, Ginny...I know Harry's pathetic, but I thought you'd improved enough to beat him, at least."

Ginny turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Harry is not pathetic. He's playing exceptionally well, aren't you Harry?"

Harry, who had been admiring the gracefulness of her neck, could only blink and nod his head in agreement; not certain what he'd just agreed to. Ron made a noise as though he were disgusted and went back to reading the book Hermione had forced into his hands.

"I reckon we should end this game soon though, my men are starting to plan a mutiny," Ginny said under her breath as she turned back to face Harry.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, mine too. I don't want to play him though, do you?" he said as he nodded towards Ron.

Ginny considered it, and then shook her head. "No, but at least if you do it, he'll not be too cross when he beats you quickly, will he?"

"I think that as my girlfriend you should be a bit more positive about my chess playing abilities," Harry said as he made his bishop take Ginny's pawn. When she didn't say anything, he glanced up at her.

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I...well, did you just call me your girlfriend, Harry?"

Had he? Harry realized that he had, and that he hadn't even asked her if she wanted to be. Maybe she doesn't want to be. Maybe that's why she's giving you such a weird look.

"Er...I um...you know, assumed we were, I mean...you know," Harry stammered self-consciously.

Ginny's face broke into a wide grin. "Oh, you silly boy," she said as she reached across the chessboard and pulled him into her arms.

"What was that for?" he asked her after a moment.

"I just...of course I want to be your girlfriend! You know how long I've waited for you to ask me that?"

Harry blushed and smiled. He didn't know how long he and Ginny sat there staring at each other, until he heard Ron clearing his throat.

"Oh come on, either play or don't play. Just don't sit there staring at each other all funny-like. Hermione and I were never this bad."

Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at his best friend. "Er...yeah, right Ron. You and Hermione weren't seen snogging in the Room of Requirement -"

"Or in the broom cupboard on the third floor -" Ginny continued.

"Or on the train ride home." Harry finished, laughing at Ron's quickly blushing face.

"Yeah, well, that's different."

Ginny looked at Harry and raised her eyebrow as she looked at Ron. "How do you reckon that, big brother?"

"Well...Hermione and me...we're...older," Ron said evasively.

Ginny snorted and shook her head. "Really, Ron. You're what...four months older than Harry is? Yes, a wise cauldron of wisdom you are indeed. A snog is still a snog, Ron. And besides, I've caught you and Hermione giving each other plenty of silly looks."

"Yeah, well..." Ron's voice ran off as he considered it. "I reckon it's different when I see you doing it to my best mate, that's all."

"Does it really bother you that much?" Harry asked calmly, genuinely curious.

Ron turned pink again and looked away. After a moment, he spoke. "No, not really, Harry. I just...I always thought Ginny was good for you. I reckon it's just hard to see it in action, as it were. Don't mind me. Look, I'll even leave you two alone and hunt down my staring partner, okay?"

Ron got up and left the room, leaving Harry and Ginny to themselves. They both smiled and quit the chess game. They moved over to the couch and settled down next to each other.

"I thought he'd never leave," Ginny said softly as she turned to look at him. Harry felt his heart begin to speed up.

"We still can't do anything," Harry whispered as he tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I know, but we can pretend, can't we?" Ginny smiled at him and moved her head in closer to his. They sat that way for a long time, just enjoying the closeness and the privacy.

Harry felt as though everything was absolutely perfect. He definitely didn't want anything to mess this up. Which is when he realized that something probably would. He was never very lucky with anything other than surviving Voldemort, which he reckoned was a pretty fair trade, but still...

"What are we going to do at school?" he asked suddenly, wondering if she had even thought of it.

Ginny didn't move, but she squeezed her hand around his. "Well, see...what we do at school Harry, is we learn magic. You know, go to classes, take lessons, practice..."

Harry pulled on her hair and she laughed as she moved out of his reach.

"Very funny, Weasley," he said, laughing.

Ginny sobered after a moment and cast him a shrewd look. "Do you mean how do we find ways to spend time together at school or do you mean what do we do about other people knowing about us?"

Harry startled, he hadn't actually thought about that. But now that she had mentioned it... His face must have shown some indecision, because Ginny sighed and pulled her hand away from his.

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry knew he should say 'nothing' but he also knew she'd never buy that as an answer. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well, look, Ginny, it's like this...the more people that know about us, the more...well, the more of a target you'll become."

Ginny's shoulders slumped a bit, but she pulled her head up to meet his eyes. "Don't you think I'm a target already? Just by being your friend?"

"It's different now. If word gets out that we're...well, we're together then...I don't know. Someone might try to take you away from me, and I know I don't want that."

"And what about me not wanting someone to take you away from me? Don't I get to care about that? Or have a say in the matter?"

"Ginny, you know the Prophecy, you know I can't -"

"Live while the other survives, yes, I know, Harry. There's not a day that goes by when I don't consider what that means."

"Then you understand why -"

"No, I don't understand why that means I can't stand next to you and fight and show my love for you to the world. But if you're embarrassed by me or don't want people to know, then fine. We'll keep it a secret."

Ginny looked away from him, her eyes wide. Harry reached out and touched her cheek.

"I am not embarrassed by you. Far from it, actually. I want nothing more then to walk into the Great Hall while holding your hand and give you a snog right in front of everyone, Snape and Malfoy included. But I also want you to be safe, and you have to admit, people that are close to me don't always end up staying safe."

Ginny didn't meet his eyes and got up off the sofa. "What about Ron and Hermione?" she asked after a moment.

Harry frowned in confusion. "What about them?"

"Are you pushing them away for their safety or is it just me who gets to pretend she doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Ginny, that's different."

Ginny turned around suddenly, her face angry. "No, it's not Harry. You either care about me the same way you care about them or you don't. It's really simple."

Harry sighed. Was she mental? "Ginny, look, Ron and Hermione have always been around me, people know that. I just think that if we were to

introduce -"

"Introduce?! You're going to introduce me to the world as the third member of the Harry Potter fan club all of sudden? What the hell was I to you last year, Harry? Just someone to waste time with while the real people were off doing other things?"

"What? No! You're my friend, everyone knows that -"

"Yeah, well, you certainly don't seem to know it," Ginny glared at him and then she was leaving the room, her hair trailing behind her like an angry red cloud. Harry got up to follow her, but was knocked back when she closed the door in his face. He counted to five and then opened it, looking up the stairs.

"Fine," he called out, his voice shaking, "Get angry."

That was the extent of his ever-so witty comeback, and he miserably shut the door again. Fuming, Harry kicked at the table against the wall. Why couldn't she understand that he was just thinking about her safety? She'd been the same way about going to the Ministry of Magic in his fifth year, full of stubborn determination. She'd annoyed him then too. He suddenly thought of something else to say to her and opened the door again to go find her. He didn't expect to come face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry, I was hoping you were around. I need to have a word with you about a few things. I was wondering if you felt up to taking a trip?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny slammed the door to her room and kicked her bed. Boys! Stupid, pig-headed, insensitive boys! They're useless; the lot of them, Ginny thought to herself and threw herself down on the bed. Except, of course, Harry wasn't really like that - he wasn't stupid, he wasn't pig-headed (well, not all the time) and he wasn't insensitive. So why did he act like one of the dunderheads at the worst possible time? Ginny turned over in anger and sighed. She knew Harry was just thinking of her safety; she knew that. But why did he always have to remind her that until recently, she hadn't been very important to him? 'Introduce her,' indeed. As though the world would even care.

But maybe the world would care. Maybe it would put her at risk. Ginny didn't really worry about that; as long as she could fight for Harry and be by his side, it didn't really matter what happened. Why couldn't Harry see that she was strong? Why was it that with just one small look, he made her feel as though he thought she was twelve years old again?

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down, attempting the deep breaths she'd seen Harry use earlier. Eventually she felt her body slow down and before she drifted off to sleep, she frowned, realizing that Harry hadn't come to find her and apologize yet...

She was walking down a dirt path along side a river. It was summer and very bright outside; she could hear birds singing and the sound of the water as it rushed by her, somewhere to her right. She felt at calm and at peace. She knew Harry was beside her, could feel his hand in hers. But every time she tried to see his face, the sun would block her view. Eventually she gave up, and they continued on in silence.

They came across a stone gateway; it was very old and worn looking, but no less beautiful and Ginny heard a voice whisper an incantation of some sort before they crossed through it. On the other side of the gate stood a large stone fortress. It had sharp pointed windows and rows of stone arches. She realized it was an abbey and turned to ask Harry where they were, but then realized that he hadn't crossed through the gate with her. She saw a figure standing far away from her and thought that he must have entered before her; she ran forward, towards the stone building, but the figure only kept moving further and further away. Ginny couldn't understand why Harry wasn't waiting for her.

He must still be angry, she thought to herself and stopped chasing him. A feeling of stubborn pride overcame her, and she headed back towards the closest arch, the sun going behind a cloud. She suddenly felt cold and very alone; a wind came and she felt her hair lifting from her face in answer to it. The building, which had looked welcoming before, now felt oppressive and overbearing. Ginny knew she didn't want to enter it...

"Ginny! Wake up, it's time for dinner, and your mum wants our help with the potatoes."

Hermione was moving about their room, and Ginny blinked her eyes open to find that it had darkened. In fact, it was much darker than when she'd first laid down. How long had she been asleep?

"What time is it"? she asked Hermione, feeling groggy and out of sorts.

"Er...about half past seven. Your mum's all in a fluster because she was talking with Dumbledore all evening, and your father -"

"Dumbledore's here?"

"Yes, and he spoke with Harry first, and now Harry's gone missing as well."

Ginny shook her head, trying to clear it. "What do you mean; Harry's gone missing as well? Who else is missing?"

"Well, as I was trying to say, after meeting with Dumbledore, Harry came into the kitchen and told your parents that Dumbledore needed to speak with them. Then he just sat there...I was wondering if everything was okay, but before we could really talk, they called him back into the library. He and you father haven't been seen since. I don't know what's going on. I was hoping you knew, but I can tell you've been sleeping all afternoon."

Hermione had a note of reproach in her voice and Ginny looked at her. "I reckon I was more tired than I thought."

"Hmm. And not avoiding Harry at all, right?"

Ginny felt her skin heat. "You heard our fight?"

"Well, Ron and I were just in the next room. We sort of heard the door slam and wondered what could cause a row so soon in such a happy couple," Hermione said, her mouth twitching. Ginny scowled at her.

"Hermione, you know Harry...he's stubborn and pig-headed and -"

"A lot like you, actually."

"Gee, thanks," Ginny said, folding her arms.

"I only meant that the both of you are usually very passionate about things. Don't get offended. What did Harry do this time? I'm sure it can't be any worse then what your brother does on an hourly basis." Hermione smiled kindly at her, and Ginny felt her anger leave her.

"Oh! He's just...he gave me the speech about caring so much for me that he doesn't want people to know we're together when we get back to school."

"Harry doesn't want people to know you're together? Did he say he didn't want to be with you once school starts?"

"Well, no, he didn't actually say that, he was just sort of...voicing concerns about making me a target." Ginny sighed. Now that she was more level-headed, it didn't strike her as being wrong at all. She knew Harry; she knew what he was like. Of course he would want to keep her safe. Why exactly had she been angry again?

Hermione gave her a knowing look. "You wondered why Harry didn't seem to care about me and Ron being a target, I take it?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes! He went on about how he couldn't bear it if something happened to me, but he doesn't seem to think that applies to you and Ron getting into stuff. It's like he doesn't think I can handle myself. It's really, really, annoying."

Hermione sighed. "Well, technically, Harry doesn't know that you can handle yourself, Ginny. I mean, he's a boy, first of all. They always underestimate a woman's ability to take care of themselves. I think it's because their male ego kicks in. But with me and Ron...well, we've both been through so much with him, that I think...well, I know he sort of thinks of me as one of the boys, almost. But when Harry looks at you and feels what he's feeling for you...I think he's very much reminded of the fact that you're a girl, and he has to take care of you. It's terribly old-fashioned and quite disgustingly sexist, but there you have it. And besides, you know Harry. He's got the saving people thing down to an art form."

Ginny fumed. "This talk has not helped matters any, Hermione."

"I know..." Hermione said as she patted her hand. "But maybe it'll help you understand his feelings a bit better. Now come on, let's get downstairs and help your mum before she gets desperate and asks Ron to help with the cooking!"

Ginny gave Hermione a begrudging look and stood up. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. She reckoned she might be the one that owed someone an apology.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry was sitting with Mr Weasley on the rooftop of 12 Grimmauld Place. It was a starless night so far and dusk had just settled, the lights of the houses around them twinkling in the oncoming darkness. He didn't quite know what to say. Or feel.

Dumbledore had told Harry that he needed to be out of the city, that Voldemort was doubling his efforts to find him. He also told him that this gave them the perfect time to have Harry start research on a project that Dumbledore had been planning for him during the school year. The Headmaster had been vague on this point, but he had basically explained that since they now needed to get Harry out of London, a trip to the place he would have been studying about would be perfect. Harry had nodded that he understood, but his first thought had been what it would mean to leave Ginny. He had so wanted this last month or so of summer to be all about her. Of course that was before they'd had a row...

That was why Harry could only stare at Dumbledore when the Headmaster then told him he would be allowed to take a companion with him, to 'help' him with his research. Harry hadn't even waited to be asked whom he would choose; he had blurted out Ginny's name immediately. Dumbledore had given him an odd look then, but it was gone before Harry could really understand its meaning. Maybe it hadn't even been there to begin with. After a quick conference with Mr and Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore had advised Arthur to have a talk with him. And so now, here he was...standing on the rooftop and looking at the sky. Mr Weasley didn't seem to be in a hurry to break the silence, and so they had both maintained the quiet, neither one wanting to disturb the other. Finally, the other man cleared his throat and Harry turned to face him.

"Well then, Harry...er...about taking Ginny with you...we...that is her mother and I -"

"Sir, if you don't want Ginny to go, I completely understand. I know you don't want her to come to any harm."

Mr Weasley seemed to relax after Harry said this, and he smiled at him. "I know that, Harry. But also I know she's in no safer hands. You love her; it's clear what has happened between you. I just...I just wish this could be different."

Harry frowned, not following what the other man was saying. Mr Weasley cleared his throat again and looked up into the sky as an aeroplane passed overhead.

He met Harry's eyes and cleared his throat again. "Harry, I just want you to know that Ginny's mother and I support this. We think that...well, we think that a month away from here would be good for both of you. We know she's a bit young, but...we're not about to question fate too much. Especially since it concerns you. We've seen the both of you through too much."

Harry was now more confused than ever and opened his mouth to ask what in the world Mr Weasley was talking about, when the door to the roof opened, and Ron stuck his head out.

"Er...Dad? Mum says you two better get down here before she sends a Ministry official in to sort you out. She says she has a load of packing to do...where are you two going?" Ron added as an afterthought.

Mr Weasley nodded at Harry and they both turned to head downstairs.

"Ah well, that's just it, Ron," Arthur was saying, "It's not your mother and I that are going anywhere, it's your sister." Mr Weasley cast him a significant glance and then followed Ron down the stairs. Harry tuned out Ron's questions and wondered what exactly was going on. He had suggested Ginny go with him because...well, because the idea of spending a whole month with her away from everyone sounded too good to be true, even if they were currently on the outs with each other. But he'd never expected Mr and Mrs Weasley to go along with it. Surely they knew what the two of them could get into, unchaperoned, right?

Maybe they don't know. Maybe they trust you to keep your slippery hands off their daughter's honour.

Harry didn't even know if Ginny would agree to go with him. She'd been pretty cross at him; maybe she'd laugh at everyone when they asked her at dinner. Wondering where all the good feelings of the day had gone, Harry sighed and walked into the kitchen, ready to see if Ginny still wanted to be with him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a subdued dinner, one in which Ron kept whispering to Hermione, and Harry kept avoiding her eyes, Ginny was ready to scream. So she almost jumped out of her chair when Albus Dumbledore addressed her and asked her to speak with him in the library. She nodded and expected someone else, her parents, or even Harry, to go with her, but they just looked at her. Harry's skin was pink with embarrassment, and Ginny felt her heart ache a little bit. They hadn't had a chance to make up at all. She'd tried to smile at him earlier, when he'd come in the door with her father. But she wasn't sure that smile had gotten the message across.

She followed Dumbledore into the library and took one of the lemon sherbets he offered her. He studied her for a bit and then indicated that she should sit down in one the chairs.

"Miss Weasley, you are sixteen now, yes?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Ah...what a wonderful age to be - full of wonderful new experiences and being able to consent to certain things," Dumbledore said softly, giving her a shrewd look. Ginny felt her face heating.

"Sir?" she asked him, not sure if she wanted to be having this conversation.

"Oh, don't mind me, Miss Weasley; I am merely being an old busybody. Now, I suppose you are wondering why I wanted to speak with you."

Ginny nodded, still uncertain enough not to trust her voice.

"Well, truth of the matter is, this is Harry's doing. He seemed uncertain that you would speak with him after what...I think he said you had a disagreement?"

"I...we...a misunderstanding, that's all...really...if Harry needs to speak with me -"

"You care a great deal for him, do you not?" Dumbledore interrupted her.

Ginny stopped and looked away from Dumbledore's eyes, which seemed to be able to read her mind. She then realized he probably could, given what she knew about Occlumency and Legilemency.

"I'm fairly certain I love him, sir," she answered truthfully, meeting his eyes once again.

Dumbledore nodded as though satisfied by what he had seen. "Well, then...you won't mind going away for a month with him, will you?"

Ginny blinked and stared at the headmaster. Had she heard him right? "Er...go away? With Harry?"

"Yes, it's come to our attention that London is not the safest place for Harry to be at the moment. There is a research project I desire his help on; we're going to be sending him to a location that may prove to be very valuable for the outcome of the war. I advised Harry that he could bring with him one companion, to help him in his studying. His immediate answer was you."

A million different thoughts raced through Ginny's head at one time. Harry had said he wanted to take her? Not Hermione? Not Ron? Ginny felt herself begin to smile. Her brain was then realizing what all of it meant; she and Harry would be alone together...for a month. A whole month.

"I take it by the smile on your face that you agree to this request of his?" Dumbledore asked her, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Ginny blushed. "Er...yes, sir. Yes, I would be more than happy to join Harry and help him with the project that you want him to work on. It'd be my honour."

"Very well, Miss Weasley. I believe your parents have agreed to let you go. Please pack just what you really need. Clothes and any personal items you might need. Regrettably, you will not be allowed to get out and do any shopping. We have to make certain that no one in Headford knows that you and Harry are there."

Ginny nodded, not really listening. Already her mind was racing with possibilities.

Dumbledore smiled at her and then stood up. Ginny took that as her cue to leave, and she smiled when she passed him. He looked benevolently down at her.

"Remember though, Ginny, I do honestly want Harry to succeed at this project of his. It's very important that the answer be found, hopefully before term starts. I think you'll be very instrumental in helping him achieve what he needs."

"Of course, Sir," Ginny replied, trying to keep the blush off of her face. The old Headmaster had no idea that she knew exactly what Harry really needed.

"Then off you go, please advise your parents I need to speak with them about a few loose ends. We leave early in the morning, Miss Weasley. I would suggest that you and Mr Potter get a good night's sleep." Dumbledore smiled again, and Ginny had to wonder exactly what the old Headmaster knew about her and Harry's relationship.

It was only after the door had closed again that she began to speculate about where it was that she had agreed to go.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Now you're certain you have everything you need, dear?"

"Yes, Mum, quite certain. Wouldn't you say, Hermione?"

Ginny turned to her friend for help. It was getting late and her mother had made her repack at least twenty different times. At the rate this was going she wouldn't even get to kiss Harry goodnight. They still hadn't even properly talked since before dinner. And Ginny knew she had some apologizing to do.

"I think Ginny's packed very sensibly, Mrs Weasley," Hermione was saying patiently. She winked at Ginny as Molly turned back around and cast a final eye over everything.

"All right then, get some sleep. Dumbledore says you have a long train ride tomorrow. I don't want you falling asleep on poor Harry."

Ginny managed not to blush as the image those words created, popped into her head. She kissed her mum goodnight and then started counting to ten.

"Oh, go on with you, just pop down there. I'm certain the coast is clear," Hermione said laughing. "Just remember if you're not back here by two a.m., I'm coming down there and dragging you out, compromising position or not! You heard your mother, we can't have you falling asleep on poor Harry."

Ginny smiled and then impulsively hugged her friend, before opening the door. She heard voices coming from down the stairwell and hurriedly rushed towards Harry's room. She had just raised her hand to knock softly on it, when it opened. Harry smiled at her and let her in.

"I was just coming down to see you," he said after a moment.

Ginny nodded and suddenly felt self-conscious. What should she say to him? 'Sorry I thought you didn't care about me, and hey, thanks for the invite'?

She realized she was staring at him and then looked at his bed. "All packed I see," she said simply.

"Yeah," Harry said, equally as talkative as her, it seemed. Neither of them spoke for a moment and then...

"Harry -"

"Ginny -"

Ginny smiled and then shook her head. She nodded at him. "You first."

"Well, I'm sorry," Harry said as he avoided looking at her. "I'm sorry I got angry earlier. You were right to get upset; I was being a prat and -"

"Oh, Harry, I'm the one who should be sorry. You were just trying to explain your concerns about everything to me and I got all...sensitive about things. I know you care about me and want me to be safe. I'm sorry, truly. I reckon I just let my pride get wounded." Ginny smiled at him and went to him, joining their hands together. It felt like it had been years since she'd last touched him.

Harry's skin turned pink as he finally met her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Gods, I've missed you."

Ginny smiled and soon they were kissing. She felt her heart begin to beat again. Before she knew it, Harry was pushing her down to the bed and the passion that had been between them from before was flaring up inside of her. When Harry pulled back to nuzzle her neck, she let out a low sigh, trying to force air into her lungs.

"We only have a few hours, Harry. Hermione wants me to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Let me worry about Hermione," Harry said, his voice muffled as his mouth moved across her shoulders. He was slowly trying to remove her robe, and Ginny was slowly losing the ability to think.

Harry stopped and winked at her, suddenly. He aimed his wand at the door and locked it; he also cast a Silencing Spell. He turned back to her and his eyes were so dark it was like looking into a black sea. Ginny felt her heart skip a beat.

"Do you think we can...I mean...try things again?" Harry asked her, his voice soft.

Ginny laughed. "We have a whole month together but you're determined to try it again now? Do you want me so sore I can't sit down tomorrow?"

Harry frowned at her joke, and Ginny immediately regretted making light of their previous experience. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...look, Hermione said the more you do it, the better it gets so..."

"Hermione said that?"

"Yep. I reckon her and Ron are experts by now," Ginny said shrugging. She lay back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. Harry sighed and lay down next to her, resting his head on her stomach. She started to work her hands through his hair.

"Although," Ginny said continuing, "it doesn't seem fair that they get to be better at something over us, does it? I reckon we could do it for prosperity. Just to catch up with them."

Harry raised his head to look at her, to see if she were joking or not. And a part of her was, but another part of her did want to see if it was better the second time around. She raised her eyebrow at him and he laughed softly, and Ginny felt her insides melt. Merlin, he could do the simplest thing and she was like fresh clay in his hands.

Harry moved his hand slowly up her body. His hand resting on her breast, he moved his thumb slightly over her nipple, causing it to harden, even through her robe. Ginny shuddered and reached up to undo the rest of her robe. She let it fall back; revealing that she hadn't planned on being dressed for long. Harry sucked in a breath as he looked at her. He reached out and pulled her face to his, his tongue working its way into her mouth.

Ginny could feel his evident desire against her leg and she shifted, to make room for him. Hermione's advice replayed in her head, and she gripped his hand into hers, lowering it down to her centre.

"I need a little help...before," she said as he looked at her with a question on his face. He smiled suddenly and nodded. He reached between her legs and his fingers teased her gently before opening up her folds. Ginny felt the mixture of the air and his skin touch hers and bit her lip in anticipation. She looked up at him and smiled, noticing that his attention was on other parts of her body. He watched his hand moving back and forth and then pulled his eyes away to meet hers.

"Better?" he said thickly, his breathing coming faster.

"Hmm, much...a little bit more, Harry," Ginny said softly, opening her legs wider. Harry nodded and then kissed her gently before moving his head down her chest. His hand still explored her with tenderness and aching slowness. Ginny lay back as Harry captured one of her nipples in his mouth. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation his touch created inside of her. When a moment later she felt his hot breath against her middle, she wasn't surprised. She watched as he removed his glasses and then lowered his face against her. She felt her body jerk upwards when his tongue settled against her and she heard herself moan loudly.

Harry continued on what his fingers had started, and soon Ginny knew only one thing: insanely intense pleasure. It broke out across her skin in waves, and she found herself letting go and arching her back, pushing herself closer to his face, almost by instinct. Harry's strong hands gripped her and held her tight; she came in a shuddering mass of groans and sighs. Harry lowered her legs from his shoulders and then climbed back up to squint at her.

"Good?" he asked quietly.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, better than good. Bloody brilliant. Now come here," she whispered as she pulled his face in closer. She kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips. She felt something low and hot burn its way through her.

"Now, Harry," she said and she worked her hand in between them, grabbing a hold of his arousal with a tender grip. She stroked him once and then again as he gasped out loud.

"I don't want to hurt you again," he whispered as he pulled himself above her, propping himself up on his arms.

"You won't," she promised him. She opened her legs and guided him into her, loving the feeling of contact as their bodies joined. Harry moaned deeply and bowed his head over her. Neither one of them moved and then slowly Harry thrust forward more deeply inside of her and Ginny felt that same familiar twinge of pain. But it was less then it had been, so she urged him on, tightening her grip on his bum. Harry pulled up his face and looked down at her, an expression of wonder flitting across his face. He moved again inside of her and Ginny's body responded and they both looked at each other in disbelief. Ginny couldn't remember that from the last time and tried to tighten herself around him again. The same flash of pleasure went through them both. Harry gasped out her name and steadied himself above her.

"Do that again," he rasped out, his voice raw with need.

Ginny complied, feeling her muscles contract. Harry moaned and then started to move again, his body still shaky, but more confident than before. Ginny bit her lip and closed her eyes, the pleasure starting to overcome the pain. She moved under him, wrapping her legs around his back and was immediately rewarded with Harry cursing in her ear, his voice a mixture of wonder and desire.

They created their own rhythm and Ginny was beginning to see what Hermione meant. This was loads better than the first time; in fact, she could even feel something that was close to a climax begin to start inside of her. She urged Harry on and pulled him in closer to her. Harry lowered his head down and kissed her, a bead of sweat dropping on her from his forehead. She felt his body tense and knew he was close, and she urged her own body on, but Harry's couldn't wait. Soon he was shouting out her name and collapsing on top of her, his body still pulsing inside of hers. Ginny sighed and wrapped herself around him, locking him into place.

"I'm sorry," Harry said after awhile. He pulled himself out of her grasp and then reached for his glasses.

"For what?" she asked as she stroked the side of his face with her hand.

"For coming again, so soon," he said sheepishly.

"Harry, you don't ever have to apologize for that. That was...that was amazing. Much better than last time. By this time next week, we'll be professionals, I'm certain."

Harry smiled and then used his wand to clean up the mess they'd made. He lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I have to admit that I didn't think it possible, but that was better this time," he said thoughtfully, as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Mmm..." Ginny agreed as she laid her head on his chest. Suddenly, something occurred to her. "Damn!" she exclaimed, looking up at Harry in alarm.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We...we forgot the Contraceptive Charm!"

Harry smiled. "You may have forgotten it, but I didn't," he said smugly.

Ginny frowned, her heart coming to stop. "What do you mean?"

"I used it when I was ah...down there, you know...you didn't even notice?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Ginny shook her head and then blushed. "I reckon I was um...enjoying it too much?"

Harry chuckled and then kissed the top of her head. "Well then, I'll take that as a very big compliment."

Ginny punched his arm playfully but was suddenly very thankful that Harry had at least managed to keep his wits about him. She didn't need to be a mother at the age of sixteen, thank you very much. She supposed she'd have to see if there was a potion she could take as well. One could never be too careful...especially when one was a Weasley.

She sighed and curled herself tighter around Harry. She couldn't believe they were going away for a month - away from Ron and Hermione, her parents...her annoying brothers. It was too good to be true.

"You should be getting back now, sleepy one," Harry whispered in her ear and she realized she had been about to drift off.

"Hmm...just a few more minutes. I like lying next to you too much," she whispered softly.

Harry pulled her tighter but then released her and sat up, reaching for her robe.

"Come on, we don't want to get in trouble before we leave, now do we? Besides, I don't think I could take Hermione."

Ginny blinked up at him. "What? You? The great Harry Potter, afraid of Hermione Granger?"

"I didn't say that, I just don't want her to see me naked," Harry said blushing.

Ginny laughed and took the robe he offered her.

"I don't either. She might take one look at you and decide that Ron isn't worth the effort and focus on you instead."

Harry blushed and stuck his tongue out at her. "Ha. Too bad for Hermione then, I'm already hopelessly addicted to my own Weasley."

Ginny buttoned the robe all the way down and then slowly stood up. She smirked at him and then walked over to the door, waiting while he released the charm on the door.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said, wishing that she didn't have to leave him again.

"Goodnight, Ginny," Harry said as he gazed at her, his face an open and mixed expression of love and lust. "See you in the morning, then?"

"Of course, I have a train to catch. I'm running off on some grand adventure with this wickedly sexy dark haired boy, didn't you know that?"

Harry laughed but his skin turned pink as he blushed, and Ginny felt her heart swell inside of her. She put her hand on the doorknob but turned back to him one last time.

"Thanks, Harry."

"For what? Shagging you?" Harry said, laughing. "My pleasure, Gin."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, you git. For wanting me to be the one that went with you. It...it means a lot. You know?"

Harry's laughter died away and he studied her for a long time. He smiled and then nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Ginny blew him a kiss and then opened the door. She couldn't wait to fall asleep. The faster she did that, the quicker the morning would get there and then her and Harry would be off.

She was certain that it was going to be incredible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's Note: I have started a new tumblr - not sure if I will use it for writing extras yet (but hey, I probably will eventually) but it is rather lonely and sad, so I need followers. If anyone is interested, it is at .com :D Mostly I will use it to motivate myself when things get bleak - writing motivation, so to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Ginny awoke to Hermione poking at her, yawning into her face. Ginny pushed her away and laughed, sitting up. She was happy it was morning; she couldn't _wait_ to get started.

"Well, I didn't have to poke at you all morning to get you up, you must be excited," Hermione said as she lay back down on her own bed, her eyes closing.

"Can't help it! A whole month, Hermione...do you know what this means?"

"That I get to sleep in occasionally and don't have to put up with your snoring?"

Ginny pouted for a moment and when she saw that Hermione was still lying there with her eyes closed, she grabbed a pair of socks and chucked them at the other girl.

"No!" she said loudly, and Hermione groaned in protest. "What it means is that Harry and I are going to better at shagging then you and Ron will ever be! We'll get in loads of practice!"

Ginny giggled as Hermione sat up, an expression of shock on the other girl's face. Ginny closed the door on a loud call of 'Ginny!' and hurried off to the lavatory to get washed up.

She ran into someone who was just coming out and hesitated as her oldest brother gave her a weary look.

"Morning, Ginny," Bill said as he took in her happy face.

"Morning, dearest brother of mine! What are you doing here so early?"

"I came over late last night to talk with Mum and Dad. I'm not happy with the decision they've made."

Ginny frowned at her brother and started to move past him into the loo, when he reached out and took her hand.

"Bill, look, I need to get ready -"

"I know. For this great adventure with Harry. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be going. We're going to have a little talk before you leave, little sister of mine."

Bill pulled on her hand and dragged her into the empty bedroom next to the lavatory. He used his wand to lock the door and gave her a determined look. Ginny felt her good mood begin to vanish.

"Really, Bill, I know you're enjoying being the big brother here, but honestly, this trip has been approved by Dumbledore; isn't that good enough for you?"

"It should be, but it's not. Sometimes I'm not sure about Dumbledore's motives when it comes to Harry," Bill said honestly, and Ginny felt shocked. She had never heard her brother speak out against his old headmaster.

Bill ran a hand through his hair and then sighed. He nodded at the dusty chair that sat in the corner and she sat down, intrigued by what had caused her brother to appear so worried.

"I know you care for Harry, Ginny. I know you...well, I know the two of you have done things that you think probably means a great deal, but...you're so young, Ginny. Are you certain Harry is the one you want to be with?"

Ginny blinked at Bill in confusion. "What do you mean, am I certain? I've loved him since I was eleven, for Merlin's sake. You yourself used to tease me about him. Don't you think that if I had any worries about Harry, they would have surfaced by now?"

"Well, until recently you were pretty certain he didn't care for you at all, other than as a friend. I'd say that was a big thing to get over," Bill said stubbornly.

Ginny frowned and felt dismayed that her brother wanted to hurt her for no apparent reason. "Why are you doing this Bill?"

Bill sighed and then shook his head. "Look, Ginny, I don't want to hurt you; Harry's a great kid, despite everything he's been through but...Ginny, do you truly love him, with no fear and no worries about what he feels for you? Are you that confident in his feelings for you? Are you certain it's just not...a passing fancy? A physical thing that will fade? I know how boys can be at Harry's age," Bill choked out the last part, as though it was hard for him to think about.

Ginny stood up, suddenly. She cast her brother what she hoped was a cool look. "I'm going to pretend my oldest and favourite brother didn't just imply that the boy I'm in love with is using me. I'm going to assume that you're just acting out of some insane male Weasley pride that obviously blocks your ability to think. How dare you think I'm so silly that I've let myself be with someone, not knowing if they really care about me or not. Harry is not using me, Bill. I can't believe you would think that about him. I can't believe you'd think that about _me_."

Ginny raised her head and waited for him to unlock the door. Bill sighed and then released the charm. Ginny left the room and didn't look back. She didn't trust herself not to hex Bill into next week.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry could tell that Ginny was in a bad mood. And he could even tell that it had something to do with Bill, who kept looking over in their direction with a dark look on his face. What he couldn't tell was why she was upset. She'd refused to elaborate when he'd asked her, and so he'd tried to keep quiet about it; he didn't want to upset her any more than she was.

Soon it was time for them to head to the train station. Hermione and Ron, both still in their pajamas gave them both a hug. Hermione seemed especially tender as she hugged him, and she smiled when he furrowed his eyebrows at her. He saw her slip a book into Ginny's hand and whisper something that caused Ginny's skin to flush. When Ginny saw him looking at her, she merely smiled and slipped the book into her robe pocket. He reckoned she'd tell him about it when they were alone.

Ron, who was still yawning and trying to stay awake, nodded at him. "Try to get some work done, Harry. How embarrassing if you two come back with nothing but love bites over the both of you."

Harry made a face at his friend and nodded towards Hermione. "I should say the same to you. I know it'll just be horrible, what with my room empty and now Hermione's room empty..." he let his voice run off suggestively. Ron turned pink and glanced at his parents.

"Shut it, Harry," Ron muttered. Harry watched as he turned to Ginny and pulled her into a big hug.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I think we should be making our way to the station. Harry, Ginny, there is a car waiting outside. Bill and Remus will be riding with the both of you, while I attend to some matters. I shall see you both at the station."

Ginny waited while Bill turned to her and tried to speak with her. Harry saw her frown and glance away from her older brother, all but ignoring him. Lupin appeared at his side suddenly and nodded towards the door. Harry smiled, and then they all made their way out to the car.

Harry had expected a sleek, black Ministry car, but instead it was an old Muggle hatch back, complete with dented bumpers and doors. Harry looked sceptically at Lupin. The car didn't look like it would get them to the end of the street, let alone all the way to King's Cross.

"Dumbledore thought it best to keep a low profile. The car's been borrowed, but improved inside as you'll see." Lupin nodded towards the door, which Harry opened as he got in.

Inside, the car was anything but dodgy; in fact, it had a nice, comfy back seat, complete with full room for everyone to sit in comfortably. Even so, when Ginny got in, she sat right next to him, linking her hand in his. Harry gave her another concerned look but she just smiled at him, her eyes looking strangely sad for a moment. But then it was gone and as soon as Bill got in, Mr Weasley, who was driving them to the station, started the car.

No one said much of anything. Harry had a strange sense of excitement bubbling up inside him. He'd expected to be stuck in the house until term started. Now, just a few days after his birthday, and he was off again, travelling to a new place with Ginny by his side. He could hardly believe it. He felt someone watching him and turned to see Bill giving him a searching look. For some reason, Harry felt compelled to pull Ginny closer to him, instead of letting go of her, which normally was his first reaction when in the company of her older brothers. There was something odd about Bill's look and finally the other man glanced away, choosing to stare out the window instead. Harry turned to Ginny, to see if she had noticed, but she was staring out the window as well, her face a strange mask of calm.

Harry didn't understand what was going on with the eldest Weasley brother, but he hoped it hadn't been something he'd done. Harry's mind turned to the talk Charlie and Bill had given him the eve of his birthday, and he suddenly coughed, remembering that it _was_ something he'd done. But Bill couldn't know...could he? Had he approached Ginny and asked her? Was that why the two were now pretending not to look at each other?

Harry didn't have too much time to dwell on things, because suddenly Mr Weasley was pulling up in front of the station. He had found an easy parking space since it was so early in the morning. They lumbered out, and Lupin and Bill began pulling their luggage out of the boot for them. Mr Weasley came around and smiled at Harry and Ginny.

"Well, I reckon this is goodbye for awhile. Dumbledore should be waiting for you at the train, I believe it's number five and five-eighths, if I'm not mistaken...ah yes," Mr Weasley pulled out a pair of train tickets, handing one to each of them. Harry glanced down and saw the word Blackpool written in big, black letters. Mr Weasley smiled at him one last time and then nodded. He looked at his daughter, his smile changing into something that Harry couldn't read. Harry stepped away from them and went to pick up their bags from Lupin, giving the two some privacy.

Bill stood off to the side, pretending not to be watching Ginny and their father, but failing miserably. Harry decided to speak to him.

"I'll take good care of her, Bill, not to worry. We're just going to be researching, after all. Can't get into too much trouble doing that, can we?"

Bill gave him what Harry could only think of as a hostile glare. "I don't know Harry, can you?"

Harry pulled back, confused. Bill was acting as though he didn't want Ginny to go with him. In fact, he was acting as though he didn't even like Harry very much. He felt Lupin's hand on his back, as though he meant to keep him from saying something. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Well, we're off then, come on, Harry." She reached down and took his hand into hers, squeezing it slightly, as though to warn him of something.

Bill made to follow them, but Ginny stopped and looked at him. Bill met her eyes for a long moment and then nodded. He went to join his father by the car. Lupin trailed after them as they headed through the station. Harry felt very odd about what had just happened.

"Ginny, about Bill...what's going on?" he whispered to her as they walked.

"Nothing that a kick from a hippogriff can't solve. Don't worry about it, I'll explain later."

Harry nodded and stopped when they got to the space between platforms five and six. He wasn't exactly certain how five-eighths would work. It didn't sound as though it was very big.

"Ah, yes, Harry, you and Ginny have to go in sideways," Lupin was saying, a smile on his face. He nodded towards the platform. "It's just like going to Hogwarts, except you have to sort of...slide, not run."

Harry nodded and then turned nonchalantly around, not wanting any passing Muggles to see him. There weren't many other people about, actually, and disappearing into a wall sideways might seem a bit _odd_. Harry stood so that he looked as though he were leaning against the wall and then suddenly felt himself being pulled through as he fell to the other side. He landed with a soft _oomph!_and moved out of the way, for Ginny. A moment later, she came through the same way, although Harry was happy to note she did it far more gracefully than he did.

They both turned and looked at the train that would take them on their journey. It wasn't scarlet like the Hogwarts Express and definitely not as big; it was black as coal and looked small and ancient. A bellow of steam came roaring out of it as they passed and Harry wondered if the train would last the whole trip. He looked up and saw Dumbledore standing at the door to the first car, smiling at them. Next to him stood a tall black man, his gold earring winking in the morning light.

"Mr Shacklebolt," Harry said grinning and shaking the other man's hand.

"Kingsley, Harry...Kingsley, please. None of this mister stuff, or I'll start to think my father's turned up behind me." The tall man laughed heartily, and Harry couldn't help but smile in response to it.

"Ah, Kingsley has been extremely helpful this morning and has offered to see you two as far as the train takes you, to Blackpool. There you'll be met by another friend, who will take you the rest of the journey to Galway. I've already seen to your compartments on the train and have left instructions for you to read at your leisure regarding your research. Any questions?"

Dumbledore peered at the both of them over his glasses, and Harry felt as though he should nod his head in compliance, but he _did_ have questions.

"Er...sir...you haven't mentioned much about what this research will be about -"

"All in good time, Mr Potter. I assure you, I was most thorough in the letter I left you. However, if you still have questions, the fellow students at the Abbey you're going to will be more than happy to answer them for you. And as always, I am merely a fireplace away."

Harry nodded, still not satisfied, but knew from long experience that Dumbledore would tell him things when he thought it was proper. It was a point that Harry grew increasingly frustrated with, but he knew better then to cause a scene before leaving. Especially since Dumbledore had made it possible for him and Ginny to have this chance to be together. He glanced at Ginny and noticed she was staring intently at Dumbledore, a strange expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, sir...did you say we're going to an _abbey_ of some sort?" she asked, suddenly.

"Why yes, Miss Weasley. The Muggles know it as the Friary of Ross Oirbhealaigh, or in tourist circles, the Ruins of Ross Abbey. Have you heard of it?"

Ginny shook her head and continued to give Dumbledore an odd look. Just then a loud whistle interrupted their thoughts, and a conductor stepped out of the train, indicating that it was time to leave.

Kingsley left them to say their goodbyes and boarded the train. Lupin offered Harry a hand, pulling him into a half-hug. "Have a good time, Harry. Don't er..._work_ Ginny too hard now," he said softly in his ear. Harry smiled and tried not to blush. Lupin reached for Ginny and gave her a hug as well. She smiled when they parted and glanced at Harry, blushing. Harry felt as though they had the word 'new lovers' written over their heads for the entire world to see. Dumbledore nodded and waved as they stepped onto the train.

Harry and Ginny stayed standing in the train doorway until they could no longer see Lupin and Dumbledore waving at them. Looking at each other, they smiled and went to find their compartment.

Harry and Ginny made themselves comfortable in the compartment across from Shacklebolt's. The Auror had only smiled and laughed at them when they'd both longingly looked at the one across from his, noticing it was empty. Ginny reckoned it was obvious that she and Harry wanted to be alone together. Well, as much as they could be alone. Ginny also had the strange sense that the Auror wasn't as solitary as he let on; she wondered briefly if there were other people watching out for them until they made it out of London. She reminded herself to at least try and be on her semi-best behaviour and to _not_give in to the need to touch Harry everywhere she could.

They settled down into the dark red, surprisingly plush cushions of the compartment seat and just looked at each other, soon erupting into what Ginny could only think of as teenage silliness. Harry's face looked so happy that she was filled with the urge to make certain that he always felt that way when he was with her. Ginny knew he'd had so few reasons to smile when he was growing up that it was amazing that he even knew how to. But when Harry looked like he did now - happy, calm...and downright _joyful_ at just being himself, she felt amazed that he would share it with her. That it was, in fact, _her_ that brought it out of him.

"Hey," Harry said, laughing, "why are you looking at me like that?"

Ginny felt her skin heat. "No reason. Just happy to finally have you all to myself."

Harry smiled lazily at her and turned his head to see if Shacklebolt was watching them. The Auror apparently trusted them enough; he'd lowered the blinds on his compartment to half-mast. Harry scooted closer to her and put his hand on her chin, lovingly tilting her head. He kissed her softly, and Ginny sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. Harry's kiss grew more insistent, but Ginny pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

"We have to be on good behaviour," she whispered. She wondered if she wanted to convince Harry or herself.

Harry's brow furrowed. "Why? And why are you whispering? The door's closed."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we're not being watched over...or anything else, for that matter. Honestly, Harry...do you really think Dumbledore would send you out of London with just one Auror keeping an eye out?"

Harry sighed and sat back against his side of the seat. "Yeah, I reckon you're right. Unfortunately. Hey, are you going to tell me now what was going on between you and Bill?"

Ginny sighed. "Oh...that. That was just...Bill being a git. I'm certain he'll get over it. In about fifty years."

Harry frowned at her. "He seemed awfully cross about something, in fact, he seemed cross at me. You um...you didn't tell him about us and the other night, did you?"

Ginny met his eyes, seeing the worried expression there. "No, I didn't. But I sort of think he knows...Bill's always been hard to hide things from. I've never been able to deceive him that well. It's like he can read my mind."

"Oh," Harry said, the expression on his face going from worried to scared.

"Harry, don't worry about my git of a brother. If he wants to be a stubborn fool about things, let him. He knows better than to get in my way when I want something."

Harry's skin turned pink, and he swallowed loudly. "Yeah, but Gin...I reckon...I don't want your family to hate me or anything..."

Ginny shook her head and scooted over to his side of the seat, if someone _was_ watching them, they could just look away.

"Nonsense. No one, especially not anyone in my family, could ever hate you."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, but, I reckon if your family knew what we've been getting up to -"

Ginny pushed him back with her hand and moved onto his lap. She captured his mouth in a kiss, her tongue suddenly forceful against the edge of his lips. After a moment, she pulled away, laughing quietly at the dazed expression on his face.

"Do you want to stop what we've been getting up to, Harry? Is that it?" Ginny lowered her voice and twisted the lower part of her body so that it came into intimate contact with his. His eyes darkened, and he shook his head.

"Er...no, of course that's not what I meant -"

"Then I suggest you let me worry about my family. We have a whole month away from them, and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

She kissed him deeply again, moving herself against him and then carefully extracted herself from his arms. She went back to sitting on her own side of the seat. For the first time, she noticed the envelopes lying against the window. One had her name on it, and the other had Harry's. She picked each one up, handing the one marked for Harry over to him. "Oh, these must be the instructions that Professor Dumbledore mentioned."

When Harry didn't take the one she offered him, she glanced at him. "Harry?"

Harry smiled at her feebly and took a deep breath. "Ginny, um...don't take this the wrong way, but please don't...um do that thing with your body again when we're not in a position where I can do anything with...this...er...about it." His skin had turned bright pink, and Ginny bit her lip, holding in a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry...you poor boy."

Harry glowered at her. "Thanks, I feel the sincerity. Do you mind if I go for a short walk before I read that?"

"No, Harry," Ginny said sweetly as she watched him get up, rather uncomfortably. He scowled at her good-naturedly as he left, and she giggled to herself. _Honestly, how do men walk around with those things?_

Turning her attention back to her own letter, Ginny opened it with interest.

_Dear Miss Weasley-_

_Enclosed you will find a list of books I wish for you to read. Harry also has a list, but yours is more specific. I would like for you to take notes regarding anything you may happen to find regarding the legend or prophecy of Aine. Any or all mention of this particular prophecy is important, so please include all notes, no matter how insignificant you think them to be._

_Again, your aiding Harry with this research is most important. Do not, under any circumstances, forget this fact, no matter what occurs between you and Mr Potter; I believe knowledge about Aine will be most pertinent in helping with the outcome of the war with Voldemort._

_Sincerely-_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ginny read the letter twice and stared at it in confusion. She looked at the list of books he had mentioned and was relieved to see it only consisted of ten or so different titles. On the surface, it looked like a basic research request. However, Ginny had a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that Dumbledore was trying to either warn her or tell her something.

_'No matter what occurs between you and Mr Potter...'_

What did that mean, exactly? And if this legend was so important, why did Dumbledore trust her to figure it out? She was suddenly dying to know what information Harry's letter contained. She glanced at it, lying innocently on the seat cushion where he'd left it and was tempted to take a peek. But the part of her brain that was _not_apparently being taken over by Salazar Slytherin kept her hands to herself and directed them into her pockets. Where she immediately remembered the other thing she had to read. The book that Hermione had given her. It was supposed to help Harry and Ginny with..._things_.

Ginny bit her lip and glanced around, noticing that Harry was now in Shacklebolt's compartment, talking to him about something. Getting up and lowering the blinds down, Ginny tucked herself in the corner and pulled the book out of her pocket.

_One-Hundred and One Ways to Know Your Lover_

by Dr. Dinah LeSturgeon

Ginny felt her skin heat slightly, but nevertheless, opened up the nondescript book to the first page, noticing the small symbol of a heart drawn around the bodies of two lovers doing something that looked like a great deal of fun. It was a Muggle book, so the symbol didn't move, and for that, Ginny was thankful. If this book had moving diagrams, Harry might not be the only one having to 'walk around' for awhile.

She had asked Hermione if there were some sort of manual she could study, while away from her parents and nosey brothers. In true fashion, Hermione had come through with flying colours and told Ginny that this small, Muggle edition book was a gem and that she and Harry would probably 'learn a lot from it.' With eagerness, Ginny started thumbing through the book, her eyes getting drawn to the first picture that flipped past.

_Oh, goodness...I don't know if Harry and I...well, why not you dolt? Don't you want to experiment?_

Ginny shushed the voice in her head and studied the picture. It showed a man and a woman lying on a bed. The woman was facing one direction, her head towards the direction of the man's feet. The man was facing the woman, but his head was towards the opposite end. However, both of their heads were not _actually_ pointed toward each other's feet, but toward the middle section of the other. Ginny bit her lip and read the description underneath.

_Attempting what the French call 'le soixante-neuf' may prove to be either a delightful interlude or a dreadful example of bad concentration. Lovers may find that their ability to think while the other devours them, a bit too much to handle. However, those with strong force of mind may just enjoy one of the most rewarding orgasms available. Other variations on this position may include the woman reclining over the man, her backside towards his face. Yet another way of achieving the same means would be for one partner to lay flat, most likely on a bed, head slightly off of the edge, while the other partner leans over them and in towards the genital area, allowing both lovers equal access with their mouth and hands. See page 17a for illustrations of both._

Ginny turned the page and then closed the book, suddenly feeling hot all over. She'd enjoyed both times what Harry had done with his mouth on her. In fact, she'd enjoyed it immensely. And she had even liked doing the same to him; for the few moments her mouth had been around him, she'd felt strangely exhilarated. _But could they...would they really be able to do it to each other at the same time?_

Ginny didn't know, but she knew that she really wanted to try. She unconsciously crossed her legs and looked out the window at the landscape speeding past. She wondered how long it would take them to get to wherever it was they were going.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The trip to Blackpool passed slowly and uneventfully. Mostly because Harry decided it was best that he and Ginny try not to touch each other so much. So they read or they talked about Quidditch and played a few rounds of Exploding Snap. But he'd never realized how erotic a girl's hand could be or how a stray lock against the side of her neck could drive him to distraction. It made his head spin to think of everything he'd been missing the last year and a half - lost in his own troubles and worries. He'd been attracted to Cho; she'd done funny things to his stomach, but he'd never felt for her what he felt for Ginny. Of course, the fact that he'd had sex with Ginny probably had a lot to do with what appeared to be his almost constant state of arousal. It seemed the further away they went from her family, London, and everything else that was designed to remind him of his responsibilities, the _lighter_ he became. He felt like a new person; one not weighted down by prophecies or evil Dark Lords. Not even word that Voldemort was after him could dampen the lightness in his heart. He reckoned that until the final battle (for certainly, there would be one of those), Voldemort would always be after him and those he loved. What good was it to worry about it? If he _was_ going to die, then Harry reckoned he deserved this one chance to feel normal. Just once. And this, this whatever it was with Ginny...this strange feeling that made him feel as though nothing could go wrong...he welcomed it and accepted it. And he was going to make it last as long as possible.

He watched her while she unconsciously twirled a piece of her hair around her finger as she sat reading. A strange tightening occurred in his chest. That had been happening more and more as he thought about how much his life had changed this summer. He watched as her brow furrowed at something she read and the way she bit her bottom lip in between her teeth. _Merlin, why did it take me so long to see what was right in front of my eyes from the beginning?_

Feeling his eyes on her, she turned and then smiled at him. She closed her book and then held out her hand. He took it, and they scooted closer together. But not too close.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him, turning her head to face him.

"Just you."

"Aww...Harry, you're going to make me self-conscious," she said as her skin turned that delicious pink colour he was beginning to love. He'd missed her blushes from before, but the ones she did now were different. Instead of embarrassment, they were blushes of pleasure...usually at something he'd done, which he didn't think he would ever comprehend. But he was beginning to understand that loving someone made you want to take care of them; it made you want to give them as much pleasure as they could stand.

"I was just thinking how incredibly lucky I am that you never truly gave up on me, actually," he said, watching their fingers entwine.

"Yes, as well you should be."

Harry glanced up at her and saw the laughter in her eyes. "I know. And I want to make it up to you."

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Oh, Harry. You don't have to 'make it up' to me. Just you being you is fine enough. Just seeing the smile on that face of yours makes me happy enough. Believe me."

"It's not enough."

Ginny smiled gently at him and brought his hand up to her mouth, kissing it slightly, causing a shock wave to travel through him. _Honestly, I don't think I will ever get enough of this girl._

"Well..." Ginny was saying, releasing his hand and reaching into the pocket of her robe. "There might be one or two things you can do. Or perhaps things we can do together."

Harry frowned as she handed him a slim book, recognizing it from when he'd seen Hermione give it to her that morning. He glanced at the title, his eyes widening. He looked back at her.

"Hermione gave you this?"

Ginny nodded, a smile on her face. She stood up suddenly, stretching. "I'm going to go use the lavatory and walk around a bit. Kingsley said we can go as far as the dining car, right?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly as he opened the book. The opening graphic reminded him of the Healer's Diagrams and he felt his skin heat. _Ginny had been reading this?_

Ginny laughed and paused at the door to the compartment. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly.

"I think we should try page twenty-five, Harry. As soon as we're able."

Her voice lingered in his ear, and he glanced at her, seeing her smirk. She left him then, and Harry quickly turned to page twenty-five, feeling as though his eyes were about to pop out of his head. He also felt as though something else was about to pop as well. Groaning, he closed the book and started to take deep breaths, calming his mind. Feeling a bit foolish for doing so, he glanced around before he re-opened the book and began to read.

_Both men and women find the woman-on-top positions extremely satisfying. They enable the woman to take a more active role in controlling both the sensation she gives and those she receives. With her lover underneath and relatively immobile, she can stimulate him easily by moving up and down and can more readily control the depth of penetration. For the man, such positions prove that his lover is taking the lead: with them, he can feel himself the object of her active seduction._

Harry swallowed and looked at the picture that was illustrated underneath the passage. _Er...yeah...I bet he feels seduced._

Harry studied the picture and then read the small instructions next to it.

_To reach the simplest of these positions, the woman lies on top of her lover with her legs outside of his. It is probably best to start from a side to side position, while she gently throws a leg across her lover's thigh, climbing on top of him. Once in this position, she may then bring her legs inside her lover's, which will result in a snugger fit between both genital areas._

Harry closed his eyes and imagined how that would feel. He felt his face heating up and counted to ten before he started reading again.

_If the woman keeps her legs tightly closed, she can heighten the friction between her vagina and pelvis. She can add to the sensation by contracting her pelvic muscles._

Harry had a brief flash of the tightening he'd felt around him the night before; how it had felt as though Ginny were moving herself around him, pulling him in closer. Shaking his head to clear it, he looked back down at the book.

_Finally, if the woman spreads her legs out widely to the side, the genital regions are perfectly aligned. From here she can press down on her lover's feet, which is usually highly arousing for him as he can feel that she is 'using' him to satisfy herself._ _She can push his legs apart or together with hers, thus changing the sensations for both of them._

_That's it_, Harry thought to himself and shuddered, closing the book. Visions of seeing Ginny above him as they made love had caused that well-known twitch to occur between his legs. _Bloody hell._ The idea of Ginny taking charge over him had sent his mind spinning. _Oh, yeah...we'll definitely be 'trying' page twenty five._Maybe he'd actually be able to control himself and not come within five seconds of entering her.

Wanting to get his mind off the images he couldn't seem to shake, he remembered the letter Dumbledore had left for him, which still sat unread against the window. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and tried to relax his body. He stretched right and left and then picked up the letter. It slid open to reveal the familiar handwriting of his headmaster.

_Harry-_

_This letter will be a bit more private than what I discussed in Miss Weasley's. I trust you to use your judgement in whether or not you will eventually tell her the full details of this letter. I have charmed this letter so that only you can read it. I hope you forgive the duplicity._

_You are being sent to the Friary of Ross Oirbhealaigh because it contains a large selection of books not found anywhere else in Britain. The owner of the Abbey agrees with me that you be given this time to read and learn what it is the old books can teach you. Like me, he understands that it is most crucial that the thing you will be searching for is found._

_For this research to go as smoothly as possible, you and Miss Weasley will be given free reign. The Abbey, like Hogwarts, is used as a school in the winter months, but only for older students wishing to continue on with their learning. In the summer time it is a far less crowded place, you and Miss Weasley should have no problem 'being' yourselves together. That is to say, to do what two young people in love should do (and not having to result to hiding in broom cupboards, I might add)._

_I am sure you are reading this with a strange sense of shock that I would presume to know so much about your relationship with Ginny. Remember, Harry, love should never be hidden. It should be enjoyed, cherished and shown to the world. These are dark times that we find ourselves in; do not try to block the light, if it indeed decides to shine on you at this time. Love her, if that is what your heart desires. And indeed, allow her to love you back._

_You will both be reading about the great sorceress known as Aine. She is, to the outside belief, a goddess of war, love and fertility. There is an ancient prophecy regarding her powers, and it is this which I desire you to learn more about. As you begin to read, you will start to understand more clearly what this letter is asking you._

_As always, feel free to contact me with any questions. The owner of the Abbey, Dylan Cosgrove, is an old friend of mine, and he is also an extended member of the Order. You may trust him as you would trust me. Enclosed you will find a list of books that I believe you will find exceedingly helpful._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry read the letter again, feeling mystified and just a little bit angry. Ginny came back into the compartment to find him scowling at his expression in the window. The day had turned grey sometime after they'd left London, and it now looked like rain. He felt Ginny settle in beside him. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Sometimes I really wish Dumbledore would just tell me things instead of circling around them. Why does he never think I'm...good enough or clever enough to understand what it is he wants me to do?"

Ginny sighed. "I suspect he's just doing what he thinks is -"

"Right. Yeah, I get that. But hasn't he learned yet that he isn't all knowing?"

Ginny gave him a shrewd look and nodded. "What did the letter say, Harry."

Harry tossed it at her, slumping against the cushions, suddenly feeling sullen. "Go ahead, read it."

Ginny picked it up, and he watched her frown. A moment later, she looked at him over the top. "It's blank."

"Yeah, that's because the great man has decided that I'm to use my own judgment and tell you what it says when I feel I should. Honestly. Why is everything so cloak and wand with him? He obviously knows how much you mean to me, I don't know why he thinks I wouldn't tell you."

Ginny nodded and folded the blank parchment and put it back into the envelope. She looked expectantly at him for a moment and then looked away. Harry couldn't read her expression. She brought her eyes back to meet his.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Harry sighed. "There's nothing to tell, Ginny. He just basically told me that we'll be given free reign to do what we want at the Abbey and that we can..." Harry paused trying to remember how the headmaster had worded it. "We can be ourselves with each other. That we're to read up on some witch named Aine and that whatever it is I'm supposed to be finding should be found. It was a lot of words equalling nothing."

Ginny frowned, deep in thought. "Do you think Dumbledore set this up so we could be alone together? Could there be a deeper motive?"

Harry startled. "Well...er...I hadn't thought that, but...his letter did seem awfully...well, knowledgeable about us. He advised me to love you, if that is what I desired and to let you love me back." His voice softened and he felt his anger and confusion leave him. He'd over-reacted, certainly. So what if Dumbledore's letter was vague and empty of information. He should be used to it. _And_ he was going to get to spend a whole month making love to Ginny. The mention of which made him remember that book that she'd left with him...

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin up with his hand. "I'm sorry I got moody about the letter. Can I make it up to you by saying that page twenty five is definitely doable?"

Ginny blushed. "You read the book."

"Well, yeah...hello...? Teenage boy, here. You gave me a sex manual, what did you expect me to do? Look at it when I had nothing better to do?"

Ginny laughed, and he pulled her into his arms. She settled against him and they both turned to the window, watching the rain as it started to fall. They were coming into a town and Harry hoped it was Blackpool. He wanted to block the world out and get to a bed. Preferably a great big one, with lots of pillows.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As they departed from the train, Ginny and Harry moved together naturally, both peering at the odd surroundings. Kingsley, though, seemed unperturbed, and they waited with him. Ginny could smell the sea somewhere close by; the air seemed thick with the scent of salt and fish. She'd never been this far north before and felt a bit exhilarated at the whole thing. She and Harry held hands and didn't have to worry about someone making fun of them or raising their eyebrows. It felt _marvellous_.

They were soon approached by an old man, who looked - to Ginny - as though he were older than Dumbledore. He was hunched over and very short; although exactly how much of it was his posture and how much of it was his actual height, she couldn't tell. He smiled at them and then nodded to Kingsley as they exchanged a few words. Soon the old man led the way through the train station's entrance. A moment later, they were standing out on a huge platform where Muggles were scurrying about, dragging their luggage and bags behind them. The old man disappeared the way they had come.

Kingsley turned to them and smiled. "We're just waiting for the person who'll be taking you onto the Abbey. He's running a bit late. Seems there's been a mix up about the boat you're to take."

"We're travelling by sea?" Harry asked, his voice sounding excited. Ginny didn't know if she liked the idea herself.

"Just a short ride across the Irish Sea, well that is, if you're going _our_ way. You'll land near Dublin and then be taken to the Abbey. It's just two hours or so."

"Two hours more?" Ginny couldn't help her disappointment. The train ride had taken five hours already. And even though they had eaten lunch, she was feeling peckish again. She patted her stomach in frustration. Harry laughed at her.

"Perhaps we can stop and get something for you to eat before we leave, Gin."

Ginny stuck out her tongue in response, but felt herself go pink in the face.

"Here," Kingsley said as he handed her a small package. "There's some goodies in there for you two. Your Mum knew you'd want something while you travelled."

Ginny smiled and eagerly took what he offered her. _Merlin save her!_Her mum had packed some fudge and biscuits for them to nosh on. Harry was still shaking his head at her, and she held the package protectively against her chest.

"Well, fine then, Harry, I just won't share any with you."

"Oh yeah? Bet I know a way to make you," he said slyly, his voice sounding amused. He squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb against hers. Ginny felt that curious sense of excitement course through her again.

She didn't know how long they stood there staring at each other before Kingsley cleared his throat and nodded behind them. They both turned and saw a young man approaching them. He wore black jeans and what appeared to be a Muggle rock band tee-shirt. His hair was a short shock of black, casually styled to look as though it had no style, and his eyes were a bright sky blue. In one word, Ginny thought he looked...well..._cool_.

He approached them, smiling. He nodded at Kingsley and then, surprisingly, winked at her. She felt herself blushing. She hid the smile that threatened to break out across her face when she saw Harry narrow his eyes and frown at the young man.

"Harry, Ginny, meet your travelling companion for the next few hours or so. This is Brogan Caley."

_Well, well...he even has a cool name_, Ginny thought to herself. She was about to hold out her hand to shake his, when she felt Harry tightly pull her back. She frowned and looked at him, but his eyes were on Brogan's.

"Nice to meet you," Brogan was saying, his voice containing a slight Irish lilt that Ginny found immediately pleasing. He smiled at her again, his eyes lingering on her face. "It's a pleasure to make _your_ acquaintance, most definitely."

"Er, Kingsley, I don't mean to doubt the wisdom here, but...how old is our new companion? This is who Dumbledore is trusting to see us to the Abbey?" Harry asked, after barely shaking the other man's hand. Ginny gasped at his rudeness. She smiled apologetically at Brogan, who seemed quite amused and unruffled by the whole exchange.

"Actually, Harry, Brogan here is twenty-one and considered one of the best students of the Abbey. If he wasn't so set on being a professor, we'd have started him on Auror training immediately. He's young, but he's the most impressive student I've seen in a long time. His defence capabilities are amazing. You are in the best capable hands."

Harry opened his mouth to argue and looked as though he were about to continue being a prat, so Ginny wrapped her hand around his, tugging roughly on it. She smiled at Brogan. "What do you want to be a Professor of?"

Brogan chuckled and reached out to take her bags for her. "Transfiguration. It's a wild, fascinating subject. Although I do consider Charms to be almost as interesting. Nothing like a good Charm to make things lively, eh?" He winked at her again, and she laughed, feeling quite giddy all of a sudden. She noticed that Harry was now staring at her as though he'd never seen her before.

Brogan offered to take some of Harry's bags, but Harry stubbornly lugged them over his shoulders. Unfortunately, he couldn't carry all of the bags and still hold Ginny's hand. She ended up taking one of the bags from him. _Honestly,_she thought to herself,_what is his problem?_

Kingsley and Brogan walked ahead of them, and Ginny started to follow. She stopped when she realized Harry wasn't walking next to her. She looked back at him.

"Harry?"

"I'll be there in a minute," he said, not looking at her, trying to adjust one of the bags on his back. His voice was snappish and rude. Ginny bristled and released his hand.

"Fine, then. I'll just go talk to our enchanting guide a bit more."

Harry glanced up at her, his eyes wide. "You like him."

Ginny sighed. "I just met him, Harry. He hasn't had a chance yet to act like a complete and utter prat. Unlike some people I know."

Harry scowled at her and moved forward to pass her, the bags hanging half off of his back. She rolled her eyes and caught up with him, pulling on his shoulder. He stopped and looked back at her, his eyes full of anger.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"What is wrong with you? Here, let me fix this." She adjusted the strap on his back, so that the bag righted itself. "There, that should feel better," she said softly, letting her hand linger on his arm. She felt him relax, and he looked at her, his eyes still bright, but sheepish.

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being a complete and utter prat."

"Good. Apology accepted."

Harry scowled at her again, but this time fell into step beside her as they followed after the other men.

"So..." Harry said, his voice trailing off.

"So what?" Ginny said as she glanced at him.

"You like him. I mean, he's your type, right?"

Ginny bit her tongue to hold back a laugh. "My type?"

"Yeah, you know...charming, cool...with that hair and everything...you know..._attractive_." Harry spit out the last word as though it pained him.

"Actually, my type is the prattish, insecure, green-eyed type. Or didn't you know?"

Harry stopped at looked at her. His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. I never saw anyone flirt with you before. Well, not up close like that. It...shocked me. I didn't like it."

Ginny smiled and used her hand to push his glasses up for him. He stared back at her, his eyes full of something she couldn't quite place. _He doesn't think he's good enough for me_. The thought made her sad. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"The only thing you should be thinking about, Mr Potter, is how many different pages of that book we can squeeze in tonight, before I wear you out."

Harry's skin turned bright pink, and she laughed softly. She started walking again, and they caught up with Brogan and Kingsley a moment later.

"Well, this is where I leave you two. Remember, Dumbledore is just a fireplace away. Have a safe trip and don't forget to actually get some work done, you two." Kingsley's voice was full of warmth and humour. Ginny and Harry looked guiltily at each other before shaking his hand.

After they watched the Auror head back the way they had come, they both turned expectantly to Brogan.

"Well, we have a boat all ready, so if you two will just grab a hold of this," he held out a small silver item that was bent in a strange set of loops. "We'll be on our way."

"We're taking a Portkey to the boat?" Harry asked and Ginny was relieved to see that his voice held no trace of bitterness.

"Aye. Just a quick one. The harbour is a busy place and since we're going on a wizard boat, I thought it'd be easier this way. Don't have to deal with the Muggles."

Ginny glanced around and noticed they were standing in a small alcove against the train station. Shrugging, she reached out and touched her finger to the looped item. A moment later, Harry did the same. Brogan smiled at them again, and a second later, Ginny felt the familiar tug on her navel as they headed towards their destination.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had to admit it; the boat ride had been _excellent_. Ginny hadn't seem to care for it too much, claiming it upset her stomach, but he'd rather enjoyed it. He loved the feel of the sea water on his face and the way the wind whipped through his hair. At least he was doing something new for a change.

Now they were in the back seat of a limousine, of all things, and Brogan was telling them all about the history of the Abbey. Well, he was telling Ginny about the Abbey. Harry hadn't been listening, really. He'd been too busy moping and staring out the window. But Ginny held his hand, and they would each give the other little reassuring squeezes now and again, so all was not lost.

Harry felt stupid for the way he'd reacted at the station. The feelings of inadequacy and insecurity he'd had as he'd watched Brogan look at Ginny had practically pushed the logical part of his brain out. He knew Ginny wasn't going to leave him for some Irish fellow they'd just met. He also knew he couldn't help the fact that other blokes would look at Ginny and like what they saw; she was likable after all, and the part of him that was just Harry and not her boyfriend, knew she was attractive. Very attractive, if the list of all her past boyfriends was any indication. But it was more than that; Ginny just seemed to _glow_with something you wanted to be next to. Harry couldn't understand that he was the reason she was glowing. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she loved him. _Him_. Of all people.

"Harry?"

Ginny's voice broke through to his thoughts, and he turned to look at her.

"Brogan was just saying that the Abbey is next to a river, and that we can go swimming in it when it gets hot. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Her brown eyes sparkled at him, and he smiled despite his mood. He glanced at Brogan. "Yeah, it does. Are there a lot of other students there this time of the summer?"

Brogan shook his head. "No, not really. I can name them all, actually. There's me, of course, and then there's Angus McFlure, he's our resident Potions expert. There's Adair and Elizabeth Banning, they're studying Herbology, but don't let them corner you into helping them with the greenhouse; you'll smell like dung for days. Then there's Garrett Spencer and Kieran Brooks, they run our library, I expect you'll get to know them quite well, actually. And finally there's Sioda. She's our historian. You'll probably get to know her a bit more, too."

"And that's it?" Ginny asked.

Brogan nodded. "We all keep to ourselves during the week really, but we've been known to get into trouble on the weekend. Most of the summer staff travel home and we're usually stuck with only one or two to keep an eye on us. It's great." The young man smiled widely at them and stretched his feet out. Harry knew he had no reason _not_ to like Brogan; all he'd done, really, was wink and smile at Ginny, but Harry couldn't help but dislike the self-assuredness the other man had. Then Harry knew he was actually a bit _jealous_ of Brogan. He seemed comfortable with himself, as though he knew he was doing exactly what he was meant to be doing. Harry wondered what that felt like.

"We're almost there, actually. We're just passing through Ballinasole. The next township is Headford, and then we reach the Abbey. We'll have to pull over before we get to it. There's a back way that most of us use; it's out of sight from any wandering Muggles that may be about."

Ginny looked eagerly out the window over Harry's shoulder and squeezed his hand in excitement. He smiled and turned to look out the window as well; he noticed Brogan watching them for a moment, an odd expression on his face. Harry instinctively pulled Ginny's arm closer to his. The moment passed, and Brogan was turning around, speaking to the driver.

"You know what else Brogan told me while you were brooding?" Ginny whispered in his ear.

Harry glanced at her. "That he's a poof?"

Ginny's eyes widened, and then she narrowed them as she kicked him with her foot. "_No_. He said that the Professors aren't going to bother us at all, that the owner, Dylan Cosgrove, would be taking care of us and that he's arranged for our rooms in the unoccupied section of the Abbey. All of the other students have to stay in the dorms, but we get our own _wing_, Harry...doesn't that sound...well..._extremely_ private?"

Ginny's eyes sparkled playfully, and Harry knew what she was thinking. _A whole wing...a whole slew of beds. All to themselves_. Suddenly, Harry felt very warm, all feelings of inadequacy forgotten. It had just occurred to him that they were really on their own together and completely free to be themselves with each other. It made Harry feel both elated and the tiniest bit worried, although he didn't know why.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brogan led them through the small grove that covered the back part of the Abbey from Muggle eyes. Ginny felt a strange sense of deja vu as she and Harry walked side by side, holding hands. The sun felt good, after being trapped in the car for so long, and a light breeze played with her hair. Brogan was whistling, and even Harry seemed awed by the thick overgrowth that parted as they walked through.

"Is there a spell on the greenery?" Ginny asked as the path ahead of them widened to let them pass.

Brogan stopped and turned to smiled at her. "Yes, a small one. It will actually get thicker in here, if you're not supposed to be here. It'll only open for people that have business at the Abbey. A little trick of Mr Cosgrove's. There have been a couple of times a daring Muggle had to be rescued from all of this." He continued on a short way and then paused in front of what looked like a significant clump of vines and flowers. It appeared to form a barrier of some sort. Harry and Ginny both stared expectantly at him, and he winked as he withdrew his wand from his jeans pocket, tapping the petal of a large sapphire-tinted flower sitting at what appeared to be the top of the barrier.

"Just tap once to open," Brogan said, noticing her look. He smiled as the wall of greenery seemed to slowly pull apart, revealing a large, graceful stone gate. Ginny gasped.

"Gin?" Harry had moved forward through the hole that Brogan had made, his hand tugging her forward, but she stayed put, staring at the gate in amazement.

_This is just like my dream._

"I dreamed about this gate," she said softly. Both Harry and Brogan watched her for a moment. She shook her head to settle her thoughts and squeezed Harry's hand as she moved through the opening in the vines.

"Hmm. Well, that's interesting," Brogan said as he glanced at her. "You might want to tell Sioda about that dream; she's convinced this place is mystical. Now, you have to remember this incantation in order to get through safely: Sempervirent, Rosetum. Et itur ad astra, et itur ad astra."

He made them each repeat it several times out loud and then nodded his head when he was satisfied. They had to each go through separately, saying the words under their breath before the gate would open. Ginny was the last one through, and she watched as the gate closed behind her, dissolving into a wall of vines and flowers once again.

"What do they mean, those words?" she asked Brogan.

"It's a bit funny, really. Mr Cosgrove thinks it's because the friars that used to live in the Abbey were more familiar with magic than we think. It means, literally, 'Evergreen, a rose garden. And we go to the stars. And we go to the stars'. Of course, if you break it down, certain words that were used, 'et', for example, instead of 'sic'...it makes the meaning passive - so it's like saying _we_all go to the stars, _we_ all live forever in the sky. Which, of course, makes sense for a religious place such as an abbey."

"So the gate was here when the friars controlled the Abbey?" Harry asked as they moved up a small, steep pathway that led them over a hill.

Brogan nodded. "Well, let's just say, some of us _think_ the gate has always been here. Sioda has been studying the local area. She insists that the gate was here before the Friars of Ross built the Abbey; that it was because of the gate that they chose this spot. But since the good friars kept very little records to begin with, and since the Abbey suffered a time period of neglect and disuse before wizards took it over, most of the old records about the land have been lost. We roughly know when the Abbey was built, but we don't know when the gate was built. But the way to get through it has always been known to the owner of the Abbey. And Cosgrove's family has owned it for a very long time."

They continued up the hill, reaching the peak slightly out of breath. Ginny turned and looked back the way they had come. The overgrowth from the grove seemed to cover everything up into one large green, breathing thing. But Ginny imagined she could still see the stone tip of the gate and felt a strange feeling in her bones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ah-ha! Brogan! I see you made it back in one piece. And, you have safely delivered us our visitors."

Dylan Cosgrove warmly greeted Harry and Ginny in his office, a wide smile on his face. He was an older gentleman, probably younger than Dumbledore, but in the same generation. He had a short, well-trimmed beard and well-tanned skin, as though he spent a good deal of time outdoors. Ginny shook his hand and was surprised by the strong grip. His blue eyes met hers for a brief moment before turning to Harry, and she was surprised by the intensity of the look. He nodded at them and pointed to two chairs that had just appeared, indicating that they should sit down.

Brogan used his wand to levitate their bags in front of him. "I'll just make certain these get put at your doors. Come down to the library when you're all settled; I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Would you two like some tea? Biscuits? Anything heavier? Dinner will be served shortly, but I'm certain that after a long car ride, you might not want to wait."

"Tea would be nice, actually," Ginny admitted, smiling.

"But we can probably wait until dinner for anything else," Harry said, giving her a funny look. She remembered his teasing from before and tried to ignore her growling stomach.

"Ah well, I won't keep you long then. I just wanted to make certain that you had both read the letters Albus left for you?" Mr Cosgrove made a flourish of small movements with his wand and a setting of tea appeared in front of them. Ginny poured each of them a cup and thankfully grabbed one of the raspberry tarts the man had thought to include.

Harry nodded. "He told us we would be researching the legend of...Aine?"

Mr Cosgrove nodded. "Yes, exactly. Although it's more than a legend. There is a very definite prophecy involved with Aine. Not many actually believe it, but I think Albus is one of the few who do. Miss Weasley, do _you_ know anything about Aine?"

Ginny startled at the shift of the focus to her. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth and smiled. "Er...no, not really. But Professor Dumbledore insisted in his letter that this research would be important to Harry, so...I'm going to do everything I can to help him."

Mr Cosgrove gave her another intense look and then smiled slightly. He nodded his head.

"Well, that's good to hear. Mr Potter, you're lucky to have such a dedicated research partner here. Now, let me see...what did I do with your room keys...?"

He started to rummage around his desk, and Ginny turned to Harry, who shrugged. Ginny was about to ask what the prophecy of Aine actually was, when Mr Cosgrove exclaimed 'Ah-ha!' and held up two old, worn stone keys.

"You two will be in the Nuala wing. It's usually occupied by our older students, or those that are married. These are the only two keys to your rooms; neither I nor any of the staff can enter without them, so it'd be preferable if you not misplace them. That happened once and we had an awful time getting them back. The keys are charmed to return to the owner of the Abbey of course, but only when they deem it fit to do so. And we never know exactly where they will turn up at. We had a young couple that was locked out of their rooms for weeks before the keys turned up in the kitchen pantry. I'd suggest transfiguring a chain to wear them about your necks as that seems to work for most people."

Ginny and Harry both reached out and took a hold of a key. The stone looked so old that Ginny felt as though it would crumble in her hand, but it was surprisingly solid and heavy. She didn't really fancy wearing _that_around her neck. As soon as she thought it, the key seemed to grow lighter until it felt as though it was no longer in her hand. She glanced at Mr Cosgrove in shock.

"Yes, it does that. It will also shrink when you want it to, and some students have claimed that it will glow, if you happen to be looking for it in the dark."

Mr Cosgrove stood up and smiled at them. "Well, I'm certain you two would like to see where you'll be sleeping. Follow me, and I'll take you to the direct passage way to your rooms."

Harry looked at her, and she shrugged. They both stood and followed Cosgrove out of the room, each clutching their key in their hands.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They left Cosgrove's office and headed left, down a long, grey hallway. _It wasn't unlike anything you'd see at Hogwarts, actually_, Harry thought. There were large, open windows and widely-arched ceilings but instead of the dark look of the castle, the Abbey walls were almost colorless. He could tell the building had once been religious in nature; stained glass windows still filled every other opening, but instead of depicting religious scenes they seemed to have been transformed into magical ones, reminding him of the many portraits and tapestries of his own school.

At the end of the hallway, there loomed a set of great oak doors, which were carved with flowers and plant life. In the middle of the door was a carving of a giant heart. As Cosgrove opened the doors, the heart broke apart and for a second Harry thought he heard sobbing. But it was gone so fast that he reckoned he had imagined it. Just inside the door, Cosgrove paused and pointed to a small shelf on the wall.

"If you want your rooms to be cleaned or tended to, just leave one of the keys here for the staff to use. They'll return it when they're done. It doesn't matter which key, they're both interchangeable."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything as they continued on down the hallway. As they approached the end, a painting came into view. It was of a woman with jet black hair and violet eyes. She stared off into the distance, her face passive and relaxed. It was a Muggle painting, and above it, Harry could make out the name 'Katharine'.

Cosgrove paused and nodded towards the painting. "That is the Lady Nuala. She fought to save the Abbey from ruin, when the church pulled the Friars out of it. Rumor and history have it that she was in love with one of the Fathers that lived in this wing, but nothing has ever been substantiated. As she was married to another man at the time, that's probably a good thing. She was a great lady, apparently. Very noble and stout of heart. Her remains are buried under the altar in the old church. She's one of the reasons we have to share the front part of the Abbey with the Muggles. They all come to see her resting place."

Cosgrove turned right and then led them to two doors that stood side by side. Harry saw that Brogan had left their bags out in front of each one; his on the right and Ginny's on the left.

"I should also add that people insist her ghost haunts this wing, but I doubt it. As you know, most ghosts have to register with the Ministry. A Katharine Nuala has never done so, and many Seers have come through trying to fish her out, but to no avail. I'd say it's just the wind blowing through the stones. Now, if you wish to enter your rooms, just use the keys I gave you."

Ginny smiled at Harry, and he nodded. They both moved forward, and, after sharing another look, they each tried their key, the lock clicking as soon as the stone connected to with the wood. Each door swung open and they both entered their rooms.

Harry was in a large living room. Its ceilings looked as though they went on forever, which he knew couldn't be possible. He wondered briefly if the ceiling was charmed like the one at Hogwarts. The colour of the room was a dark mahogany and there was a fire already going in the hearth at the side of the room near the sofa. A door was closed on his left, and two were open on the right. He looked into the open doors and saw a study, complete with a miniature library in one, and a huge bedroom in the other. He started to enter it, when he heard a noise behind him and turned around. After a moment, the door on the left side of the room opened and Ginny stepped through smiling.

"Harry! We have connecting rooms, isn't that cool?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Do you have a study in your room too?"

She nodded. "My room is exactly like this one, except my bedroom is in the back instead of on the side, like yours. I haven't gone in there yet. I wanted to try this door."

Mr Cosgrove came in then, floating Harry's bags in front of him. "Ah, I see you found the connecting door. Let me show you something else."

The old man smiled cheerfully at them and then walked over to the door, moving his hand around the doorknob. "_Solvo_," he said quietly, and Harry watched in amazement as the wall that separated his and Ginny's rooms disappeared.

"As I explained, these rooms are usually used by our married students, some with small children. As you and Miss Weasley are good friends, I expect you'll not be worried about what makes the wall reappear," Cosgrove paused, a twinkle in his eye as he looked at them. "However, should you wish for some privacy, simply say the word, '_filleadh_'. It's Gaelic for return."

As Cosgrove spoke the word, the wall reappeared. Harry moved forward and put his hand on the doorknob, repeating what Cosgrove had done earlier. The wall faded and the living rooms were now joined as one again. Harry felt overwhelmed.

"All of this? Just for the two of us?"

Cosgrove smiled at him. "Albus suggested you two might enjoy a bit of space. I believe he said the Weasleys are a large family?" He turned to Ginny, and she nodded. Harry noticed her eyes were darting to his bedroom door, and he knew she was just itching to go exploring. Apparently, Dylan Cosgrove knew it, too.

"Ah, well then, I'll leave you two to get settled. Dinner should be in about forty-five minutes. If you wish to join Brogan and the others in the library, just head back the way I brought you and turn right when you reach my office. The library has two giant red doors that are usually open, you can't miss it. If you do lose your way, simply press this." Cosgrove handed them each a small, black stone that had a slight dent in the middle. It felt worn, and Harry had a strange sense of safety as he touched it.

"These are our touchstones for new students; we use them to make certain everyone is okay within the walls of the Abbey. They'll also work for a wide scope outside of it as well. We don't usually use them in the summer, but I thought it best if the two of you had something that kept you connected until you learned the layout."

Harry and Ginny nodded at him, and he left them. They stared at each other and then both smiled in amazement. Ginny went to him and wrapped her arm around his.

"I don't believe this room, Harry. It's amazing! And we get to have it all to ourselves! We don't even have to worry about doors!"

"Yeah, it's amazing, all right."

Ginny pulled him towards the bedroom on his side of the room, and she gasped as she entered it. The room itself was done in dark blues and light greens, _contrasting and complimenting each other in an odd way that worked_, Harry thought. In the middle of the room, against the wall, stood the biggest bed he had ever seen. It was wood, with four posters. A large, gossamer canopy done in periwinkle lace was draped across the top of it. Ginny let go of his arm and walked over to it, her eyes wide in delight. She touched the dark cobalt coloured comforter of the bed and then sighed. She turned around and then fell back against the bed, her body making a soft noise as she landed.

"Oh, Harry, I don't think I'll ever be happy with other beds, ever again."

Harry watched her a moment, and then looked around, noticing another door off to the right that must be the lavatory. He walked over to it and opened it, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Someone had put a _pool_in his loo.

It was the biggest bathtub that Harry had ever seen. Bigger than the one in the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. It appeared to be made out of dark black granite, and it had dark green marble tiles along the bottom and rim. A collection of tri-coloured bottles decorated the sides. He and Ginny could take a small dip after dinner in the thing and probably not even bump into each other.

"Harry? What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a - "

Ginny paused as she stood next to him in the doorway, her mouth dropping, the same as his.

"Oh, my," Ginny said softly.

Harry nodded. He seemed incapable of forming sentences. He could only stare at everything and wonder what in the world they had done to deserve such astonishing surroundings.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dylan Cosgrove walked back to his office at a brisk pace. He locked the door behind him, quickly reading the parchment that Brogan had left for him. He approached his fireplace, removing a bit of floo from the container he kept on the mantle. A moment later, he was looking at Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Dylan. I take it by your timely floo that our young students have arrived."

Dylan nodded and pulled a chair closer to the fireplace. "Potter seems much like you would expect; he's quiet, but inquisitive about things. Miss Weasley on the other hand...I was not expecting her to be so..."

"Vivacious?"

"Aye."

"Well, as you know, Miss Weasley has had the advantage of growing up in a family of very loud, boisterous brothers. I'm afraid she learned how to hold her own at quite a young age. However, I have always found her to be sensible, and in the case of Harry, most determined about things that are important."

Dylan nodded absentmindedly. "Do you think they realize what is happening?"

"No. I think they believe that they are experiencing what every other young person their age experiences. And to be true, they _are_ falling in love. I'm fairly certain it was meant to be that way, regardless of the Prophecy."

"And you still think it best that they discover everything by themselves?"

Dylan watched his old friend, as he drew his fingers into a point in front of his face, always a sign that he was deep in thought.

"Yes," Albus said after a moment. "I do. Harry has always fought against his destiny in some way; I'm not certain of his reaction if he was to find out now that Ginny Weasley has always been a part of that destiny. I don't wish to disrupt what has already started. If the two are to be as one, I'd much prefer it to be as lovers then as comrades or worse yet, together out of duty. I think their bond will be the stronger for it, if they are connected naturally."

Dylan sighed. "I only wonder if maybe we are forcing something by throwing them together like this. Although I can tell that they are very much in the first throes of young love, you were right about that. Miss Weasley in particular, seems very attuned to his needs. Brogan Caley has admitted he was surprised by their closeness." He held up the parchment in front of the fireplace.

"You have advised Brogan about letting them be, have you not?"

"Aye." Dylan looked down at the paper again, frowning. "He's reluctant, especially since I believe that he finds Miss Weasley quite appealing...however, he knows what is to be expected of him."

"Brogan's part in this is not yet understood, so I appreciate his patience and loyalty. Being the last known descendant of Aine's blood has not been easy for him."

"That, my old friend, is an understatement," Dylan said nodding his head.

The two continued talking for a moment and then said their goodbyes. Dylan stared into the now empty hearth, letting his mind wander.

He hoped he had made the right decision in letting Harry Potter come to the Abbey. He also hoped the boy would be able to handle it all when he discovered that his girlfriend could possibly be the true heir to Aine's power. A true joining between Harry and Ginny would be a powerful thing; a thing that the Dark Lord would have no chance to stop, once it started. He knew that was why Albus had done it. Still, it filled him with unease. There were too many unanswered questions...too many variants to disturb the mix.

Sighing, he got up and decided to do some reading before dinner. Moving to his desk, he placed Brogan's report into a drawer and pulled the ancient text he'd been working on in front of him. He soon found himself lost to the old language of the Celts, their wisdom and poetry soothing his worried mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After getting over their initial shock at the size and decadence of their rooms, (Ginny's bedroom and bath matched Harry's in size and luxury), Harry and Ginny changed their clothes for dinner. They did so in separate rooms, and Ginny was dismayed to realize that, for some reason, both of them seemed shy, now that they had all of that _space_ to be themselves in. Locking their doors, they headed out to find Brogan and the rest of the students.

"I feel a bit silly," she admitted as she and Harry made their way back through the hallway Cosgrove had led them down.

Harry glanced at her. "Why's that?"

"Well, you're seventeen and of age. All of the students here are probably around Brogan's age or older. I feel a bit like the kid invited to tea with her parent's friends."

Harry stopped and pulled her hand into his. "You're a brilliant witch and very clever. It doesn't matter you're a year younger than I am. We're _both_ younger than all of them, remember that."

She smiled, squeezing his hand, and they continued walking. Ginny marveled at the surrounding walls, noticing there were more doors and hallways going off into different directions. She wondered how big the Nuala wing actually was. They reached the main doors and headed for Cosgrove's office, turning right as he had instructed. Soon they came across two giant, red oak doors, just like Cosgrove had described. They could hear someone talking quietly, but hurriedly, the closer they drew near.

They entered the library and lingered in the doorway, not wanting to disturb anyone. A tall and gangly young man was talking rather spiritedly to a young woman who had her back to them. Ginny noticed her hair was a very lovely shade of auburn; a much darker and richer red than her own. The woman's hair was long and very curly, making Ginny feel a small pang of instant jealousy. She _would_ never have hair like that. Well, at least, not without a healthy pint of Sleakeazy's and a few million Curling Charms. Brogan noticed them as they entered and came over to greet them.

"See you two made it out of your rooms," he said slyly, causing a faint heat to warm Ginny's cheeks. His eyes laughed at hers, and she had to remind herself that Harry probably wouldn't take too kindly to her being overly friendly with Brogan. Still, did he have to be so...bloody _charming_?

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Brogan continued, turning back around. "As soon as Kieran gets done ranting and raving at Sioda, that is."

The tall man stopped when he heard Brogan's voice, his eyes glancing up at them guiltily. The young woman he'd been talking to turned her head and glanced at them as well, a small smile on her face. She had brilliant green eyes, in fact, they were very similar to Harry's. Ginny glanced at him and saw that he was staring at the woman, his mouth hanging slightly open. Ginny dug her hand into his, and he glanced down at their hands. He looked up at her and gave her a sheepish smile.

Brogan pointed to the man. "This is Kieran Brooks, a very unstable and _argumentative_ fellow who handles the library."

Kieran scowled at Brogan, but smiled at Harry and Ginny. "Don't let him fill your head with any fancies. I'm perfectly polite and nice."

"Aye, just passionate to an extreme though, aren't you, K?" The young woman smiled warmly at them, and if Ginny didn't know any better, she'd have sworn that Sioda's eyes lingered on Harry's. She held out her hand after Kieran had moved away.

"I'm Sioda. It's an immense pleasure to meet you, Harry. I've heard a great deal about you, of course."

Ginny watched as Harry's skin turned pink, and he shook the woman's hand. Ginny pursed her lips and tried to remain level-headed. _It wouldn't do to get irrational now, would it? They're just saying 'hello'._

"And this," Brogan continued, as three more people came down a stairway that Ginny hadn't noticed before, "is Adair and Elizabeth Banning, they're brother and sister as you can tell, and the bloke behind them is Angus McFlure."

Adair and Elizabeth both had brown hair and blue eyes. They were both short and slim, looking surprisingly alike. Angus McFlure was a round and jovial looking sort of person, and he pumped Ginny's arm fast as they shook hands. She felt as though her arm was about to be pulled out of its socket. Angus certainly didn't act like a person who spent all his time brewing potions, but then again, not everyone who did so probably acted like Snape, either.

"I thought there was another person?" Harry was asking Brogan, but Ginny noticed he was looking at Sioda.

"Yes, Garrett...he's...ah...well..." Brogan shrugged and looked at the others.

Sioda smiled and shook her head. "Garrett is shy. Extremely so. He usually doesn't come out to meet new people. This library is his home, really. I think he'd rather spend more time down in the stacks, in perfect solitude, than with any of us. You'll meet him eventually, though. He can't go _too_ long without food and water. We took bets on him one time...he only lasted three days."

The others laughed, and Ginny frowned. She didn't think it was very nice to make fun of someone for being shy. Brogan noticed her frown and smiled at her.

"It's not what you're thinking. We all adore Garrett. He takes it all in good stride, trust me."

Ginny nodded and looked for Harry, but he had moved off and was talking to Sioda and Kieran. When Brogan offered her his arm, she took it, thinking Harry could just deal with it. _Of course, he would have to notice it first_.

"Oh, don't worry about Sioda and Harry," Brogan whispered in her ear, and she startled, looking into his blue eyes. He smiled, and Ginny again felt enchanted by his presence. It made her head spin. "She's nothing compared to you, and I'm certain he'll remember that. Eventually. "

Ginny looked at him doubtfully, and he laughed good-naturedly, breaking their eye contact. He turned to the rest of the room. "All right, everyone, let's take our guests to the dining room. We'll give them the grand tour, okay?"

Everyone murmured their agreement, and Brogan wrapped her arm around his, to lead her out of the library. Ginny had the feeling that she didn't want to know what Harry had done with _his_ arms, and she most certainly didn't want to know if they were wrapped around Sioda's.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dinner was a fun affair, despite the awkwardness of Ginny sitting next to Brogan instead of Harry. Brogan seemed determined to make her laugh and forget to keep an eye on Harry. For his part, Harry seemed less inclined to let him, something that would have made her laugh, if she weren't watching every move Sioda made. But the other woman seemed perfectly innocent and spent most of her time continuing to argue with Kieran.

They dined on roasted lamb and wild asparagus, something Ginny had never had. The food was wonderful, and it felt good to have a solid meal inside of her, after all the snacking they'd done. She had thought that she would miss her mother's cooking, but it appeared the kitchens at the Abbey could give her mum a run for her money.

Afterwards, Dylan Cosgrove served tea and invited Harry and Ginny as well as the others into his office for pudding. They talked about the trip to Blackpool and how London was doing. No one seemed too keen to mention the war or Voldemort, which struck Ginny as odd, as that was the reason they were there, but she didn't say anything. Harry sat next to her this time, his hand lingering next to hers. Ginny let her mind wander and thought of the giant tub in the their bathroom, wondering if that book Hermione had given her had anything in it about making love in the _water,_and if Harry would be up for _that,_ when she realized everyone was staring at her. She blinked and looked at Mr Cosgrove in apology.

"I'm sorry, I was...daydreaming. What did you ask me?"

"Ah, it doesn't matter, Miss Weasley. I think you two have had a rather long day and need to get your rest. Why don't you two head back to your rooms? Breakfast is at seven AM, but if you'd like to sleep in past then, I can arrange for the food to be left outside your doors." Mr Cosgrove smiled at them, and the other students got up to leave.

Harry stood up and was asking the older man something about the libraries in their rooms. Ginny felt embarrassed at having drifted off. She covered her mouth as she yawned. Perhaps she _was_ getting tired.

"Ah, yes, Harry, some of the books Albus wanted you to study are in there. There are some that need to be given to you by our resident book finder, Mr Spencer, but he's already been told that you have permission to access them. Now I'd like you two to visit me after each day of study, so we can go over anything that you've found. I don't expect you to have a great deal of luck, at first, but I think the answer you're seeking is definitely between these walls."

Harry nodded at the other man, and Ginny smiled. They left his office, saying goodnight to Brogan and Kieran who were still waiting outside the door. Once they were past the main doors to the wing, Ginny felt herself relax and sighed.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Harry asked her.

"It was long. I don't think I'm cut out for a night of small talk."

Suddenly, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply. Ginny felt her entire body awaken and wrapped her arms around him. _It's been far too long since we've done this._

_"_What was that for, Harry?" she asked him as she pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"Just reminding you that you're my girl," he said softly, his eyes growing dark.

"As if I could forget that."

"I don't know; Brogan seems determined to make you forget something."

Ginny sighed and pulled away from him. "Brogan? Again? I should be asking you about your reaction to that Sioda person. Honestly, Harry. Your mouth was hanging open."

"Yeah, well...I didn't hang on her arm and words all night either," he said pointedly, and Ginny knew he was angry at her.

"I wasn't hanging on his arm; he took _mine_ to lead me out of the library. You were busy gazing at Sioda." Ginny folded her arms, suddenly feeling cross.

Harry shook his head. "Fine, have it your way. If you won't admit you liked Brogan flirting with you, then I can't make you." He moved away from her and started heading toward their doors.

"Harry!"

He stopped and looked back at her. They stared at each other for a moment and then Ginny slumped. She caught up with him and looked down at the ground.

"I only liked him flirting with me because you were ignoring me."

"Ginny, I was not ignoring you. I was talking to the new people we'd just met. That's normal, you know."

"Yeah, well, I saw the way you looked at her. She far more beautiful than I could ever be. It was like...it reminded me of when you used to look at Cho."

Ginny took a deep breath as she realized that that was indeed what had been bothering her. She'd spent so long watching Harry stare at Cho Chang that she still felt invisible around him sometimes. Even though she knew she wasn't. Even though she knew _Harry_ knew she wasn't.

"Gin," Harry said softly. He reached out and touched her cheek with his hand. "Cho meant nothing to me. She was a crush. A failed attempt at teenage romance. You're the real thing. You're...I love you. I really mean that."

Ginny looked up at him, suddenly feeling tears behind her eyes. _Why am I being so silly? Didn't I yell at Harry for the same insecurity?_

"I can't believe you're insecure," Harry whispered, his voice awed. He closed the gap between them and traced his thumb over her lips. "You're so..."

"I'm so what? Silly?" Ginny gulped, suddenly unable to breathe properly.

"No..." Harry said as he bent his head down to hers. "You're so _this_."

Harry's lips were soft on hers, barely touching, and then suddenly his mouth was pressing firmly to hers, his tongue asking for entrance. Ginny welcomed him into her, the tenderness between them erupting into something else. She felt the slow burn that she was beginning to associate with everything that Harry did to her start to work its way across her skin. She moved her body closer to his and didn't realize they had stumbled backwards across the floor. Harry's body made contact with the door to his room, his hands pulling her waist closer to his. She felt his desire and kissed him back stronger, wanting to block everything else away.

Harry finally pulled away, gasping for air. His eyes were bright, and he smiled at her, a knowing looking on his face.

"Are we ready to try some things in that book now?"

Ginny felt herself blush, but answered him directly. "Oh, definitely, Harry. I'm up for at least...four or five pages tonight."

"Good," Harry said, his voice low and rough. It made Ginny shiver in reaction.

"Your place or mine?" he asked, turning sideways to face the doors.

"How about ours?" she whispered behind him.

He turned and smiled. He used his key to open one of the doors. Ginny closed it behind them and looked at him. She started to undo the buttons on her robe, moving closer to him. She kissed him briefly and then moved her mouth against his throat, eliciting a sigh from him.

"How about we get out of these clothes and try out that bathtub, Harry?"

"Really? Together?"

"Uh-huh. Just think..._I'll_ be all warm and wet and _you'll_ be all warm and wet..."

"Well..." Harry moaned as she licked her way to his earlobe, pulling it between her teeth.

" - that um...sounds...um...fun."

"Good," Ginny said as she stepped away from him. "Last one in is a rotten dragon's egg and has to clean the other one's _feet_."

She pulled off her robe and threw it over his head, pulling out of his grasp, giggling.

Ginny had a feeling it was going to be a good night, after all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Ginny was saying as they stood in the doorway to the bath. Harry looked at her and shrugged.

"We've seen each other naked. Why can't we get undressed in front of each other?" she continued. Harry noticed she didn't take off any more clothes, though.

"Maybe because we're...anxious?" He added, not certain what was going on either. They'd run to the bath, Ginny losing her shoes and socks and blouse, with Harry doing much the same. Except now, they couldn't seem to get past that.

Ginny walked into the loo and sat down on the edge of the tub, reaching over to turn on the taps. The water started to fill the oversized tub, with steam already floating up. She looked inside the small gold containers that rested along the side of the tub and smiled. She held one up to Harry.

"Bathing salts. Do you have a preference?"

Harry shook his head and watched as she poured a generous amount of purple beads into the water. A moment later, the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle filled the room.

"Well, at least that smells nice," Ginny said as she looked at him. "But we're going to have to actually get naked, you know, for this bathing thing to work."

"You first, then."

Ginny sighed and then smiled mischievously at him. She reached up and undid the buttons on her jeans. He watched her as she pushed them down slightly over the curve of her hips. Harry suddenly realized he'd stopped breathing. He watched her as the jeans fell away, and she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. She'd worn dark blue knickers that matched her bra and her skin seemed perfect in the light of the room. His eyes travelled over the freckles and the soft parts of her body his hands already knew so well; he brought his face back up to meet her eyes and smiled sheepishly at having been caught staring.

"I don't know, Ginny. Maybe we never get used to...being naked in front of each other. I reckon...well, _usually_ we're lying down when we're like this, you know."

"True," Ginny admitted, nodding her head. She smiled at him. "Lose the jeans, Harry. Let me see you from a standing position then, if it's so _different_ this way."

Harry felt himself blush, but undid his jeans, not quite as gracefully as she had. He stumbled as his feet got caught in the bottom cuffs and cursed. Hearing Ginny giggle did not improve his mood. He finally kicked the jeans away from him and looked up at her.

"Oh, um...you know what, Harry? You're right. This _is_ different. My, my." Ginny licked her lips seductively and moved forward, her hand going to his boxers. Harry was ready for whatever happened next; there was no way to hide _that_ when you were almost naked.

Harry closed his eyes as Ginny slipped a hand in between the flap of his boxers, and he sucked in his breath as her hand claimed him.

"What does that feel like?" she whispered. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him.

"It feels..." Harry paused, not certain how to describe it. Not certain if there were even words that could. "It feels...incredible."

"Just when I do it or when anyone does it...I mean, when you do it to yourself?"

"Both. But no, it's better when you...ah...hmm...do that...because...it's...oh, Ginny." Harry bit his lip as her hand changed speeds, tightening slightly as she stroked him, her hand around his tip. He took a deep breath.

"Because it's you," he said softly. "And I get to see you and watch your face and because I get to do this."

He pulled her into his arms, capturing her mouth with his. Their tongues danced with each other, each trying to pull the other in closer. Ginny relaxed into his arms, removing her hand from him. He pulled back and looked down at her, realizing that she still had too many pieces of clothing on.

He turned and lifted her away from him, sitting her on the edge of the tub. The water had reached the half-way level and the scent from the bath salts was filling his senses. He reached around her and tried to undo the clasp to her bra, causing her to smile. She pushed him away after a moment and did it herself, tossing it onto the floor. Harry let his eyes travel down across her chest, suddenly dying to taste her skin. He reached for his jeans and found his wand, quickly performing the proper spell, while Ginny smirked at him. He removed his glasses and set them on the rim of the tub.

He kissed her neck, working his head down her body. He kissed and licked as she worked her hands through his hair. Harry didn't feel anxious or shy anymore; instead he felt exhilarated and free. He worked his way to her breasts, cupping each in his hands. He thumbed each nipple, making them hardened, her skin rosy and puckered from his touch. He kissed the underside of each one and then moved his head to take her into his mouth. Ginny moaned softly as he lavished his tongue on her, and she rocked backwards slightly, pulling him with her. Harry wrapped his arms around her, his hands against her back. He kissed and licked his way from one breast to the other, loving the small freckles he found on the way between each.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, causing him to stop and look up at her.

"I think the water is ready for us. Do you want to get in?"

What Harry _wanted_ to do was to remove her knickers and really explore all of her with his tongue, but he nodded, and she stood up from the tub, pressing herself against him. The contact of their skin caused his erection to make itself known again, and he thrust against her before he could stop himself. Ginny smiled and kissed him. She put her hands on her hips and lowered her knickers in a small flourish, before turning around and standing on the small steps that led to the top of the tub. He watched as she placed one toe in the water and then quickly slipped in, her body disappearing underneath the purple-tinted water. He removed his boxers, the steamy air from the bath warming his skin. Ginny swam down the length of the tub, dunking her head underneath the water. Harry climbed into the tub, loving the warm and silky feeling as it covered him.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Ginny asked him, swimming back towards him. The tub was just deep enough so that his feet just touched the bottom. Since Ginny was shorter than he was, she had to tread the water to stay afloat. He reached out and pulled her to him, and she rested her legs against his.

"This is what it feels like when I'm...inside you," he whispered, watching her eyes grow wide.

"Does it really?"

"Well, it's wet and warm and hmm..." Harry stopped as Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, the water making her lighter in his arms. She rubbed against him again, and Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted to be inside of her. _Now_. The idea of feeling her again while surrounded with the softness of the water made him want to explode just thinking about it.

"Ginny, are...you...do you...need some help?" he asked her, turning so that she was positioned against the side of the tub. He wanted to just plunge himself into her, but he didn't want to hurt her or make her sore.

"I think it's okay," she said, seeing the desire on his face.

Harry moved his hand quickly in between them, hooking her leg tighter around him. He parted her sex with his fingers, the water swirling around them. Ginny bit her lip as he found her centre. He stroked her confidently, pleased that he had found the correct point. Ginny closed her eyes as he rubbed her and arched herself against him.

"Harry, do it now...before I..." Ginny gasped, her voice thick with desire. She tightened her legs around him. Ginny threw her head back against the rim of the tub, and Harry removed his fingers from her. He positioned himself, barely able to hold back from slamming into her. He gripped her roughly in his hands as he entered her. She brought her head back up, and their eyes met as their bodies joined. He pushed forward slightly, and it felt so incredible...so amazing...that he momentarily forgot what he was doing, the pleasure spreading through him. Ginny jerked him forward with her legs, and he thrust again, watching the flicker of pleasure as it crossed her face.

They kissed as they moved, Harry closing his eyes as he concentrated on the feeling of Ginny surrounding him in the water. She did something with the lower part of her body that caused another sensation to flare across him, and he opened his eyes, gasping. She smiled shyly..._playfully_...and did it again. He heard himself growl and pushed forward, causing her to roughly hit the back of the tub.

"Yes, Harry...like that..." she moaned, and he moved forward again, loving the look of desire on her face. He kissed the side of her neck, causing her to moan softly in his ear. He was suddenly inspired to move his hand in between them as he thrust inside of her again. This time his hand clumsily found her centre, and she opened her eyes, pulling back from him slightly, her expression dazed. He worked his fingers over her as he drove himself into her, feeling her body gathering around him.

The water lapped against them, their bodies causing a small tidal wave of motion. Ginny moaned his name, her eyes shutting once more as she tightened herself around him. Harry knew he didn't have long, that his body was close to emptying itself into her, but he wanted her to come before he did; he wanted to hear her crying out his name, knowing that he had given her pleasure.

He twisted his hips slightly, moving himself inside her as his fingers rubbed her faster. Ginny shook and then cursed out loud as she climaxed. She arched upwards and then back down again, and Harry finally let himself go, pounding into her with his body. His release tore a strangled cry out of his throat, and he bent his head into her shoulder, holding on to her as though _she_ were the one keeping them from sinking.

A few moments later as their hearts and bodies calmed down, he disentangled himself from her, her legs floating gracefully away from him. She hung onto the side of the tub to keep from sinking, and he reached out to steady her. She came into his arms, and he held her.

"Oh Merlin, Harry...that was...absolutely...the best time...yet." She moved her head to look up at him, her hair in her face. He squinted and then moved slightly to the left to find his glasses. He put them on and smiled when he looked at her. Her face was flushed from the steam and..._from me_, Harry thought to himself. He felt full of pride, suddenly.

"And what are you smiling so broadly for?" she asked him as she tilted her head back, letting the water wash over her hair.

"Nothing," he said smugly and reached around to help her lift her hair out of the water. He noticed the small group of bottles from before and opened one, sniffing at it.

"I think this is shampoo...can I wash you hair?"

Ginny smiled and bit her lip. "If you want."

Harry did want, and he swam behind her, gathering her hair in his hands. He slowly worked the shampoo through it, making sure it was nice and sudsy. Ginny held onto the side of the tub and floated in front of him, her eyes closed. He concentrated on her hair, loving the colour as it fell through his hands, into the water. After he had washed the rest of the shampoo away, Ginny kicked her legs and righted herself, turning around to face him.

"What?" she asked him, noticing the look on his face.

"I love your hair," he said simply.

"Oh...thank you..." Ginny blushed faintly and then shrugged her shoulders. "It's not as nice as some people's."

"I don't care too much about other people's. I just care about yours, really."

Ginny blushed again and then swam away from him, pushing off from the side. She ducked her head under and then came back up again. She treaded water for a few minutes and then smiled at him.

"I can't believe we have a whole month to use this bathtub."

Harry nodded and moved over to where she was floating. "And I can't believe we have a whole month to do this." He kissed her, her lips tasting sweet and clean. She turned and was in his arms again, and he lost himself in the sensation of floating in the water with her. An odd, yet pleasing feeling broke out across his skin, and he moved into her, parting her legs with his own.

"Again, Harry? So soon?" she asked playfully, resting her arms on his shoulders.

"Got a problem with that, Miss Weasley?"

She giggled and shook her head. They kissed again, twirling slowly in the water. Harry felt as though he was drowning inside the girl in his arms, and it was a feeling he gladly welcomed.

"Ah, let's try it the old fashioned way, this time," Ginny said as they pulled apart to breathe. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"On good old-fashioned solid ground?" Ginny said, laughing.

"Ah. Okay. I am getting a bit..." Harry held up his hands, noticing the wrinkled skin.

"Pruny?"

"Yeah."

Ginny laughed, and they both turned toward the end of the tub to get out. They wrapped themselves into two big towels and picked up the rest of their clothing. Ginny tossed her clothes into the corner and Harry did the same. They both lay back on the bed, looking at each other.

Harry couldn't believe how happy he felt. Nothing before in his life even compared to this; getting accepted to Hogwarts, flying for the first time...even that moment when he thought he was leaving the Durselys' in his third year, when Sirius had asked him to live with him, compared to this. Nothing matched the incredible sense of joy when he looked at Ginny. It awed him, and he felt scared suddenly at losing it. At how close he may have come to never knowing it at all, because he'd been so thick about things.

Ginny sat up suddenly and looked around. "Where did I drop my robe?"

Harry sat up too and looked around. "Oh, you mean, other than besides on my head? I think it's still in the living room."

Ginny laughed and then jumped up from the bed, hopping off to the living room. A moment later she was back, holding the small book he'd looked at before. She smiled shyly at him.

"Want to try something new?"

"Er, didn't we just _do_ something new?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and climbed back onto the bed, her towel slipping slightly. Harry stared at the bare patch of skin he could see and licked his lips.

"Well, we can do something..._newer_." She made a face at him and then flipped the book open, seemingly looking for something specific.

"Er, Gin...how much of that book have you read?"

She glanced at him. "A fair bit. Well, not all of it. But...some...let's try this, Harry."

She held the book out to him, and Harry read the brief description, his skin feeling warm.

"Um...that looks..."

"It looks delicious," Ginny said, teasingly. She handed him the book and scooted forward, letting the towel drop even more. She put a hand on his face, bringing his eyes back up to her face. "You know how I'm always hungry, Harry."

Harry felt his skin heat at the implication, and he looked at the picture in the book again. He nodded and let her push him back down to the bed. She curled in next to him and kissed him lightly. She planted wet kisses along his jaw, and he groaned as she pulled the towel off of him. She lay back and took the book back from him, flipping it open again.

"Now how do you want to do it? Side by side or...do you want me to get on top of you or...do you want to try the hanging off the side of the bed variation?"

She held the book so that they both could see the pictures, and Harry felt himself respond. He cleared his throat because his mouth felt dry.

"Er...let's try the...um...side by side?" He looked down at her, hoping he had picked the right one.

Ginny smiled and closed the book, propping herself up on her arms. She looked down at him, smirking.

"Do you think we both have the force of mind to ah...pull it off?" She removed her own towel, and Harry had a hard time focusing on what she was saying.

"Um...yeah...certainly...we...um...do."

Ginny shook her head and muttered the word 'boys' underneath her breath. She lay the opposite direction from his head, settling in at his waist. Facing him, her eyes were suddenly drawn to his middle region.

"Harry?" she said quietly, glancing up at him.

"Hmm?" Harry was having a hard time concentrating, he had to admit, what with that part of Ginny in front of him.

"Let's always enjoy being young. You amaze me with this..." she reached out and put a hand around him, causing his semi-hardness to grow into something more.

"It's a deal," Harry said as he reached out and parted her legs. Ginny bent her leg at the knee, giving him access. He took off his glasses and moved his head closer to her, smelling her scent. He touched her gently as she began to stroke him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The next moment he felt the soft and warm wetness of Ginny's mouth around him, and his fingers stumbled as they rubbed her. He concentrated on ignoring the already burgeoning heat inside of him as she worked her mouth down the length of his shaft. He pulled her lower body to his face and moved his tongue in between her legs, tasting the sweetness there. Ginny pulled her mouth away from him as he found her centre and he used his fingers to open her up more, to give him more room. Ginny moaned, and he lifted her leg in his hands, pulling it over his shoulder. Suddenly, he felt her mouth on him again and smiled against her as she sucked at him with more vigor. Not to be outdone, Harry used his thumb inside of her as he twirled his tongue around her. He could tell how ready she was by the warmth of her juices and opened his jaw wider as he licked at her.

Ginny said his name reverently and then gave up on her own part of the bargain, lying back against the bed. Harry moved slightly and wrapped her legs around his head as he settled in between them. Ginny twisted underneath him, her desire apparent as her moans became louder. He didn't think he had ever heard anything as sexy as she was at that moment. She gasped, a low growl escaping her throat as he fingered her again, moving in and out of her as his tongue swirled over her. She bucked as she came, her body pulling his fingers into her. Harry continued to kiss her, tasting her desire with pleasure. He finally pulled away and lowered her legs, painfully aware that she had given up on _his_ release. But still, it didn't matter.

He found his glasses and put them back on, moving up to look down at her.

"Er...what happened to my part of it there?"

Ginny's eyes opened, and she smiled at him, shrugging. "I um...well, really, Harry. I don't have the powers you do."

Harry laughed and kissed her gently. "Nonsense. All it takes is con...cen...tra...tion." He kissed a part of her on each part of the word, loving the pink tint of her skin.

Ginny wrapped her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh, really?"

She pulled him down to lie on top of her, careful not to touch his arousal with her skin. She locked her legs in between his and turned them over, so that she was the one looking down on him.

"Concentrate on this, Harry."

She laid herself on top of him, her skin intimately touching his. Harry felt a million things at once and then only wanted one thing: _more_.

She pressed her feet on top of his, shifting so that she was inside his legs. Harry remembered what he had read in the book and knew then that description could never match the actual doing part of it. Ginny rubbed herself against him and saw the dazed expression on his face. She moved a finger around his chest, teasing him.

"I want to take control this time, will you let me?" she asked him, her brown eyes shining at him. Harry nodded, suddenly unable to trust his voice.

Ginny propped herself up and looked down at him. She kissed him gently and then brought her legs to rest along side him, scooting forward so that she could sit gently on top of him. She must have seen something in his eyes because she bent down, licking her way across his jaw, her mouth sucking on his neck. She reached his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Do you want me to take control, Harry?" she whispered, her voice causing his skin to react.

Harry nodded and then realized she couldn't see him. "Yes," he croaked out, suddenly aware that he needed her to do to him whatever she wanted to do. He was like clay in her hands...waiting to be moulded...waiting to be made into something new. Ginny pulled her mouth away and then reached for the wand they'd placed on the table. She muttered the Contraceptive Charm and then raised his hands above him. She placed a binding over them, and he gave her a questioning look.

"I don't want you trying to help me."

Harry felt a thrill of excitement course through him and nodded. Suddenly he was very aware of how hard he was, and how wet Ginny still was from his mouth. She rubbed herself against him and then moved even lower, so that she was positioned above his arousal. She looked at him and then slowly lowered herself onto him, causing them both to gasp out loud.

"Oh, my..." Ginny said softly. "It's...so...much...deeper." He watched as she closed her eyes as she brought her legs closer to his body, making it fit tighter. She bit her lip at the sensation.

"Ginny...if it hurts...don't..."

She cut him off with one look, her eyes wide and full of heat. She moved forward slightly, and they both looked at each other in wonder. She rested her arms on his chest and did it again, grunting out loud as Harry answered with a movement of his own.

"Oh Merlin...Harry...this is amazing. Do you feel that?"

Harry felt everything. Her body closed around his as she moved, finding a rhythm that was absolutely brilliant as far as he was concerned. He wanted to hold her, but couldn't move his arms, so he bucked upwards again, thrusting into her. Ginny gasped and threw her head back. Her breasts swayed slightly from the movement, and Harry watched her, transfixed. Ginny moved over him, taking him in deeper with each thrust forward of her body. Her hands moved upwards and she cupped her own breasts, rubbing their peaks as she moved up and down. Harry felt his control begin to slip. He must have growled out loud because she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Do you like what you see, Harry?" she asked him, her voice low and untamed. "Do you want to touch me? Or do you want me to keep fucking you?"

Harry grunted and cursed, feeling his desire for her spreading inside of him. He felt a strange, but pleasing warmth in his body. It was white hot behind his eyes, and suddenly he felt an intensity of heat around his arms. He heard a popping noise somewhere. His desire rocketed through him, the need to hold Ginny strong in his mind. He growled and was suddenly wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her down onto him as he thrust upwards. Ginny gasped in surprise, shock on her face as he held her to him. But he was far too gone to realize what he'd done, and he worked his hand in between her legs even as he began to come, exploding deep within her. He rubbed furiously at her centre and a moment later she too was crying out, collapsing on top of him, her body contracting around him.

They lay that way for a long while, holding onto each other as though each were afraid to let go. Ginny finally raised her head and looked at him, her expression awed.

"Do you realize what you did?

Harry sighed and shook his head. He felt as though reality was returning to some part of his brain. He didn't understand why making love to Ginny seem to make him lose some part of himself.

"Harry."

The tone of her voice made him focus his eyes on hers. She rested her chin on his chest, touching his cheek gently.

"Your hands, Harry. Where are they?"

Harry startled, suddenly aware that he was holding her.

"Did you release the spell?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, Harry. You did. Somehow. Without your wand or anything. There was a bright white glow around your hands and then you were grabbing hold of me, growling at me. It was...it was incredible and scary both at the same time. Don't you remember?"

Harry frowned and moved underneath her, lifting her off of him. He sat up and looked at his hands. They still felt strangely warm and tingly, as though they'd been asleep, and he'd had to shake them to get them to work again.

"I remember a bright light in my head. And then I was warm and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around you...so that's what I did."

Ginny just looked at him, as though afraid. He suddenly felt an odd feeling in his stomach, and his head had begun to hurt. _Badly_.

"Don't look at me like that," he said quietly, turning away from her. He felt strange inside. A moment later, he felt her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry...it's just...what you did was a bit surprising, my love. It..." Ginny's voice trailed off. Neither one of them said anything for a moment, and then Harry moved off of the bed, looking for his clothes.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, sitting up, her voice full of worry.

"I'm going to into the living room for awhile. Let me know when you're not too scared of me." He said stiffly, pulling on a robe and grabbing his jeans. The throbbing in his head had reached its peak, and Harry suddenly had the sense that his head was no longer his alone.

He wasn't surprised when Ginny didn't try to stop him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's Note: _Sorry for the cliffie. :) Okay, Sioda, in case you were wondering, is pronounced shee-da and it means 'silk', in Gaelic. Brogan on the other hand, means scribe and is a form of Broccan, who I believe was an Irish king. The last name of Cosgrove actually means 'victor or champion'. And of course, the mysterious Aine (Aw-nee), her name actually means brilliance, light and joy and she was/is known as the queen of the fairies, especially in and around Munster. And probably no one cares about that except nerds like me. *grins* The latin that was used in the passage regarding the entry through the gate is actually from a song by Enya, and it seemed quite appropriate for that particular scene. Brogan broke it down correctly by the way; such a smart boy._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ginny sighed and collapsed back on the bed, her mind and heart still racing. She knew she should get up and go after him; Harry was hurting, and she didn't want him to think that she was afraid of _him_. But she felt sluggish and out of sorts. She shook herself and sat back up, forcing her head to clear.

Getting up from the bed, she picked up their dirty towels and then grabbed her knickers from their pile of clothes. She slipped them on and, instead of putting a robe on, she reached into Harry's bag and grabbed one of his jumpers. Settling herself, she walked to the door and opened it.

Harry was sitting on the sofa, facing the fire, his jeans on, but his back still bare. His hands were on his head as though he was in pain, and Ginny immediately went to him. He jumped when she touched him; he must not have heard her open the door.

Ginny gasped when she saw the wetness of his eyes and immediately pulled him into her arms. He sat still against her, his body feeling as cold as marble in her hands, and Ginny had to pull away to see his face.

"Harry?"

"Go away, Gin."

Ginny put her hands on his face. "No."

Harry pulled out of her grasp and then shook his head, his breath coming fast. Ginny felt frightened, but she was not going to let him push her away.

"What is it, Harry? I'm sorry I reacted the way I did...I was surprised...I didn't mean that you scared me..."

Harry's eyes flashed at her, and then he looked away. His voice came out sounding choked and rough. "I feel him, Ginny. I feel him _now_. I haven't felt him this strongly in a long time. I think...I think he knows what's going on between us."

Ginny sucked in a breath, realizing who he meant. By instinct, she tentatively reached out her hand to touch his head and was startled when he grabbed her wrist, jerking it out of the way.

"Ginny, just...go. I have...I have to get my mind straight. I need to concentrate."

Ginny nodded and backed away. She'd seen Harry have moments like this before all through his sixth year, and she did not doubt that he would be able to keep Voldemort out of his head. What frightened her was that it hadn't happened in a long time. Not like this, anyway...not as though Harry was fighting with every inch of his body and soul to remain in control.

His eyes pleaded with her for a moment, then he looked away into the fire. Ginny stumbled, feeling as though her heart had been wrenched out of her. She swallowed and then turned, heading back to the bedroom.

She closed the door again and then fell against it, a sob threatening to tear out of her throat. She couldn't bear the thought of Harry in pain; she couldn't bear the thought of Tom controlling him. She knew that feeling all too well.

She took a deep breath and tried to feel like herself again, deciding to unpack Harry's things. She stared at the bed, wondering where all the good feelings she'd been feeling had gone to. Hadn't she and Harry just made love? The glow of their union had faded so quickly, and now her body felt empty and raw. Opening the doors to the wardrobe, Ginny tried to push her thoughts away and ignore the tear that had fallen. _Everything is fine. It's just Voldemort. It's just...what life with Harry is like_. Ginny stubbornly hung up the clothes, taking her frustrations out on the hangers and shelves.

When she was done, she paced. She wanted to run out into the living room and make certain that he was okay, that nothing crazy was going on, but then she reckoned that since she didn't hear things being broken or smashed, Harry was probably succeeding in pushing Voldemort out of his head. She knew from experience that he needed to go through his Occlumency techniques by himself. She finally lay back on the bed, her mind troubled. She pulled Harry's jumper closer to her body and then closed her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Ginny awoke, it was the middle of the night, and a headache was beginning to throb between her eyes. She moved and then felt Harry's arm move tighter around her middle. She released a breath she realized that she must have gone to sleep holding. She turned and faced him, knowing that he wasn't asleep.

"Harry," she said quietly. He frowned, but he slowly opened his eyes.

His expression seemed haunted, but it was unmistakably Harry in his eyes, and so she reached out to touch his face with her hand.

"Everything okay?" she asked him, noticing from the pale light of the candle he'd kept lit that his eyes were bloodshot.

He nodded, and she moved her head closer to his, kissing him softly. He sighed, and they moved closer together, fitting themselves into the other.

"I can't talk about it right now," he said softly when she looked expectantly at him. She scooted upwards and then pulled his head to her chest, cradling him to her body. Harry moaned softly as her hands moved up and down over his arms, caressing him. She wanted to take all of the pain away if it were possible.

"Get some sleep, Harry," she whispered as she lowered her head down to his. "I'll watch over you."

He sighed and then twisted again, wrapping his arms around her, holding onto her as though he were falling, or worse, drowning. Ginny started humming a tune from her childhood underneath her breath, stroking his hair. Eventually, she felt his body relax and his breathing deepen as he allowed himself to sleep.

She didn't know what was happening, and she didn't think she could even begin to understand why Harry had been able to release himself from the Binding Spell she'd placed on his hands, and why that simple act of power had caused Voldemort to come steam-rolling back into their lives. She remembered Harry saying once that Voldemort was the strongest inside of him whenever Tom was feeling a powerful emotion. Maybe Harry's flare of power had caused a door between them to open. A door that just wouldn't close completely until the other had died, no matter how many techniques of Occlumency Harry mastered. She shivered with the thought, the words of the Prophecy echoing in her mind.

Ginny continued holding him until the first light of dawn made its way across the floor of their bedroom. She watched Harry sleep until she could no longer keep her own eyes open. Sleep took her away from her vigil, but her hand was wrapped tightly around his as she drifted away, still thinking the same thought over and over again..._no one is going to take you away from me_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry awoke, amazed that his head didn't hurt. Usually, after any time spent fighting Voldemort, his head would still throb with a dull sort of ache, making his thoughts cloudy. He moved and heard Ginny sigh as she turned, still asleep. He extracted himself from the bed and reached for his glasses, taking them into the loo with him. He padded into the loo and stared at the fuzzy image of himself in the mirror. Even without his glasses on he could tell he looked pretty bad...in fact, he thought, as the little voice in his head piped in, _I look like death_.

Frowning, he splashed some cold water on his face and then dried it off, breathing in the scent of the towel. He pulled his glasses on and confirmed his worst suspicions. _Yeah, I'm a walking corpse, all right_.

Harry noticed his toothbrush next to the sink and realized Ginny must have unpacked for him. Another thing he would owe her for. He knew she'd kept watch over him all night...he'd dreamed about it, actually. With an odd sense, bits of his dream came back to him, causing him to frown.

"Ahem. Can I use the loo before you make that toothbrush pay for what it's done to your teeth?"

Harry snapped his head up to see Ginny standing sleepily in the doorway. She came to him, still in his jumper, her hair mussed and full of static. She reached up and touched his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, her eyes concerned and sharp.

"I was trying to remember my dream," he admitted.

"And your toothbrush played a big part in this dream I take it?"

"Er...no..."

"Well, the way you were staring at it...I thought maybe it had done something horrible like given you cavities or some such thing."

Harry realized she was teasing him, trying to get him to smile. He put the toothbrush down and then wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off of her feet slightly.

"Ginny, I love you," he whispered, meaning it with every part of his soul.

"And I love you, Harry."

She sighed, and he felt her relax against him, wrapping her arms around him. He used his hand to smooth her hair and then pulled back to look at her. If he looked like death, then Ginny looked even worse. Her eyes had dark rings underneath them. He cursed at himself for being so selfish.

"I know I look ghastly, Harry, but it's not polite to stare," she said pulling away from him, her cheeks turning pink.

"You look beautiful."

She shook her head at him and then turned to face the mirror. Her eyes met his.

"We both look a bit worse for wear," she admitted.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering his head and kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry I woke you up; you should go back to sleep," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Well, actually," Ginny said lightly as she leaned back against him, "it was the call of nature that made me wake up. I really do have to use the loo. And brush my teeth. Bleh."

He smiled and then released her, grabbing his toothbrush again. He pushed her towards the door. "Go use your loo, okay? And then I'll meet you back in bed?"

Ginny nodded, and he closed the door behind her, feeling better then he knew he should. He'd had a particularly rough time with Voldemort in his head the night before; it had almost been as strong as it had been in his fifth year before he'd had enough proper training.

It hadn't even been anything that he'd witnessed or seen. Voldemort seemed to be very angry about something regarding Ginny and himself, of that much he was certain. He wondered if Voldemort had found out that they had left England. He knew he would have to have Cosgrove contact Dumbledore sometime today and tell him what had happened.

He finished up with brushing his teeth and ran some warm water through his hair, dampening it. Harry usually didn't have to do more than that in the mornings; his hair would stand up regardless if he washed it or not. He knew he should probably shower or take a quick bath, but he didn't want to be bothered. Besides, his skin still smelled faintly of jasmine from the last bath he'd taken.

He entered the bedroom, surprised to see Ginny coming in the other door with a tray floating in front of her. He noticed she had flattened her hair with water as well, and her face looked slightly less pale than before.

"I wasn't in there that long was I? Did you go and get breakfast?"

Ginny shook her head. "What? While I'm still in my knickers and your jumper? Hardly. Cosgrove or someone slipped a piece of parchment under the door, letting me know that the tray was outside."

She floated the tray over to the foot of the bed with her wand and then gently sat down, already pouring the tea. He joined her on the other side, and she handed him the cup. Harry noticed they had thick slices of dark toast and marmalade, along with scrambled eggs and bits of bacon rashers and sausage. Ginny had removed the lid off a sliver tureen and brought the serving spoon up to her nose. He looked at her expectantly.

"It's black pudding," she said, making a face.

"Don't care for that, much," Harry agreed as she put the lid back on the container. "Reckon we'll have to tell them not to be so typical in their breakfast fare."

"Definitely. This tea is good though; it's nice and strong."

They managed to eat on the bed without making too much of a mess, and Ginny soon moved the tray to the floor. Harry noticed she had grabbed the last slab of toast and was munching on it as she settled back down.

"How do you stay so small? I don't believe it, but you eat more than Ron."

"Weasley metabolism," she said with a wolfish smile.

Harry shook his head. He knew they needed to talk about the night before, but everything felt so fine now, in the light of day, that he didn't want to be bothered.

He wondered if they could just pretend that it hadn't happened.

"You can get that thought out of your mind, Harry," Ginny said as she finished off her toast, licking her fingers. He looked at her, surprised.

"What thought?"

"The thought that said we're not going to talk about what happened last night."

Harry frowned and lay back against the pillows. A moment later, Ginny was wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I scared you, and I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"And I'm sorry I said you scared me," Ginny said, watching his eyes.

"But I did, didn't I?"

She bit her lip and then nodded. "But it wasn't a bad scare, I mean...I hardly had time to react. I was more surprised than anything. Have you ever done wandless magic before?"

Harry thought about it, not certain of what she meant. He didn't think he had. At least, not like he had last night. He shook his head.

"No."

Ginny looked like she was deep in thought, so he wrapped a hand carelessly into her hair, playing with it absentmindedly.

"Well," Ginny said after a moment, "I reckon we're just going to have to...keep our wits about us when we make love."

Harry laughed at the matter-of-fact look on her face. "Keep our wits about us? I don't know, Ginny...I sort of like losing my wits...with you."

Ginny turned pink, and he pulled her part-way on top of him, kissing her gently. He felt so bad for everything he had put her through the night before that he wanted to make it up to her. Ginny was soon completely on top of him, and he was slowly edging his jumper off of her when she pulled back, breathless and flushed.

"We have to talk about...Voldemort."

Harry groaned, and his arms fell useless to his sides. _Well, if_that_isn't a mood killer, I don't know what is_.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but that part last night really _did_ bother me. I haven't seen you like that in a long while."

He nodded and let her sit back, off of him. She stared at him, her concern evident on her face.

"I know. It...scared me too. But...I made him leave."

"You think he knows about us?"

Harry cursed inwardly. He had told her that last night, hadn't he? _Way to go, you idiot; now she'll be worried_.

"He was angry, which, of course," Harry paused, shrugging, "isn't that unusual, but he wasn't angry at some abstract thing, I knew for a fact that he was angry at me. And at you."

"Because we left England?"

"No. Because we're together. Because he didn't see it happening."

Harry paused and knew that what he had said was true. _That_ had been what Voldemort had been upset about the most. More specifically, Voldemort had been upset about Ginny and him making love, a thought which made Harry both upset and worried. It wasn't any business of Voldemort's if Harry was shagging a pair of socks, let alone Ginny. What if every time he and Ginny were intimate, he had to fight Voldemort? Harry sighed in frustration.

Ginny reached out and touched him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Harry said forcefully. He looked at her. "It's none of his damn business what we're doing. I don't care if I have to Floo Professor Lupin every day for refresher courses, that bastard isn't going to get into my head again. _Especially_ when I'm with you."

Ginny nodded, and he held open his arms, and she went to him, fitting into his embrace. Harry remembered the thought he'd had about making it up to her and lifted her head, tenderly parting her lips with his tongue.

"Harry," Ginny said as she finally pulled away. "We should be getting ready and going to the library."

"No, we shouldn't be." He slipped a hand under the jumper and grazed her nipple with his finger, causing it to harden. He pulled her close to him again.

"But everyone will wonder what took us so long to get ready..." Ginny's voice trailed off as he continued to run his fingers lightly against the side of her breast. He worked his mouth over her neck and then stopped to look at her, seeing the torn expression on her face.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should tell everyone that they can sod off if they ask."

Harry pulled the jumper upwards again, and after a moment, Ginny lifted her hands. He threw the jumper to the floor and looked at her, suddenly feeling very determined. She was wearing nothing but the same blue knickers as before, and Harry didn't even want her to be wearing those. He reached out and slightly pushed her backward. His hands strayed to her stomach, and he worked the underwear down over her hips, pausing to look at her body.

She sighed when he had removed her knickers completely and looked at him. "I can tell it's just easier if I let you get your way this morning."

Harry smirked and nodded. He moved his hand over her sex and parted it with his finger, finding her already wet.

"Looks like you weren't that concerned with getting ready, either."

Ginny flushed pink as she smiled. She opened her legs wider and Harry lifted one in his hands, kissing the inside of her thighs. She tried to reach out, to touch him, but he stayed out of her grasp.

"No, this is for watching over me last night and every night...this is for everything that you've always done for me."

Ginny's expression softened, and Harry was overcome with that same, overwhelming feeling he always experienced whenever they were like this. He knew then that he loved her like nothing else in this world. He didn't know how he even knew what love was, but he knew that she had taught him what it could be.

Harry kissed his way up her legs, still slowly moving his fingers over her center. Ginny writhed underneath his touch, trying to make him move faster but Harry kept his movements unhurried. Eventually, Ginny gave up, and he realized she had relaxed, watching him love her body with a wondering expression on her face.

He kissed every centimeter of her skin that he could reach without moving, and then he switched positions, kissing the other part of her. Every now and then, he would speed up his fingers, causing her breath to hitch and a sweet moan to escape her mouth. Ginny's body was responding to his attention, and his fingers were dripping with her need. Finally, he lowered himself to her middle and kissed his way to her. He pulled her into his hands, fumbling slightly as he lifted her body upwards. He rested her legs around his shoulders and then removed his glasses, tossing them to the side, not caring where they landed.

She moaned as his tongue met her body; by now he thought he knew what she liked, and slowly swirled it over her, from the top to the bottom, pausing slightly to nudge her opening with it, causing her to shake in his hands. He gripped her tighter as his mouth finally closed over her center. He heard her calling out his name, and at long last, he stopped his careful movements and began to lick at her in quick motions, dragging his tongue across her. Ginny's climax came suddenly, wrenching a throaty cry from her, her body rising in his hands. He didn't release her and only moved his tongue faster, until he felt her body let itself go again, a heated cry of passionate words exploding from her mouth as she bucked against his face.

Harry lowered her legs and then lay back, his chest rising and falling. He thought he actually might have forgotten to breathe. It was worth it though, just to know he had made her feel such intense pleasure. He squinted at her, suddenly too tired to look for his glasses.

After a moment, Ginny moved and came into sharper focus in front of him. She held something out to him.

"Looking for these?"

He took the glasses from her and put them on, smiling. "I sort of just...threw them, didn't I?"

Ginny nodded and moved up his body, until she was resting on top of him, her breasts rubbing against his chest. "You _threw_ them at me. You nearly dented my forehead."

Harry laughed. "Did I? Sorry. Reckon I thought there were more important matters at hand."

She propped herself up slightly and looked at him, her face glowing. Her eyes were filled with an emotion that he wasn't certain he understood.

"What is it?" he asked softly, pulling her hair away from her face.

"I love the way you love me, Harry."

He didn't know what to say. Her voice so sounded choked with emotion, he knew anything he could say would never be able to match what his heart understood, so he answered with his body. Ginny lowered her head down, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her, and they turned, rolling gently on the bed until she was underneath him. She wrapped a leg around his waist and brushed a hand against the hardness they could both feel through his jeans. Harry closed his eyes and held his breath as she slowly unzipped them, sliding her hand around him as she did so. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was watching him, her eyes full of desire and love. He bent his head down and kissed her, his mind dazed and racing. He needed release, but he wasn't certain if they should make love again...not after what had happened. Not until he was certain that Voldemort couldn't come back into his head every time he lost control of his senses.

He pulled his lips away from her and whispered her name against her throat. She continued stroking him while using her other hand to pull his jeans haphazardly down his hips.

"Ginny," he said again, louder this time, to get her attention. She gazed up at him, questioning. "Could you...I mean... could we just continue...with your hand?" He traced her cheek with his finger.

Ginny smiled and nodded, blushing slightly. They turned again, and Harry lay on his back, moving his legs so that she could lower his jeans for him. She moved gracefully back up, her skin caressing his, and he shuddered, his arousal aching to be inside of her. She kissed him and then worked her mouth around his jaw, moving downwards.

He settled against the pillows and watched her, her hair tickling his skin while she moved. She ran her tongue across his chest, and he sucked in air as her teeth lightly grazed him, causing his nipples to harden.

Ginny rubbed her breasts against him, and Harry sighed, closing his eyes. Soon, she was making a wet trail down his stomach, her hand teasing him in light circles. She bypassed his erection, and he felt her soft tongue on the inside of his thigh. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was gazing at him in adoration, and he felt his heart break at the yearning he saw there. She moved upwards, slightly hesitant.

"What's wrong?" he breathed, his voice sounding oddly hoarse.

"I want to be good at this," she said softly.

"What you've done so far feels amazing, don't worry."

"Tell me what you want me to do, Harry."

"Take me in your...um...hand first..." he said as she gently reached for him. He closed his eyes briefly as she stroked him. _Oh yes, she was definitely good at that_. He wanted to feel himself between her breasts, to feel her tender skin around him. He opened his eyes again and exhaled.

"Gin...move...um...your body...oh...um..." Harry moaned as she moved forward, accidentally doing what he'd been trying to say. She gazed at him and seemed to understand what he wanted and rubbed herself against him again, teasing him.

"Now what, Harry?"

He wondered how he was supposed to tell her what to do exactly when she was the only person he'd ever done this with. He searched his feelings and realized he wanted her to take him into her mouth; the brief times she had her mouth around him had been amazing, and he wanted to feel what it felt like to come inside of her like that again. She continued to move her body over his, the softness of her skin feeling like fire against his arousal.

"Mouth..." he hissed out softly, unable to form sentences. He groaned as the next moment, her mouth covered his tip, her hand stroking downwards. He watched her head move and felt his release rolling through him. He tried to focus his mind on the sensation she was causing to flare through him and realized that was the wrong thing to do. He was close; his body wanted to let go, but he also wanted to enjoy what Ginny was doing. She licked her way slowly down his shaft and then took him in her mouth again, the wetness driving him crazy. His body thrust upwards, and he forgot to control himself, a cry escaping his lips as he came. Ginny must have been expecting it, because he felt her mouth around him still, her hands on his stomach. She sucked at him until he rubbed his leg against her side, unable to ask her to stop. She pulled back and looked at him, slowly moving back up to his face. She looked pleased and awed at the same time. She touched his cheek with her hand.

"Good?" she asked him simply, and he nodded, not trusting his voice.

She lay back against the pillows with him, and Harry felt his body return to normal, his breathing becoming less shallow. He turned to her and watched as she bit her lip, deep in thought.

"What's the matter?" He reached out and grabbed her hand into his, their fingers linking.

She blushed but turned to meet his eyes. "I think I like doing that a little bit too much. I love it when you let go, Harry. It...it turns me on, I think. I...like knowing I can do that to you. I would have never guessed that about myself."

Harry snorted, despite the seriousness of her statement, and she frowned at him. He smiled. "I'm sorry, but...Gin. Come on, you like beating me at chess and Exploding Snap _and_ you love it when you feel like you can get away with something. You're not exactly a wilting wallflower unaware of her power. And I know you're more than aware of what you do to _me_."

Ginny smiled slightly but shook her head. "Okay. Some of that is true - most of the time...but...not deep down. Sometimes...sometimes I feel like that little girl you never noticed."

Harry brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. He rolled over and pulled her to his mouth, kissing her tenderly.

"I always _noticed_ you. You have bright red hair and freckles, for goodness sake. And you have four rather loud, obnoxious brothers. At least, you did the first time I saw you. How could I not notice that?"

"Oh, nice, Harry." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smiled.

"You remember the first time you saw me, then?" she asked him, her voice curious.

Harry nodded. "Of course. Platform nine and three-quarters. First day of my life. It's only fitting that you were there. If I recall, you begged your mum to let you come look at me on the train. I believe she told you that I wasn't some animal in the zoo." He raised his eyebrow at her, and she flushed a bright red color.

"Oh, yeah..._that_...sorry about that." She glanced away from him, and he laughed.

"It's okay, I was as fascinated by you lot as you were by me."

"You're too generous about that, Harry," she said softly, gazing at him.

He sat up and shrugged. "Yeah, probably." He looked around and realized the morning had drifted away from them rather quickly. "I suppose we should get dressed now and do something with our day? Well, besides doing each other, that is."

Ginny frowned, and then she understood his meaning and shook her head, laughing. "Yeah, I reckon you're right. I should put some clothes on. I'm forgetting what they feel like."

Harry laughed and realized that they had both been in states of undress for the better part of the night and morning. _And just last night we had still been shy,_he mused. He watched as she got out of bed and picked up the jumper he'd tossed to the floor. Sensing his eyes on her, she glanced at him, a smile on her face.

"I don't know though, that hungry look on your face is a good enough reason to never get dressed again."

Harry felt his skin heat but continued looking at her, the meaning in his gaze clear. Ginny chuckled and tossed the jumper at him. "Put my _pajamas_away for now, okay, Harry?"

She walked across the room to the door, Harry marveling at her unabashed confidence. She paused at the door and looked back at him, winking, before she left the room.

Harry lay back on the bed, feeling oddly exhilarated and light. He frowned slightly when he remembered he would have to tell Dumbledore about Voldemort and the discussion that would invariably come with it. Nothing in his life ever went _too well_, did it?

o-o-o-o-o-o

After finally locking their doors behind them, they made their way to Cosgrove's office but found that he was out doing Abbey duties. Ginny wasn't certain what that would consist of exactly, but as Harry didn't seem too keen to contact Dumbledore any time soon, she reckoned it was for the best. She knew she should make him find Cosgrove and have him contact Dumbledore immediately, but some selfish part of her, the part that wanted to pretend that everything was fine, was louder than the rest of her, and she didn't push him.

They made their way to the library, running into Kieran and Angus leaving, arguing about something. The two men nodded at them and then kept talking without missing a beat. Ginny shook her head as Harry raised an eyebrow at them. It did seem as though Kieran just liked to argue for argument's sake.

Brogan and Elizabeth were both in the library, chatting amiably by the front desk. There was no sign of Sioda, which suited Ginny just fine. A young man, with long auburn-colored hair, was sitting at the desk next to them. He looked up as they entered, his pale skin coloring slightly before turning back to the papers in front of him. Ginny reckoned that this was the infamous Garrett.

"Morning, you two! Dylan told me to send in the Wizard Patrol if you didn't surface before lunch." Brogan smiled at them, seeming to enjoy the embarrassed looks on their faces.

"We had a rough night," Ginny murmured, and Harry nodded, after flashing her an odd look.

"Oh? Something wrong with the rooms?"

"No, the rooms are fine," Harry said before she could answer. "We just er...had a hard time getting used to our bedrooms. Away from home and all that, you know."

Brogan nodded but looked as though he didn't believe him. Elizabeth excused herself and picked up the stack of books that sat next to her, muttering something about Galangal roots gone wild, her brown hair swinging behind her as she left.

Brogan nodded to the young man at the desk. "Harry, Ginny, I'd like for you to meet Garrett Spencer, librarian and researcher extraordinaire. Garrett, this is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Garrett stood up awkwardly and shook both their hands, barely looking at them. His skin had turned that odd colour again and Ginny felt an immediate kinship with him for some reason. She smiled widely at him.

"Mr Cosgrove told us that you're going to be our best friend in this place; he reckons you'll be able to help us immensely with our research. I have a list of books I need to read...would you mind helping me find a few this morning?"

Garrett looked startled for a moment but took the sheet of parchment she had pulled out of her jeans pocket. He glanced at it, and Ginny could have sworn she saw the briefest flicker of _something_in his eyes before he nodded.

"Certainly," he said quietly, his voice soft and indistinct. He stood up and tilted his head to indicate that she should follow him. She turned to Harry, squeezing his hand.

"Harry, see if Brogan can help you with your list, okay? And see when Mr Cosgrove is coming back so you can use his Floo to contact Dumbledore," Ginny nodded at him pointedly. He may want to pretend everything was okay, but she didn't want Harry to get too carried away with it.

Harry pursed his lips and nodded at her. She smiled at Brogan before following Garrett down one of the library aisles.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Thanks a lot for that, Gin_, Harry thought to himself. He shrugged at Brogan and reached for his list of books.

"Do you need to find Mr Cosgrove now, Harry? I'm certain he's just in town, he's never gone for long," Brogan looked at him, concerned.

"No, no...I just need to talk with Dumbledore about a few...things...nothing that can't keep for a few hours. Do you think you can help me find a few of these?"

Harry handed the list to Brogan, who glanced down at it. "Yeah, I think I know where a couple of these are. These bottom five, Garrett will have to get them for you. They're back in our ancient texts section. There's some pretty old stuff on here. Do you know anything about what you're studying?"

Brogan led the way, the opposite of where Garrett had taken Ginny, and Harry followed him.

"No, not really. Do you? I mean, have you ever heard of this Aine person?"

Brogan stopped in front of a long row of books, his eyes skimming the first few titles. "Er...well, you could say that...ah ha...here we go, right this way, Harry."

Brogan paused a moment later in front of a shortened bookcase. It was piled high with books that hadn't been shelved, and Harry thought it looked as though it hadn't been touched in about a decade.

"Here," Brogan continued, as he bent down, "is where you'll find the first three or four on this list. There's a few in here that aren't on your list that you may just want to check out. Just bring back what catches your eye. We have study areas at the other end of the library. Garrett will probably set Ginny up there, once they find her books. Anything else I can help you with?"

Harry shook his head, and Brogan smiled lightly. He handed the list back to him and pulled the first book on the second shelf out. "I think that's a good starting point. Have fun. I'll let Mr Cosgrove know you're looking for him when I see him, okay?"

"Thanks," Harry said and the other man left him. Harry had to fight the urge not to follow him and make certain he wasn't going off to find Ginny. He'd noticed the way Brogan had looked at her as they'd come into the library; the way his eyes didn't seem to leave her face.

Harry didn't know why, but he wasn't certain he trusted Brogan Caley.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny followed Garrett past many towering shelves of books. Each time she thought they had reached the end, he'd turn and lead her down another aisle. Finally, they reached a section that looked older than time, and he paused, bending down and settling on his legs. He glanced up at her, and she joined him on the floor. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"This library is huge; how do you keep track of everything?" she asked him.

Garrett shrugged. "It's easy to know where everything is if you're the only one putting it back."

"Doesn't Kieran help you?"

"He doesn't work on the stacks like I do. He er...likes to work on the more modern books. He likes to be in the front with everyone. I don't mind being back here; it's nice."

Garrett's face colored again, as though he was afraid he had said too much, and a silence settled over them as he began to pull out books for her to read.

Ginny noticed he was pulling out more than what was on her list and frowned.

"Er...I don't need that many books on the first day, do I?"

"This book on top, it's a volume of eight. And the second book is a volume of ten."

"Oh," Ginny said as she frowned, wondering how she was going to carry everything. Like an idiot, she'd forgotten her wand on the bedside table.

"I'll help you get them back to the desks," Garrett said after a moment, his eyes not meeting hers.

"Thanks," Ginny said, smiling. Garrett's skin turned pink as he pulled the final book out.

"That should be enough for now," he said, his eyes flicking up and down at her. He stood up and used his wand to levitate the books out in front of them.

"I reckon Harry and I will be a right pain in your arse about all this studying we're going to be doing," Ginny said as they made their way back to the front of the library. "I mean, I reckon you don't get too many calls for research into the old witches, like Aine."

Garrett didn't say anything as they turned a corner, but stopped and looked at her directly for the first time since they'd met.

"Brogan reads these books all the time. He's obsessed with the prophecy of Aine. It's sort of his hobby."

Ginny blinked at him, surprised. Garrett's face colored, and he turned away, making the books move in front of him at a faster pace. She trailed after him, her mind racing at what he'd said, wondering why Brogan hadn't offered this information to them himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry stared at the stack of books he'd lugged back to the tables he'd found and frowned. He suddenly wasn't in the mood to read. A noise startled him, and he looked up as Garrett and Ginny headed toward his table. Garrett floated a large number of books to the edge of the table and then nodded at him. Ginny took a deep breath and looked as though she'd been running. Garrett headed back the way they had come, and she plopped down into the seat next to him.

"This library is huge! Hermione would have a field day here." She fanned herself with one of the slimmer volumes and pushed her hair out of her face.

Harry smirked at her and nodded at the books Garrett had left. "See you found what you were looking for at least. I thought you said you were only going to read the first two on your list today?"

Ginny grumbled something under her breath and then folded her arms as she nodded towards the books. "_These are_ the first two on my list. Apparently, they're volumes. _Apparently_, my list is bigger than I thought. Typical Dumbledore."

"Yeah, well...Brogan was kind enough to point out that there were some books I might like to read that _wasn't_ on my list, so I was saddled with more than I thought as well."

Ginny frowned. "That's another thing; Garrett mentioned something while we were looking for my books. He said that -"

"Harry? Ginny?" A voice startled the two, and they looked up to see Dylan Cosgrove staring down at them from the level above. A moment later, Mr Cosgrove was at their desk, having Apparated down.

"I apologize for startling you, but I ran into Brogan on the way in. He said you needed to contact Dumbledore, Harry?"

"Er...yeah, but if you have other things to do -"

"Harry, just get it over with," Ginny whispered to him.

Harry sighed. _Yeah, might as well_. "Er, yes, if it's not too much trouble."

Mr Cosgrove nodded. "Well, I'm heading back to my office now, why don't you come with me? Oh, and Ginny, you may need these. To take notes."

Mr Cosgrove used his wand to conjure up some parchments and quills. Harry realized with a start that they hadn't bothered to bring their rucksacks with them and here they were, supposedly all ready to do 'research'. Ginny must have thought the same thing because her skin turned pink, and she murmured her thanks. Mr Cosgrove turned to leave the library, and Harry looked at her.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Ginny smiled at him. "I'm just reading, Harry. I'll be fine. I'm certain I'll be asleep...er...I mean, engrossed in one of these dusty tomes before you get back."

Harry smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Well, don't work too hard. But take good notes. So I don't have to."

"Ha-ha," Ginny said as she pushed him away slightly.

Harry turned to go and then paused again. "What were you going to tell me?"

Ginny looked blankly at him. "When?"

"Just now, about what Garrett said about Brogan."

Ginny looked past him and then shook her head. "Oh, it was nothing. I'll tell you later."

Harry frowned and would have asked her more, but he heard Mr Cosgrove clear his throat. Ginny had opened one of the books and had already started to read, although he did see her start to yawn as well.

Shrugging, he followed Mr Cosgrove out of the library.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yes, well, I'm glad you Flooed me with this information, Harry. Any news of Voldemort, however slight, is important. Now you're certain he knows you are with Miss Weasley, but that he doesn't know where?"

Harry sat in front of Mr Cosgrove's fireplace and nodded. "I only got a sense of him, sir. I...I'm not certain if it was because the connection wasn't strong enough between us or not, I wasn't in his head, really, but...I don't know. He seemed angry about Ginny and I er...well..." Harry felt his skin heat and didn't finish the sentence. He didn't think he should tell Dumbledore exactly what had brought about this new sense of Voldemort in his mind.

"You and Miss Weasley...what were you doing directly before you became aware of Voldemort's anger?"

Harry knew he was blushing and looked down at feet, suddenly fascinated by his footwear. A moment later, he heard Dumbledore calling to him.

"Harry?"

"We were...er...relaxing. Um...on the bed," Harry spoke softly, as though his mere lack of vocal volume could somehow make this less embarrassing. He kept his eyes glued to his feet, not wanting to catch the headmaster's eye.

"Ah, yes, relaxing. I seem to recall how much fun that is when one is young."

Dumbledore's voice held more than a trace of mirth to it, but Harry just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He knew there was a reason he hadn't wanted to rush out and contact Dumbledore. He'd rather face twenty Hungarian Horntail dragons, blindfolded, then to sit through _this_.

"Harry, please, I am an old man, this is true, but I am not dead, and I do remember what it is like to be young and in love. I can assure you that in my youth I spent a fair amount of time 'relaxing' as well. There is nothing wrong with the ah..._physical_application of the feelings you and Miss Weasley have for one another."

Harry chanced a glance into the fireplace and saw that Dumbledore was smiling benevolently at him. In fact, he looked pleased about the whole thing.

"You're not angry? I mean, everyone seems to think we're too young to do anything," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Well, yes, you are that. But you and Miss Weasley both are mature and have, unfortunately, been through too much for your age. I trust you and she have been relaxing..._prudently_?"

Harry frowned not understanding his meaning for a moment. "Oh, you mean, are we...er...we...um...yeah. We've been um...safe."

Dumbledore held up his hand, as though understanding how uncomfortable Harry felt.

"As long as you both practice common sense, then I see no reason why the two of you cannot continue to ah...relax. I'm certain Molly would be most pleased to know that she won't be a grandmother anytime soon."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in horror. "Mrs Weasley? You're not...I mean, they don't need to know, I mean, Bill...I think he knows, but I mean...Mrs Weasley?" Harry suddenly felt as though he was choking.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, letting his humor show in his eyes. "Only joking, Harry. Just an old man's attempt at levity. I'll leave the task of telling Molly how serious you and Ginny have become up to you."

Harry wasn't certain that was a better alternative, and he wanted to ask Dumbledore what he meant when the headmaster interrupted him.

"Now, unfortunately, I do need to know one thing. Have you felt Voldemort before in your head while...being with Miss Weasley or was this the first time?"

Harry bit his lip. "Um...do you mean the first time I felt Voldemort or the first time me and Ginny um..."

Dumbledore bowed his head, the amused look still in his eyes. "Voldemort, Harry."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "No, this is the first time I've felt him. In a long time, actually. I reckon I was...preoccupied before this. I -" Harry paused, wondering if he should tell Dumbledore about the flare of power he'd experienced, but then realized that would lead to a conversation he absolutely _never_ wanted to have.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Nothing, it's...just weird to be talking about this with...you," Harry said, knowing his skin was still bright pink.

"Well, then, I appreciate you feeling secure enough to tell me. I will have Remus get in contact with you; perhaps the two of you can practice your Occlumency techniques. I do believe there is something written about this particular...problem. In times of great emotional release, whether it be negative _or_ positive, the mind does seem to be more open to attack."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. He still had one thing on his mind. "Er...sir...does this mean that I...well, Ginny and I...should we...not um...relax together...er until we straighten this out?"

He expected Dumbledore to smile at him but was surprised when he saw a serious look come into the headmaster's eyes as he regarded him.

"Do you feel that Voldemort would hurt Ginny through you? I have been very proud of your mastery of Occlumency, Harry. Remus speaks of your force of will with the utmost respect, but if you feel as though Voldemort can enter your mind as he did before - "

"He won't," Harry said forcefully, already knowing it was true. He'd rather kill himself then let Voldemort use him to hurt Ginny. He knew it with every scrap of his being.

"Well, then, I see you have already answered your own question."

Harry nodded. He suddenly felt utterly drained; the previous night's emotions and this afternoon's stress of talking about _sex_with Dumbledore seemed to be enough to wear him out. Of course, it could be because he hadn't exactly slept enough, either.

"Harry, I know you do not understand why I have sent you to the Abbey. Please, read the books for your research. Trust me when I say that the outcome of this month spent studying could give us the thing we need to stop Tom from achieving his desire. It is important for both you and Miss Weasley to work at this together."

Harry nodded that he understood. They said their goodbyes, and a moment later, the fireplace was dark again. Harry sat on the floor, staring at it, thinking of everything they'd talked about. He knew he should have probably asked Dumbledore to explain himself more thoroughly, but suddenly didn't care. He'd done his part; he'd told Dumbledore about Voldemort and that was all that mattered. Getting up, he opened the doors to Cosgrove's office.

He found the man himself waiting for him, standing in front of one of the magical stained glass windows. It depicted a nighttime sky filled with stars. Underneath the sky there was a unicorn, a horse with a coat of burgundy, and a rabbit, all staring upwards expectantly. They stood near the edge of a lake, and as he watched, a giant white swan joined the other animals, gliding into the scene over the water. Harry watched as the moon appeared in the glass, moving slowly across the sky. The animals followed it with their eyes, and the horse pawed the earth, as though anxious. Cosgrove caught him watching the scene and smiled.

"This is one of my favorite windows. It's called _Drawing Down the Moon_. It was made especially for the Abbey. If you watch it long enough, some swear you see the goddess take form in the middle of the circle."

Cosgrove nodded at the circle of stones that Harry hadn't noticed. They seemed familiar in a way, and he realized they reminded him of the set of stones he'd seen at Stonehenge when he was young. The Dursleys had been unable to find a minder, of course, which was the only explanation of why he had been allowed to go along with them. It had been for some paper that Dudley had to do for school; he had left it to the last minute, and Vernon thought a practical 'on-hands' enjoyment of the site in question would help Dudley with his research. All that had occurred was that Dudley had fallen asleep in the car and then whinged that there was nothing else to look at except stones and wide (Harry remembered Dudley had used the word 'stupid'), flat open land everywhere you turned. Harry always remembered the trip because he'd been allowed to enjoy the ride, despite Dudley's snores next to him.

"It's like Stonehenge," he said now, as he moved closer to the painting.

"Yes, a bit. This is based on a Muggle tapestry that the Friars had hanging, I believe it was simply called 'Lough Gur', based on the name of the place it depicts. It fell apart with age, I believe. I think it was my great-great-grandfather who commissioned this representation. He's responsible for most of the magical windows in the Abbey."

Cosgrove turned him away from the window, as the moon seemed to grow in its waxing. "Everything okay, Harry? Your talk with Albus go well?"

"Er...yeah. Quite."

They walked towards the library in silence for a moment, and then Cosgrove stopped and turned to him, seemingly appraising him for some reason.

"I want you to feel as though you can trust me, Harry. But I know that comes with time. Feel free to send Brogan to find me, if you ever need to talk about...things."

Harry didn't think he would need to be embarrassed to death twice but nodded his head. "Of course, Mr Cosgrove."

The older man smiled at him and then nodded toward the library. "Well, off you go then. Don't study too hard today, you and Miss Weasley both look a bit tired. Feel free to take the books back to your rooms, if you need to later. I can arrange for dinner to be sent to your rooms if you don't feel up to seeing everyone. I know it's hard to settle into a new place."

"Thank you. I'll see how Ginny is feeling. We had a rough night...didn't sleep too well," Harry offered as explanation.

Cosgrove smiled and then turned to head back to his office. Harry heard him start to whistle and stopped to watch him for a moment. Shrugging, he entered the library, wondering if Ginny would just want to say 'sod it all' and go back to the room and relax.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

_There are three aspects to the goddess, as the old Muggle beliefs dictate: Mind, Body, and Spirit. Aine was believed to represent all three at all times. She formed an important triad with her other sisters, one of which was Moirighan, the goddess of death._

_As wizard scholars now know, Aine was simply a witch with a bad temper when scorned. She was famous for casting out lovers for merely looking at another woman. Unfortunately, the expanse of her sexual appetite was held against her, and she eventually became known as 'evil' by the Muggle church for indulging in the more 'earthly delights'. (Remember: this was a time of great repression among Muggles, not only in the persecution of our kind but in other aspects of their lives as well - sex being the 'most ready and able hand of the devil'.) She is even said to be the mother of all magic-kind; her mating with 'mortal' men started a race of 'fairy-folk'. Considering wizards existed long before Aine's time, most wizards dismiss this as Muggle wishful thinking, but it does illustrate their belief in Aine's power._

_Despite Aine's connection with death and those 'ungodly, carnal desires', she remains, to this day, a Muggle deity of some renown and is a lesson to all wizards of what happens when we are allowed to indulge ourselves in their world_

Ginny stopped reading and made a few notes on her parchment. She yawned and looked at the clock that hung on the opposite wall. Harry had been gone for about thirty minutes, and she didn't expect him back any time soon. She wondered if Dumbledore would want to know _why_Voldemorthad been able to get inside Harry's head again. She felt herself blush at the thought. _No, Harry wouldn't tell him, would he?_She hoped not; she'd never be able to look Dumbledore in the eye again.

She frowned at the book she'd opted to read first and rolled her eyes. Apparently, Aine had been a bit of a scarlet woman. _Apparently_, she liked men; all sorts of men, to be exact. Ginny wondered what it would feel like back then, to be a powerful witch that had to hide her power and sexuality; to want to act and feel alive, when social norm dictated that she be dead from the neck down, not to mention feeling maltreated for her ability to do magic. She shivered as an odd feeling passed through her and jumped when Brogan interrupted her daydreaming.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" His blue eyes shined at her as he sat down across from her chair. He stretched his legs out, clad in blue jeans and another tee shirt that seemed to fit him like a glove. Ginny felt her eyes drawn to his body, blushing when she realized she had just ogled him. _Thank Merlin Harry isn't here, he'd never let me hear the end of_that.

"Er...a whole Galleon? I'm not certain my thoughts are worth that much," she said as she glanced away from him. She moved her chair back from the table, as though wanting to make certain he couldn't reach her.

Brogan smiled and then laughed. "It's just money, and besides, we Irish like to start at the top and then work our way down."

He said it innocently enough, and Ginny knew it was probably just her over-loaded, sex-crazed mind that thought he had meant that suggestively. She shook her head and closed the book she'd been reading.

"The book not to your liking?"

"No, I'm afraid not. It's very...well, quite frankly it reads like...a trashy Muggle novel."

"And you've just read loads of those, eh?" Brogan raised his eyebrow at her, and it took every ounce of her cool not to blush as bright as her hair.

"Well, no...but...Aine...she was a bit of a...well, a scarlet woman, wasn't she?"

Brogan laughed again, this time a loud bark of one, the sound echoing off of the library walls. A moment later, a yellow piece of paper fell out of the air onto the desk. Brogan shook his head and nodded at it. Ginny picked it up and unfolded it.

_Miss Weasley, we suggest that if you are going to be loud while in the library, that you remove yourself until you are able to show a modicum of decorum. This isn't a place of laughter._

_T.S. Silfstone, Head Librarian, Abbey of Ross_

_Order of Merlin, Third Class_

_Founding Member of the Irish Brigade for Silence_

Ginny made a face at Brogan as he continued to laugh at her. He took the note from her hands and used his wand to make it disappear. He stood up and looked down at her.

"Come on, _Miss Weasley_, let's go for a walk. You need to find some decorum before they chuck you out."

"But I need to research -"

"Aye. And I'm certain Garrett let slip that I am the Aine expert in these parts, right?"

Ginny paused, noticing the serious look in his eye. "Yes, he did mention something -"

"Well, come on, then. Just a short walk around the Abbey. I'll tell you why you shouldn't regard her as a...what did you call her? A scarlet woman?"

Ginny nodded, suddenly embarrassed.

"She was definitely more than that. Right then, up we go." Brogan took her hand before she could stop him and pulled her to her feet. She fell forward slightly and was suddenly standing much closer to him. He glanced down at her, and Ginny was suddenly struck by how blue his eyes truly were. A faint blush tainted his cheeks and then released her as he turned. Biting her lip, Ginny looked around and then started to follow him, her curiosity piqued.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Right. What you have to understand is that Aine was a special case. She was a very powerful witch; more so than others would have liked. She didn't understand why we should hide from Muggles. She wanted to help them, even when they were trying to burn us at the stake. She understood that it was just religious zealotry gone awry. She thought that Muggles and Wizards could benefit each other. She wanted there to be understanding, not fear and distrust."

Brogan paused as they came around the front part of the Abbey. It was a clear summer day, and the sky was an icy sort of blue, with little to no clouds. Ginny marveled at the emptiness of the grounds. Evidently, today was not a day for Muggle visitors.

"I reckon her beliefs didn't make her too popular with some of our kind, did it?"

Brogan shook his head. "No, which is why half the stuff you read about her is complete and utter rubbish. It's jealousy, plain and simple. Not many of our kind are remembered as bleedin' goddesses, for Merlin's sake. And that's another thing you don't hear about - she was Merlin's niece."

"Really? But...wouldn't Merlin have been way before Aine's time?" Ginny tried to the math in her head, uncertain of the dates.

Brogan smiled at her wistfully. "No. Merlin lived for a very long time and so did his twin sister. No one ever talks about Gwendydd."

Ginny raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Gwendydd?"

"Aye. She was an odd duck, but not much is known about her. What is known is that she had a rather large family, and the seventh child was a daughter, and that daughter grew up to be Aine."

Ginny digested the information for a moment. They had stopped at the front of the Abbey's main entrance, resting from the sun in the shadow of the building. Brogan relaxed against the door, studying her.

"So Aine didn't run about with a lot of men, is that what you're telling me? She didn't scorn them for looking at the milk-maid in a funny way?"

Brogan shook his head at her. "I'm not saying there aren't true accounts of her...being _vindictive_ towards men. She was known in some parts of Ireland as the Maiden's Keeper. If you were wronged by a lover or had your honor ruined by a drunk, all you would have to do is call Aine to you, and she would spite whoever it was that had taken your ah..._maidenhood_ if you catch my drift. And there are accounts of her being very involved with a man, someone who died at a young age, leaving her to mourn him for the rest of her life. Despite what some of the books will tell you, she never married, although she did have a son."

"From the man that died young?"

"Well, that's where it gets a bit peculiar. There are accounts of Aine being with a few men, but most of what you read in the books about her 'sexual' practices is just hearsay and codswallop. But apparently, ten years to the day of when her lover died she conceived a child. Some wizards who have researched her say she figured out a way to make a ghost corporeal for a night and did, conceive the child of her lost love, but I think that's just wishful thinking. Others say that it was Aillil Olom, a king of Ireland at one time and not a _wizard,_I might add_,_and that he raped her, and she bore _his_ child. Considering what a powerful witch she was, I think the chances of a mere Muggle male, never mind if he was a king or not, being able to overpower her enough to rape her would be slim, wouldn't you say?"

"So what do you think happened then?" Ginny asked him.

"I think she was probably lonely, and she took comfort in a friend or the arms of a lover. There were rumors that she was in love with the Earl of Desmond, and it's true - that family _did_ raise her son as their own. But the bottom line is, she got pregnant and the name of the father was never truly known."

Brogan shrugged and looked away, an unreadable expression in his eyes. He glanced back at her and then smiled.

"Come on, we should get back in; Harry probably thinks I've kidnapped you. But now do you see why you should keep searching those books and separating the fact from the fiction?"

Ginny nodded, and they stood in silence for a while. Another thing was troubling her though, and she had to ask him about it.

"Brogan, what _is_the Prophecy of Aine we're supposed to be researching? No one seems to want to tell us outright."

Brogan didn't say anything for so long that she thought he hadn't heard her. She was about to ask him again when he shook his head and turned to look at her.

"They say the Prophecy of Aine speaks of the return of her _anam,_ her soul or spirit. She _was_a very powerful witch. She has been regulated to fairy-tales for Muggles, but the truth is, in our world, she had dominion over life and death. She had both light and dark powers; people feared her, Ginny, and she lived most of her life in solitude. Her descendants are rumored to share that touch of her power within them. It is believed that when the heir mates with their counterpart, their...true love, I reckon is what we would call it, then she will return, in the form of the goddess that the Muggles believed in. Most wizards don't believe it at all, but some do, and some think that Aine's just been waiting to return, because Voldemort has erroneously evoked her ancient power in trying to withstand death. He's abused the aspect of spirit, making it so he cannot be killed by normal means, and he's disregarded the threefold law in his quest to control everything and avoid death."

Ginny frowned, deep in thought. If Dumbledore believed in the Prophecy, then that meant he thought that Aine would return. It seemed rather dodgy to her, and she didn't understand what this had to do with Harry, exactly. _He_ was the one prophesied to destroy the Dark Lord, not some ancient witch's power.

"I don't understand what this has to do with Harry, though. Do you?" she asked Brogan, who was looking out across the open field in front of them. He took a long time to answer and when he did, he didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Harry has his part to play, I don't know much more than that. The Prophecy itself has never been written down anywhere; only the last of Aine's bloodline is allowed to hear it. And I know for a fact that _they_ have yet to hear the entire story."

He pushed away from the building, a strange expression on his face. He opened the door and nodded at her to enter. Ginny frowned. She had more questions to ask, but something about his stance made her not want to pry. Since her mind was full of more questions rather than answers, she reckoned that she and Harry had a lot of work ahead of them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry made his way back to the desk he'd left Ginny at to find it empty. He looked around for her, wondering if perhaps Garrett was helping her find some more books when he turned and almost jumped out of his skin as he came face to face with the man in question. Well, technically, it was face to chest, as Garrett was quite a bit taller than Harry was. He looked up at the other man and apologized.

"Sorry. I was just looking for Ginny, do you know where - ?"

"She left with Brogan a little while ago; I think they er...went for a walk. Around the Abbey," Garrett added, as though there were other places they could have gone.

Harry frowned and nodded. Garrett moved silently off as though he'd known exactly what Harry had wanted and had come to deliver the message. Sitting down at the desk, he glanced at the notes Ginny had attempted to make and still didn't feel like being in the library at all. Talking to Dumbledore had proven both embarrassing and tiring. Sighing, he started to stack the books together. Perhaps he'd take these back to the room as Cosgrove had suggested. He scribbled a note to Ginny on a piece of the parchment and left it for her. He didn't like the idea of Ginny wandering about with Brogan, but he couldn't exactly do anything about it, could he?

Harry realized he really must be tired if he didn't even _feel_ jealous. _Either that or I'm finally growing up a bit_, he mused to himself as he used his wand to levitate the books in front of him.

Somehow Harry doubted he'd made that miraculous a growth change in twenty-four hours. He reckoned he was just too tired to get worked up.

He made it back to the rooms and set the books down on the floor of his bedroom. He pulled one off of the top and sat down on the bed, settling back against the pillows. Trying to force his mind to focus, Harry began to read about the thrilling life of Aine. He didn't make it past the first paragraph before his head was falling forward and his eyes were closing...

_Harry was in a large house with many doors. Everything and every door were white, except for one. It was a dark red, and it was this door that Harry was drawn to. He opened it and stepped through it; the light brightening so quickly he momentarily lost sight of everything. When his eyes returned to normal, he realized he was now standing on a street somewhere. Cars and people passed him by as though he wasn't even there. He looked around and felt his heart stop; standing in front of him was Ginny. Except it was an older Ginny, and Harry felt mesmerized. If he thought Ginny was beautiful now, it was nothing compared to the grace and self-possession that womanhood had given her. She looked at her watch and glanced up at the building she was standing in front of, apparently waiting for someone. Harry watched as she tucked her hair behind her ears; she was wearing it in a style he'd never seen before, but yet it complimented her so well he couldn't quite remember what her hair looked like now. He crossed the street to get a better look at her. He couldn't guess how old she was...twenty-five? Thirty? There were lines around her eyes he didn't recognize, a more determined tilt to her head, and her body stance as she waited held a note of confidence he'd only glimpsed in her before. The doors to the building opened and children started pouring out of it, their voices loud in the afternoon air. Ginny waited patiently, nodding and smiling at some of them. After it seemed all of the children had left, Harry noticed she moved forward, her hand clenched at her side. He watched as her brow furrowed and then cleared, breaking into a wide smile. A small bundle of something went whizzing past him and into her; Harry stared in wonder as she lifted the small child into her arms. He heard them talking to each other, and when the child pulled back to look at her, Harry gasped. The boy could be the spitting image of himself, complete with untidy hair and glasses. His eyes were brown though, he noted, and he wondered if underneath it all, the boy took after his mother in other ways._

_Ginny smiled at the boy, her happiness and caring evident. She set the boy on the ground, and they joined hands. Harry followed them, listening to the boy chatter on about what he had done at school. They walked a short while and were soon turning up a lane to a small white and yellow house, a large flowerbed with purple violets and pink daisies filling in the front of it. He entered the house behind them, unable to take his eyes off of the pair. The house, he noted, was nice; it was small, but comfortable and homey. Much like the Burrow always was. He watched as Ginny sat the boy at the table and made him a sandwich, listening to his stories with an amused expression on her face. Harry didn't know how much time had passed when he saw them both look up, past where he was standing. He heard the door open behind him, and for a moment, felt scared at what he would see when he turned. Taking a deep breath, he moved and then looked around, seeing his older self standing in the doorway._Wow_, he thought to himself,_I look like I age pretty well. I'm taller and those are new glasses and_...Harry had to admit, he liked the way he looked for once._

_He watched as his older self entered the sitting room and the small bundle that was his son came flying from the kitchen, wrapping himself around his father's leg. Harry felt a strange emotion daring to break out of him as he watched himself. It was as though his heart was about to break through his chest. He watched as his older self picked up the boy and twirled him around, laughing. A moment later, he watched as Ginny joined them, her eyes sparkling at the other Harry. He watched as they set the boy down and kissed their greeting to each other. He felt an odd stirring in his heart as he watched his future self take Ginny's hand, leading her into the kitchen._

_The dream faded before his eyes, and he immediately felt the loss. He was back in the hallway of the first house, all the doors were now white, and there was no trace of the red door. Harry frowned. He wanted to get back through that door; he wanted to watch himself and Ginny and their son...he reached out and tried the first door, but it wouldn't turn. Harry looked at the long hall in front of him and sighed, knowing that he would now have to try them all..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny made her way back to the library, leaving Brogan in the front part of the Abbey. He claimed he wanted to make certain the church was empty and secure, but Ginny reckoned he just wanted to be alone. The subject of Aine seemed very personal to him, for some reason. She nodded at Garrett as she entered and was surprised when she came across the desk she'd been sitting at; the books were gone. She noticed Harry's loopy scrawl on a bit of the parchment he'd left and realized she must have been outside with Brogan longer than she'd thought. She hoped Harry wasn't cross with her.

She headed back to the rooms, letting herself in, noticing that the door to Harry's bedroom was closed. She went to her bedroom and wanted to climb into bed and rest. The lack of sleep from the night before was finally getting to her, it seemed. Still, she wanted to make certain that Harry was okay; she also wanted to know how his talk with Dumbledore had gone.

Grabbing her nightdress from the bags she had yet to unpack, she walked across the wide living room and knocked gently on Harry's door. When no answer came, she opened it tentatively, to find him stretched out on the bed.

"Harry?"

He didn't stir, and she realized he was asleep. He had half-turned, the book he'd been reading still in his hands, his glasses pushed off his face at a harsh angle. She smiled and tiptoed toward the bed. She removed his glasses for him and closed the book, setting them both on the night side table. He stirred briefly, and then turned in his sleep, clutching the pillow. She stroked his forehead, noticing that his scar seemed bright against the paleness of his skin.

_Well, at least he's sleeping peacefully enough_, she thought to herself. She had been worried that this new intrusion of Voldemort meant his nightmares would return, but he seemed to be doing all right. Sighing, her heart feeling full of protectiveness for him, she pulled the pillow from his grasp. She laid her nightdress at the end of the bed, too tired to change. She settled in where the pillow had been, and Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her, muttering something in his sleep. Ginny waited until his breathing evened out and then she too closed her eyes, welcoming the dark pull of her dreams.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny awoke a little while later, feeling Harry..._all of Harry_, moving against her as he twisted in his sleep. She smiled and turned, figuring that his dreams must have been special indeed to have caused _that_. She couldn't get used to waking up with a boy who was aroused but still asleep, lying next to her. She stroked his face with her hand, and his expression cleared as he became still once again. She untangled herself from his arms and sat up. She grabbed her nightdress from the bed and noticed the books he had placed on the floor. Perhaps she would read one and take a bath. She hadn't been able to indulge in that particular habit since leaving the Burrow.

Except that none of the books appealed to her, and quite frankly, she didn't feel like learning anything new about Aine today. She shrugged to herself and turned to head into the bathroom when she saw the book Hermione had given her lying on the floor. She felt her face heat as she remembered they must have dropped it in the excitement of the previous night's experiment. She scooped it up off the floor, glancing at Harry as he slept. She grabbed her wand off of the table, performing a quick Impervious Spell, in case she got the book too close to the water.

Once inside the loo, she turned on the taps to the tub and picked up one of the gold containers along the rim. She poured almost the entire contents of it into the tub. The musky scent of wood and lilac filled the room, and the bubbles turned a bright pink color. She stripped quickly out of her clothes and laid the book on top of the tub. _Now pulling this off might be a bit tricky_, she thought to herself. She turned off the taps.

She lowered herself down to the second step inside the tub, the water covering half of her. She stretched out, horizontally, and realized that she could just touch the other side of the tub with her toes. Switching to a standing position she quickly moved forward into the tub, washing herself off. Once she was clean, she settled down on the second step again, resting her back against the side. Sighing, she picked up the book and started flipping through it. When she found a diagram that caught her eye, she stopped and began to read, feeling slightly debauched, but intrigued nonetheless.

"Now that's what I call dedication; researching in the bath." Harry's voice from the door startled her, and she almost dropped the book into the water.

"Harry! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a lady when she's in the bath?"

Harry smiled at her sleepily and then came toward her, yawning. "And don't you know it's bad form not to invite your boyfriend to join you?" He ducked his head and kissed her briefly. He pulled away and smiled tenderly at her, an odd look in his eyes. "Hmm...wet," he added.

"I'm in the tub, you dolt, of course, I'm wet."

"Well, if that all it takes then," Harry said suggestively, and Ginny realized he must have awoken in a very good mood indeed. Harry glanced at what she was reading, and his eyes brightened.

"You're not researching at all! You're reading Hermione's book, and here I thought you were dedicated to helping me -"

Ginny splashed water at him, and he ducked, smiling. "Get me a towel, Harry."

Harry frowned, his lips protruding in a slight pout. "You don't want me to join you?"

"No. I want to join _you_ out there. I don't think I'm quite up for another water excursion just yet."

Harry continued to pout, but he grabbed one of the large towels and held it out for her. Ginny was proud of the fact that she only felt slightly embarrassed as his eyes washed over her before covering her up with the towel. He dried her off, and Ginny closed her eyes as he worked the towel around her, making certain he didn't miss a spot. When he was done, he turned her around, cinching the towel around her. She opened her eyes, and he pulled her to him, kissing her. His tongue hungrily entered her mouth, and she relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, the book still in her hands.

She pulled away from him, breathless. "Well, someone certainly had an agreeable nap. It's good to see you in such um...high spirits."

As if to prove her point, she leaned into him, feeling his arousal through his jeans. He blushed and nodded at her.

"I had a very good dream," he said simply, using his hands to tighten the towel around her waist.

"And Dumbledore?"

Harry blinked at her, pulling his eyes away from her lips. "I didn't dream about Dumbledore."

Ginny shook her head. "No, did you speak with him? Is everything...all right?"

Harry nodded. "He's going to have Professor Lupin contact me tomorrow. We're going to work on a few things. Listen, wouldn't you much rather talk about all of this _after_?"

Ginny laughed at the evident desire in his eyes. "Why, Harry Potter, I do believe you have a one-track mind. What have I done to you? I've turned a mild-mannered boy into a sex maniac, it seems."

Harry kissed her again, rubbing himself against her, and Ginny felt herself swoon with delight.

"I can't help it, Gin, I see you, and I just...want you," Harry said breathlessly, his eyes boring into hers. "Maybe it's being young, I don't know. I don't care at this point. Come on." He tugged on her middle, and she moved forward. They kissed as they moved through the doorway, stumbling backward toward the bed. She felt the towel loosen and then fall as Harry sat back on the bed. His eyes swept over her again, and she felt her skin heat, not from embarrassment, but desire. He made her feel so incredibly sexy when he did that; she loved the possessive look that came into his eyes, and she wondered if she did the same when she looked at him.

"Don't you want to know what I was reading?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Harry chuckled as he started removing his clothes. "Tell me then, what is tonight's experiment?"

"Get out of those jeans, and I'll read it to you."

"Hmm...story time, good."

They switched places, and Ginny curled up on the bed, watching him get undressed, still marveling at his apparent good mood. When he had nothing left but his boxers on, he climbed in next to her. They both glanced down at his erection and smiled.

"Are you positive you can wait that long?" she asked him, feeling coy.

"To a certain degree, yeah," Harry said, his voice gruff suddenly.

Moving so that she wasn't touching him directly, she opened up the book and started to read about the position she'd been studying before he'd interrupted her. Harry's hand began to caress her skin.

_"Sitting positions can be very intimate for the loving couple. They allow easy contact between lovers and can be used when time is short, perfect for the concept of the 'quickie'."_

Harry chuckled softly as she read, his hands getting more daring as they continued to explore the parts of her that he could reach. Ginny took a deep breath and continued.

"_If the woman sits facing the man, it is possible for there to be intense...stimulation. Here she may close her legs, which causes the vagina to produce...great pressure on the penis, causing a deeper sensation for both um...parties..."_

Ginny stopped reading for a moment as Harry's roving hands found a particularly sensitive spot along the side of her body, teasing her with the barest of touches. She glanced at him and saw that he was watching her, his eyes dark. She wondered briefly if it were possible to drown in another person's eyes.

"Go on," he said quietly, his voice causing a shiver to break out across her skin.

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded, as Harry's hands once again continued moving over her. She heard her voice shake as he rolled closer to her, his skin touching hers.

_"The ah...man can open his thighs, allowing her to move closer to his..._oh_...his body..."_

Harry maneuvered himself until he was eye-level with her waist, and he parted her legs with his hand, gently caressing the inside of her thighs. Ginny closed her eyes but opened them again when he stopped. She looked down at him, and he smiled.

"Keep reading, Gin."

Ginny shook her head and stared at the book in front of her, suddenly unable to concentrate enough to read. She took a deep breath, and Harry recommenced his movements. She saw him remove his glasses and move closer to her, feeling his breath hot against her skin.

"_Um...this um..._oh_...allows the ah...woman to move closer to his body, thus allowing him to extended his..._oh!"

Ginny let the book fall away from her hands as Harry's tongue made contact with her body. She felt herself sink into the sensation of his mouth on her. Harry gripped her legs in his hands, still caressing them, causing what felt like a million goosebumps to break out across her skin. She felt deliriously light, as though she were floating. The only thing she knew was the sensation of Harry's mouth loving her, and she reached her climax quickly, her body reacting as though it had merely been waiting for Harry to swirl his tongue over her.

_Merlin, he does that to me too well_, she thought to herself as he pulled away from her, lowering her legs. He moved off of her slightly and put his glasses back on, a faint smile on his face. She shook her head and pulled him to her, kissing his lips, tasting herself there.

Harry broke the kiss and then stood up, pulling her from the bed. "Come on," he said lightly, turning to lead them out of the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused.

"I think there's a chair out here we can use."

Ginny was in awe at this new and direct Harry. She giggled when he tested the chair, making certain it could hold their weight. It was dark brown and looked plenty sturdy, with a deep, soft cushion over the wood of the seat. Harry rocked back and forth in it and then glanced at her, a wicked look on his face. Ginny laughed as he stood up and removed his boxers. Ginny gazed at him, feeling something tighten inside her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come here and let's see if that book knows what it's talking about." Harry pointed to his lap, a slight pink tint to his skin, as though he couldn't quite believe what he was doing.

"Just a minute, Harry," Ginny said, suddenly remembering something important. She dashed back into the bedroom, grabbing his wand from the table. She handed it to him with a smug look on her face. At least this time, she'd been the one to remember.

Harry performed the spell, and then she moved onto his lap, loving the way they fit together. They kissed as they settled into the chair, Harry wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in close. She felt him brush against her stomach and smiled, breaking the kiss to look down at him.

"Let's see then...this leg goes here..." Ginny moved and adjusted her body so that she could move her legs through the arms of the chair. "And this leg goes...here...and this...this monstrosity goes..._here_."

Harry's eyes widened as she lowered herself onto him, his breathing suddenly ragged. He looked at her as their bodies joined.

"I don't think you should call my...well, I don't think it's a monstrosity."

Ginny, who was having her own breathing problems, could only nod in agreement. "My...ah...oh...apologies, Harry. Hmm...no...definitely not a bad thing, this. Ah."

Harry opened his legs wider, and she scooted forward, remembering what the book had suggested. They moved slowly, kissing as they tested the chair and the position. Harry moved his hand from around her back and cupped her breast, teasing her nipple, before doing the same to the other one. Ginny rested her hands around his neck and shoulders, moving her mouth around his neck. She pulled her head away as Harry rocked forward, their eyes meeting.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"This is..."

"Bleeding fantastic?"

Harry nodded, a bead of sweat dripping down his head. Ginny used her hand to wipe it away as their bodies continued to move. They rocked forward slowly, and Ginny found that she enjoyed being able to touch and caress him as he did the same to her. It felt so intimate and private; they didn't speak much, but simply enjoyed looking at each other as their bodies kept moving them closer and closer to that edge of release.

Harry kissed her gently, his teeth pulling on her bottom lip. He rested his forehead against hers as she shifted forward, causing a sweet sensation to flare across their bodies. She felt herself tighten as he thrust into her.

"Oh, Harry, I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes. Her heart felt as though it would break with everything that she was feeling, and she almost couldn't stand it; it was too precious - too much - this feeling she had for him. Never in all the time she had loved him did she think it would be like this; never in all the time she'd wanted him had she ever imagined that loving Harry would teach her so much.

"Ginny," he whispered in her ear, and she opened her eyes, looking at him. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. With a fumbled movement, he managed to stand up, gripping her weight in his arms. They stumbled together, breaking the connection as he slipped out of her. Before she could bemoan the loss too much, he was placing her on the ground, propping himself above her. He entered her again, quickly, as though he too missed the feeling. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her, their bodies finding another rhythm. Harry used the new position to pour more of himself into her, and she felt filled completely. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist, dragging him down closer. He thrust deeply and then cried out as he came. Ginny felt her release a moment later as he continued to move deep within her, his name falling from her lips as she tightened around him.

Harry collapsed on top of her, his breathing loud in her ear. She smiled and smoothed her hands through his hair.

"I think we're getting good at this," she whispered, and a moment later, he laughed, propping his head up to look at her. He rolled off of her and lay back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Ginny watched him and then curled herself into his body, wrapping her arm around his chest.

"Do you think there will ever come a time when we won't want to make love?" she asked after a long moment had passed.

"Merlin, I hope not," Harry said quietly, and he reached down to lift her face, caressing her cheek. "Why are you so beautiful? You're more beautiful now than before. I don't understand how that's possible."

Ginny smiled and moved upwards so that she was looking down at him. "I'm only beautiful because you're in love. If you weren't in love I'm certain I'd still be just plain, boring Ginny Weasley."

"Hmm," Harry said absentmindedly as his hands strayed to her hair. "I don't think so, Ginny. You could never be plain and boring. It's impossible. Why do..." Harry paused, a dark look crossing his face.

"Harry?" she touched his cheek, concerned.

"Nothing," he said, pulling her down to him. He kissed her gently, making something inside of her break open at the tenderness of it. She smoothed her hand on his face, wanting to know what had caused his expression to darken.

"What is it? Tell me."

Harry sighed and looked away from her. A moment later, his eyes found hers, something unreadable in them.

"Why do you love me?" he asked, his voice soft, but hard. "I mean, why did you keep loving me, even after...even after all the things I did to hurt you. I don't deserve this...I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do," she said, lowering her face down to his. "Harry, you didn't hurt me on purpose...you just didn't know any better. Like I said this morning, you had other things to deal with, and I was just a silly little girl with a crush. You were always very courteous with me, you know. But I was so silly; I could never be myself around you. But then, I don't know, it changed, and you were just Harry. You let me become your friend. It pains me to think that you don't know your worth."

He sighed, letting his hands get lost in her hair, lifting it off of her face. "That's because I don't have any worth. I'm just...I'm just a kid, forced to make stupid mistakes and painful decisions. If Voldemort hadn't picked me and my family to target, you'd probably be lying here with Neville Longbottom."

Ginny felt a swirl of anger go through her. She pulled back from his embrace and narrowed her eyes at him. "How can you say that, Harry? You know I love you for you, not your fame."

He studied her for a long while and then sighed, sitting up. He looked so young and lost then that Ginny immediately felt herself soften. She reached out to touch him, but he moved away.

"I know you do, Gin, I just don't understand the why of it. I'm not that...handsome, and I'm not that bright, not really, and I've got this horrible Prophecy to fulfill, and I'll probably be dead by the end of the year. I'm stubborn and thick-headed, and I probably have severe emotional problems due to everything I keep bottled inside, not to mention I have Voldemort running around up here, and I just... don't know what you see in me that makes you stay."

His shoulders slumped, and he stared at the floor in front of him, pulling his legs closer to his body, as though protecting himself from her look. Ginny closed her eyes and shook her head. She had to make him understand.

She moved so that she was facing him, and pulled his eyes up to meet hers. She traced the line of his jaw with her hands, trying to smooth away the hurt she saw on his face.

"You, Harry, are very desirable. You have these amazing eyes, you know? They're so bright and green, and they show everything that you think you hide. I bet you didn't know that, did you? And this hair of yours, Harry, so dark and messy. I can't tell you how many times I just wanted to run my hands through it, to see if it felt as good as it looked. And these arms, Harry, inside them I feel as though nothing could ever hurt me, and I know that you would die trying to protect those you love."

She moved her hands down his arms and then centered them on his chest, over his heart.

"But those are just some of the small reasons why I love you. This heart of yours, Harry, it's amazing. It beats, it pumps blood through you, and it feels _so_ much. Do you think I don't see how you try to guard it? Do you think I don't know how easily hurt it can be? The fact that you can even feel anything after all you've been through is a testament to how strong this heart of yours is. It's a good heart, Harry. It tries and tries until there's nothing left, and even then it doesn't give up. You're loyal and true and brave, yes, you're all these things, but most of all you're you, Harry. Stubborn and angry and slow sometimes, but Merlin, if you could see what I see when I look at you, then you wouldn't be doubting anything. You'd know that compared to you, everyone else is in black and white, and you're in the brightest colors. I love you, Harry. I don't care if I have to tell you that every hour of every day for the rest of our lives. I am not going to let your self-doubt push me away."

Ginny felt the tears hot behind her eyes and pulled him into her arms, sobbing into his shoulder. His hands stayed at his side, and then slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said softly after a long moment. She pulled back and looked at him, seeing the wetness of his eyes.

"I don't mean to doubt you. I'm...I'm glad you feel all those things for me...I'm amazed and I'm...I'm so lucky, Ginny. I don't want you to think I don't know that."

Ginny laughed softly and rubbed his cheek. Their lips met, and it was a gentle, sweet kiss.

"Should we go back to the bed, Harry?"

"Hmm...yeah, I reckon so. Think they'll send us dinner if they don't see us?"

"They'd better. I'm starving," Ginny said as she felt her stomach rumble.

"I think I might have something for that," Harry said lightly as they stood up.

Ginny glanced down and shook her head. "Seventeen-year-old boys, miracles of miracles!" she said wistfully, taking his hand.

"I don't think it's that. It's just you...what you do to me," Harry said shyly, his face turning pink.

Ginny smiled smugly and then led him back to the bedroom. She reckoned it was his turn to read from the book for a while...

o-o-o-o-o-o

They eventually made love again and then slept. They awoke later, this time both of them hungry, and Harry was happy to discover that dinner had indeed been left for them. They got into their pajamas and talked as they ate. Harry wanted to tell Ginny about the dream he'd had, but something inside him wanted to keep it for himself; besides, he honestly didn't know if the dream meant anything. It could have just been his heart making a wish, letting him see into some idyllic world where everything was perfect. Letting him believe he was going to defeat Voldemort, and he'd be around to _have_ a future.

"I have to tell you something," Ginny said as she finished off the last of her pudding.

Harry glanced up at her, surprised by the serious tone in her voice.

"It's about Brogan and our research."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to be cross at you for that, didn't I? Going for walks with other men...I don't know, Gin, if I wasn't so certain you're mad for me, I might think I have a reason to be jealous." Harry said raising his eyebrow at her as her skin turned pink.

"Harry, stop it. I'm being serious."

Harry sighed and then moved the tray out of the way for them. He looked at her and rested his head on his hand, waiting for her to continue.

She pursed her lips at him and then took a deep breath. "Well, Brogan is an expert on Aine, actually. He's been revising her for years."

Harry frowned. "Then why are we doing it? Why didn't Dumbledore just contact him, if he's such an expert?"

"I don't know; I think Dumbledore wants us to discover things on our own. Brogan was...well, he was very guarded when I talked to him earlier. It was like he wanted to tell me, but couldn't. He got emotional about it too, I think, but he shrugged it off."

"Git," Harry said under his breath, causing Ginny to give him a harsh glance.

"Yes, well, he reminded me of someone else who likes to do that too," Ginny said pointedly, and Harry felt his skin heat.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Continue, please."

Ginny shook her head and then sighed. "Some of the things we're going to learn about aren't going to be true, so Brogan wanted to make certain I understood that. That because of Aine's power, she was feared and treated with disrespect by the wizarding community because they were jealous. They didn't like the fact that Muggles worshipped her, and the fact that her name is still known to them; she didn't fade into obscurity like she "should" have."

"So...we're reading books we don't need to read? Did he happen to let you know which books we _should_ read?"

Ginny frowned. "No. I don't think that was the point. There's something we're supposed to find out, but I don't know what. Did you get much reading done before you er...fell asleep earlier?"

Harry felt himself blush. "Um...no...not quite."

Ginny gave him a stern look and then smiled broadly. "Me, either. What a pair of researchers we are, eh? Goodness, but I do miss Hermione. Can't understand why."

Ginny giggled, and he laughed. Having Hermione on the case would be nice. He suddenly had an idea. "Maybe we should owl them...er I mean, owl the whole family, of course, but owl Hermione separately and sort of...I don't know, let it slip what we're trying to research..."

Ginny looked excited for a moment and then frowned. "No, we shouldn't. I mean, we've been given this great opportunity to be together, we should try to do what Dumbledore is asking of us, right? Wouldn't that be...selfish of us to let Hermione do all the work?"

Harry knew she was right, and for a moment was disappointed that she had a moral compass that worked far better than Ron's. He decided to appeal to the part of her that was pure George and Fred.

"Yes, but I mean, we'd just sort of be letting Hermione know. We wouldn't have to ask her to work on it. Anything she did would be purely based on her own need to know. And if she passed that information along to us, well, then...it'd just be her telling us everything in her usual way."

Ginny looked as though she were considering it, and Harry thought he'd struck success when she shook her head at him.

"You've been hanging around with Fred and George far too long, Harry."

"I just don't want to spend all my time with my nose stuck in a book," he said grumpily.

Ginny giggled and then really started laughing, doubling over on the bed. He watched her, unaware of anything funny he'd said. She wiped at her eyes after a moment, taking deep breaths.

"What's so funny?" he asked, feeling left out of the joke.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just when you said...that bit about your nose being stuck in a book...I just...got this memory of where your nose was earlier, and what would happen if you got it stuck in _there_ and it was such a funny image."

Harry frowned at her and then realized what she meant. He smiled at her. "Oh, I don't know, it's not that _funny_ an image. You weren't laughing earlier, at any rate," he reached over and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly. "I think you were moaning 'don't stop' or some such thing?"

Ginny blushed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, that is neither here nor there. I still don't think I'd like you to actually get _stuck_ down there."

Harry chuckled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Harry," Ginny said after a moment, her voice breathy.

"Hmm...?"

"We should be reading those books."

"I thought we decided to owl Hermione," he whispered as he stroked her cheek with his hand, making small kisses along her jaw.

"No, we did _not_," Ginny said determinedly. She pushed him off of her and slipped out from under him before he could grab a hold of her again. She picked up two of the books and tossed the larger one at him.

"We have to get some work done. Honestly, Harry. What are you going to tell Mr Cosgrove when he asks us tomorrow? 'Sorry, but I shagged my girlfriend again all night'?"

"Well, considering what I went through with Dumbledore, it should be a breeze," Harry said, resigned that she was going to make them read. He pulled the book to him and opened it, sighing. He glanced at her to see that she was staring at him.

"What?"

"You told Dumbledore about us?" Ginny's voice sounded odd and high.

"Er, well, I had to. He wanted to know what we'd been doing before Voldemort made his appearance. I couldn't very well tell him were just sitting about with our clothes off, reading."

"You told Dumbledore that -"

"Ginny?" He watched her as she suddenly turned very pale and then ran into the loo. Frowning, he got up from the bed and followed her. He watched from the door as she steadied herself at the sink, her breathing coming in sharp gasps.

"What is wrong?" he asked, going to her. She shook her head and turned on the taps, washing her face off with the cool water.

"It's nothing, it's...just...Dumbledore knowing about us, sort of...I don't know, threw me a bit. I mean, it's Dumbledore, Harry. How can you be so calm about this?" Her eyes met his in the mirror.

"Believe me, Ginny. I was not calm about it earlier. I wanted nothing more than the floor to open up and swallow me whole. It was the worst conversation of my life, I think. Well, one of the top five, anyway. I told him we were relaxing."

Ginny stared at him and turned around to face him. "_Relaxing_?"

"Er. Yeah. We were um...relaxing. Well, it's true! We do sort of relax afterward and -"

Ginny laughed suddenly, and she put her hand to her head. "You told Dumbledore we were relaxing. That's your euphemism for sex? Relaxing? Oh, Harry, I do so love you."

Harry stared at her, not understanding the joke. "Well, I couldn't very well come out and say we were shagging, now could I? Merlin knows what he would have thought about the Binding Spell I managed to throw off -"

"You didn't tell him about that?" Ginny asked him sharply, suddenly becoming serious.

"Er, no, I didn't want to explain to him exactly what we were doing using a Binding Spell during sex, actually..."

"You should have found a way to tell him."

Harry stared at her. "Are you mental? I couldn't even say sex to the man; I had to say 'relaxing'. I'm amazed I didn't come away from the conversation even more scarred then I am. I wasn't about to tell him I'd broken a spell designed to keep my hands in place while you shagged me senseless. No way, no how, Ginny."

"But, Harry! It's important. Do you know how...rare it is for a wizard to be able to do that?" Ginny leaned against the sink, her former embarrassment forgotten. She stared at him with a determined look.

"I can't do it. I did it once. And it was...well, it wasn't during a normal time, you may remember? I don't even know what I did! It's not like I planned it, Ginny."

"Yes, well, that's why we should talk to someone about it. This could have implications, Harry, think about it."

Harry felt angry and moved away from her. "Right. I'll just go up to Voldemort and say, 'Oh excuse me, Tom, let me shag Ginny first, and then I'll use my wandless magic to defeat you'. Please. How is being able to do that, while doing..._that_, any help?"

Ginny sighed, folding her arms. "Harry, honestly. If you did it once during an emotional time, you may be able to do it again under different conditions. Think about it - you could practice it, and perhaps be able to fight off stronger spells. You wouldn't need a wand, Harry. This could be 'the power that the dark lord knows not'; did you ever think of that?"

Ginny continued to glare at him, her anger surfacing. He didn't understand what she was getting so worked up over and said so.

"Why are you focusing on this? So I can do wandless magic when I'm excited, so what? I hardly think this is a great power of mine designed to defeat Voldemort. I don't have any great power, Ginny. I'm just...me."

"Fine, I'll tell Dumbledore myself. I'll Floo him tomorrow."

"No, he's not to know about it," Harry said, his voice coming out harder than he meant it.

Ginny shook her head and then walked away from him. He waited a moment and then followed her. She ignored him, settling down onto the bed, pretending to read the book she'd left there earlier.

"Ginny?"

"I'm reading, Harry." Her voice sounded cold and strained.

"No you're not, you're pretending to so you don't have to face the fact that this...whatever it is...isn't important."

Ginny snapped the book closed, casting him such a cold look that Harry gulped, despite himself.

"No, Harry, it's you who isn't facing facts. You don't even want to defeat Voldemort, do you?"

"What? How can you say that? Look at all the people he's hurt, Sirius, you -"

"You want to die, don't you, Harry? I mean, you study your Occlumency, and you practice your defensive skills, but it's just going through the motions, isn't it? I never saw it before, Harry, but I think you _want_ him to kill you when it's all over and done with. Well, I'm not going to help you with that, Harry. I want a future together, and I'll be damned if I let that bastard take you with him. So if that means living through a little embarrassment with Dumbledore about our sexual practices, then so be it. You're worth more to me than that, and I thought I was worth more to you as well."

Ginny finished yelling at him and then turned, her shoulders hunching as she tried to hide her tears.

Harry stared at her and then went to her, pulling her into his arms. She stiffened when he touched her, but then relaxed. He turned her around and put his hand on her chin, raising her face to his. Her eyes were red, and her skin was pale, her freckles standing out against it.

"I don't want to die, Ginny. I mean maybe a part of me did before. But now...not now. I want a future together, too...I..." Harry stopped, remembering the dream he'd had earlier. "You make me want to stick around. Even if it is just to see if you ever get that quick temper of yours in check."

Ginny stared at him in disbelief and then shook her head. "Are you making fun of me?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Yeah. What are you going to do? Bat-Bogey Hex me or something? You're the one who has to sleep with me, remember that."

Ginny smiled, rolling her eyes. She grew serious again as she looked at him. She brought her hand to his forehead, her fingers tracing his scar. It took all his willpower not to jerk away. He didn't think anyone had ever touched him there before.

"Then we'll tell Dumbledore?" she asked him, her eyes serious.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I'll tell him. I don't know if I'll ever be able to look him in the eye again, but yes, I will tell him what happened."

Ginny held his face in her hand. "Good." She leaned forward and kissed him. Harry closed his eyes and lost himself in her embrace. He felt that familiar surge of emotion in his heart and pulled back to catch his breath. She smiled at him.

"You have a pretty quick temper yourself, Harry."

"Yeah, I know. But you love me anyway, right?"

Ginny nodded. "I love you because of it, actually. As strange as that sounds. Now, come on. We have to read. At least a few chapters before we turn in."

"You have a one-track mind, Ginny." But he followed her to the bed and took the book she offered him.

She patted the space beside her and smiled wickedly. "No, not really. I like other things as well, and if you're a good boy, I might show you what some of those things are."

Harry grinned and settled in beside her. "Oh, do tell, Miss Weasley."

"No. Read, Harry. I don't want you distracted."

Harry stared at her in disbelief and then laughed as she primly pulled her nightdress tighter around her, beginning to read.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Harry and Ginny decided to make an appearance at breakfast, as Ginny was worried that the others might start to think that all she and Harry did was shag. _Of course,_ she thought, smirking to herself, _that is__ all we seem to be doing._She was starting to be troubled about it actually, not that she didn't enjoy it; she enjoyed it immensely truth be known, but because she was also starting to feel a bit...sore. She hadn't mentioned it to Harry, because he'd been so affected with her soreness the first time, but this was a different feeling - it was more like a tenderness she felt all over her body. She wondered briefly if they could perhaps be doing it _too_much, and she wished Hermione was around so that she could ask her. Not that she expected Hermione to actually _know right_ off the broom, but she had no doubt her friend would definitely know which book to look in for the answer.

She watched as Harry talked with Mr Cosgrove and Angus about something and smiled to herself. It was amazing how close she'd grown to him in such a short time. She thought back to how she had been so scared at the start of the summer; how she'd convinced herself that a relationship between her and Harry was never going to happen. Now, she couldn't seem to think of a time that didn't include feeling Harry inside of her.

"It's impolite to drool, Ginny," Brogan whispered in her ear, and she jumped, almost spilling her pumpkin juice. She frowned and tried to give him a disapproving glare.

"I was not...well, really, I reckon I can do it if I want," she said stubbornly, deciding to ignore the teasing look on his face. He shrugged and sat down next to her.

"Does Harry realize how lucky he is?" Brogan asked after a moment, the serious look in his eyes seeming to betray his otherwise mocking behavior.

Ginny frowned again. "Not that it is any of your business really, but yes, Harry does know that."

"I know what?" Harry said from behind, as he slid into the seat on the opposite side of her. He cast a guarded glance at Brogan before raising his eyebrow at her.

"I was just wondering if you knew what a lucky blighter you are to have Ginny here as a companion, Harry. She assured me that you do." Brogan chuckled and started piling food onto his plate. Ginny watched him a moment, avoiding Harry's eyes, afraid of the glowering look she'd see in them as he watched Brogan. But when she did look at Harry, he was merely smiling to himself in a satisfied way. _Boys_, thought Ginny. _I don't understand them at all sometimes_.

"Good morning Ginny," Mr Cosgrove said, coming over them. "I was just telling Harry how good it is to see you two this morning. I have a few free hours today and thought I might help you out with your research, while Harry talks with Professor Lupin. Are you up for some company? I'm not an expert like Brogan, but I think I can answer some of the Muggle questions for you; my family is from the area in which she is still worshipped."

"Oh?" Ginny asked, surprised. "I have to admit, I haven't got that far in my reading. But what part of Ireland would that be? I'm assuming it's not around here then?"

"No, she has a hill named after her, actually; Cnoc Aine. Up in Munster, which is where the Cosgroves hail from. My uncle Fergus still lives in Knockainey, although at 105, he doesn't get out much. On the western end of Cnoc Aine, it is rumored that the cave that once stood there contained an entrance into the _Tobar-na-Aine_, or in English, the Well of Aine. Muggles believe it was destroyed around the turn of the century by a group of quarrymen blasting in the area, but in reality, it was closed off by our kind. Although no one has ever said why it was closed off."

"Why would wizards close off a well?" Harry asked in-between bites of toast.

"Well, it was thought, judging by the papers I've read from the period, to contain the very essence of Aine's power. A Well of such glorious magnitude and strength that it could restore life to anyone who drank from it," Mr Cosgrove said in a cheery voice.

"I can tell you don't believe in it though," Ginny said as she watched him. He smiled at her.

"Well, when I was a boy, I grew up believing in the religions of the past; my Muggle grandmother was a devout follower of the old ways, much to my father's chagrin. I think a bit of her taste for it transferred to me. But my indoctrination into all that is magical took away most of the belief, I have to admit. I soon realized that most of the odd things my grandmother thought were spirits or the wee folk, as she liked to call them, were just wizards having a lark or an upset beastie of some kind. The first time I saw a fairy up close, I was extremely disappointed they weren't more than what they are. I believed all the good Muggle press about them, you see."

"Well, _I_ think it exists," Angus said as he joined in, smiling at them. "And I think they closed it off because they were frightened of it. Me Mam was always going on about it. 'The Great Cup, drawn from the Well of Aine', she used to say, 'was meant to bring back that which has died for love'. And that is a power that no one should have, not even wizards."

Brogan snorted into his juice and then shook his head. "Oh, not that old rubbish again. Angus, don't you think that's a bit...overly sentimental and dramatic?"

Angus shrugged. "A bit. But there is a touch of the terrible romantic in me, you know. What's so bad about thinking that someone, or _something,_ would be able to bring back the person they loved? I mean, I've heard you talk about Aine enough, and I know you like to scoff, but you also know she lost her own true love, so it makes sense she'd spend her life trying to do something that would stop it from happening to other people - "

The discussion continued around her, but Ginny paid it no mind. Something Angus had said had seemed to light a spark inside of her, but she didn't know what exactly. There was something vaguely familiar about the whole story. Perhaps she had glanced at it in one of the books she'd been reading.

"So, Ginny, what do you say?" Ginny looked up at Harry, who was looking at her with concern.

"I'm sorry, Harry, what did you ask me?"

"Are you okay? You looked a bit dazed," he said as he reached under the table to give her hand a small squeeze. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Just trying to piece together what I read yesterday with what I'm learning now."

"Well, I asked if you wanted Mr Cosgrove to join you in the library while I use his Floo to contact Professor Lupin. Then he suggested that we go down to the lake with Brogan and the others later."

"Oh, yes, that sounds like fun," Ginny said as she glanced at Brogan, who seemed to be arguing with Angus about something. She realized that neither Sioda nor Kieran and the Bannings had joined them for breakfast. Garrett had spent the entire morning sitting by himself at the other end of the table.

They finished their breakfast and got up to go their separate ways. Harry paused and gave her hand another squeeze.

"Are you certain you're okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Harry. Perhaps I am too well rested from our peaceful night; my body doesn't know what to do with all this liveliness now," she squeezed his hand back and released it. Harry raised his eyebrow and glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. He moved his head in close, his lips brushing hers.

"Maybe we ought to wear you out a bit more then, tonight," he whispered. He pulled back quickly, his skin turning pink as Mr Cosgrove approached them.

"Well, off to the office with you, Harry; the door's open. Just close it and lock it, no one will bother you. Ready for the library, Ginny?"

She nodded and made to follow after Mr Cosgrove. She turned to watch Harry head down the hallway, his rucksack hanging off his shoulder in a lazy fashion. He hadn't mentioned the fact that he would be telling Dumbledore about his power flare, yet she trusted him to do so. Trying to settle herself, Ginny put her mind to finding out more about Aine.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Okay, so concentrate, Harry, yes...good...very good!"

Harry and Remus Lupin were running through their mental checks. Ever since Harry had mastered Occlumency, there really was not much more he could do except to prepare and keep his mind alert. Unlike Snape, Harry only succeeded at Legilemency when extremely pushed to do so. But he was able to block his mind better than most and that was worth a lot when dealing with Voldemort.

"You didn't catch anything that time?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. Just a soft blur of something, and then it was gone. You?"

"Yeah," Harry said, focusing his mind. He felt Professor Lupin in his head for a moment and then nothing.

After a long moment, they both released their breath, grinning at each other. Professor Lupin nodded to their chairs.

"Go on, let's rest, I think we can call it a day, for now. You're doing extremely well, Harry. Usually, you're complaining by this point." Professor Lupin winked at him, and Harry nodded. He couldn't tell his old professor that his desire to keep Voldemort out of his head was stronger than ever; he never wanted to feel him again while he with Ginny. _Never_.

Professor Lupin looked at him again and then looked around Cosgrove's office. "You know, I've never personally met Dylan Cosgrove, but Dumbledore speaks highly of him. How are you two getting on?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine. He seems nice enough. He's with Ginny now, in the library."

It was the first time either one of them had mentioned Ginny, and Harry knew it was a mistake by the look Professor Lupin gave him. _Oh, well, here comes the talk_, Harry thought grimly to himself.

"Right then, Harry -"

"Professor Lupin, honestly, if you're going to launch into a talk about _things_...well, it's okay; I've already discussed it with Professor Dumbledore and died of embarrassment enough, thanks."

Professor Lupin smiled gently at him. "I just thought you might feel a little bit more comfortable talking to me, Harry. But I understand if you don't want to live through the embarrassment. I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

Professor Lupin looked down at the ground then, and Harry felt lousy at having interrupted him.

"It's just...this doesn't get any easier, the more I talk about it, so I'd rather not..." Harry sighed.

Professor Lupin smiled at him. "No, I understand completely, Harry. I am not so old as to not remember what it feels like to be seventeen. Your father was much the same way; Sirius and I had a hell of a time getting details out of him as well. Not that that was what I was going for; I simply wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need to...discuss anything that's been happening with you and Ginny."

"Dad and Mum were...well, I reckon they were, weren't they...when they were my age." Harry thought about it, wondering if his Dad had felt about his mum the way he felt about Ginny. _Well, of course, he did, you dolt, he married her, didn't he?_

_"_Oh, I think Lily kept him on the straight course most of the time, but after they were together a while, she couldn't fight him off any longer. At least that was James's part of the story. He claimed it was because she just couldn't fight off his raw animal magnetism any longer."

Professor Lupin smiled to himself in remembering, and Harry felt sad for him again. Really, after Sirius, Professor Lupin was his nearest connection to his father, wasn't he? He wondered if he could perhaps talk to Professor Lupin about what had happened when he'd released the Binding Spell.

"Well, I reckon...there is _one_ thing, I think...I mean, it's sort of..." Harry paused, looking down at the floor instead of into his professor's eyes. "On the night that Voldemort...I mean, the night I felt him again, Ginny and I...something happened right beforehand. In fact, the more I think about it, I think that is what...sort of...alerted him to what was um...going on."

"Yes, Harry?" Professor Lupin said gently, and Harry glanced up at him, seeing a friendly look on his face. He glanced back down at the floor, feeling his skin heat.

"Well, er...I mean, I reckon...Professor Dumbledore told you we were...I mean, we are um..."

"Relaxing?"

Harry looked up quickly, to see if Professor Lupin was laughing at him, but he wasn't. His face was as serious as Harry had ever seen it.

"Yeah, um...relaxing," Harry paused, hearing Ginny's voice from last night admonishing him in his head. He took a deep breath. "Right, except of course we weren't _relaxing,_ we were...you know, having sex, and Ginny put this spell around my hands to um...you know, sort of keep them together and out of the way... and during it, I broke the spell. By just thinking about it. One minute, I was thinking about holding her, and then the next moment I was, and I felt a warmth in my hands and a sort of bright light in my head and well, it upset Ginny. And then it upset _me_."

Harry stopped talking, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest, as though he'd just ran a racecourse. He realized he'd said everything very quickly. He glanced at Professor Lupin, expecting to see shock or worse, repugnance at what Harry had told him. But his professor had a very thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you know what sort of spell it was exactly, that Ginny used?" The older man asked after a moment.

Harry shook his head. "Just a regular Binding Spell, I reckon. It er... didn't hurt, really, it just um...sort of kept me at her mercy." Harry shut his mouth quickly, aware of how that sounded. His skin felt hotter than the fireplaces at Hogwarts in the winter. Surprisingly, Professor Lupin chuckled, and Harry frowned.

"I don't think...I...well, it's not _funny_, is it?" Harry realized he sounded indignant, despite himself. He didn't think he and Ginny were abnormal or anything for trying something different.

"No, Harry, it most certainly isn't, and I do sincerely apologize. It's just...sometimes I do forget how young you are -"

"Well, being young doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, I've faced death more times than most people ever will, I don't think -"

"Harry, please. I do apologize. I meant no disrespect towards you. What you and Ginny do is, of course, your business. However, this is an interesting turn of events. I take it you did not mention this to Professor Dumbledore yesterday?"

"No. I was having a hard enough time not dying on the spot," Harry mumbled morosely.

"And it was after this flare of power that you felt Voldemort, correct?"

Harry nodded and sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath.

"Have you felt him again since then or...have you and Ginny practiced any other forms of -"

"No!" Harry said quickly. "On both accounts. It's really odd, too. It's like...he was there, and I pushed him out, and now it's like he's gone away again. My head didn't even hurt the next day. It's a bit odd, really."

Professor Lupin nodded, deep in thought. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Well, at least he'd told someone about it; Ginny couldn't yell at him again. _Next time_, Harry thought to himself, _I'm sending her in__ here to have one of these bloody talks_.

"Well, I think I should probably discuss this with Professor Dumbledore. Wandless magic by itself is a rare thing; this instance of experiencing it while you were...well, let's just say, it does raise some questions. You will keep me informed in case it happens again, yes?"

Harry nodded, dreading the conversation he would now have to have with Dumbledore about all of this. Professor Lupin chuckled again.

"I'll be certain to let Albus know that I'll be the one to get back to you with any information or questions we have. You shouldn't have to go through the embarrassment more than once."

Harry smiled thankfully. "I'm sorry if I was...well, I don't want you to think I didn't appreciate you wanting to talk about...stuff with me. I..."

"It's okay, Harry. You're a private person, and I reckon you're a bit tired of everyone knowing your business, especially something as private as this."

Professor Lupin stood up and looked at the fireplace. "Well, I suppose I should Floo back now. Let's say I arrange to come a few days from now, so we can go through our practice again. Just keep doing the exercises in your mind, before you go to sleep. You haven't had any odd dreams, have you?"

Harry didn't want to tell him about the dream he'd had about future Ginny and him; that was the one thing no one was taking away from him. It was just his and his alone. He shook his head. "No, not any I remember. I've been pretty knackered when I finally get to bed." Harry heard the words coming out of his mouth and immediately groaned inwardly at what they implied. Professor Lupin merely smiled.

"Yes, well, tell Ginny I said hello, and that her mother is expecting a letter home soon. I think Hermione and Ron would like to know you two are alive as well."

"Oh yeah, we wanted you to give these to them," Harry looked for his bag and pulled out the two letters he and Ginny had composed before breakfast. "One is for Mr and Mrs Weasley, and the other is for Ron and Hermione."

Professor Lupin promised to deliver the letters, and Harry watched him step into the Floo, disappearing into a swirling burst of ash and green flame.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"So Muggles really do believe Aine will return, don't they?" Ginny was asking Mr Cosgrove as they sat in the library, going over a few points in her book. He nodded.

"Oh, most say it's codswallop, of course, but Ireland is a superstitious place, by nature. We tend to remember things here that most other places forget. Besides, most of the powers attributed to Aine are ones that most people wouldn't mind having access to. For whatever reasons."

"And Professor Dumbledore, he believes it as well?"

Mr Cosgrove paused and cast her a searching look. "Well, I can't speak for Albus, of course, but yes, I do believe he puts a certain amount of weight into the tales."

Ginny felt as though he wasn't telling her something, and it bothered her, but she didn't know how to make him tell her something he thought she shouldn't know. She frowned and looked down at the book in front of her.

"It says she could transform into a lot of different animals; a red mare, a rabbit, a swan...even a fairy. Isn't that rare for our kind to be able to transfigure themselves into so many different things?"

"Yes, and of course, we have no way of knowing if she really could do all that, which is also to say that we don't really know that she couldn't. I do believe she was reported as the red mare more times than not, although there is a story of her son being able to turn himself into a goose, and every time a goose and swan were seen together around Lough Gur, it was said to be Aine and her son spending time together. But I'm not certain how much of that is fact and how much is just folk-tale. Which unfortunately is what you get the most of when you're talking about Aine."

"But what about the Well you mentioned...do you think it could really restore life? Brogan told me she was extremely powerful...what if she discovered a way to make a potion that could do it?" Ginny asked. "I mean, are there any tales of it being used?"

Mr Cosgrove shook his head. "I'm afraid that's a bit too in-depth for me. I think Brogan has been researching it a little bit, but as you saw from this morning, he puts about as much stock in it as I do. I think the Well and its power may very well be just a bit of fancy."

Ginny nodded, frowning to herself. She didn't know why this part of the story seemed to pique her interest so much. Mr Cosgrove patted her hand.

"Well, I believe I will leave you to it; Harry and Professor Lupin should be about done with their session, I reckon. Just remember to focus on the earlier reports of Aine; I think that will help with separating fact from fiction. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, sir. Thank you for talking about all of this with me. I'll read the passages you pointed out and share them with Harry."

Mr Cosgrove left her, and she turned her attention back to her book. She felt disagreeable, actually, and couldn't pinpoint why. Her back had started to ache, and that same lingering tenderness from before seemed to permeate her entire being. She wondered if she could get Harry to skive off going down to the lake with the others. She didn't feel like swimming; she didn't feel like doing much at all. Especially since it appeared she was really the one doing all the research, and Harry, well...Harry was just _not_ doing it. At all. _Well, that's an unfriendly thought_, she mused to herself. She reminded herself that Harry had other things to deal with.

"It's not that bad, is it?"

Ginny glanced up and saw him coming towards her. She smiled. "Were your ears burning?"

Harry's brow furrowed as he sat down in front of her, dropping his bag unceremoniously on the table with a loud 'thud'. Ginny waited for the warning that never came; apparently, warnings were only issued when someone you were talking to laughed too loud.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her, leaning forward.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of you, that's all. Did everything go all right with Professor Lupin? Did you have a good...time of it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that part was fine." He paused and then lowered his voice. "I told him...about the power flare. He uh...says he will look into it with Dumbledore and get back to us."

"Now Professor Lupin knows as well? Merlin, why don't we just take an ad out in _The_ _Quibbler_ or the _Daily Prophet_?" Ginny knew her voice sounded cross, and Harry frowned at her again.

"What's with you? You're the one who insisted we tell Dumbledore; in fact, I think you said if I didn't, you would."

"I said Dumbledore, Harry, not Remus Lupin. Oh, it doesn't matter. The whole bleeding world probably knows. Next, I'll be getting a Howler from Mum any second." Ginny closed her book with a snap and started picking up her notes. She suddenly felt as though the world was pressing down on her. It was an entirely irrational feeling, and she knew it.

"Gin, is something wrong?"

Ginny sighed, glancing at him. "No, Harry. Everything is fine. Look, I'm going back to the room -" she paused as she saw his face light up, and she suddenly felt very disagreeable indeed. "Why don't _you_ stay here and actually do some research yourself? I'm tired of always being the one finding things out."

"Ginny, I've been busy with having all these bloody talks with everyone -"

"Yes, Harry, I know. I'm just...I'm just tired."

"But you said you got a good night's sleep -"

"Harry! Just let me go back to the room, okay?" Ginny realized her voice had carried, and she gulped, standing up quickly. Harry just looked at her, his mouth hanging open, slightly.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just not feeling very well. I need to be alone for a while, okay?"

He had a hurt expression in his eyes, but he nodded at her, looking down at his shoes. She sighed inwardly and reached out to smooth his hair away from his eyes. She brought her head down to his forehead and kissed it, softly.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm just...disagreeable right now. I don't know why."

Harry met her eyes and then looked away. He nodded. "Okay, Ginny. Just er...feel better, okay? I'll come to check on you later, all right?"

Ginny sighed and then hung her bag over her shoulder, heading out of the library. She knew Harry was probably confused and upset with her, but she didn't care at the moment. She just had to get away from everything for a while and clear her head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"The Lough Gur is believed to be thousands of years old; its association with Aine came to be through the sightings of her son, Gearoid Iarla, the 'crazy' Earl of Desmond. Muggles believed the Earl could be seen every seven years, riding around the lake on a giant white steed, its hooves clipping over the water as Gearoid cried out the song of the fairy-folk. Of course, the Muggles were merely witnessing a wizard experiencing a late night of debauchery and abused drink (the makers of Ogden's Firewhiskey have their distillery in Limerick, after all), and nothing extraordinary ever truly happened at Lough Gur. Although, it is believed that Aine herself formed the lake to help out a family of farmers that lived nearby. Consequently, because of her son's apparent fondness for drink and poetry, he came to be known as 'The Magician', a most ironic nickname."_

Harry yawned and let his head drift down to rest on the table. He'd been reading for a good solid hour and still felt as clueless as ever. No wonder Ginny had been cross with him, she'd been stuck reading this muck since they'd arrived, and he'd been no help at all.

He wondered though, what was really bothering her; she'd seemed out of sorts all day. They hadn't made love this morning, either, although he knew that was perfectly fine and normal, and he hadn't even thought twice about it until now since it now seemed like a rejection. Sighing, he reckoned he was just being a prat. He tried to focus his mind back on the text in front of him.

_"It is interesting to note, however, that there are many cairns within the surrounding area, and the lake also hosts a large ring-fort - the largest in Ireland, to be exact. The stones form a large circle and house a large set of burial mounds and tombs. Named after the infamous warlock, Peabody Grange, (Muggles knew him as a questionable geologist with bad habits, one of which included not bathing), the Grange circle, which is always surrounded by an ever-blooming canopy of Meadowsweet - the flower long associated with Aine - has been considered one of the last working, natural time-portals still in existence."_

Harry blinked. _Time-portal?__What?_ He scanned the rest of the paragraph but saw no other mention of the stones, except how Peabody Grange had tried to scare the Muggles away by claiming ritual sacrifices had occurred there. He made a note of it on his parchment and frowned. There were so many rumors and stories regarding Aine, how was he supposed to separate the truth from the fiction? Who was he supposed to believe, Muggles or wizards?

He decided to pack it in for lunch, and take something back to the room for Ginny. Maybe he'd ask her if she'd ever heard of a time-portal. He was certain Hermione would probably know right from the start, but then she didn't fall asleep in History of Magic as he did.

Harry nodded at Garrett and Kieran at the front desk and then headed towards the dining room to grab some food. He hoped it would cheer Ginny up - _she couldn't resist a boy with food, could she?_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny awoke, well, her _stomach_ awoke for her, rumbling loudly as she inhaled the scent of the food Harry had set down on the table by the bed. She moved and felt him shift beside her. She turned over and looked at him.

"Hey," he said softly. He nodded towards the food. "I brought you a bite to eat, but you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks, Harry," she said absentmindedly, trying to get her brain to wake up as well.

"Here, let me," Harry said as he got up off the bed, setting his book aside. He fluffed the pillows behind her head and then handed a plate to her, smiling. Ginny felt immediately terrible for snapping at him earlier.

"Harry, thank you. I'm sorry I was disagreeable earlier. I don't know what came over me."

Actually, Ginny _did_ know, but she didn't feel like going into it yet, and so she tucked into her food, while Harry watched her, an amused look on his face. When she finished, he took away her plate, shaking his head.

"Well, I know things can't be too bad, you're eating like normal. Sorry, I didn't think to bring more. It will just have to hold you over till dinner."

"Yeah," she said, not meeting his eyes. She leaned back into the pillows and then looked at the book he'd been reading.

"Make any progress with that one?"

"A bit," Harry said, glancing at her. He moved it out of the way and sat down on the bed again, shyly looking at her. He patted the space on the bed next to him, and she moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you feel better since you ate?" he asked her softly.

"A bit."

"Good. Look, I'm sorry you've been doing all the work with this...stuff. It's dead tedious, and you had every right to be cross with me, and I'm just...I'm sorry."

Ginny felt like crying. He was being far too kind. She'd been horrible to him. She buried her head in his shoulder, sniffing.

"Ginny? What is going on? I apologized...I didn't know, I mean, why are you crying about it?"

"You stupid git, I'm not upset about the books. Oh, Harry, I am a horrible girlfriend," she half-sobbed into his shirt.

"Er, okay. Mind telling me why?" Harry asked, his voice sounding perplexed.

"Oh, you're a boy, you wouldn't understand."

"Um. Well, that seems a bit unfair but okay."

Harry didn't say anything else and awkwardly kept his arm around her. She finally pulled back and looked at him, wiping her eyes.

"I've been feeling out of sorts all day because...well, I'm a bit stupid really. I forgot that..." Ginny paused, uncertain of how to explain it. "Well, I mean, your talk with the Healer on your birthday, did they er...mention that um...you know, certain times of the month I might not be...er...well, myself, exactly?"

Harry stared at her bewildered, and she waited patiently for him to connect the points. She hoped the Healer had told him _something_ about the female reproductive system, or they were going to have a very embarrassing discussion indeed.

_"_Certain time of the...wait, you mean? Oh..._oh._" Harry's eyes grew wide. As he looked at her, she was happy to note that he blushed as bright as her hair.

"So you know, then? Why I'm sort of not feeling too great?" she asked, nodding toward him with her head.

"Um...er...yeah," Harry said, looking anywhere but at her.

_Oh, Merlin, I've scarred him for life or something,_ Ginny thought to herself.

"I must have just...forgotten. I'm not usually so out of sorts like this though; I was thinking before that it could have been because we were...you know, doing it so much. That maybe my body was sort of adjusting to there being someone new in the neighborhood."

Harry glanced at her and then back down again, his face still very pink. "Er...yeah."

Ginny felt her patience grow thin with his continued embarrassment. "Well, for Merlin's sake, Harry, it's a natural occurrence. Stop acting like I'm a freak of nature or something. All women go through it, you know; my mum always said it was an 'honor of womanhood'. I think you should grow up a bit." Ginny got up out of the bed and went to the loo, slamming the door behind her.

_Honestly, you'd think I told him I turn into a troll once a month or something._

Ginny sat on the edge of the tub, feeling cold and unhappy. She couldn't help her body's natural inclinations, goodness sake. What was the big deal? _Men are very silly creatures_, she thought to herself, just as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, Harry, I'm not doing anything you'll get grossed out over," she called out smartly, knowing she sounded like a prat.

She didn't look up as he entered and, after standing in front of her for a moment, he dropped down to his knees, so that he was looking up at her.

"Sorry. I just...well, for pity sake, Ginny...it's just..."

"Embarrassing, yes, I get that, Harry. I'll go sleep in my room tonight so you don't have to be around me and my disgusting bodily actions."

"I didn't say you had to sleep in the other bed, and I didn't say it was disgusting -"

"Well, your reaction was quite enough, thank you -"

"Merlin! Are you going to be this disagreeable every month or is this just because you have nothing better to do than to make me feel as bad as you do?"

"Me? Make you feel bad? You couldn't even look at me in there, Harry!"

"Well, I'm a boy, Ginny...what did you want me to do? Sit back and empathize? I don't know anything about...about this stuff. How am I am supposed to react? Tell me, and I'll do it. But try to stop getting angry at me for every little thing I've done wrong today; it's getting really old."

Harry stared at her with anger in his eyes, and she could see his stubborn nature rearing its ugly head. It reminded her so much of her own. She sighed; he was right. What _had_ she expected?

"You're absolutely right," she said after a moment, meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry. I really am."

Harry relaxed and then smiled faintly. He leaned forward and hugged her, and she actually did feel better after that.

"Come on," Harry said as he pulled away from her, standing up. He tugged on her hand, pulling her with him. "Let's go back to the bed; I'll read to you."

"You'll read to me?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrow at him. "Harry, I hate to break it to you, but I've been doing my own reading for years now."

"Funny. Look, this way I reckon we'll both be learning without you having to actually, you know...do anything. You can take a break."

Ginny felt herself soften, and she stopped moving, causing him to look back at her. She smiled and then pulled him to her, kissing him softly.

"What was that for?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"For being the sweetest boy in the world, of course."

Harry's skin turned pink, but he smiled. "I'm seventeen; I thought I was a man, now?"

Ginny laughed. "Okay, for being the sweetest _man_ in the world. Merlin knows what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad you're mine." She rubbed her nose against his, teasing him.

"I'm the one who should be glad; I don't think anyone else would put up with me," Harry said lightly, leading her to the bed again.

"Well, that's certainly true," Ginny replied dryly, and Harry laughed as he sat down, pulling her down with him. She settled onto his lap, casting him a suspicious look. "Is this position that beneficial to reading, Harry?"

"Hmm, probably not, but it feels nice," he said, smiling widely. Suddenly, his face changed as he looked at her. "I mean, unless, you'd rather...I don't know, lie down? I mean, do you er...feel um...sick?"

"I'm fine here," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled his neck with her mouth, teasing him with sharp little nips along his jaw. Harry moaned softly, and she felt his hands in her hair. She felt him move, falling backward onto the bed, and she went with him, rolling on top of him. Her mum had once given her a talk about 'the birds and the bees', and had always told her not to do anything while 'enjoying the honor of womanhood'. But now that she wasn't yelling or feeling put out, she actually felt a little...well..._randy,_ really. She and Harry continued kissing, his hands caressing her back and arms as she pressed herself closer to him. Ginny wasn't certain that Harry would be altogether okay with making love in her current condition, but that didn't mean they had to act like a pair of innocents, did it?

Harry groaned as she ground herself against him. He pulled back to look at her, his eyes bright behind his glasses. "Ginny...we can't...I mean...oh," Harry sighed as her hands strayed under his shirt. She rubbed her nails against the softness of his skin and worked her way upwards, kissing a wet trail in the path of the shirt she was trying to remove.

"I may not be able to do everything, but that doesn't mean we still can't have fun, Harry," she said as she glanced up at him, surprised at how low and throaty her voice sounded. Harry didn't seem to mind her reasoning and lay back, letting her lift his shirt off of him. She drank in the sight of him, not seeing the slightly too thin arms or the pale, untanned skin; she only saw the beauty of the boy she loved, and she felt something hot flash through her. She wanted to kiss every part of him and drive him crazy with desire. For the first time since they had been together, Ginny finally understood the true meaning of lust, and everything about Harry stirred it inside of her. His heart, his sweetness, his anger, his stubbornness...everything. Ginny felt as though she had been dipped into a flame and eagerly put her mouth on his, willing it to engulf her. The idea that she couldn't really have him this time, that this would be all about her loving him seemed to be the catalyst her body had been waiting for. She felt wet inside and out and removed her own shirt, rubbing her skin against his. He started to say something, but she shushed him with a kiss, her tongue eagerly claiming his mouth. She raised his arms above his head and gazed at him, wanting him so bad that she felt as though she would break. She rubbed the lower part of her body against his, already aware of his hardness.

"Let me make love to you, Harry," she whispered and licked his jaw, moving slowly up to his ear. She felt him shudder underneath her, and his breathing quickened.

"But..." was all he managed to get out, as her hand slid down, slipping under the band of his jeans and boxers. She barely grazed him before pulling her hand back out. She moved lower and focused her attention on his jeans, slowly unzipping them. She tugged them off of him; they were just one more thing in the way, and she had no patience for them. She kneeled at the edge of the bed, looking up at him and smiled. She saw him swallow hard in response, his eyes were bright and full of the same lust she felt inside herself. She reached up, caressing his thighs and then lowered his boxers, licking her lips as he appeared before her. She stood back and looked down at him, not remembering a time when she had wanted anything so much as to feel him in her hand, her mouth..._her bod_y.

"Gin," he whispered, looking at her, a question on his face.

She met his eyes as she climbed forward onto the bed, propping herself up above him. "You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, Harry. Merlin, I want you; you have no idea."

She leaned down and kissed him, slowly thrusting her tongue into his mouth, feeling bold and sexy and hot and everything else that she'd only ever read about before in books. Harry wrapped his arms around her back, tugging on her bra straps, lowering them down her arms. She moved her mouth to his ear, licking gently, tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

"Do you want to feel my breasts, Harry? Do you want me to rub myself against you as I take you into my mouth?" She whispered it playfully, her voice full of the heat she felt boiling inside of her.

Harry sucked in a breath and moaned as he gripped her roughly in his arms. Ginny pulled back and smirked. "Reckon that was a yes, Mr Potter."

She reached behind her and undid her bra as he watched her, his eyes hungry and his mouth parted slightly as though he was having problems breathing. She slipped the bra carelessly off and threw it behind her. "Or maybe you just want to lie back and enjoy the show?" Ginny whispered, letting her hands cup her breasts, teasing her nipples herself. She wasn't certain what had come over her, but she bit her lip as the warmth inside of her swelled. A moment later, she felt Harry's hands on top of her own and they both moved her hands down her body in slow motion, her skin burning under their combined touch.

Ginny moved forward and lay herself against him, their bodies becoming entwined. Harry rubbed against the jeans she still wore, cursing under his breath.

She realized she had momentarily given into the thought of pleasing herself and pushed the idea away; there were more important things at hand. She rocked forward slightly, causing Harry to roll back beneath her. She moved her head to his chest, finding one of his nipples and pulling it into her mouth, sucking on it. Harry jerked slightly underneath her, his hand straying to her hair. She nipped and sucked on his skin, moving her hand slowly down his middle. She let her hand get lost in the small trail of hair that led from his navel downwards. She kissed her way around his chest, licking at the side of his body, loving the sweet, tender taste of him.

"Ginny..." Harry said her name softly, and she glanced up at him. He sat up and pulled her into his arms, holding her head to his chest. "We don't have to do this just because of you..." Ginny slapped him lightly on the arm, and he released her. She shook her head at him and let a wicked smile fill her face.

"Harry, this has nothing to do with paying you back or anything to do with my current condition. This has everything to do with me pleasing myself by making you come so hard you forget your name."

Feeling like a woman possessed, she pushed him back forcefully and sat on top of him, keeping him between her legs. The roughness of her jeans proved an ally, and she reached down, moving her hand down his length, marveling at the part of him that was capable of making her feel so complete inside that she lost herself. She stroked him slowly, gently even, and he bit his lip as he watched her; she could tell he was torn between letting her have her way and trying to do what he thought was the right thing. She chuckled and switched speeds, making his mind up for him. Harry moaned her name and closed his eyes, and she knew she had him. _As if there was any doubt of that,_ she thought smugly to herself. Trusting Harry not to pull away from her again, she shifted and lifted herself off of him, scooting downwards. She grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and slipped it underneath her as she kneeled in front of him on the floor.

She parted his legs and began a slow wet journey to his center, licking his inner thighs as she traveled upward, moving her head in-between them. With painstakingly patient movements, she rubbed herself against him and teased him with her mouth, her tongue...her _hair_. Harry was breathing loudly, and she could see his hands fisted into the duvet on the bed. The sight turned her on, and she felt her body respond. She felt a dizzying force sweep through her as she reached his waist and wasn't surprised to find him slick with desire. She lifted him gently with her hand and decided to try licking from the bottom up; something she'd read about in that ever-trusty book of theirs. Harry shuddered and moaned, an unintelligible squeak coming out of his mouth. She smiled against his body and moved down again, repeating her movements. She worked her hands upwards so that they rested on his stomach. She caressed his skin as she took him into her mouth, deeper than she had ever tried before. She felt the automatic reflex of her body and tried to relax her throat. She pulled back slightly and then did it again, closing her eyes. She felt Harry slide into her mouth, and the sounds he was making were more than enough to make her keep going. She felt near release herself at the idea of what her mouth was doing to him and pushed forward again before pulling her mouth all the way off of him.

Harry twisted and bucked upwards. "Oh, fuck...don't...stop..." he moaned, his voice husky and full of need. Ginny stood up quickly and then climbed on top of the bed, lowering her head back down to him, taking him once again into her mouth. She teased his skin with her breasts, hearing him curse as she had never heard him before - if she hadn't had her mouth full, she would have laughed, but as it was, Ginny kept her mind on her task and her hand strayed closer to him, accidentally rubbing the underside of his body, which caused him to thrust upwards unexpectedly. She almost choked, but caught herself and moved her head faster, even as she reached out and teased the sensitive skin once again. Harry cried out as he came, his release exploding into her mouth like a wave of power, and she swallowed as much of it as she could, only pulling away when finally he was through, his body collapsing beneath her. The air around her felt as though it was charged, and she felt as though her body had come as well, even though she knew that probably wasn't possible.

Ginny leaned forward and fell onto the bed, rolling over to look at him: eyes closed, his skin a fresh pink color, his chest heaving. She felt dizzy and proud of herself. She reached out to touch him. He turned his head and looked at her, his eyes full of shock and amazement.

"You. Are. Effin. Brilliant." he said, his voice gruff, punctuating each word. He reached out his arm, and she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. She breathed in the deep scent of his body, amazed to find that it was much like his taste - sweet, yet earthy, salty even. She wondered why she had never noticed before. Her senses felt heightened. She could almost smell flowers, actually. Something almond-like and sweet.

"You know, Gin," Harry said, his voice returning to normal. "I think I might like this 'honor of womanhood' thing quite a bit."

Ginny laughed and shifted so that she could meet his eyes. He traced her face with his hand, his expression one of utter peace, and Ginny was amazed. She'd never seen Harry look so..._happy_.

"What?" he asked.

"You just look incredibly happy right now, that's all," she said, and she kissed him, gently, her jaw feeling a little sore.

"Well, duh," he said when they broke apart, his eyes wondering at her. They lay in silence, just looking at each other, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Ginny felt her stomach rumble, finally causing Harry to chuckle.

"I reckon we should get something more for you to eat, although one would think you had just had enough."

Ginny felt herself blush. "Harry!"

"Oh, come on now, I don't think there's much left we can't say to each other, is there?"

"True," Ginny said slyly, looking at him. "You said a mouthful back there, you know. Even George and Fred would have blushed. Well, they would have been proud of you, but blushing just the same. What a mouth you have on you, Harry."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing, myself...only about you," he said and traced her lips with his thumb.

"Glad you approve," she said saucily, causing him to grin widely at her.

"You know, now _I'm_ hungry; I smell almonds, isn't that weird?" he said as he sniffed loudly.

"You mean, you smell it too?"

"Yeah, what _is_ that? It's like...sweet but..."

"Nutty," Ginny said and they sat up together. She looked around for her bra and realized she must have tossed it on the floor. Leaning forward over the edge of the bed, she looked at the floor and gasped.

"Gin?" Harry said as he was pulling his shirt back over his head. He leaned forward and lay down next to her. "What are you looking at, did we -"

Harry stopped talking as he finally saw what had made her gasp. On the floor beneath them were flowers. Hundreds of tiny, creamy white blooms had somehow taken root in their floor while they were on the bed, and as far as Ginny could tell, they covered the entire bedroom.

_What on earth was going on?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dylan Cosgrove was locking his office for the night, thinking of the note Albus Dumbledore had sent him earlier. Some Death Eaters had been reported in Dublin. They had no way to verify the fact of course, but the source was a trusted one. Albus warned him not to jump to conclusions. Just because two of Lord Voldemort's lackeys had been reported in his country didn't mean that they were on their way to the Abbey. Of course, that was not how his old friend had phrased it, but Dylan was concerned all the same. He knew his Abbey was safe for the most part, but still, it was a bit worrying to think that Voldemort might be coming after Harry under his watch. He wouldn't let anything happen to either Harry or Ginny if he could help it.

As he passed the stained glass window Harry had caught him at the night before, he glanced up and then stopped. He turned around and stood in front of it again, not quite believing his eyes. The red mare was missing. It just... wasn't in the scene. He frowned as he studied it; the swan swam back and forth, in front of the other animals, his neck craned upwards toward the moon. The unicorn pawed at the earth, and the rabbit hopped about hurriedly. In all his years, he had never seen so much activity within the glass. As Dylan looked up to check the progress of the moon, he was startled to find that the moon was no longer in the picture as well.

"But where is the light coming from?" he spoke aloud, and the animals hurried their motions. The stained glass should be dark without the white orb lighting its way across it, but everything still seemed to be basked in its pale and silver glow. The glass itself seemed to shiver, and he reached out a hand to touch it when he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see Harry hurrying down the hallway toward him, his appearance rather rumpled, as though he'd taken a nap or thrown his clothes on hastily. Remembering what it was like to be young, Dylan knew it was probably the latter.

"Mr Cosgrove, er...um...I think you have to see this," Harry panted as he reached him, his skin flushed.

"Actually, Harry, I'm a bit intrigued by what's happened within this glass here. I've never known one of the animals -"

"We have flowers in our...well...my bedroom," Harry interrupted him, and Dylan stopped looking at the glass and stared at the boy.

"You have flowers in your bedroom?"

"Yeah, on the floor, I mean...they're everywhere...all over the floor. You step on them, and they just - bounce back. I tried pulling a few out so I could show you, but they won't budge. The Scourgify Spell didn't work either, Ginny tried it -"

Dylan put a hand to steady the boy. "All right, Harry. Let's go see these flowers of yours."

O-o-o-o-o-O


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Ginny stood in the middle of Harry's bedroom, marveling to herself. It was odd and scary, but amazing as well. It was as though Mother Nature had just decided to plant a bunch of flowers on the carpeted floor of the Abbey.

The scent was wonderfully sweet and only seemed to intensify over time. It was very fragrant, yet gentle enough not to be overpowering. Her senses felt filled with it, and she felt overcome with an urge to just...remove all of her clothes and _roll_ around in the blooms, wrapping their scent all over her body. But she didn't think Mr Cosgrove would fancy coming back to find her in _that_ position.

She knelt and ran her hands over the blooms and felt a shiver pass through her. The flowers seem to respond to her touch; she felt as though a slight breeze had passed through the room, lifting the delicious scent into the air and carrying it outwards. Harry had tried to pick some of the flowers but had been unable to pull them from the floor. For some reason, she felt compelled to try it herself.

The flower released itself easily, and Ginny gasped. Its stem was long and purple, with wide fern-like leaves. She brought it up to her face and breathed in the sweet, earthy tone, letting it fill her lungs. She felt a sense of happiness that she couldn't describe; a sense that something had slid into place.

"It's only in the bedroom, although you'll see that's enough, I -" Harry paused as he stood in the doorway, pointing. "Gin, did you manage to pull one out?"

She nodded and stood up, holding it out to him. "Just breathe it in, Harry; doesn't it just...make you _happy_?"

Mr Cosgrove moved past Harry and looked at the floor, his expression one of astonishment. He muttered something about '_Meadowsweet_' and kneeled, putting his hands over the flowers.

Harry, however, was staring at her. "Ginny, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry, I'm...I'm glorious!" She spread her arms out wide, as though she could embrace the entire room. She felt incredible inside. The scent of the flowers, the after-effects of pleasuring Harry; her whole body felt as though it was singing.

"Gin." Harry moved closer to her, taking her hand. He touched her face, his eyes wide. "You're...you're glowing, do you know that? Your skin, it's...I've never seen you look like this." His voice sounded awed, and Ginny smiled at him, feeling his love for her wrap itself around her.

Mr Cosgrove glanced up from where he was kneeling, and for the first time, really looked at her. He stood up and crossed over to where they were standing and turned her to face him.

"I don't believe it. Albus was right...you _are_her heir. The Prophecy _was_ correct."

Ginny blinked at him, not understanding. Harry moved next to her, as though to shield her.

"What do you mean 'the Prophecy was correct'? What Prophecy? And whose heir is she, exactly?" Harry asked, his voice sounding worried.

Mr Cosgrove just shook his head at them, muttering to himself. He looked back at them and nodded.

"Right. You two need to come with me. Albus needs to tell you exactly what it is you're doing here. I don't think he expected it to happen so soon but, Ginny...remember how we were talking this afternoon about Aine returning?"

Ginny nodded, a small and strange little hole seeming to puncture her happiness. Somehow, she knew what he was going to say.

"Well, it's happened; at least, her former power has come back. In the form of you. And it's inside you right now, isn't it? You can feel it, can't you? It's finally awakened."

Harry turned his head to stare at her, and she wanted to stop time, to make Mr Cosgrove take back what he had just said, but she knew somewhere in the heart of her that he was right. She _was_ different inside; she could feel something new coursing her through her, changing her more with every second that passed. She nodded her head and looked at Harry, his eyes and expression confused. She reached out and touched his face, cupping it gently.

"Don't be frightened, Harry," she said softly, and she wondered if she were saying it to ease his mind or her own.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ah, Dylan, I was hoping you'd Floo about the letter I sent you -" Professor Dumbledore stopped when he saw Harry and Ginny move in front of the fireplace. Ginny had taken a hold of Harry's hand, and she squeezed it now, as though to remind him to be patient.

"Professor Dumbledore, why did you send Ginny and I to this Abbey? And don't tell me it was so we could do some bloody research project. I want to know the truth, and I want to know it _now_."

Harry kept his voice even, but he knew he couldn't keep the anger out of his eyes, and he knew Dumbledore could see it as well. The old man sighed and nodded at them, disappearing briefly. The next moment, he was standing in front of them.

"I take it something has happened tonight with Miss Weasley?"

"According to Mr Cosgrove, it's been prophesied to happen, so again, tell me what exactly is going on and don't draw out the explanation. I'm not in a patient mood."

Harry tilted his chin at his headmaster and stared defiantly at him, not caring one scrap that the man could turn him into a bug if he wanted to. He was seething with emotion and right now, all of it was focused on the man in front of him. The man that continually kept things from him; things he ought to know. And now, he was hiding things from Ginny as well, and that was something that Harry would just not stand for.

"Er, Harry, perhaps if we could all sit down and -" Mr Cosgrove used his wand to conjure some chairs for them to sit in. Harry looked away from Dumbledore and glanced at the other man, who paused when he caught his look and seemed startled to see the open hostility there. Ginny gripped Harry's arm, forcing him to look away. As far as Harry was concerned, Dumbledore and Cosgrove both could go to hell and back again. _They_ had been in on this together.

"Harry, let's sit down, please. I don't want to have a shouting match standing up," she said softly, her voice trying to soothe him.

"I'm not going to shout," Harry said as he looked back at Dumbledore. "I'm going to listen, aren't I? To something that was no doubt kept from us for our own good, isn't that right, Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded, his expression serious. Ginny sighed and chose one of the chairs to sit in, tugging on his arm to do the same. Harry waited a moment and then joined her, his frustration boiling through him. He hadn't been this angry in a long time and once again, it was Dumbledore bringing it out of him.

The two men sat in the chairs in front of the couple and shared a look. Dumbledore rested the tip of his chin on his fingers, and Harry was surprised to see that his eyes were not studying him, but Ginny. After a moment, Dumbledore spoke.

"Miss Weasley, perhaps you would like to fill me in with what has happened tonight."

"I'll tell you what happened," Harry said, interrupting before Ginny could speak. "We had some flowers show up on our bedroom floor, and I went to find Mr Cosgrove to show him, and when we got back, there was Ginny, standing in the middle of them, and she was glowing as though she'd been...touched with some sort of...I don't know, _power_. And then Mr Cosgrove started talking about prophecies and well, here we all are, waiting for you to tell us the touching story of why we were never told about this. But of course, you won't make it easy, will you? You'll sit there and pretend we're too young to understand, as always."

Professor Dumbledore acted as though Harry had not spoken, and he continued to gaze at Ginny. Harry stood up angrily, fists forming at his sides. He knew Mr Cosgrove had pointed his wand at him, but it didn't matter; they all knew Dumbledore could merely flick his hand at him and send him flying backward if he wanted.

"Harry! Sit down," Ginny said, her voice strained. "Please."

"I suggest you listen to Miss Weasley, Harry," Dumbledore said as he finally glanced up at him. "I don't think she wants to hurt you."

Harry opened his mouth and then faltered, Professor Dumbledore's words sinking in. Harry looked at Ginny and saw that she was staring at Dumbledore, her face unreadable.

"Ginny wouldn't...well, she can't do what you do, anyway," Harry said, stubbornly, wondering why the old man was being so god-damned frustrating.

"Oh, I think Miss Weasley can do whatever she pleases, isn't that right, _Ginny_? You can _feel_ it."

Harry rolled his eyes. He turned to Ginny. "Now what is he on about? Ginny tell him you don't feel anything of the kind -"

"I would never hurt Harry," Ginny said, her voice calm, but her eyes were angry as she gazed at Dumbledore. Harry faltered and wondered if everyone had suddenly gone quite insane.

"For Harry's sake, I am certain that is a good thing, however, until we test your strength, I do not think you should try anything, even if it is to keep him out of harm's way," Dumbledore said quietly, meeting her gaze.

Ginny looked up at Harry. "Harry, sit down. Please, my love." She stood up and touched him gently, and Harry felt calmer suddenly, as though he'd taken a very deep breath. He nodded dumbly, and they both sat down again.

"You were both sent here to study the Prophecy of Aine; in this, I did not lie to you. I needed you to acquaint yourselves with her history."

"What do you mean, we were _both_ sent? I thought I was merely here at Harry's request," Ginny asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

"I knew Harry would ask you to go with him, Ginny. And I also knew that you would agree. Had things not worked out naturally between the two of you, I would have made certain you still had this time together. The fact that you were already falling in love with each other simply made my position easier, although I don't think it made your parents sleep any better."

"Okay, so you wanted us both here. Why?" Harry said, still holding on to the remnants of his anger.

"Because there is a second prophecy, Harry, a prophecy which Ginny's parents have been aware of for some time. They knew this time was coming; they were only a bit shocked at the passionate turn it seems to have taken so quickly. Although, I do not think they completely understand how passionate it is," Dumbledore added as Ginny's skin flushed.

"My parents...knew? Before we left? They knew Harry and me..." Ginny paused, shaking her head. "And they still let me go? I'm sorry, Professor but that goes against everything I have ever known about my parents. There's no way they would happily send me off with Harry if they knew that we...well...there's no way."

"Your parents did not have much choice in the matter, I am afraid. I am not their favorite person these days, to be truthful. Nor am I Bill's favorite either."

Harry felt like saying they could join the club but kept his mouth shut. He glanced at Ginny, trying to gauge her reaction.

"What does this Prophecy say exactly?" she asked after a moment, rubbing her hand over her forehead, as though she had a headache. Harry reached out and touched her, pulling her hand into his. She smiled faintly at him before looking back at Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, I cannot give you the exact reading of it; it was broken during the skirmish in the Department of Mysteries, at the close of your fourth year. You may recall some prophecies were damaged?"

Ginny and Harry both nodded at him. Harry had a mental image of the ghostly apparitions he'd seen rising from the broken glass orbs; he shivered in remembering why they had been there, to begin with.

"The Seer who gave the Prophecy has since passed on, however, your parents still have their copy of it, and when it was first given to them, they allowed me to hear it as well. Perhaps when you return home, you can ask them for it, as it is rightfully yours."

"What did it say?" Ginny asked again, her voice soft.

"It said that the seventh daughter of the seventh child would love the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. That because of this love, a power would manifest itself within her in the form of the One who could return. She would sacrifice herself to save him and know the truth of the stone and of the water, and she would be released at the time of his death."

Professor Dumbledore's voice died away, and the silence seemed to press down on them all. Harry shook his head to clear it.

"What exactly does all that mean?" he asked after a while, glancing at Ginny, who had bowed her head and was looking down at her lap.

"As with all prophecies, it is open to interpretation, Harry. But it appears that the first part of the Prophecy has indeed come true. Ginny is in love with you, as she always has been, isn't that right?" Dumbledore's voice was tender, and Ginny looked up at him. Harry felt his heart break at the unshed tears he saw in her eyes. She nodded her head.

"I have always loved Harry," she said softly. "Even before I knew him...I loved him."

"Gin -" Harry started but she shook her head, turning to him.

"It's true, Harry. In some way, I've always...just...loved you. The idea of you, the thought of you...but you, all the same. I didn't understand it really, until after we were together."

Harry let the information sink in for a moment, marveling at it. He wasn't certain he deserved that sort of devotion.

"And now it appears that Aine's power has indeed been brought out by that love. I'm not wrong in assuming the flowers appeared after you and Harry had been _together_?"

Harry felt his skin heat but watched as Ginny nodded her head, meeting the headmaster's eye head-on. He was in awe of her lack of embarrassment.

"If you'll forgive the intrusiveness, but was there anything specifically different about this time?" asked Dumbledore.

"Don't you think that's _our_ business?" Harry said loudly, feeling indignation rise inside of him.

"He's right, Harry. It _was_ different. Didn't you feel it?" Ginny turned, her eyes bright as she looked at him.

Harry knew it had been more intense, but he didn't understand what _that_ meant. "But, Ginny...we didn't...you know...technically..." Harry's voice trailed off as he glanced at Dumbledore.

Ginny looked at Dumbledore, a determined look in her eyes. "We didn't make love in the sense that we joined with one another, but I...I pleased him, and in doing so, I pleased myself. I remembered thinking that it was the first time since we'd been together that I truly understood lust, the pure and simple _physical_ expression of the love that I have for him. I felt different inside; the more I made it about pleasing Harry, the more it became about me giving him everything I could."

Professor Dumbledore nodded, his expression thoughtful. "I thank you for being frank about this, Ginny."

Ginny continued to look at him. "It's okay. I think Harry has always known that he could have me."

Harry painfully cracked his neck as he quickly looked at her. "Now wait just a minute, what is _that_ supposed to mean? I've always known I could have you? You're a person, Ginny, not a pet or...a piece of furniture or something."

Ginny turned and slipped out of her chair, moving toward his in a graceful, fluid movement. She lowered her head down to his, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. He forgot where he was for a moment and responded, wrapping his arms around her. His common sense prevailed, and he pulled away, his voice shaky.

"Er...should we really do that in front of them?" he whispered. Ginny's eyes looked sadly into his for a moment, and then she slipped out of his arms again, returning to her chair. Harry shook his head, trying to calm his breathing.

"What in the bloody hell was that about?" he asked after a moment.

"I think Ginny is trying to demonstrate that within every relationship, there is a shift of power - one is weak to the other's dominance. I think Ginny believes that she is the weaker of the two of you."

Harry stared at Dumbledore and then looked at Ginny, who was staring at her hands.

"Well, that's just...that's stupid. She's not weak; she's...she's equal to me in every way. Ginny, tell him. I don't think I can 'have you' any way I want you. You fight with me all the time, for crying out loud."

"It wouldn't matter if you pushed me away from you or told me you wanted to stop seeing me, Harry...I would still love you, and I would still let you do whatever you wanted to me. Can you honestly say the same?" She raised her head and looked at him. Harry shook his head at her.

"What is wrong with everyone all of a sudden? First of all, I am not 'pushing' you away from me - now or ever. Second of all, if you ever let me just do what I want with you, then please, kick me. Preferably someplace soft. I would never, in a million years, hurt you intentionally, Ginny. Gods, don't you know that?"

Ginny smiled briefly and shook her head. "I know, Harry. But consider this - you would push me away to save me, wouldn't you?"

Harry paused, knowing that she was right. _He_ would push her away if he thought she was in danger. Ginny smiled sadly at the look on his face. He felt himself becoming annoyed.

"And you're saying that you wouldn't push me away to save me? Is that it?" Harry asked, confused by the direction the conversation had taken.

"No, I don't think I would. I...I would rather have you with me than without me."

"Well, I reckon that defeats the sacrifice part of that bloody prophecy then," Harry mumbled to himself. Ginny raised her eyes at him.

"Don't get me wrong, Harry, I _would_ die for you, but I would never push you away and consider it the right thing to do. I honestly couldn't live without you, Harry."

Harry felt the tears hot behind his eyes and cursed. He stood up and kneeled in front of her.

"You're not going to live without me, damn it! I thought we settled this? Didn't you just yell at me the other night about having a future together? I want that future, Ginny. So no one is going to be doing any pushing away or dying or whatever else it is we're supposed to be fated to do. We're in charge of our own lives, isn't that right, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said as he turned to face the older man. Dumbledore nodded, and Harry turned back to Ginny, taking her face into his hands. "It's all about choices, Ginny. And now and for always until I'm too old to see, and you're too old to have your own teeth, I choose you, Ginny. You."

He kissed her, not caring one bit that Cosgrove and Dumbledore were watching them. He felt the hot wetness of Ginny's tears as they fell down her face and wiped them away for her. Ginny laughed, quietly, shaking her head at him.

"Too old to have my own teeth, Harry?"

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "So no more of this talk about who's weak and who's strong. It's codswallop. I wouldn't love you if you weren't so strong, you know that, right?"

Ginny nodded, and he hugged her, pulling her into his arms. He didn't see the look that passed between her and the man sitting behind him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

With some help from Dumbledore, they managed to have a bloom-free floor in their room once again, although they could both still smell the lingering scent in the room. Ginny felt exhausted, even though her body still felt as though it were exploding with..._something_. Her mind, unfortunately, was heavy with its thoughts and fears. She and Harry were lying in bed, both lost in their thoughts. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. It soothed her for some reason. She moved closer to him, and he stroked her hair.

"I don't understand anything about that Prophecy, well, the part where you love me, I get that. But I reckon...what does it mean? 'She will know the truth of stone and of water'? It doesn't make any sense. And what about the sacrifice and the release? Don't those two things ...I don't know, cancel each other out? How can you be released if you've sacrificed yourself?"

Ginny shrugged and didn't say anything. She didn't understand it either; although the moment she had heard it, she had known it was true. She didn't understand how she knew _that_ at all. She sighed.

"We should get some sleep," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry; you're probably exhausted," Harry said as he reached over for his wand. He made the room darken, and the only light was from the window above their bed.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I'm...I love you. I don't care what happens. As long as we're together."

His voice sounded so young and so fragile, that Ginny squeezed her eyes shut to block the tears. After a moment, when she was certain her voice was strong enough, she whispered her reply.

"I know, Harry. I love you, too."

Harry tightened his arms around her, as though to prove to her how much he did love her, and she felt herself relax into his embrace.

She waited until his breathing evened, and she knew he was asleep. No matter how exhausted her head was, she knew she wasn't going to get much sleep. She slipped out of Harry's arms and quickly changed clothes again. Grabbing her wand and key, she left the dark and safety of the room, locking the door behind her. She headed for Mr Cosgrove's office.

She didn't knock when she entered because she knew they were expecting her. Still, she paused as she took in the scene in front of her; Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of the fireplace, and Mr Cosgrove was pacing behind his desk. They both turned to her when she came in.

"Harry is asleep?" Dumbledore asked her needlessly, and she nodded. Before she could say anything, Mr Cosgrove cleared his throat.

"Perhaps, Ginny, you and Albus would like to talk alone. You'll let me know when you're going to leave, Albus?"

"Yes, Dylan, thank you."

They both watched him leave, and Ginny knew he was scared, but she wasn't certain if he was afraid of her exactly or just the situation. He closed the door quietly, and she sighed. Professor Dumbledore nodded to the chairs that remained in front of the fire.

Professor Dumbledore conjured a pot of tea for them to share, and she allowed him to pour her a cup. She didn't meet his eyes and only looked up when he cleared his throat. She was surprised to see him holding a plate of biscuits in front of him, and she thankfully took one. Even though her appetite had left her, there was still something comforting about a lemon and raspberry tea biscuit wasn't there?

"How do you feel, Ginny?" Dumbledore asked her quietly, and she swallowed before answering.

"Like I'm being pulled in two directions; my body is wide awake, but my mind feels as though it has had to sit through four hours of History of Magic," she said without thinking. She colored slightly, but the headmaster only smiled kindly at her.

"I expect you will notice that your natural stamina now has been enhanced. The rest of you will respond as well, eventually. I think what is happening now is only natural; your mind is trying to figure out what has occurred."

Ginny put down her teacup and looked at him. "What _has_ happened then? I mean, exactly?"

"Exactly? I am not certain; however, I do think that something inside of you has connected with something that is very old."

"But is it Aine? I mean, the prophecy said the power would manifest itself in the form of the one who could return but...how do you know it's her?"

"Have you spoken to Brogan Caley about Aine much?" Professor Dumbledore asked, surprising her.

"Brogan? Well, a bit. Harry and I were wondering about that - why did you want us to study Aine when it's obvious that Brogan knows more than we ever could? Although I reckon now, considering what's happened, that point is probably not as important," she added as an after-thought.

"The Prophecy of Aine is valuable to Mr Caley for various reasons; you might say he has a _personal_ interest in its fulfillment."

"But why?" Ginny asked, confused. "He told me the last known descendant of Aine hadn't heard the full Prophecy, and that no one was certain what it says exactly."

"The Prophecy of Aine was first made many, many years ago. Long before you, Mr Caley or I were even born. It was decreed at the time, that the Prophecy would not be heard until the last known survivor of her bloodline reached his or her twenty-second year."

Ginny frowned. "But if no one has heard it, how do we know about it?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "The way most things are known, I'm afraid - gossip, rumors...theories...the story of Aine has been around for a long time. There have been enough... _oddities _about her and her powers to make some believe that she did indeed possess a powerful gift."

"But a powerful gift of what? What do I have to do with all this? I mean, really? What am I supposed to be able to do now?" Ginny felt angry, and her head swam with all the new information she had been given.

"Your role is such as what _your_ prophecy stated; to love Harry and to protect him with the power that you have been given," Professor Dumbledore said quietly, surveying her over the tops of his glasses.

Ginny understood why Harry often got angry at their headmaster; it was like having a one-way conversation with yourself. He had told her a great deal, but she knew he had not told her enough. She rested her hand on her forehead, rubbing her temples, sighing.

"Why is this happening now?" she asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

"Because I believe something is happening to Harry; he is changing because of the depth of his feelings for you. Love has played such an important part in Harry's survival - from the beginning, it has been the one thing that Tom cannot understand. He laughs at it - those who love Harry have always been something of an amusement to him. He cannot fathom caring for another person other than himself and so, therefore, he disregards it. I think because of the connection they share, Tom is getting his first real flicker of what it means to love because Harry is learning what it means to truly love."

"And I bet Tom doesn't like that one bit," Ginny said softly, feeling a memory from her past tugging at the edge of her mind. She'd poured her heart into that diary; she poured out her soul. And Harry had been included in that, hadn't he? Towards the end, hadn't Tom laughed at her for thinking that Harry would ever notice her?

"It is my belief that what Tom doesn't understand or like will eventually be his undoing. He runs from love, and Harry, it appears, is embracing it. Two conflicting points of view that only has one outcome in my eyes."

Ginny glanced at Professor Dumbledore, surprised by the tired, yet honest voice of his answer. She didn't know why it surprised her, but she was finally just realizing something.

"You really do think Harry is going to survive, don't you?"

"It has always been my hope that once Harry is free from the burden of Tom that he lives a full and normal life. I have cared for him more than I should have, probably. I admit that when I see him with you, it does my old and foolish heart good. I know he has had to live without for a very long time - I am not ignorant of how he was raised. Your family's acceptance of him has long been one of my most private joys. I don't think Harry would be half as strong as he is without the influence of you, your family, Miss Granger and the others that have been in his life. Even if he doesn't realize it, he draws strength from it. I think that _your_ love for him has especially had a very profound effect. He has come to realize that there are things he needs to fight for. _People_ he needs to survive for."

Ginny let his words sink in. She stared at her cup of tea, watching the light of the room reflect off its honeyed tone. What Professor Dumbledore said was true; Harry was starting to see that there _was_ life after Voldemort. She'd never really thought about how he must have felt before - she had yelled at him for going through the motions, but now that she considered it, how could she blame him? And was it wrong for her to feel even the smallest bit of pride that it had been her to give him something to believe in?

"I reckon you're right," she said after a moment, looking back up at Dumbledore. "Harry does seem to know now that he has a life that is waiting for him after everything is done. But I still can't seem to shake the last part of the Prophecy, sir. Hasn't that pretty much said that Harry will die?"

"I admit that part of the Prophecy has given me a reason to pause. However, I do believe there are too many variables to know for certain that it is Harry's death of which it speaks."

Ginny wasn't certain that she knew what he meant exactly. She could admit to herself that when Professor Dumbledore had first told her the Prophecy, she had felt fear work its way around her heart. For certainly the words '_she will be released at the time of his death_' meant that Harry was leaving them...leaving her? She knew that she had never once thought that Tom would be victorious after everything, but she had to admit to thinking once or twice that the price of Tom's destruction would be Harry's life. The unfairness of it all suddenly made her want to scream - 'why this? Why now'? Why right, when she and Harry were discovering each other, did this have to happen? Harry didn't deserve this burden, now or ever. She looked at Dumbledore, feeling her resolve roll through her.

"Then I want you to tell me what I can do with all of this..._energy_ I have now. Tell me what I need to do to protect Harry. Because I am not letting Tom kill him. I'm not going to let him win. Not this time."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny returned to the room sometime right before dawn. Well, at least now her body's tiredness matched her mind's. She quickly got undressed and pulled her nightdress over her head. She slipped under the sheets and rolled over, pressing herself against Harry's back, wrapping her arms around him. He felt cold to her touch, and she shivered slightly. He stirred and then turned. She realized he hadn't really been asleep.

"I thought you'd never get back," he said, his voice devoid of any inflection. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"I'm sorry," she said simply because she was. He sighed and turned, pulling her into his arms. He squinted at her, tracing the line of her cheek with his hand.

"Did he tell you what you needed to know?"

Ginny bit her lip. "No, but I didn't expect him to. He... he told me there are spells I need to practice...things to help me keep things in check."

"Like what? What exactly can you do now?"

"I can, if I focus, block spells without a wand...and I can...well, Dumbledore said I'll be able to do loads of things as time progresses. That...all of the power will just get stronger until I'm...well, ready to..." Ginny paused, not certain if she wanted to complete the thought.

"Until you're ready to sacrifice yourself for me, right?"

"That's not what he said, Harry."

"Codswallop," Harry said as he released her, sitting up angrily. Ginny sighed and rolled over on her back.

"It's true. He didn't say that."

Harry put his glasses on and cast her a bitter look. "Don't fucking lie to me, Ginny. I can take it from those that think they know better, but I can't take it from you. You know as well as I do that Dumbledore believes in the Prophecy."

Ginny winced at his voice, but sat up, folding her arms. _Fine, if he wants to have a row...we can have a row..._

"Well, _I'm_ not lying to you, Harry. He honestly doesn't know what the last part of the Prophecy means; he says there are too many variables, and that it could mean any number of things. There's the role of the other Prophecy to consider, the one regarding Aine herself - none of us know what it says, for one thing, plus there is your own destiny, your own connection to Tom to think about. Professor Dumbledore is right about one thing; we can't give up just because of some stupid old Prophecy that says you're going to die, and I'm going to sacrifice myself. Any sacrifice I do is going to be based on the fact that I know someone can come along and pull my sorry arse out of it because I am going to be with you for a long time, Harry Potter. You're not getting rid of me because of some stupid old prediction."

Ginny realized she had sounded angrier than she'd meant it, but didn't care. He needed to get it through his thick skull that not everything was designed to keep him in the dark. _Sometimes_ people just didn't know the answer. Harry sighed and then slumped. He shook his head and looked at her, his anger seemed to have left him.

"I'm sorry. I...I just...I woke up, and you weren't here, and I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about everything, and I felt...I don't know...that now the two of you are going to be keeping things from me."

"I can't believe you think that I would do that to you, Harry," Ginny said, sniffing. She still felt angry at him - or maybe it was just her monthly crankiness coming back.

"I'm sorry."

She gazed at him, suddenly not wanting to be fighting or angry or cranky or anything. She just wanted to hold him. She reached out, touching his shoulder and soon they were kissing and falling back on the bed. She sighed when she pulled away finally and held his face in her hands.

"Trust me, Harry. Just a little bit? I know what you've been through, and I wouldn't truly keep anything from you. Ever."

"I do trust you, Gin," he whispered. "I trust you more than anyone, I hope you know that."

Ginny nodded and removed his glasses for him again, rolling over and setting them on the table. Harry moved in behind her, wrapping her close to him. His breath felt warm against her neck, and she felt her heart beat faster. She wished they could make love; she wanted to feel closer to him, needed to feel him inside of her, if only for a little while.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"Er...about how long do you er...you know...um...I mean, when do you think that we can..."

Ginny smiled to herself and turned her head to see his face. "A few days at least, Harry. Besides, I need at least that much time to figure out how not to fill our floor with flowers again."

Harry shifted, and she felt him against her, causing her to sigh. He buried his head in her hair and mumbled something.

"What was that?" she asked as she turned back around.

"I said that I think if I have to wait a few days then we won't just have flowers on the ground, we'll have a whole bleeding forest to contend with."

Ginny giggled softly at the thought, and they both relaxed, settling into sleep, holding on to each other.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Brogan Caley was awake and dressed before Dylan Cosgrove even knocked on his door. He'd had a fitful night, tossing and turning until finally waking, getting dressed and ready for the day. He had been trying to read; an old book on the Munster legend of the Well of Aine, but his mind kept wandering for reasons Brogan couldn't name. He'd had a strange sense of foreboding most of the evening and as usual, it led him to distraction.

When Cosgrove knocked, he let him in, already knowing that something had happened.

"Brogan, I didn't expect you to be up."

He watched as Dylan glanced surreptitiously around the one-roomed living area all the students were given.

"I had trouble sleeping, I reckoned it was easier for me to just get up and do some reading."

Dylan nodded. "Your Transfiguration revision coming along fine, then?"

Brogan frowned. "I was reading about Aine; that talk yesterday at breakfast made me want to reacquaint myself with a few things. But I really don't think you're knocking on my door at the crack of dawn to talk about that or my regular class load, are you? What's happened?"

Dylan studied him for a moment and then smiled faintly. "I think it best you take tea in my office this morning. Albus would like to discuss a few things with you about your future plans."

"My plans? I'm staying here through the school year - I thought that was settled?"

"Yes, well...Ginny Weasley and your long-gone ancestor have moved the timetable forward. The first part of the Prophecy has been fulfilled it seems."

Brogan stared dumbly at his friend, not understanding his meaning. _It was too soon. Ginny couldn't...she and Harry were close_, he knew that...but...he shook his head as though to clear it.

"She's... _she_ knows?"

"She knows enough," Dylan said and nodded to the hallway. "Come; let's talk things over with Albus. He spent most of the night with her, testing her strengths. We'll see what he has to say about it all."

Brogan nodded and turned to grab his things, stuffing his wand and book into his rucksack. He followed Dylan to his office, his mind still trying to sort everything out. If what Dylan had said was true, then Ginny had manifested Aine's power last night. He felt a small tug on his heart about that - he'd grown to like Harry and Ginny in the week they'd been around. And even though he'd found himself jealous of their obvious affection and attraction for each other (something he'd never truly had if he were honest with himself), he didn't wish them any ill will - and he certainly didn't wish on them what was probably about to happen.

When they reached Dylan's office, Albus Dumbledore was indeed waiting for them; Brogan had only met him once before, but he could tell the man had had a long night. His eyes were tired, and his demeanor seemed worn out, but he smiled vivaciously enough as he shook Brogan's hand.

"Ah, yes, Mr Caley. Good morning to you. Dylan tells me you are enjoying a healthy summer of Transfiguration revision. A colleague of mine, Minerva McGonagall, will be most pleased to hear that. She has often said that private tutoring would produce only the most brilliant students in the subject. I'm certain she would love to know how you are fairing."

Brogan smiled politely and sat as they all took their seats around an elaborately decorated table, filled with tea, toast, and marmalade. He stared expectantly at the man in front of him, feeling his curiosity get the better of him.

"Sir? Mr Cosgrove explained that something has happened with Ginny Weasley. Is it...is it what was meant to happen?"

"What has happened is that Miss Weasley has indeed connected with something other than her own power, which I have always felt was extraordinary to begin with; her ability to fight off Tom Riddle for a year is not something most children her age could have done. However, I think that now she is in touch with something within her that is very strong indeed."

Brogan let this information settle in his head for a moment. "So...so she's...she is the true heir?"

"It appears so."

Brogan felt a million things at once and then felt nothing. He'd waited a long time to hear the words that Professor Dumbledore had just said and yet, now that they had been said, he felt empty somehow. As though what was happening wasn't real.

_If Ginny was Aine's heir then that meant that she was..._He forced his mind to pause at that thought.

"What about Harry?" he asked, wondering how much they had told the couple.

"Harry is... of course, a bit dismayed to find that the girl he loves has her own prophecy to contend with, but I think his dedication to her has only been strengthened."

Professor Dumbledore's voice held a note of warning, and Brogan met his eyes. "You're telling me this, of course, so I don't go spouting off about things, aren't you?"

The older man studied him for a long time and then nodded. "I know you believe in what this means, Brogan. However, that part of Aine's history has never been validated nor proven. And, as you know, we do not have reason to believe it is even a part of the true Prophecy."

Brogan felt himself become frustrated, even though he knew the man was right. "Yes, but... you yourself know that of all the tales and rumors that have been passed down about Aine, the clause of the heir and of the descendant being true loves has always been the one constant. That's one of the reasons you wanted me to meet Ginny, I know that it is."

"Brogan," Dylan Cosgrove interjected before Professor Dumbledore could speak, "Ginny was brought here because of her relationship with Harry and _their_ destiny in fighting Voldemort; until you are of age and can hear the entire Prophecy of Aine for yourself, we cannot even begin to assume what is or isn't true about it."

Brogan scowled and remained silent. Yes, he'd heard it his entire life - _don't believe what you read, because when you hear the Prophecy it might change it all_. But the theories and the rumors always talked about the heir and the blood descendant being meant for each other, and he had felt _something_ when he'd first met Ginny; something that felt right, even though he barely knew her.

"You find yourself attracted to Miss Weasley, is that correct, Mr Caley?" Professor Dumbledore asked him now, and he felt his skin heat as though Professor Dumbledore had read his thoughts.

"She's a fine person; very bright. Of course, that's attractive. I don't know her all that well," he admitted. _But what I do know I like very much_, he finished in his head. _Of course, I like Harry a great deal, too_.

"What you say is true. Yet, you are aware, however, that Ginny's attentions are elsewhere and will probably be so for a very long time?"

"I'm aware, yes. She and Harry are very much in love; a person would have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to notice that, and I'm not all three of those together; at least, not the last time I checked."

Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. "I apologize for being rude. I only want to make certain that anything Ginny or Harry read or hear about Aine be about the facts and not about the supposition of romantic theory. I need the two of them to be united and not to doubt one another - they have a tough enough time ahead of them; they do not need to worry about other things at this point."

"It's all about defeating Voldemort, yes I know that," Brogan said carefully.

Brogan knew his duty. If Professor Dumbledore didn't want to prepare the couple then that was fine, that was _his _weight to bear when the time came. All he knew was that in a few months when he finally turned of age and heard the Prophecy - if it had anything in there about the heir and the descendant being united - then he wasn't going to stay quiet. He'd never loved anyone in his entire life because of that blasted Prophecy; he'd turned to books and revision instead, hoping that one day he would be allowed to fall in love. Always the rumor had persisted that the heir and the descendant were supposed to bond together. And if Ginny was indeed the heir, as it appeared she was, what else could that mean?

o-o-o-o-o-o


	12. Chapter 12

A knock on their door woke them both, and Harry was the first one to be conscious enough to stumble into the living room. He rubbed at his eyes and pulled the door slightly open, sticking his head through the small space and squinting to see who it was.

"Hey, Harry. Sorry to wake you, but Mr Cosgrove wanted you two to eat something, and he wanted me to deliver your mail."

Brogan smiled and pointed to the tray in front of him, and he held up what looked like a letter in his hand. Harry opened the door and moved out of the way. He realized by the light coming through the window that he and Ginny had apparently not only missed breakfast but had almost missed lunch as well.

Brogan turned to look at him, and Harry realized he was half-naked, wearing only his pajama bottoms. He felt embarrassed for some reason and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Er, well...um...let me go um...get dressed."

"All right. I'll just pour us all some tea, how's that?"

Harry wanted to ask him why he was inviting himself to join them, but didn't, and slipped back into the bedroom. He could make out Ginny's fuzzy shape sitting up on the bed. She held something out to him, and he took his glasses from her thankfully.

"Brogan's out there. I think he wants to talk about something with us."

Ginny yawned, pulling the duvet on the bed closer to her. "Well, nuts to that," she said grumpily. Harry smiled as he went to the wardrobe for his shirt and jeans.

"He's brought some mail for us, and he's brought us some food," he said as he slipped a shirt over his head.

As he expected, he saw that Ginny had perked up at that bit of news, and he hid a smile.

"Food, eh? Hmm...maybe I can get out of bed after all." She stretched and then stood up, seeing the smile break out on his face. "What is that look for?"

Harry made his face an innocent mask and shrugged. "Nothing. Um...you may want to get dressed first, Ginny."

Ginny looked down at her nightdress and stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe I'll just treat Brogan to the beauty that is me," she said as she twirled around seductively.

Harry frowned at her as he sat on the bed. "Very funny."

"Oh, _Harry_," Ginny sighed as she started looking around in his clothes for something to wear. "I was only teasing, honest. You know, I should really just move all my clothes into this room."

Harry watched her a moment and then went to her, stopping her in mid-sock stealing. Now it seemed that not only were his jumpers now hers but his socks as well.

"What?" she asked, glancing at him.

"We haven't said good morning properly yet," he said softly, and she paused, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Oh? Hmm...well, technically we slept in _past_ morning, so -"

"All right, then we haven't said good afternoon properly yet, you twit," he added playfully, pulling her to him. He kissed her, gently at first, and then more insistent as she leaned against the wardrobe. Reminding himself not to get carried away, he released her rather abruptly.

"Ah...maybe we'd best just get dressed then," he said clearing his throat. Ginny smiled mischievously at him. She reached forward and moved her hand coyly down his chest.

"I could help you out with this, you know. I'm certain Brogan won't mind, let me just go ask if he'll step out for a few -"

Harry put his hand over her mouth. "Shh. Enough with you, evil temptress. Get dressed. Besides, I don't fancy having you doing _that,_ and having to contact Dumbledore again to clear our floor off. He'll think we're uncontrollable or something."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, against his hand, and he was tempted to kiss her again but shook his head. He stepped away from her and took the socks from her hand.

"_And_ would you please stop stealing my socks! I don't care if Brogan sees your feet, you know."

Ginny laughed and grabbed one of his shirts. "Fine, fine, we'll just let the charming Mr Caley stare at my sexy feet all he wants. All right by me."

Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at her feet. He watched her for a moment and then handed her the socks. "Put them on," he said simply.

Ginny grinned widely and took them from him. She sat down on the bed and looked slyly at him.

"Thank you, Harry," she said sweetly.

Rolling his eyes, Harry went to the bathroom to wash up for a bit. When he came back out he could hear Ginny already talking to Brogan through the opened door, laughing at something he'd said. He tried not to frown as he entered the sitting room, where they'd set up the tray of food. Ginny was already eating a ham and cheese sandwich by the looks of it. She was holding a letter in front of her. She smiled when she saw him.

"Oh, Harry! This is from Hermione. I was just telling Brogan about back home. You'll never believe it - she and Ron _got_ caught! They've been reprimanded by both Mum and Dad, and Mum is threatening to tell Hermione's parents. It seems no sooner had you and I vacated the premises then Ron and Hermione took it upon themselves to make full use of _your_empty room. Hermione is just coming apart in this letter, listen to this -"

Harry nodded at Brogan as he started making his own sandwich. Ginny cleared her throat and adopted what Harry thought was a pretty good imitation of Hermione's voice in a frazzled state.

"Oh! Ginny! What am I to do? Mum will kill me. She always wanted me to wait until my wedding night...how can I explain to her that your brother and I are in love and that it seems silly to wait? Oh, I was so embarrassed; I can't even look your father in the eye! And your brothers! I swear, Ginny if they weren't related to you and Ron, I would hex them into next year! They've been going around snickering and making Ron turn red every chance they get! I found them trying to charm a pair of my knickers to follow your brother around! Oh, I'll get them for this if it's the last thing I do..."

Ginny was laughing so hard by the time she got to the end, she had to stop reading. Harry chuckled and took the letter from her. Hermione's emotional state when writing the letter was clear, as her writing became bigger and messier as it went on. He couldn't believe they'd been so silly as to get caught doing _that_ while under the auspicious eyes of all that is Weasley. _Of course_, Harry thought to himself, _I can laugh because it's not Ginny and me_. Harry then realized that Ginny's parents already knew, according to Dumbledore. That brought him back to earth in a flash.

"Gin, maybe we shouldn't be laughing too hard at this," he said earnestly as she tried to stop laughing. He glanced at Brogan who seemed very amused by the whole thing.

"Oh, I know, Harry...it's just...oh, I can just picture it! Fred and George taking the mickey out of poor Ron, and Mum yelling, and Dad probably just as embarrassed and oh...oh..._oh_," Ginny took a deep breath, finally understanding why he wasn't as merry about it as she was. "Oh. I see your point, Harry."

Ginny's skin flushed slightly as she glanced at Brogan, and Harry saw him look in between the two of them. Brogan shook his head. "It's okay, Ginny, no need to be embarrassed."

Ginny didn't meet his eyes and sat down in one of the chairs. Harry decided to break the awkward mood by scanning the rest of the letter. "Does she say anything about what we asked her?"

Ginny swallowed and nodded. "Yes, towards the end bit there. She apologizes for not having more information, but she hasn't had time to really look." She snorted as she said it, smirking.

Harry came across the part Ginny was referring to and then smiled at her. Hermione had included three very long pages about Aine. "Well, I'd hate to see what she could do without all the uproar."

Ginny nodded, smiling, and Harry explained to Brogan about Hermione. "See, our friend Hermione she's very...well, bookish really, and we sent her a letter -"

"Asking her for a bit of help, you know, just to see if she had any insights to all of it," Ginny interjected her face slightly pink. Harry knew she still felt bad for agreeing to use Hermione as a revision aid.

"And anyway, she's brilliant really, but er...three pages on Aine, is nothing to her, whereas to any _normal_ person -" Harry added.

"She probably did that in an hour," Ginny concluded, nodding at the pages.

Brogan laughed. "I see. Using all your avenues of information then? Don't worry; I won't turn you two in for wanting someone to help you out. I know it's a pain to go through some of those books."

He sat down across from Ginny, handing her the other half of her sandwich, and Harry joined them, slipping the pages into his pocket. They ate in comfortable silence for a while, and then Brogan cleared his throat.

"Right then. Well, you're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you two. I spoke with Professor Dumbledore this morning."

Ginny stopped eating and looked at Brogan. Harry frowned and then realized that Brogan meant he had been told about last night.

"But why did they tell _you_?" he blurted out, causing Ginny to glance at him, before turning back to Brogan.

"Fair question," she said simply, her brow furrowing. Brogan sighed.

"Well, there's a few things you two should know; actually, there's a whole cauldron full of things you should know, but I don't know half of them either, so in that boat, we're together. Ginny, did you get a chance to tell Harry about our talk the other day?"

Ginny turned slightly pink again and didn't look at Harry. "No, not completely. Something er...came up."

Harry frowned in confusion and then realized what exactly had come _up_and felt his face heat as well. _Honestly, have Ginny and I done anything other than shag for the last week_?

"Well, tell him now, while I look in your study for something, I think Mr Cosgrove told me he put the book on Harry's side of the room."

Brogan got up, and Harry looked at Ginny. She smiled apologetically. "Reckon I never did finish telling you about that walk, did I?"

"It's okay; I know we haven't exactly been burning the candle at both ends with this stuff. What did you two talk about?"

Ginny frowned in concentration. "Well, remember how I said we shouldn't believe everything we read? Well, he also told me a bit about Aine's history, and how the true Prophecy has never been heard by anyone because only the last known descendant can hear it when they turn twenty-two -"

"Found it," Brogan said as he came back into the room. He was carrying a large and worn black book. It was embroidered with a picture of a horse and a swan. It also bore one word in gold lettering: O'Corra.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked as he moved in closer to look at it over Ginny's shoulder.

"It's a name, a very old one, and fairly well-known in certain parts of Ireland. Have you two come across it in your reading?"

Harry shook his head; he hadn't really read that much. He glanced at Ginny and was glad to see she was as clueless as he was.

"No, I haven't either," Ginny was saying as she traced the picture with her finger.

Something about the horse and swan reminded Harry of a scene he'd seen somewhere. He realized it was vaguely like the stained glass window by Mr Cosgrove's office.

"That reminds me of that window I saw Mr Cosgrove looking at the other night, it -"

"_Drawing Down the Moon_. Aye. It should remind you of it - the mare and the swan have long been the symbol of the O'Corra family."

"But Mr Cosgrove said that the red mare and the swan were known to represent Aine," Ginny said, glancing up at Brogan.

"Yes. It's true. And her son -"

"Was thought to be able to take the shape of a goose, yes, he explained that as well."

Brogan smiled at Ginny in a disarming way, and Harry felt the childish need to move closer to her. He somehow managed to stay where he was. _No use acting like an over-protective git all the time, was there?_

"So what does that have to do with the family O'Corra then?" he asked, causing Brogan to turn his attention back to him.

"Oh, well, it's just that the O'Corra family can trace their ancestry back a long way; a very long way, to be precise. They claim to be the descendants of Aine. They've always been wizards and witches, the whole lot of them. Unfortunately, they've all died out. Well, except one."

Ginny and Harry both frowned as Brogan opened the book, flipping through the pages. His voice sounded strained the next time he spoke.

"See, the O'Corras, while being a very old family, were also known for not producing a long line of kin. In fact, it seemed their name was merely kept alive by pure luck and happenstance. Female O'Corras are very rare, which is unfortunate because the power of Aine is said to reside in the female side of the family. The most the blokes can do is hope to get lucky...ah...here we go. My mother's name was Adaria, by the way."

Ginny and Harry both looked at the page he'd opened the book to and saw what looked to be a drawing of a family tree. At the very bottom of the tree was a small offshoot - a branch that bore the name, Adaria Katharine O'Corra Caley. Connected to that branch was another one, bearing the name Brogan Daniel O'Corra Caley.

"But then...that means..." Ginny said as she glanced at Brogan.

"Aye. That's me. I'm the last known living O'Corra, well by half, at any rate. After my mother passed, I became the last one in a long family line. If I don't reproduce, then the O'Corras die with me, I reckon."

"So you're the last known descendant of Aine," Harry said, staring at the other man.

Brogan nodded. "Not that it has done me a bit of good. Like I said, the power usually favored the female side of the family; I reckon that's why being Aine's heir fell to Ginny."

"But..._why_ did it fall to someone outside of the family line? I mean, if the O'Corras were descendant from Aine, why did it come to me?" Ginny asked, sounding bewildered.

Brogan sighed and traced his finger over his mother's name before closing the book. "I reckon because Aine wanted to make certain her power actually resided in a female. As I said, the O'Corras were not bountiful with loads of children. And while the power seems to have been passed along the female side of things, there were hardly ever any female O'Corras born. My mother was the first one in a long line of sons. Much like you are, Ginny."

Ginny frowned. "Mum always said female Weasleys were rare; I just thought that was her apology for sticking me with six oafs for brothers. I always thought she should have had me first, so I could boss _them_ around."

"I think you were fated to be born last," Brogan said softly.

"So what exactly does this mean?" Harry said, causing Ginny to look at him. She reached down and took his hand, squeezing it.

"It means," Brogan said as he got up, running his hands through his hair, "that until I turn twenty-two, none of us really know for certain what is supposed to happen."

"And when is your birthday?" Ginny asked, her voice sounding strange as she watched Brogan pace back and forth. Harry frowned.

"November seventh," Brogan said, stopping and glancing at them. "I had planned to keep on at the Abbey, of course. But Dumbledore has offered me...well, he's offered me something quite extraordinary that I don't think I can turn down, really."

"What?" Harry and Ginny both said in unison, glancing at each other.

"He wants me to take on the Defence Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. He thinks he can get around the issue of my young age based on the fact that I have been privately taught almost my whole life, and on the fact that the Ministry wanted me to join their Auror program. He seems to think that illustrates that I know what to teach."

"And do you?" Harry said, causing Ginny to look at him sharply. He nodded at Brogan. "Sorry, it's just...this'll be my NEWT year, and I had a bad time during my OWL year, and I don't fancy going through _that_ again."

"Oh, Harry. You know loads more defensive techniques than half the school, Merlin's ghost, you've taught half the seventh and sixth years already," Ginny said with a shrug.

"And what does that mean? If I can do it, anyone can?" Harry asked, getting angry.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just saying that age is no indication of how well someone knows their subject."

"Look, you two, don't have a row. Ginny, thank you for er...supporting me. Harry, I don't blame you one bit. You don't know me from Lachlan the Lanky; I could be a total tosser when it comes to Defence. What you asked was a perfectly reasonable question, and people going into their NEWT year have a right to know they're not going to be taught by a complete dunderhead."

Harry didn't bother to offer he really didn't give a hippogriff's arse about NEWTs when it came right down to it; after all, if things went like they usually did, he'd be up to his eyes with Voldemort trying to kill him, wouldn't he?

Ginny must have thought the same thing because she patted his hand, and he looked at her, reading her expression. "Sorry," she whispered, and he nodded. "Yeah, me too," he answered back. They both looked at Brogan, who was watching them in disbelief.

"Well, you two certainly make up faster than any couple I know."

"Yes, well, it's because we're so much alike," Ginny said, smirking at Harry. "I always know which buttons to push to make him see common sense. It's a horrible job, but someone has to do it, or he'd tell off the entire world."

"Funny," Harry said but he felt strangely pleased by her words, nonetheless.

"So Harry, I can count on you if I need some help, is that it? Professor Dumbledore told me about this club you run...the D.A.?"

"Harry's brilliant at it, and I'm certain he will be more than happy to help you, Brogan. Won't you, Harry?" Ginny flicked her eyes at him, a smile threatening to break out across her face.

"Yeah...yeah," Harry said, knowing he'd just agreed to do what she'd probably wanted from the beginning.

"Right then. Well, I'll leave you two alone for a while. Ginny, Professor Dumbledore suggested you Floo him when you're ready so that the two of you could talk a bit more."

Ginny nodded, and Harry walked Brogan to the door, even though he felt a bit daft for doing so. He stopped and looked at the other man, studying his face. He made up his mind about something and decided to go with it. He wanted to be friends with the other man, not always jumping to jealous conclusions.

"Look, Brogan, I'm sorry I seem to always blurt out the wrong thing around you -"

"No, it's okay, Harry. You're the protective sort, I get that," Brogan's eyes left his and flicked over to where Ginny was still sitting. He flashed a quick smile at Harry. "I'd be the same way, mate. Have a good afternoon."

Harry walked back over to Ginny and sat down next to her. She was looking at the book Brogan had left sitting on the table.

"Isn't it odd?" she asked as she flipped through the pages.

"What? That book or how we know who the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be before anyone else and that we actually kind of like him?"

"Neither, silly," Ginny said as she looked at him. "I just think...well, here we all are, each with our own little destinies and prophecies and somehow they've all sort of joined up."

"Well, I think that's why it's called fate, Ginny. It happens for a reason," Harry said smartly.

"Now who's the funny one? No, I just mean, oh, I don't know what I mean. Look, we've got the rest of lunch to lounge about don't we? I'd like to take you up on that offer you made earlier."

Harry frowned. "What offer?"

"The one that said you were going to give my back a massage, and I was going to um...relieve a few _things_ for you," Ginny said seductively, reaching her hand over his shoulder, moving closer to him.

"I don't recall offering to massage your back," Harry said as she started kissing his neck.

"Oh? You didn't? Hmm...silly me. Must have been my imagination," Ginny whispered as she tugged playfully on his ear. Harry felt a shiver pass through him. With some difficulty and loads of control, he didn't think he actually possessed, he pulled her arms away from him, looking her in the eye.

"Look, I don't want...well, I'll massage your back, even though I'm probably rubbish at it. But I don't want to relieve anything, okay? If we can't...enjoy it together, then I don't want to do it at all."

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Are you certain? I don't...well, you know I don't mind making it all about you."

"I know you don't mind, but I mind. I want to wait, at any rate."

"Okay, you're the boss," Ginny said as she winked at him, pulling away from him. She stood up and stretched, wincing. "You know, my back really _does_ hurt. What's the point of having some old ancient power inside you if you can still get a backache? Seems a bit dodgy to me."

Harry laughed and stood up. "Why don't you take a hot bath, and I'll move your clothes from your bedroom into mine, so we don't have another sock, shirt, jumper affair going on. Although I have to admit, I sort of like seeing you in my clothes."

Ginny smiled at him. "Too bad you can't wear _my_ clothes, Harry. I've packed a few dresses, and you've got such cute legs."

Harry felt his skin heat but smiled at her. Ginny paused at the door to the bedroom.

"Of course, they are sort of...well, knobbly, aren't they?" she asked as she leaned against the wall.

Harry frowned. "What are?"

"Your knees, Harry. Those things above your legs," she said as she pointed at him.

"Hey, you're insulting a long line of Potters, you know, I think you should watch it."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him but didn't comment, and Harry watched her as she turned, lifting her hands above her head and removing his shirt. He licked his lips and felt his body respond to seeing hers, and had to shake his head to remind himself that he was the one who had just said they shouldn't do anything. He had a feeling it was going to be a very _long_ couple of days.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"My Lord, no one has seen Harry Potter and the Weasley girl in Dublin; there has been no trace of them, and I have not heard from our old contact there in quite a long time."

Lucius Malfoy spoke to the darkened corner in the farthest part of the room. Reporting to the Dark Lord was one thing; reporting _bad news_ to the Dark Lord was quite another.

"Perhaps," Lucius continued, to fill the angry silence that seemed to be spilling over him, "perhaps your knowledge regarding the boy's whereabouts was incorrect. You said the connection has closed due to his -"

"Lucius," the voice hissed out at him from the dark, and he knew he had said too much. "You do not see me, and yet you know I am here, do you not?"

"Yes, my Lord, of course."

"Harry Potter is in Ireland. I know it. That should be enough for you, Lucius. Or perhaps you need a reminder of how strong I truly am?"

Lucius winced and didn't say anything. _No, I don't need another reminder_, he thought to himself.

"As always, Lucius, your silence most becomes you. I do not need to know where Harry Potter is, but I do need to know why. That is what you must find out. Do not come back to me until you have an answer - I do not wish to hear your sniveling until then."

Releasing an inward breath, Lucius Malfoy retreated from the room. He settled himself and then moved through the house, to the man that waited for him.

"Don't just sit there, Goyle," he snapped as he entered the room. "We're going to London. Send a message to our contact there; let him know to expect us this evening. The master must know why Harry Potter has been sent to Ireland."

Lucius wasn't exactly certain how he was going to actually find out the answer to that question, but he knew his life, or at least his _healthy_life, depended on it.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry and Ginny read most of the weekend, keeping to themselves. They were interrupted with occasional visits from Mr Cosgrove and with Ginny spending time with Professor Dumbledore. Harry wondered if he should be worried about Ginny; she always came back from her visits physically and mentally worn out, but after a short nap she usually perked back up to her usual self again. She also seemed to have more energy than before, sometimes staying up and reading way past the time Harry himself had nodded off.

It was late Sunday evening when someone knocked on their door, and Harry, expecting it to be dinner, answered it without a shirt on, having just taken a shower. He was dismayed at finding himself face to face with Sioda.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" she asked politely, taking in his appearance.

"Um. Yes. I mean, um...no. Um...let me go...I mean, I was just um...in the bath. Um, what do you want?" Harry stuttered, feeling as though he were ten years old. He felt his skin flush and instinctively put his hand against his chest, as though his arm were covering enough. _Why am I constantly answering this door with no bloody clothes on?_

"Mr Cosgrove suggested I come and talk to you and Ginny about a few things. We haven't seen you out and about this weekend," Sioda said simply, smiling kindly at him. After a moment, she cleared her throat and looked expectantly at him. Harry stared back at her not quite certain what she wanted him to do.

"Well, Harry, let her in for Merlin's sake, and here's your shirt," Ginny said from behind him and he turned, seeing Ginny come into the room, his shirt in her hand. She handed it to him, her mouth twitching and eyebrows raised. Harry grumbled something and moved out of the way, slipping his shirt over his head unceremoniously.

"You'll have to forgive Harry; he thought you were dinner," Ginny said sweetly, and Harry narrowed his eyes at her. Sioda nodded and entered the room. She looked around the room in amazement.

"These rooms are as lovely as they say. I've never been in this part of Abbey myself, although the history of it fascinates me. Lady Nuala was a determined woman in her day. Or so the story goes."

"A kindred spirit then?" Ginny asked, her voice sounding strange to Harry. He watched as she and Sioda sat down on the sofa, facing each other as they settled into separate corners.

"Oh, well, I don't claim to have the mindset into doing half the things that she did; she was far too religious for my tastes, but I reckon she and I do share a common...resolve, yes. I tend to know what I want, and I try to get it. But then, doesn't everyone, really?"

Ginny nodded sagely, and then they both turned to look at Harry. He looked at the sofa and then decided to sit in the chair next to it. The one _next_ to Ginny. He didn't feel like having a row later about which chair he'd chosen. Ginny smiled widely at him as he sat down, and he didn't understand her look until he realized which chair he'd actually picked. Remembering that afternoon while he had two beautiful women watching him was not good. Not good at all. He cleared his throat.

"Er, okay, so then what did you want to er...talk about?"

Sioda smiled and then reached into the bag she'd dropped on the floor. She pulled out a small book and handed it to him.

"This may help you. Mr Cosgrove mentioned the discussion that went on at breakfast the other day, about the Well of Aine. This book is all about it; even Brogan admits it's probably the most reliable source. I wrote home and had my sister send it to me; it was part of our family collection. I've always been surprised that the Abbey never had its own copy."

Harry glanced down at the book; it didn't have a title, or if it did, it had been worn off. It looked very old, and he was almost afraid to open it, in case it fell apart. Ginny reached forward, and he handed it to her.

"Actually, Ginny is the one who -"

"It's the diary of Peabody Grange!" Ginny exclaimed as she took the book from him.

Sioda nodded. "Yes. He was an eccentric wizard, make no doubt about it, but he kept good records. This is all about his work around Lough Gur and his fight to keep the Well a secret from Muggles and the uh...lengths he went to."

Ginny opened the book and started flipping through the pages. Harry glanced at Sioda, who was watching him. She looked away and then back again, causing Harry to have a strange feeling in his stomach. Her eyes were so similar to his, it was disarming in a way.

"How did your family come across this?" Ginny asked, glancing at Sioda.

Sioda looked at Ginny. "Oh well, Peabody Grange was a friend of the family. I reckon it was given to us after he died. It was published while he was alive, but very few copies of it still exist. My father claims that there was a spell put on the book, to make it disappear because Peabody talked about things other wizards didn't like."

"So he believed in the power of the Well?" Ginny asked as she went back to looking through the book.

"Yes, it appears so. He goes off on it quite a bit in there," Sioda said, nodding at the book. "Unfortunately, a lot of people consider it the raging of a complete nutter, or a wizard under the effect of too many Cheering Charms. Peabody liked to be happy. He liked to be happy a lot. He was alone up in those hills for a long time, apparently."

Ginny closed the book and looked at Sioda. "Can I...I mean, can Harry and I both read this and give it back to you?"

"Of course. That's why I wrote home for it. I reckoned that you might find it interesting."

"Thanks," Harry blurted out, finally contributing to the conversation, causing Ginny to shake her head slightly at him. He knew Ginny thought he was attracted to Sioda, and that's why he acted like a prat in front of her. He had to admit, she _was_ lovely; he wasn't dead, after all. But seeing someone stare at you with eyes that matched your own was decidedly unsettling he realized. He'd never known anyone to have green eyes like his. No one except his own Mum and he couldn't say he'd ever sat and talked with her, could he? He also sort of got the feeling that Sioda could read his mind.

She smiled at him now and reached again into her bag. She pulled out another book and handed it to Ginny.

"This one is about the Abbey itself; Brogan mentioned last night that you said you'd had a dream about our gate?"

Ginny looked at the book, startled. "Er...yeah. I'd forgotten about that actually. I'm certain it was just nerves before the trip. Although it did strike me as odd that I had dreamed about that particular gate."

"It's not as odd as you think. Our gate is famous. This book explains all about it. I find it terribly fascinating, actually. What happened in the dream? Sorry, that's probably private, but I'd love to know."

"Well," Ginny said, glancing at Harry. "It was mostly about me and Harry walking towards the gate. And...I heard a voice say something before we went through but...I don't know, it's odd...after that, I saw the Abbey, of course, even though I didn't know what it was at the time." She paused, frowning. "I remember turning to speak to Harry, and he wasn't there, and I knew he hadn't crossed through with me. Isn't that peculiar how I just remembered that?"

"How come you never told me this before?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Ginny shrugged. "Because that was the day we er...well, anyway, a lot of things happened that evening, and I reckon it slipped my mind. I didn't think it was important until we arrived here, and I saw the gate again, recognizing it." Ginny paused and looked at Sioda. "You said the gate is famous? Brogan didn't really tell us anything about it, only that it had always been here."

Sioda nodded and pointed to the book on Ginny's lap. "Some people think the Friars built it, and some people think it was here before that. Some wizards have tried to test the stone - to see how old it really is, but they haven't had any luck. I think they even study it in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry."

"The veil," Harry said suddenly, his mind making a connection before he could think about it. "It reminds me of the stone dais in the room where..." Harry shut his mouth immediately, the image coming unbidden into his mind. The image that he hardly ever thought about anymore, but the image he would never forget. _Sirius_.

Ginny reached out and touched his arm. He met her eyes and knew she understood. He felt a prickly feeling break out over his skin and took her hand into his, wanting to feel her warmth...wanting to stop the spread of the old familiar loss as it worked its way around his heart.

Ginny glanced at Sioda. "We lost a very important person in the Department of Mysteries, two years ago. He...he was a good man...a good friend." Ginny squeezed his hand, but Harry didn't say anything. He excused himself suddenly, getting up and heading towards the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, resting against it. Already his head had begun to hurt like it always did when he thought about Sirius and what had happened. He still blamed himself - that was what it was, even though Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore and everyone else had tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. The truth was, Harry knew in some part of him, that it was and wasn't his fault. He'd moved through the pain of losing Sirius because his friends had reminded him that Sirius would never stand for Harry feeling bad about it. That the only way to honor his godfather's memory was to respect it and cherish the time they'd had together. Harry realized Ginny had been as much a part of his healing as Hermione and Ron had been. He also realized he'd never thanked either her or them.

He sat down on the bed, rubbing his head. Something about the way Sioda had talked about the stone of the gate had reminded him of the veil..._why?_

The door opened, and Ginny came into the room. She walked over to him, pulling him to her. He let himself be comforted for a moment and then pulled away. She touched his cheek with her hand.

"Are you all right?" She looked concerned, and he nodded, slipping his hand into hers.

"Better than I should be. Because of you." He patted the bed beside him, and she sat down.

"Sioda left; she said she was sorry for reminding you of a bad time. She left the books. I'll read about the gate later."

Harry nodded and didn't say anything. He looked at their hands joined between them and again, felt how incredibly lucky he was that she had chosen to be with him.

"Harry?"

He looked up and saw her watching him. He smiled, leaning in and kissing her. Ginny was surprised at first but then responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry cleared his mind of everything but her. He didn't want to remember; he just wanted to be kissing her and loving her. It was the only thing that made him truly forget everything.

"Harry," Ginny breathed in his ear, finally pulling away from him. He could hear her heart beating as he lowered his head to her chest. She pulled him to her, comforting him.

"I just want to forget everything, Gin. Do you think that makes me a bad person?" he whispered, closing his eyes. Ginny shifted and tightened her grip around his shoulders. She smoothed his hair with her hand.

"No, Harry. It makes you human. No one likes reliving bad memories. You should just remember Sirius during the good times. I'm actually a little jealous because you knew him a lot longer than I did."

Harry looked up at her, surprised. He sat back, thinking about what she had said. "It still wasn't enough time."

"I know, Harry," Ginny said, her eyes shining at him. "It never is, is it? The time we think we have with people...it just...goes by so fast."

"Yeah," Harry agreed and looked at her, wanting to remember everything about her at this moment, as though that would stop the passage of time. He reached out and brushed the fringe away from her forehead, cupping her face in his hand. "Ginny?"

"That's my name," she said smartly, grinning at him.

"Can we...I mean, when can we...I want to make love," he said, his voice sounding odd to his own ears. But he loved the pink tint that Ginny's skin took on as he looked at her.

"Soon, Harry. You miss me that much, huh?" Her eyes were laughing at him - teasing him - but he pulled her close to him, his own eyes focusing on her mouth. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Every second of every hour, I miss you. Even if you're right next to me. You make me want everything...you make me feel...alive."

Harry put his lips on hers, opening her mouth with his tongue. He reflected back on the first time they'd kissed and realized that, from that moment on, he had been a lost man. She may think that he was the stronger of the two of them, but Harry knew deep in his heart that he would never be able to exist without her again. He tried to put all that he was feeling into his kiss; if they couldn't make love, then he would snog her senseless. He would kiss her until she couldn't see straight.

They fell back onto the bed, and Harry didn't even realize they had started losing clothing until Ginny sat up, her face pink, and her hair a fiery mess around her head, tangled from his hands. She took a deep breath and looked at Harry. Her shirt hung off of her haphazardly.

"Merlin, you're a good kisser, Harry. What are you trying to do to me? Drive me batty with desire?"

Harry smirked and pulled her back down to him, letting his fingers get lost underneath her shirt. He let his hands linger over her breasts, cupping them as he kissed his way around her neck.

"Oh, Harry..." Ginny whispered softly as his mouth lingered in the hollow of her throat, his fingers still teasing her through the fabric of her bra. "I want you so much...we have to...stop. Please. Goodness."

Harry moved his head away and looked at her, marveling at her apparent reaction to his ministrations. Ginny's hands worked their way down his body, and he sucked in a breath as she felt him through his jeans. He let her turn them over, her shirt finally getting thrown off with a heated curse as she turned her attention back to him. She moved his shirt up and over his arms, letting it trap his hands momentarily.

"I thought you just said we have to stop?"

Ginny bit her lip and smiled at him, lowering her head down to his. They kissed again, their bodies shifting and rubbing against each other. Harry untangled his hands and tossed his shirt away. He gazed up at her.

"Maybe we can just keep doing this until we're both so sore with need that we pass out?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head and let his hands stray to the top of her bra, the lace feeling rough in his hands. "We're going to drive each other mad."

Ginny moaned as his thumb slipped underneath the fabric and caressed her nipple, causing it to harden. He reached forward and pulled her to him, letting his mouth find her peak, pulling it into his mouth through the fabric. He watched as she closed her eyes, and he teased her other breast with his hand, lowering the strap. He pulled his mouth away, and then Ginny opened her eyes, reaching behind her to undo the clasp. He watched as she appeared before him and licked his lips.

"I will never, _ever_ get tired of watching you do that," he said as he looked at her, loving the way her flesh heated at his words. He reached out and cupped a breast in his hand, working his hand around it. Ginny shifted slightly and moved so that she was positioned above him. His body reminded him of how close to release he was, and he suddenly didn't fancy exploding in his jeans. He lay back and looked at her, unable to put into words how much he wanted to wait until he could be inside of her. Ginny smiled suddenly and reached down, unzipping his jeans slowly, causing his brain to finally react the proper way.

"Ginny, gods, I wanted to wait until -"

"Shh..." Ginny said as she removed his jeans and then his boxers. A moment later, and Harry felt the cool air of the room on his body and the warmth of her hand surround him. She stroked him slowly and then he felt her body against his and he jerked forward, the sensation flaring across his skin. Harry gave up trying to fight it and nodded to her when she looked up at him.

"Sit up, Harry," Ginny said, surprising him. He propped his head up and looked at her. She nodded, and he moved, awkwardly moving into a sitting position. He looked at her expectantly.

"Do what you were doing earlier...kiss me...here..." Ginny's hand moved across her chest and he scooted forward.

"It's kind of tough with this in the way, you know," he said shyly, looking down at his lap. Ginny laughed and then tilted his head up with her finger. She leaned into him, her eyes sparkling.

"Then you're going to have to try a bit more, aren't you?"

Harry shook his head and then started kissing his way back down her chest, his mouth teasing her. A moment later, he felt her hand encircle him again, and he paused, causing Ginny to lean closer to him.

"Don't stop, Harry," she whispered her voice full of yearning.

When Harry's mouth found her breast again, her hand sped up, and Harry cursed in his head as she expertly tightened her grip. He wondered if it was because she played Quidditch; if because she was used to holding the broom in her hand. You couldn't grip a broom too tightly or it would veer off course. The opposite applied as well; if you held it too lightly, you were likely to fall off. But Ginny's grip around him was exactly perfect - not too tight and not too loose. As he flicked his tongue around her, she moaned, saying his name softly. He used his hands to caress her body, everywhere he could reach. He suddenly wondered what they looked like - Ginny's body between his open legs, her hand around him, his head buried between her breasts, kissing a trail from one to the other...the idea of seeing what they looked like drove him to distraction, and he pulled away from her, looking around for his wand.

Ginny stopped stroking him and looked at him, concerned. "Harry?"

"Do you know where my wand is?"

Ginny frowned and then smiled. "You mean other than the one I'm holding already?"

"I'm serious, Ginny." He pulled away from her and scooted over, looking in the drawer of the bedside table.

"I can see that, Harry. You're very serious indeed with a huge erection about to explode in between your legs. Although I can't have been doing it right if you're worried about your wand at a time like this."

He looked back at her, pursing his lips, about to reply when his hand stumbled on what he was looking for. He realized it was Ginny's wand and handed it to her. She took it from him and looked at him as though he'd gone mental.

"Can you conjure a mirror?"

"Er, yes. Can you conjure a Jobberknoll feather? I mean, as long as we're asking random questions."

Harry sighed. "I want to see what we look like while we're...you know..."

Ginny looked at him and then the realization hit her, causing her to blush. "Harry, I don't want to...well..._really_?"

"Yeah," Harry said, already missing the feeling of her hand.

Ginny paused and then flicked her wand at the wall behind them. It shimmered a moment, and then Harry was pleased to see it turn into a huge mirror.

"Come here," he said roughly and pulled her to him, back in-between his legs. They both repositioned themselves so that they could look sideways into the mirror. He kissed her and then moved his hand down her body. "Now get back to work," he said lightly, taking her hand into his and putting it back on top of him. He felt bold for doing that and thought she might object, but Ginny was too busy staring at their image in the mirror.

"Wow, look at us," she said faintly, and Harry turned to meet her gaze in the mirror. They did look as sexy as he thought they would. Ginny's skin was pink in the light of the room, and she looked amazing - topless in just her jeans. Harry worked his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer to him, watching it in the mirror.

"Let me try something, Harry..." Ginny said after a moment as he continued to caress her. He made a face as she pulled away from him, but was quickly rewarded by her lowering her head down to his neck, kissing her way quickly down to his waist. Harry watched in awe as her hand continued moving in-between his legs, soon to be joined by her head. Harry moaned as she made contact with his body, the sensation of the sweet moist feeling of her mouth causing his body to flush with pleasure. Ginny used her hands to push him back slightly, and he fell back against the bed, completely at her mercy. Ginny removed her mouth from him and traveled upwards toward his head, propping herself up above him.

"All right, you pervy thing, are you going to watch me in that mirror or not?" she whispered, and Harry shivered at the desire he saw in her eyes. He nodded, unable to form words as she wrapped her hand around him, caressing him. He felt unable to think at all, actually. Ginny smiled at him, a wicked look entering her eyes. She kissed his cheek and then shifted downward again, taking up where she'd left off. Harry turned his head and watched her in the mirror, and he felt as though his head had just exploded; a desire so great, that it scared him in its intensity, seemed to rush through him, and he cursed as Ginny slowly licked her way down his length, her hands forcing his legs further apart. As he watched her loving him, he felt wicked and debauched and yet, amazingly alive. Probably for the first time in his life, Harry finally understood what everything meant...why it all _mattered_. His thoughts swirled in his head, incomplete and abstract, but he knew something important had happened. His climax came quickly, and he let go, finally tearing his eyes away from the image in the mirror and growling out Ginny's name in a half-cry of disbelief and wonder.

A few moments later, he felt her hand on his cheek, and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Harry reached up and took her hand into his. "I'm fucking brilliant."

Ginny smiled and then lowered her head to his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your heart is beating so fast, Harry."

"I think you just gave it quite a workout, Ginny."

Ginny giggled and then turned so that she could look at him. "I never knew you were such a pervert, but then I reckon it's not really that big a surprise, considering how you reacted the first time you saw me naked."

Harry had the grace to feel himself blush, but he raised his eyebrow at her. "You were the one who was watching _me_before I even knew you were there; let's get that straight. Be careful who you're calling pervy."

"Hmm...reckon that's why we're so good together then. We're both randy and depraved underneath it all."

Harry laughed. "I don't know; I'm not exactly...well, I had the occasional wank, I won't deny that, but it wasn't until _you_ came along that I fell to the dark side of depravity."

Ginny smirked at him and shook her head. "And whose idea was it to introduce a big wicked mirror into the scenario? Not mine."

Harry felt his skin heat and glanced at the mirror. Ginny turned her head and met his eyes in it.

"We'll have to try it again...when we can really make love," she said softly as she looked at herself in the mirror. Harry closed his eyes, groaning slightly as that thought brought about a particular heated reaction in the rest of him. Ginny shifted, and her jeans felt rough against his legs. He realized it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, and he wondered if something inside him liked it like that. He put his hand on her back, stopping her movement. He turned his head and looked at her.

"You have to stop being so damn sexy."

"Am I sexy, Harry?"

Harry frowned at her. "Uh, yeah, give me a few minutes of just staring at your incredible body, and you'll have to give me another go, Ginny."

Ginny blushed. "I know you like my body, Harry, but...I don't know, I never thought of myself as really being all that...well, _sexy_."

"Are you kidding me? You're sexy just by being you. The way you bite your lip, the way you laugh, the way you put that amazingly talented mouth of yours to work..." Harry grinned as she punched him lightly. "The way you tell me off, and the way you get angry at me, and most especially the way you love me. You ooze sexiness, Gin, so deal with it."

Ginny laughed at him, and they turned so that they were facing each other.

"What's your favorite part of my body?" she asked, curiously.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Um. Every part is brilliant. I'm a boy, I don't discriminate."

Ginny smiled and pushed his hair off his face with her hand. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Come on, there must be one part you like in particular."

Harry's eyes traveled down the parts of her he could see; he looked back up to find her watching him with interest. "I admit I like one or two parts more than the others."

"And? Which ones? Come on, Harry...a girl likes to know these things."

"Does she really? Hmm, good to know...well, I like these..." Harry moved his hand in-between their bodies, cupping one of her breasts in his hand. "And I especially like how you have freckles everywhere... _everywhere_. And...of course, I like this part of you, although I can't quite reach it with these jeans on in between us."

Harry's hand had traveled down between her legs, and Ginny blushed as she closed her legs around his hand. He watched as she closed her eyes and then shuddered.

"Damn this blasted honor of womanhood, anyway," she said as she shifted and opened her legs. Harry moved his hand up to her stomach, caressing her.

"Of course, I also think you have incredible legs, and an amazing backside; I could honestly watch you walk anywhere forever, as long as I could be behind you. And your hips and your…"

"Okay, Harry! I get the picture," Ginny said laughing. Harry smiled widely at her and then looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, I suppose you want me to name all your amazing parts now, is that it?" she asked playfully, pushing away from him slightly and looking at his body.

"I can't imagine there are that many parts; boys aren't as soft and as nice and round as girls, after all."

Ginny raised her eyebrow and clucked at him. "Oh, I don't know, Harry. Boys have some redeeming qualities. I mean, there's..._this_."

Harry smiled and took a deep breath as he looked down at himself. "Honestly, don't you think it's sort of...well, funny looking?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "No, and you should be right thankful I don't, otherwise we'd never get to have sex from all the laughing."

"Ha-ha."

"Hmm...I love your shoulders," Ginny said continuing.

"You don't think they're...well...too bony?"

"Nope. Just right. I like lanky, and that's definitely what you're going to be. Actually, you've filled in quite a bit, Harry, now that you can actually eat normally. And I love your hands...your fingers are so...hmm...I have a thing for hands, actually. And yours are quite nice."

"My hands? These things?" Harry asked, skeptical as he looked at his own hands.

"Yeah, these things. Look, they're a bit rough from Quidditch, you don't always wear your gloves as you should, you know, but that only adds to their charm. I love feeling your hands touch me, Harry. I think it's...erotic."

"Well, this has certainly been enlightening," Harry said, laughing. "So my shoulders and my hands and my -"

Ginny kissed him suddenly, silencing him. She pulled back after a moment and smiled. "I'm not done yet, you git. There's also these things right here." She traced his lips with her finger, causing a small shudder to pass through him. "You have amazingly sexy lips, Harry James Potter."

Harry opened his mouth and took her finger into it, kissing it slowly. Ginny watched him and then sighed. "Oh, but I do so want you. You've absolutely ruined me for anyone else, you know that, right?"

Harry smiled and then released her finger from his mouth, pulling her closer to him, so that he could kiss her neck.

"That was part of the plan, Ginny," he whispered as his mouth caressed her ear, and he felt her shiver against him. He loved making her respond...he loved knowing that he could drive her crazy with want. It filled him with a strength and confidence he'd never had before, and he marveled at it.

"There's never been anyone else, Harry, not really. It's always been you. Always," Ginny said softly, her voice in his ear. He pulled back and looked at the serious expression on her face.

"I know, Gin. And my heart thanks you," he said, and he held her chin in his hand. They kissed and moved together on the bed until Harry wasn't certain where she ended and he began. He reckoned it didn't matter anymore; they were together, and they were one and the same. For as long as they both lived.

o-o-o-o-o-o


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Well, Harry, as long as you haven't experienced any other headaches or...the sense of Voldemort in your head, then I think we can relax for a bit. Your Occlumency is doing its job amazingly well."

Harry agreed with Professor Lupin and sat down in the chair next to Mr Cosgrove's desk. They had been running through their exercises and talking about everything that had happened. Harry wasn't certain how much Professor Dumbledore had told Professor Lupin about Ginny and the Prophecy. Still, he was glad he didn't have any further embarrassing situations to talk about for a change.

"So, no other unusual things occurring then?" The older man asked him, conjuring up a pitcher of water for them to drink. Harry took the glass he offered him thankfully. He didn't understand why using his mind and focusing his energies always made him thirsty.

"Well...no. Except, well, I mean...there's the stuff with Professor Dumbledore and Ginny, but they've been keeping quiet about that...even though Ginny assures me there's nothing to tell. Just defense practice."

"Albus mentioned that something had happened that he needed to work with Ginny on; it's all right, you don't have to explain. I think Albus would prefer it to be kept quiet, whatever it is."

Harry nodded and drank more water. "You trust Professor Dumbledore a lot, don't you?"

Professor Lupin looked at him, surprised for a moment. "Well, yes, yes, I do. Albus has always proven to me that he has only the best intentions regarding things."

Harry noted the careful sound of Professor Lupin's voice and frowned. "So you trust him, but you don't necessarily agree with him, though, do you?"

Professor Lupin studied him for a moment and then smiled. "No one agrees with everyone or everything all of the time, Harry. Do you think because you don't agree with the way Albus handles things that it means you don't trust him?"

Harry thought about it. "No. I imagine that what he does, he does because he thinks it's right. But sometimes, I wish...I don't know. Our relationship has changed ever since...well, since the night that...Sirius died. I'm not certain I've...let go of all the anger I felt for him because of that. Sometimes I wonder if it makes me trust him less than I should. And then other times, I wonder if it's because I just don't like being kept in the dark about things anymore."

"Do you think he and Ginny are...hiding things from you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I know Ginny wouldn't do that. However, I'm not so certain about him."

"Perhaps you should talk to Albus about the way you're feeling."

Harry glanced at his old professor and shrugged. "I have before...he doesn't listen."

"Harry, I'm certain Albus listens to -"

"Let's drop it. I don't want to think about it right now," Harry said; rather rudely, he knew, but maybe he _had_ worked a bit too hard today; his head gave a slight twinge as he thought of his headmaster.

Professor Lupin didn't say anything and poured himself another glass of water. After a while, he cleared his throat, and Harry saw him glance his way.

"Have you experienced any other...flares of power?"

Harry choked on the glass he had just brought to his lips and lowered it, wiping at his mouth.

"Er, no. But then...well...we um...haven't exactly um...been able to um...do it."

"Oh." Professor Lupin said nonchalantly.

Harry felt his skin heat. "Ginny's been um...you know, um..._under the weather_." Inwardly, Harry rolled his eyes at himself, and could practically hear Ginny laughing at him in his head.

"_Oh_, I see," Professor Lupin said, nodding perceptively. "Well, I did speak to Albus about it, and he suggested that the two of you er...well, try things again, to see if the same...impulse causes the same reaction."

Harry looked down at his feet and knew he was blushing. Had his former professor really just told him to let Ginny bind his hands again as they shagged?

"I believe Albus said that you should make a conscious effort to er...well, replicate the original situation, and to pay more attention to what is occurring. To see if it is something that you can perhaps...deduce is about to happen."

"And the point of that being?" Harry asked quietly, not looking at the other man.

"Control, I would imagine. If this is a new ability you're developing, then it would be best to know what sets it off, and what you can do to be in charge of it."

Harry reckoned that _did_ make sense, but he wasn't about to admit it. With all the things that seemed to be happening every time he and Ginny were intimate, it was a wonder he wanted to shag at all. Of course, Harry wasn't about to stop doing anything just because weird things were happening. He wasn't _that_ daft.

"Oh, I almost forgot; here, this came for Ginny right before I left Grimmauld Place late last night. Since her parents knew I'd be seeing you early this morning, they wanted me to pass it on to her. I think it's her OWL results. It's a bit late, most likely because of the Weasleys moving from the Burrow to the house in London."

Harry took the envelope and was suddenly curious to know how she'd done. He remembered her at the end of the last term - frazzled and very tired and cursing Snape's name. He slipped the envelope into his pocket. He and Ginny had been quite preoccupied. Neither one of them had even given a thought to their marks for last term. In fact, Harry remembered suddenly that he'd left his own envelope unopened in the desk drawer of his room.

"And, I bring you news regarding something else as well. Albus wants me to start teaching you Apparation while you're here at the Abbey. Since you're not at home and able to take the appropriate class at the Ministry, you're stuck learning from me. Are you up for it?"

Harry had forgotten entirely about the fact that he was now legally able to Apparate. Ron had mentioned something about the three of them taking a short class about it before returning to school, but since everything else had happened, Harry hadn't thought about it much.

"Are Hermione and Ron learning how to do it?" he asked Professor Lupin, who nodded.

"In separate classes, thanks to Molly's intervention. She's not too pleased with them right now and keeps a rigorous eye on them. I think if it were up to her, they wouldn't learn how to do it at all. I think she likes the idea of Ron being stuck traveling the old-fashioned way under adult supervision."

Harry smiled at the thought of why Mrs Weasley was being disagreeable. "Is it hard? I mean, to learn?"

"Yes and no. I don't think you'll have that many problems with it, in all honesty. Your mastery of Occlumency indicates you can do anything if you set your mind to it. I seem to recall saying something similar to you back in your third year about your ability to cast a successful Patronus."

Harry smiled, remembering. He suddenly realized though that the other important person in his life wouldn't be learning it with him. "I feel bad that Ginny won't be able to do it with me."

"Well, I'm not certain, but I believe Albus said he would see if Ginny could perhaps receive permission to learn it ahead of time; I believe he just needs the consent of her parents."

"And they don't want to give it to him?" Harry asked, wondering how Mr and Mrs Weasley were coping with the fact that the prediction concerning their daughter had come part-way true.

"I think Albus said they were hesitant. They seem to believe Ginny might be growing up a bit too fast for their tastes. Molly, in particular, wants Ginny to wait until she is seventeen."

Professor Lupin gave him an odd look, and Harry felt embarrassed that he was probably the reason Molly was being stubborn.

"I suppose that's my fault then," he admitted, setting his water glass down on the desk. "I need to talk with them about everything...well, Ginny and I both do, actually. It's only fair they know my intentions toward their daughter."

Professor Lupin gave him another surprised look. "You sound very determined, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "That's because I am. I love her, and they should know that. I want them to understand that we're not too young; that we both know what we have is true and the real thing. I don't think I was ready before, but...being with Ginny these last few weeks...she makes me think anything is possible. Her parents and her brothers need to know that I am not using her, or that we're not just infatuated with each other. If I survive whatever happens with Voldemort, then I'm marrying her and spending the rest of my life doing whatever it is she wants me to do."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew they were true. His resolve was set; no one was going to keep him from having the life he'd dreamed about with Ginny - the life he was beginning to think he might just deserve. Harry realized that for the first time in his life that what he wanted was what he ought to have. Fame, attention, destiny...he'd never wanted any of it...but Ginny's love? That Harry did want, and the fact that he had it made him proud because he knew she wouldn't care about him unless he was worthy of it. She was the kind of person that could make you feel that way - he knew from years of watching her and knowing her that she never did anything unless she thought it was worth it. He was still amazed that she thought he _was_ worth it, but he was going to stop questioning that and just enjoy it for the gift that it was.

He looked up and realized Professor Lupin was smiling at him. "I suppose that sounds silly to you -"

Professor Lupin held up his hand. "No, no. You sound...well, you reminded me of James there for a moment. I remember when he told Sirius and me about asking Lily to marry him. Of course, he _was_ out of school by that time, but only just, so not much older than you are now. I think he had that same look of determination in his eyes. I'm very happy for you, Harry, it's nice to hear you be so certain of yourself. You've grown up into a fine man."

Harry smiled, embarrassed, but pleased by the praise. He did feel different inside - it had been happening bit by bit over the last month, and he knew it had everything to do with being in love and letting himself be loved back.

"Well, I'm not about to ask her to marry me or anything just _yet_. I think she might actually want to finish school first. And of course, I haven't even told her any of this. She could think I've gone a bit soft in the head."

"As well as I know Ginny, I don't think you have to worry about her. She adores you, as she always has. Sirius liked her, you know. He seemed to wonder why you never noticed her."

Harry grimaced. "Because I was a git."

Professor Lupin laughed loudly and shook his head. "She's got you right on that bit, at least. Well, I'm going to head back now. We'll set up an arrangement for the Apparation practice, since the Abbey is like Hogwarts, and no one comes in or out except with special circumstances. Keep doing the Occlumency techniques, and let us know if there are any other..._occurrences_ with anything, all right?"

"Of course...er...Professor Lupin?" Harry watched the other man get ready to leave and felt a bit nervous.

"Yes, Harry?" Professor Lupin paused and looked at him, a smile on his care-worn face.

"Thank you for everything that you do for me. I...I don't think I tell the people that help me, 'thank you' enough. You're...a good friend. I'm sorry if I never said that before. I kept my grief about Sirius to myself; I never once thought of what you felt, and that was...well, it was selfish of me. Especially when you tried to help me last year. I shut you out, and I'm sorry."

He watched as Professor Lupin blinked his eyes at him as though trying not to shed any tears. The other man shook his head, and when he looked back at Harry, he had a small smile on his face.

"Harry, it's been my pleasure to watch you grow up and to help with that in any way that I could. It was more than just my duty to James and Lily; I honestly care about you because of who you are. I'm glad and honored that you think of me as a friend."

Professor Lupin held out his arm, and Harry stood up, awkward. They hugged briefly, and then the other man was turning around towards the fireplace. He glanced back at Harry before stepping into the green flames.

"Tell Ginny that I hope she's..._feeling_ better soon."

Harry grinned as he disappeared, and the fireplace fell dark once again. He felt lighter suddenly, lighter than he had in a long time. For maybe only the second time in his life, he'd managed to tell someone what they meant to him, and it felt good. It felt _really_ good, actually.

Harry left Mr Cosgrove's office to find Ginny. He wanted to be with her more than anything - all too soon, they would have to go back to their old world, where they wouldn't be able to be together all that much. He wanted to make the most of every minute they had together.

He didn't notice Sioda watching him from the small alcove across from the office doors. He didn't see her hurry across the hallway and into Mr Cosgrove's office before the doors shut behind him...

o-o-o-o-o

_10th of June, 1899_

_I've spent the night in the cave again; I think I am closer in discovering the secret behind Aine's 'madness' stone - it seems to be made of a similar type of mineral the Ministry recently uncovered. Since I've been banned from London (damn that Lachlan!), it's hard to say whether or not my assumption is correct. However, a local wizard, with family near Galway, claims that the stone I have been talking about is similar to a gate near an old abandoned Abbey. I must see if I can pop round and find out for myself. If the three stones are connected, then I think it brings up a fascinating idea about the time-portal that surrounds Lough Gur._

Ginny frowned at the Grange diary. It was the second time he'd mentioned the time-portal near Lough Gur, and for the life of her, she could find no other mention of it in the other books. She'd heard her father mention time-portals once or twice, but had thought they were codswallop; but then she reckoned that time-turners had to come from somewhere, didn't they? How exactly _did_ those things work? Yet another thing she'd have to ask Hermione.

Thinking of her friend, she pulled out the pages she'd taken from Harry that morning and re-read Hermione's notes. Hermione hadn't really uncovered anything that Ginny hadn't eventually read herself, but she did bring up one interesting fact.

_"It is said that Meadowsweet is Aine's flower and can be used in many different healing potions. With small white buds and a sweet, almond-like scent, the flower is thought by some Muggles to represent the love aspect of Aine's personality. In reality, she was simply an expert brewer of fertility potions, and many attributed her abundant success with her use of Meadowsweet, Water-mint, and Vervain."_

What Ginny found interesting about this information was that the Muggles believed Aine to be a goddess of fertility and love and that she had, in fact, had a great deal of success brewing potions of each. And yet her own blood relatives, the O'Corras, if she believed Brogan, were the opposite of fertile. It was odd, really. Shouldn't Aine have made sure her blood-line knew the secret of her potion-making skills to keep the family line secure?

She wondered if Professor Dumbledore knew anything she wasn't getting from the books; he'd seemed pleased that they had been given the Grange diary and had encouraged her to read it. Ginny had to admit her time spent with Dumbledore was exhilarating - she _was_ getting stronger; she could feel it. Her ability to block the spells he cast at her was growing, and she had even felt surprise coming from the man, once or twice, when she had successfully thrown off a difficult spell or charm. Dumbledore had been careful not to curse her or hex her, but she knew the time would come when he would have to. They would need to know how strong she truly was.

"Hey, wool-gathering girl, wake up. That's no way to help me revise." Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face, and she blinked up at him, a slight grimace on her face.

"Cute, Harry. You know, I should just tell you to do it all yourself." She folded her arms as though she were angry and stared at him. He smirked and sat down across from her. After a moment, she smiled and then grabbed his hand.

"How did it go with Professor Lupin?"

"Good," Harry said as he squeezed her hand. He lowered his head down to the table, and she did the same. "He said he er...hopes you're um...feeling better soon."

Ginny frowned and then pursed her lips at him. "Merlin, why don't we just send letters to everyone, so they know about my monthly cycles? I'm certain Ron and Hermione would _love_ to know."

Harry shrugged, his eyes laughing at her. "Okay, but I think I like telling everyone face to face, seems a bit more personal that way."

"Oh, shut up, Harry," Ginny said, giggling. "Actually, I have good news."

Harry raised his eyebrow at her, and she was about to tell him they could finally _be_ together again, in every way, when someone cleared their throat off to the side. They both turned and saw Brogan emerging from one of the book aisles.

"Hi, you two, sorry to bother you. Mind if I sit down? I've just had a major Transfiguration exam, and I'm fit to drop."

Ginny caught Harry rolling his eyes and kicked him under the table. He smiled politely at Brogan and nodded to the chair next to him. Brogan dropped into it abruptly and lowered his head to the table.

"The exam was that tricky, was it?" she asked him sympathetically.

"It was brutal, but it's my last one, and now I get to focus on brushing up on some defense techniques until it's time for you two to go back. I think Mr Cosgrove said I'm to stay with you until term starts."

"Oh, great," Harry said a tad unenthusiastically, and Ginny stepped on his foot underneath the table. He grimaced and moved back in his chair so that she couldn't reach him.

"Oh, good. You'll be able to meet my brothers and our friends. My Mum will try to fatten you up, though; she thinks everyone is too skinny," Ginny said, turning her attention to Brogan.

Brogan smiled at this and shook his head. He reached out for the book she'd been reading. "Oh, you're reading Sioda's Grange diary. She let me look through it once. He was a nutter, but surprisingly reliable about some things. I haven't looked through this in a long time, actually."

"I haven't been able to look through it at all," Harry said as he looked at the book over Brogan's shoulder. "She's been keeping that one, and all the books, to herself. She's turned into quite the stingy sort."

"Harry! That's not true, and you know it. You can read the diary, or any other book we have, any time you want."

Harry grinned and winked at her. Ginny sighed. _Prat_, she thought to herself.

"Well, have at it then. I need to borrow Ginny for something anyway," Brogan said, handing the book over to Harry.

Harry stopped smiling. "What for?"

"Mr Cosgrove said Professor Dumbledore wants me to practice a few things with her. He was supposed to have told you about it?" Brogan turned to Ginny.

"Oh, did he? I was a bit tired the er...last time we met. What are we going to run through? More spells?"

Brogan nodded. "Yes. He seems to think that because you need practice blocking spells, and I need to brush up on a few defense techniques that we're sort of a perfect match."

Ginny didn't need to look at Harry to know he was probably glowering at the other man. _Bloody hell, Brogan, what a poor choice of words._

She was surprised, however when glancing at him, she saw Harry simply nod at them.

"Well, you two should practice then. I'll just revise for a bit more and then meet you back in the rooms before dinner, okay, Ginny?"

Ginny felt her eyes widen as she looked at him. _Was he feeling all right?_

"Er, okay, where do you want to practice at?" she asked Brogan, keeping a wary eye on Harry.

"There's an empty classroom nearby; we'll use that. Just let me go and talk to Kieran about something, and I'll come back to get you."

Ginny nodded and watched him walk away. She looked at Harry as he flipped through the diary. She drummed her fingers on the table, and he looked up at her.

"What?" he asked, his face innocent.

"Where is the real Harry Potter, and what have you done with him?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Pardon me?"

"You're letting me go and practice with Brogan? No complaints? No jealous rants?"

Harry smiled at her. "Oh, well...just because I don't exactly trust him doesn't mean I don't trust you, and that's all that really matters, right?"

Ginny felt her mouth fall open slightly. "Harry! That's...that's so..._grown-up_."

Harry's smiled widened, and he looked around the library before reaching out and taking her hand into his. "It's your wonderfully calm and soothing influence, Miss Weasley."

Ginny shook her head. _He never ceases to amaze me_, she thought to herself. She stood up and started putting her things into her bag. Harry smirked as he started reading the diary, and she couldn't resist kissing him. She leaned over him and turned his face away from the book, bringing his mouth to hers. She pulled away, feeling slightly breathless and smiled when she saw the same dazed expression reflected in his eyes. _Merlin, I can't wait to be with him again_.

"Perhaps you should do some other reading once you get back to the room, Harry. I think it's time we ah...employ that one Hermione lent us."

"You mean...we actually can...again?" Harry asked, his eyes going wide. Ginny nodded and was pleased by the heated expression on his face, his mind seemingly already turning at the thought.

Ginny heard someone coming and pulled away quickly, standing up again. Harry grabbed her wrist, his fingers stroking the inside of her hand.

"Don't let him keep you too long, Gin."

Ginny smiled wildly at him. "I'll be back before you know it. And I expect a full report regarding that book. I want page numbers and positions listed in order of preference."

"You ready, Ginny?" Brogan said as he emerged from the aisle again. Ginny nodded and pulled her hand away from Harry's, but not before meeting his eyes one last time.

Ginny shivered at what that look promised her, and she was almost tempted to tell Brogan he could bugger off. _Get your mind off of Harry for one more hour, for Merlin's sake,_she chastised herself.

Smiling instead, she pushed away the wicked thoughts racing through her head and followed Brogan out of the library.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Right then...one...two...three..._Relashio_!"

Ginny was ready for the fine jet of fiery sparks that flew from Brogan's wand towards her. She focused her mind on projecting a shield in front of her like Professor Dumbledore had taught her; it was sort of a Protego defense within her own mind. Just as Ginny could feel the heat of sparks heading towards her, they veered off and then disappeared, seemingly to extinguish in mid-air. She glanced at Brogan and smiled. He shook his head at her.

"Brilliant, Ginny. That was the fastest time yet."

"Well, I sort of knew you were going to use that spell. You seem to have a fire fascination."

Brogan laughed. "Aye, that I do. I have a thing for redheads as well, but that will just be our little secret. _Engorgio!"_

Brogan cast the spell at her before she had time to react. Ginny felt as though something rushed by her face a moment before she felt the focus of energy in her mind expand and contract around her. She thought she saw a white light shimmer around her for a second, and then she heard a popping noise, not unlike the ones made by her brothers when they Disapparated. Brogan nodded at her, clearly impressed.

"I didn't know if Professor Dumbledore had been casting any surprise spells at you; you reacted nicely to that one. I'm impressed."

Ginny felt herself heat at the praise but simply smiled at him. "Maybe some part of me didn't fancy being enlarged."

"That is a good point," Brogan admitted and then nodded at the desks they had pushed out of the way. "Let's take a bit of rest. I need to plan more difficult spells, obviously."

They'd been at it for an hour or so, and Ginny knew she had Harry waiting for her back in their room. But she was having such a good time that she was reluctant to stop. Perhaps it was because Brogan was younger and more...forceful than Professor Dumbledore had been, but with him, it didn't feel like she was being taught something or tested, it felt _fun_.

"I don't suppose Dumbledore has actually cast any of the bigger spells at you, has he?" Brogan asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"No. And I don't think he really wants to, although I know he has to eventually. I mean, it's all well and good that I can deflect Confundus Charms and Enlargement Spells, but what's the point if I can't deflect the important things?"

"Well, he probably doesn't want to inflict harm on a student, first of all...and...I don't know, Dumbledore strikes me as a type that doesn't use his power unless he absolutely needs to. Perhaps that's why he suggested you and I have a go at it."

Ginny nodded and glanced at him as he absentmindedly cleaned his wand with his shirt. He seemed younger than twenty-one sometimes, and she wondered about how he'd grown up - he seemed lonely when he was alone with her, as though at other times, his cheerfulness was all an act for other people. She remembered the way he had looked at his family tree, tracing his mother's name with his finger.

"When did your mother die?" she asked him suddenly, feeling bold.

Brogan met her eyes and then looked away.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me just to blurt out, Brogan. I was just wondering where you grew up."

He turned back to her and smiled slightly. "No, it's okay. I reckon you have a right to know. She died when I was ten...I lived with friends of hers until I came to study at the Abbey when I was fifteen. I never knew my father; not really."

"So you're like Harry in a way...an orphan."

"A bit, yeah. At least I have memories of my Mum...I can't imagine never having known her. She taught me all about magic - she was brilliant at Transfiguration. She was an animagus, even. I think I chose that as an area of study because of her, even though sometimes I think I'm rubbish at it."

"Really? You don't seem to be rubbish at anything, really," Ginny said kindly. He glanced up at her, and she felt her skin heat. "I mean, I don't know you really, but you have never once struck me as a person who doesn't know what he's doing."

"It's all a facade, trust me," Brogan said, and he smiled cheekily at her, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. Ginny felt sad suddenly.

"So...were you raised among wizards then? Or was it Muggles?"

"Both. My father was Muggle, so I am half and half. But the family that took care of me, they were Muggle-born."

"Explains the Muggle tee-shirts then," Ginny said, nodding at him. He glanced down and then smiled.

"Yeah, the friends of my mother, they were musicians...and they even toured America, when I was twelve. I was quite well chuffed to be with them then, actually. They are the ones that gave me my love of good old-fashioned rock and roll, Muggle style."

Ginny smiled. "But it must have been hard to have friends if you were always traveling about with them."

Brogan nodded. "A bit. I was a quiet child, though - I read a lot...kept to myself. I think I missed my Mum too much at first. That's why I liked listening music so much; it took me away from everything."

He sounded cheerless as he spoke, and Ginny wanted to comfort him, but she also didn't want to give him the wrong idea. She felt silly even thinking it, but she couldn't shake the idea that Brogan liked her a little bit too much for having just met her. Ginny had assumed he just liked to flirt, as his good looks and good-nature were obvious. But she realized that he was probably unaware of his exact effect on people. She knew the girls of Hogwarts would more than likely eat him alive. Or at least, wish that they could.

"_So_...no...girlfriends then I take it?" she asked, looking away from him.

"Er...no, not really. Why? Thinking of someone who'd like the job?" He said it teasingly enough, but Ginny heard something else in his voice and looked at him. He was gazing at her too intensely. She sighed.

"Brogan, look, you have to sort of understand something... Harry and me...well, we're just..._we are_, you know? I've loved him all my life, and I don't see it changing. Ever."

"What if Voldemort kills him?" he said quietly, and Ginny felt herself recoil.

"Harry is _not_ dying."

"Ginny, I don't mean to sound like a prat, but it is a real possibility that Harry _will_ die because of -"

"Harry is not going to die," she said, louder and more forceful than before, causing him to meet her eyes and then look away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment, and he honestly looked it. Ginny felt herself soften. She couldn't get angry with him for thinking and saying what most people probably believed; even her own family probably thought Harry's life expectancy was short.

"You just don't understand. Harry's...well, Harry deserves to live, damn it. More than anyone. And I, and Professor Dumbledore, and loads of other people are going to make sure that he gets that chance."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...well, I'm just sorry. Forgive my...doubt," Brogan said as he looked down at the floor. "I don't get close to a lot of people, and I know I barely know you or Harry, but...I...well, I feel closer to you than I have to anyone. Maybe it's the whole Aine thing. I apologize for sticking my foot in it."

"Oh, Brogan, I like you too...and I think you're really quite nice. And given different circumstances, I could see fancying you, but honestly, there's only been one boy for me in all sixteen years of my life. Which is another thing, I think I am far too young for you," Ginny said, trying to break the tension that had popped up between them.

Brogan raised his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, well, you're a very mature sixteen-year-old. And I'm a very _immature_ twenty-one year old, so perhaps it's evened out somehow. Maybe it's because I see how happy Harry makes you. You just seem to...come alive when he's around, and that's attractive, I think."

Ginny held out her hand. "Friends then?"

Brogan paused and then shook her hand gently. "Aye. Friends."

"Good, now I think I should probably get back to the room. Make certain Harry hasn't fallen asleep reading again."

Brogan laughed and stood up with her. He used his wand to arrange the desks back the way they had been before. He glanced at her as they left the classroom and smiled suddenly.

"I reckon it would be a bit improper of me to go out with one of my students, anyway. Are there any young, redheaded professors at Hogwarts, by chance?"

Ginny laughed as they walked down the hallway. "No, not one. Although Professor Sinistra is quite striking. Although she is a fair bit older than you."

"Just my luck - too old for some and too young for others."

"What about Sioda? She's a redhead and your age," Ginny asked as they reached the doors to the Nuala wing. Brogan made a face and shook his head.

"Sioda's...well, she's quite lovely to look at...but...I don't know. Sometimes, I think that's all she is. I mean, you know, what she is on the outside doesn't match what she is inside. Don't get me wrong; she's bright and she has a strong mind, but I've never really connected with her. She doesn't have any...heart. And she can be cold. Not like some people," he said as he looked at her, and Ginny again felt her skin heat.

"Besides," he continued, "I did ask her out, back when I first met her. I don't think I'm her type. She finds music and books to be boring as hobbies, I'm afraid. And that's me all over."

Ginny shook her head and smiled. They said goodnight, and she watched him walk away, feeling sorry for him again. She hoped there was someone out there he could connect with. He deserved to have what she and Harry had. Reminding herself of what was waiting for her, Ginny sped up her steps, eager to start their night off.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Brogan made his way back to his room, his mind very much on the talk he'd just had with Ginny. He knew she wasn't available and would probably never be - even if Harry didn't make it through the fight with Voldemort, she would probably _always_ love him, even in death. Who was he to question such devotion? Besides, Brogan couldn't imagine anyone like Ginny ever fancying someone like _him_. Professor Dumbledore and Mr Cosgrove had been right; he shouldn't let rumors about the Aine Prophecy cloud his judgment. He'd been egotistical and brash.

He didn't notice Sioda waiting for him until it was too late. He grimaced and shook his head at her.

"Sioda."

"Hi, Brogan. Have a rough afternoon?" she asked him, moving closer to him so that she practically standing right on top of him.

He sighed. "No, I'm just a bit tired. Can I help you with anything?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in for a spot of tea?"

Brogan glanced at her and saw her staring at him intently. He wondered what she was after exactly; Sioda never really bothered with him unless she wanted something. He'd learned that the hard way.

"Do _you_ want some tea? Because I hear they have this newfangled kettle in the kitchens, you just tap it with your wand and -"

"Brogan, I'd like to talk with you..._privately_. It's about that...Weasley girl." Sioda glanced around the hallway and then met his eyes again, a small smile on her face.

Despite every bone in his body telling him not to take the bait, Brogan's curiosity was piqued at her odd manner. He shrugged and used his wand to open his room. He held the door open for her and then closed it behind her. She glanced around his room and then looked furtively at him again, as though sizing him up.

"Did you practice with her this afternoon?" she asked him, choosing to sit on the end of his bed.

Brogan frowned and leaned against his desk. "Yes. And how did you know that? I wasn't aware it was something Mr Cosgrove was sharing with other people."

Sioda gave him an innocent look. "Oh, isn't it? Funny, he mentioned it in his office."

Feeling a bit doubtful, Brogan studied her, trying to see if she were being duplicitous. But not being able to come up with a reason why she would be, he made a mental note to ask Mr Cosgrove about it later.

"We practiced a few spells. You might as well be the first to know - I'm taking a job at Hogwarts this term."

"Oh? Well, that's excellent news! You must be thrilled!" Sioda said, clapping her hands together.

"Well, it's bound to be hard, of course, but...I think I can manage. I'd like to try teaching, at any rate. See if I have a knack for it or not."

"Well, we'll miss you around here to be certain," Sioda said, her voice suddenly sounding husky. Brogan folded his arms and looked around his room, avoiding her gaze.

"So anyway, about why I wanted to talk," she said suddenly, causing him to meet her eyes. "That girl, Ginny...you like her a great deal, don't you?"

"I like her and Harry both, yes."

Sioda smiled. "Oh, come off it, Brogan. She's just your type, isn't she? Redheaded and feisty...don't think I haven't seen you watching her."

Brogan felt himself becoming angry. "Is there a point to this, Sioda?"

Sioda stood up and walked towards him, and for the briefest moment in time, Brogan wanted to run the other way; there was something predatory and wholly dislikable about her movement towards him, as though she would enjoy eating him alive. She was the same height as he was and looked him straight in the eye before fluttering her lashes. If he hadn't just seen the previous display of aggressiveness, he might have actually been fooled by her now coy behavior. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. _What exactly was she playing at?_

"Have you thought about the Prophecy, and what it means that she's now truly Aine's heir?"

Brogan blinked at her in surprise. "Who told you she's the heir?"

"A little bird," Sioda said softly, moving closer to him. Brogan unconsciously moved backward, causing the chair of his desk to make a scratching sound against the floor.

Sioda's eyes went wide as she looked at him. "What's the matter, Brogan? Scared, I might touch you? Scared of how you'll react?"

Brogan swallowed the lump that appeared to have become stuck in his throat and shook his head. "No, you made it perfectly clear a long time ago you don't fancy me, Sioda."

"What if I changed my mind? Can't a woman do that?" Sioda said, and she reached out and placed her hand on his arm, squeezing it. "You know, if we really wanted to, I think we could break those two up. They're just...kids, after all. They're bound to be insecure about..._something_." Sioda moved her head closer to his, as though she were about to kiss him. Brogan jerked away from her, moving out of her grasp. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to face her.

"Let me get this straight, you've come here to...what? Get me to help you break up Harry and Ginny? Why? Why do you care about a couple of 'kids' and whether or not they're together?"

"I just thought you might like to be there to help her out after her broken heart...that's all," Sioda said, shrugging. She looked down at her nails as though put off by his rejection.

"Sioda, is there something going on you'd like to tell me about?"

"No, Brogan. I was merely offering to help you come between them. I thought you might like to play."

"Playing with people isn't my thing, Sioda, remember?"

She sighed and then looked up at him. "I know; it's one of your most disagreeable qualities. You know, if you had an ounce of meanness in you, you'd be a fair bloke, Brogan. I'd shag you in two seconds if you just showed some backbone and ambition."

"Well, fortunately for me, I know better than to stick my wand into places where it doesn't belong," Brogan said evenly. "Now get out of here. And don't let me catch you trying anything with Harry and Ginny. They deserve happiness, not you mucking about just because you're having a slow week."

Sioda's eyes blazed at his for a moment, and then she looked away, her shoulders slumped. She turned back around and shook her head.

"You're a git, Brogan. You always have been. Which is a shame, as you're so delicious looking, I think I'd quite like to have you...and believe me, you could use a nice slow and dirty turn between the sheets. But no, you had to have high morals and no bloody sense of fun!"

Sioda headed for the door, her hair flying around her. She slammed his door as she left, leaving him to wonder what in Merlin's name had just happened.

o-o-o-o-o


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry glanced at the clock on the bedside table and told himself it was still too soon to expect Ginny back yet. Of course, she'd just _had_ to tell him they could make love tonight - rendering him almost completely useless for doing anything that resembled working. Instead of reading the Peabody Grange diary, he'd headed back to their rooms and relaxed on the bed, flipping through the pages of the book Hermione had given Ginny. That had been his first mistake, as now all he could think of was Ginny; in every position, in every diagram, and he found his mind just racing with possibilities. His second mistake had been in lying down on his stomach and casually moving back and forth against the bed until he'd realized what that little movement had caused his body to do in response. He rolled over and stared up at the canopy that draped across the top of the bed. All of the blood in his body was now headed in one direction.

"Bloody hell," he muttered and cursed his easily-aroused state. Oh, it felt good, and Harry wasn't upset at _that_ really...he just...wanted to save it. He knew that if Ginny came back now, while he was still worked up, he'd probably go off the minute he touched her. And Harry really didn't fancy reliving their first night together in _that_ way.

He picked up the book and flipped through it again, his eyes falling on an interesting paragraph.

_"At times when the man is feeling particularly eager for sex, a short period of masturbation beforehand may actually increase his ability to maintain control during sex with his partner. Most men enjoy the relaxation masturbation affords them and can, therefore, spend more time pleasing their partner later on."  
_

Harry put the book down and thought about it. Well, he could, of course, just have a quick wank and get it over with. Although Harry felt a bit wrong to be doing that while waiting for Ginny, he did actually _want_ to enjoy their lovemaking later. And he did _want_ Ginny to enjoy it as well; she'd been far too indulgent with his needs the past week, and he wanted to make tonight about her.

Slipping out of his clothes quickly, Harry lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, the image of how he and Ginny had looked last night in the mirror springing into his mind. He slowly moved his hand down to his now pleased body part and imagined it was Ginny's hand around him; he thought of her mouth and her face, and soon, he was lost inside the moving images inside his mind. Harry felt the early signs of his release as his body reacted and stroked a bit faster, gripping himself more forcefully. He grunted and then released a breath as his hand became slick. Harry thrust upwards slightly and hurried his movements. Ginny's name rolled off his tongue in a guttural whisper, and he bent his knees, pushing himself towards release. He moaned as he came, pushing his head into the bed, his hand eventually slowing as his body came back down. He reached for his wand and did a quick cleaning spell on himself. He lay back on the bed and sighed.

"Well, that was certainly interesting to come home to," Ginny said from the door, and Harry opened his eyes and turned his head so quickly, he hurt his neck.

He stared at her, feeling his skin heat. "What...how long...why...Ginny!"

Ginny smiled and came into the room, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Did you really miss me that much, Harry? You couldn't wait?"

Harry cursed, turning over and burying his head into the duvet on the bed, aware he was completely naked and not showing his best side to the world. He grumbled under his breath and looked around for something to cover himself with, even though he knew she'd seen him naked so many times it didn't matter. He just wanted to get rid of the idea that she'd been watching him please himself without her.

Ginny watched him for a moment and then leaned across the bed towards him, touching his shoulder as he scrambled for a pillow. He stopped and looked at her quickly. He didn't know why, but he was utterly embarrassed.

"Look, Gin, I was just um...well...reading, and it said if I was feeling eager...I should perhaps...you know...um...just...um..."

"Harry, look at me," Ginny said softly, and he finally met her eyes. She smiled gently. "Don't be embarrassed; I think it's...well, it was quite sexy, actually. Were you thinking of me? I heard you say my name."

_Barnabus__the Barmy's head on a stick - she'd been watching_ since _then_? Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

"Why are you so self-conscious about this?" Ginny asked him, moving closer to him.

Harry opened his eyes and shrugged. "I don't know...I reckon, well, I don't want you to think I'm so sex-crazed that I can't wait an hour without a wank."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, but it's okay if I think you're sex-crazed just by waking up with you poking me in the back every morning or by the pervy way you watch me get dressed or by the way you constantly -"

"All right, Ginny, point taken," Harry said disagreeably and sat up, placing the pillow in front of him. Ginny bit her lip, and her eyes were laughing at him.

"Why are you so shy all of sudden, Harry? It's not like I don't know what's under there," she said as she tugged on the edge of the pillow.

"I don't know," Harry exclaimed, and he knew he was turning red. "I just...well, it was supposed to _be_ private."

Ginny stopped teasing him and gave him a thoughtful look. "You are a very strange boy, Harry."

"Wonderful observation," Harry said balefully. _What a bang up start to the evening we're having_, he thought to himself. "Look, I was only doing it because the book told me it might help me...er...have better control later, and I didn't want to you know, ruin anything. I really want to go slow and enjoy it."

Ginny smiled and leaned forward, kissing him. She moved closer to him, and he let go of the pillow, wrapping his arms around her instead. Soon the pillow was pushed out of the way as Ginny started moving her hands over him. They rolled over, and Harry found himself above her, pulling at her clothes. Ginny helped him by removing her blouse. He tugged on her jeans, pulling them down her slim hips before moving his hands back up to caress her. Ginny breathed heavily in his ear and put a hand on his chest to stop him. He met her eyes, realizing that he'd just been about to break his own promise of going 'slow'.

Ginny smirked and then used her other hand to caress his back. "Let's take a shower, Harry. I feel sort of sweaty, all of a sudden. Maybe the water can help us cool down a bit."

"Only if we take a _cold_ shower," Harry said as he sat back, letting her sit up. She grinned at him and stood up. She took his hand, pulling him up off of the bed.

"Come on, then. We won't know until we try."

Harry let her lead him into the bathroom and then watched as she moved away from him, unhooking the clasp of her bra. She noticed him watching and smiled widely, winking at him. She threw her bra at him, and he growled as he pushed it off of his shoulder. He moved closer to her and backed her into the wall, near the sink. All that stood between their bodies meeting was the thin cotton of her knickers, and he traced his hand down her stomach. He teased her by cupping his hand over her mound, his finger briefly slipping under the edge of the underwear and then slipping back out. Ginny's eyes took on a slightly glazed look as he rubbed himself against her, and she put her arms around his shoulders to steady herself.

"Maybe we won't make it to the shower at all," she said, her voice breathy. They both turned and looked at the shower door that seemed to be a million miles away. Harry raised his eyebrow and smiled. He started kissing her neck, moving even closer to her, parting her legs with his knee.

"We can shower after," he whispered, feeling bold. "After I take you right here, against this wall."

He moved his hands to her breasts, stroking the sides of them gently before cupping them and teasing each nipple with his fingers. Ginny made a slight moaning sound in his ear as he continued licking his way down around her neck. Harry shifted, turning Ginny to the right and lifting her leg off the ground. He placed her leg on the edge of the sink, bending it at the knee and making sure she was comfortable. With determination, he went back to kissing her body, his mouth covering her nipple. As he licked and sucked, his hands continued to caress and explore her, causing her breath to quicken. He teased her again through the fabric of the knickers, feeling the warmth and wetness just waiting to be released.

"Hmm...Harry," Ginny said, her voice soft as his hand made another pass between her legs.

He pulled his mouth from her and looked up, straightening slightly to kiss her on the mouth, his hands still stroking the inside of her thigh. She moaned against his mouth as his fingers slipped inside again, just teasing her with the barest of touches.

Ginny pulled her mouth away from his and looked at him, her eyes blazing. "Harry Potter, if you don't rip those knickers off of me this instant, I am going to Bat-Bogey Hex you into next week."

"You don't have your wand, Ginny," Harry said softly, teasing her again.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "_Accio_ wand," she said simply, and they both turned, watching as after a moment, her wand floated through the door to them. She smirked as she took hold of it and pointed it at him.

"Now, get those knickers off of me."

Harry chuckled. "Very impressive, Gin." He reached out and put his hands on her hips, moving them slowly to the top of her knickers. He met her eyes and started lowering them very slowly. Ginny bit her lip as he paused to tug on them and gave a slight nod of her head.

"Just rip them off."

Harry smiled and did as she said, feeling the fabric tear in his hands as he pulled on them tightly, the noise of the cloth ripping sounding beautiful to his ears. He pulled them away from her and then held them up.

"I think you may have to repair these later."

"I really don't give a Kneazle's arse about the bloody underwear, Harry. Now put that mouth of yours to work," she said, her tone demanding, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"And what if I don't?"

Ginny grinned, and she placed the tip of her wand against his chest. "Then, I'm turning you into frogspawn."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Well, we can't have that. I'd best do as you say, mistress."

Ginny cast him a superior look and then giggled as he bowed in front of her. "Mistress, eh? Oh, dear Harry."

Harry grabbed one of the towels from the rack and placed it on the ground in front of her. He started to kneel down when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry glanced up at her and smiled, removing his glasses. "Just getting into a comfortable position, _mistress_."

"But I was just...oh!" Ginny exclaimed as Harry pulled her to him, his hands snaking around her and gripping her backside. He brought her close to his face; he licked his lips and squinted up at her.

"Lift your leg again, Gin...yeah, like that." Ginny shifted and then moved her leg back to the sink. He moved his face closer to her, his mouth kissing the inside of her thigh. Ginny trembled slightly in his hands. He breathed in the deep scent of her and realized how much he'd missed being this close to her. He nuzzled his face in between her legs and kissed his way around her body, causing a low moan to escape from her throat.

Harry parted her sex with his tongue, teasing gently...probing. He used the leverage of his hands on her back to tilt her body forward, bringing her even closer to his mouth. He twirled his tongue slowly over her and then rolled it as he teased her opening with it. Ginny had her hands in his hair, pushing his head slightly and then more forcefully as he jabbed at her with his tongue, playing with her. He heard Ginny saying his name and continued to love her with only his mouth; tasting her on his lips was driving him crazy with desire. Harry wanted to hear her screaming; he wanted to feel her quiver under his kiss. He moved one of his hands around and slid it slowly down her stomach, caressing her skin and then finally teasing the inside of her leg, making her open her legs wider. He swirled his tongue around her center finally, causing her body to shake as she slid down the wall slowly, slipping deeper into his embrace.

"Harry, don't stop...don't stop..._oh_..._oh yes_!" Ginny cried out as he pulled on her center with his lips, closing his mouth around it. He felt her body contract underneath him, and she shifted, bringing her leg from the sink to around his head, resting it on his shoulders. Her hand gripped his hair painfully, and she cursed as he refused to stop, her body trembling under his mouth.

Ginny kept saying his name, again and again, her voice finally giving way to a harsh whisper as he continued to suck and lick at her, moving back and forth from her opening to her center. He finally pulled his head away from her after she had come again. Ginny slid the rest of the way down the wall. He caught her and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She pushed away from him after a while, her eyes dazed.

"Oh my goodness, I missed you doing that," she said softly. Harry laughed quietly and nuzzled her nose with his own.

"And I missed doing it...gods, I love the way you feel when you come."

Ginny's skin turned pink, but she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, I love you," she whispered in his ear, and he felt that same sense of completion inside of his heart. That wonderful warm feeling of having everything he'd ever wanted right in his arms.

"You know what I want now?" Ginny asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

He smiled at her. "What? Food?"

"No! Well, maybe later. No, what I really want is to shower and then get you on that bed all wet and clean and...I want to just...hmm...Harry," Ginny said as he shifted, rubbing himself against her, reminding her that he was, by now, more than ready. And furthermore, he didn't feel like waiting any longer.

"Okay, okay...maybe the shower can wait. Come on," Ginny said, as she tried to stand up. Harry helped her to her feet, and she grabbed the wand she'd dropped sometime during his session on the floor. He put his glasses back on, pleased as he noticed the flushed look of her skin. As they entered the bedroom, she flicked her wand hand at the wall, and it turned into a mirror again. She turned, smiling widely at him.

"So...which new positions do we get to try?"

Harry looked around and picked up the book from the floor. "Page seventy-three," he said as he handed it to her, pulling the pillows from under the duvet.

"Oh, well...this does look...fun," Ginny said, her voice high. Harry turned and smirked at her. "Which er...variation did you want to try, Harry?"

"Read the first one," he said as he placed a pillow at the edge of the bed.

"Er...right...then," Ginny said. A moment later, she began to read, her voice sounding strained.

_"The woman may lie on her stomach, or she may rest on all fours, as her mate stands or kneels behind her. He may either place his legs inside or outside of hers. The angle of penetration is usually intense in this position, and the woman may adjust by closing or tightening her legs around him, increasing the friction and grip on his penis with her body. The man may thrust as slowly or as quickly as he likes, and may either grip her body to his, or caress her breasts with his hands. Deep thrusting is very easy in this position, and he is able to stimulate the inside wall of his partner's body in a way he is unable to do so in other positions."  
_

Ginny stopped reading and looked at him. "All fours, then, I take it?"

Harry smiled and scooted back on the bed. "I'm feeling a bit cheeky," he admitted, and Ginny scowled good-naturedly at him.

"Where's _your_ wand, Harry?"

Harry looked around the bed and saw that it must have rolled off from their earlier tumble. "Is it on the floor?" he asked. She nodded and bent down to retrieve it, handing it to him.

"Well, go on, do the Contraception Charm so we can shag already," she said, laughing.

"Oh, well gee, aren't you the romantic," Harry said and did the spell quickly. Ginny looked down at the book still in her hand and then at him.

"There's nothing that romantic about this position, Harry. The book says so."

"It does not."

"Does too, perhaps you didn't read that far...listen: _'The attractiveness of rear-entry positions are their very lustfulness and animalistic qualities. There is a lack of intimacy that some women find disagreeable, and some find that they feel more like an object than an equal partner. As for the male, he is rewarded by being able to control the depth of penetration and by watching himself enter his partner, as well as being able to appreciate the view of his partner's backside. Because of this extra visual stimulus, most men find that they orgasm quickly in this position, while most women do not.'  
_

"So, like I said, Harry...it doesn't seem that romantic. Seems to me, you get all the fun."

Ginny folded her arms and looked at him smugly. Harry laughed at her. "Turn around, Gin; did you forget what you made the wall turn into? I thought we could use it so that we could watch each other again."

Ginny blushed and then looked at the mirror she'd made. She tilted her head and then glanced from the bed to him, meeting his eyes. She smiled widely.

"All right, you sold me, you perverted thing. I really shouldn't leave you alone with this book too often, should I?"

Ginny walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. She reached for him, and they started kissing. Harry felt so amazingly turned on that he thought he would burst - and then realized that was what he didn't want to do, at least...not quite yet. Pulling away from her, he turned her around so that her back was facing him. Their eyes met in the mirror, and she smirked, falling forward slightly onto her hands. She gripped the pillow he'd placed at the edge of the bed, and she looked up to meet his eyes again.

Harry touched her back with his hand, moving it slowly down to her bottom and then cupping it gently. He lowered himself and kissed the small of her back, moving his head lower and lower. Ginny sighed, and he reached his hands around the side of her - underneath her, caressing her breasts lightly. He moved his hand slowly down to in between her legs; she was still wet from his mouth, and Harry breathed in the deep scent of her. He adjusted himself behind her and sat up, meeting her gaze again. With a slight movement, he placed himself at her opening and then slowly entered her, relishing the feeling he'd been missing for the last few days. Ginny bit her lip as she watched him, and she rocked back slightly, making him glide further into her. They moved and shifted together until Harry felt as though he were drowning inside of her. He looked at Ginny, and she had a slightly amazed look on her face.

"Oh, Harry, you're...oh, it's so deep."

"Is it too much?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's...effin brilliant."

Harry smiled and then thrust forward slightly, causing Ginny to gasp. He watched as she closed her eyes, her face a mask of concentration.

"Ginny, look at me," he said softly, and she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze in the mirror. He started moving, very slowly inside of her, half-thrusting and half-just letting himself enjoy being buried so deep within her. Her body felt good pulled back against his, and he watched as she pushed back slightly with her hips, causing a sensation of absolute pleasure to wash over him.

"Oh, that feels so good," he said, slightly breathless, closing his eyes a moment and concentrating on her body around him.

"Pull all the way out and then push back in Harry," Ginny said, her voice sounding tense with desire. Harry opened his eyes, understanding the need he saw in her eyes. He looked down and watched as he withdrew all the way out of her and then pushed back in, astounded that something so simple could look and feel so amazing.

They created a rhythm of thrusting and moving back and forth, Ginny grunting slightly as he moved behind her, her lips between her teeth. They watched each other in the mirror, completely unabashed. Harry reached around and used his fingers to find her centre, rubbing it, causing her eyes to widen.

"Oh, Harry, that's...oh...fuck, yes," Ginny breathed out slowly, leaning forward. "Faster, Harry, do it faster."

Feeling very much like giving her what she wanted, Harry released the last bit of his control and speeded up his actions, pushing against her. He loved the sound their bodies made as they met and soon felt his head spinning with desire as his body tensed, ready to release itself. He speeded up his fingers and felt Ginny contract around him as she too reached that edge.

They came together, suddenly; Ginny crying out as he fell forward over her, exploding deep within her. Ginny, amazingly enough, took his weight, and they stayed in their position, their breathing both haggard. Harry felt himself pulse deep within her and wanted to never move again. He wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her back against him as he fell on his side. She moved closer to him and sighed, her neck at his shoulder. They both looked at the mirror and met each other's eyes. Their bodies glowed white in the light of the room, and Ginny's hair was bright against the darkness of his own.

"You know," Ginny said softly as she turned slightly to look up at him, "we look outstanding together. If I wasn't a part of us, I'd be jealous."

Harry laughed and tore his eyes away from the mirror, looking down at the loveliness he couldn't believe he held in his arms. He kissed her and tightened his grip around her.

"I want to make love to you forever," he whispered when their mouths broke apart. Ginny smiled and cupped his face with her hand.

"Forever, Harry? Really? Can we sleep for a bit, do you think? Three earth-shattering orgasms in one evening is my limit, I'm afraid."

"Only three?" Harry said as he shifted, making more room for her inside his embrace.

"Hmm...but they were very, very good ones," Ginny said, sounding sleepy.

Harry kissed her forehead and then snuggled in closer to her, breathing in the honeyed-sweet scent of her hair. He removed his glasses, and then he happily drifted off to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny awoke, still in Harry's arms, feeling him hard against her back. She gasped and opened her eyes, not knowing how long they'd rested. Harry muttered something into her hair and tightened his grip around her, and she knew he was still asleep. Smiling to herself, she shifted her body so that it lined up with his. She pushed back slightly, opening her legs and felt him slip into her. She wasn't surprised to feel Harry thrust gently forward, his body apparently awake enough to know what to do. She turned her upper body so that she could look at his face.

"Harry," she said softly, reaching up and caressing the side of his face, her hand lingering on his hair. "Wake up, wake up..."

Harry's brow creased, and he moved again, and Ginny bit her lip as the slight pleasure it gave her flared through her. She managed to wrap her legs around his and tightened herself around him, causing him to thrust forward again. _Oh, I want him awake for this._

Ginny twisted her lower body, grounding herself into him again, this time more aggressively. "Harry, wake up and shag me senseless this minute!"

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled as his eyes tried to focus on hers. His smile quickly faded as he realized what was happening to the rest of him.

"Oh...oh..._oh_," he said as she tightened herself around him.

"Yes, oh, oh, oh. Now wake up and do this properly, you git." Ginny laughed as he suddenly thrust forward with his hips. "Oh, bloody brilliant...that's what you are," she said in a breathy voice as she felt him grow even harder inside of her.

"Oh, Gin," he whispered, sounding awed. He pushed forward, and she adjusted her body, turning more onto her side. She closed her eyes and tried to open her legs around his, to give him more room to maneuver. Harry drew in a tense breath and exhaled, the air tickling her skin. His hand moved around, and he cupped her breasts; Ginny glanced at their image in the half-light of the room and smiled.

"We look absolutely amazing, Harry. Look at the way we fit together."

Harry grunted as he tried to thrust deeper into her. "I can't," he said, his voice deep. "I took off my bloody glasses to sleep."

Ginny laughed and loved the feeling of their bodies moving together. She suddenly wanted more. "Harry, let me be on top this time."

Harry stopped moving, and she slipped out of his embrace. They rolled over, and she straddled him, kneeling down to kiss him. She sat back up and looked around, finding his wand on the bedside table, next to his glasses. She handed them both to him.

"I think probably the spell again, Mr Potter, just to be certain," she said lightly as he put his glasses on. He smiled and did the Contraceptive Charm one more time. He also flicked on the candles in the room. Ginny gazed around and smiled at him.

"Why so bright, Harry?"

"Because you are definitely worth seeing."

Raising her eyebrow, she lifted herself slightly off of him. His eyes looked vibrant as he gazed at her. He handed her his wand.

"Do my hands again," he whispered, nodding at her.

"Are you certain you want to be at my mercy?" she asked cheekily. Harry nodded.

"Make me yours," he said simply.

"I _thought_ you already were," Ginny said coyly. She lifted his arms above his head and pointed his wand at them, securing them into place. She looked back down to find him watching her. "Are you going to try to break the spell again?"

"I'm going to see what happens, yeah, but really, I just want you to do whatever you want to do to me."

He lifted his head, and she kissed him, her hands straying to his hair, pushing it off his forehead. Her finger lingered on his scar, and seeing his momentary surprise at the way she tenderly touched it, she brought her mouth up to his forehead and kissed his scar. The skin was slightly rough, and she traced its shape with her mouth, causing Harry to exhale sharply underneath her.

"Ginny -" he began, but she stopped him.

"I love all of you, Harry. Even that bloody scar. And like the rest of you, it deserves to be kissed."

Ginny stretched out and then placed her legs inside of his. She felt him hard against her and smiled. She moved forward, placing herself over him. She looked up and met his eyes. With another quick movement, she lowered herself over him, letting him enter her fully. She bit her lip as he filled her and didn't move for a moment, enjoying the sensation.

She rocked forward and loved the feeling of control. Meeting Harry's eyes, she decided to sit up. She readjusted herself and looked down at him, smiling. "Think you can let me do it all, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Whatever you want, Ginny."

She kissed him briefly and then let her arms travel up to where he were being held. She pulled back and then let her hands stray back down to his chest. She caressed his nipples, teasing them slightly with her nails. She moved her waist forward, causing Harry to shift inside of her. She moved up and then down, loving the way she could control how deeply he was inside her. She propped herself above him, and she was the one to thrust forward, and she sighed as their bodies came together.

"Oh, Harry, this is...hmm...do you want it faster? Should I go slower?"

"Kiss me again," he said instead. His voice was rough, and she obliged him. They pulled apart, and locked eyes and Ginny felt a sense of energy inside of her, daring to spill out. Harry moved his head back as she moved forward, increasing her speed. His eyes looked up at his hands, and his lips were a dark red. Ginny kissed him again and then traced his face with her finger.

"Gin, sit back, let me watch you," he whispered in her ear, his voice thick with desire.

Smiling, she did as he asked and threw her head back as she rose off of him again, holding him tightly between her legs. Ginny soon lost herself in the sensation of riding him; she moaned and shifted forward, the friction of his body rubbing against hers, causing a slow burn of pleasure to fill her.

She rocked forward, taking him deeper into her, and she let out a small cry of joy as Harry continued to let her do everything. She looked down at him, her hair falling forward into her eyes, and she smiled. Harry was watching her, his desire and enjoyment evident in his eyes.

"Let go, Gin," he whispered, his voice seeming to caress her skin, and she rocked back with her hips, quickly moving up and down again. The start of her climax was pushing through her even as she reached out and rested her hands on his arms. She twisted her hips slightly, and Harry cursed quietly, his head moving back against the bed, his eyes closing.

Ginny felt overwhelmed with emotion and unlike herself, as though something else was guiding her on - she twisted her hips again, this time moving forward as she did so. It apparently felt as good to Harry as it did to her because he opened his eyes, his expression one of pure delight. She suddenly wondered what it would feel like to have him holding onto her hips as she rocked back and forth. She wanted him to join her as she moved.

"Thrust, Harry; do it now," she commanded, and he replied by pushing upwards with his body, meeting hers in a powerful stroke that left her breathless. She closed her eyes and felt white-hot inside, as though she were melting into something sweet and delirious. She swayed above him, feeling him shift and push himself up into her, and when she came, she cried out, her voice loud and rough to her ears. Dimly, she felt Harry throb inside of her, and his own release was like music to her ears as he whispered her name. She collapsed on top of him, her hair falling over them both. She wasn't surprised when she felt Harry's arms wrap around her. She'd known he'd broken the Binding Spell ages ago.

After their breathing had calmed, Harry shifted so that they were both lying on their sides. He caressed her face in wonder. She opened her eyes and gazed into his; they were so full of all the things he never said, and she saw the love he had for her reflected there, daring her to reach out and grab it. Instead, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him, her mouth opening his with a slight push of her tongue.

"Thank you, Harry," she said softly, tracing his lips with her finger.

"Thank me? No, _thank you_, Ginny. That was...that was better than anything I have or will ever know."

"But you let me take control; you even like it. That's amazing, Harry."

Harry snorted and then looked at her, realizing she was serious. "Well, isn't love supposed to be about give and take?"

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know, I don't think most people have that. I...I really liked doing it all, Harry. I didn't feel like me, but maybe it was just that for the first time I really _was_ me. Knowing that you love me and that I can do anything with you...it's incredible."

Harry pulled her into his arms. "I think I know exactly what you mean, actually. But, you know, I _could_ just be one hell of a lazy git and actually enjoy having you do all the work. And I have to admit, watching you let go while I'm under you is not a bad place to be. Not at all. You're flipping amazing while you're up there."

Ginny laughed, and Harry loosened his grip on her. She rolled back slightly, smiling at him. "Amazing, huh?"

"Brilliant," Harry said, nodding at her. "You get this look in your eye, and you throw your head back, and you just...you look like you're having such a good time. I know I don't look half as gorgeous as you do when the positions are switched."

Ginny giggled. "Yeah, you do have a tendency to look as though you just got through detention with Snape."

Harry's eyes widened before he realized that she was teasing. He started tickling her, making her cry out for mercy before too long, her heart beating fast in her chest.

They settled back on the bed, and Ginny took her hand into his. "What are we going to do when we have to leave the Abbey?"

Harry didn't say anything at first and then squeezed her hand. "We're going to go home and tell them that we love each other and...well, I don't think your parents are going to let us sleep in the same room any time soon, but I am going to make certain that they know how serious I am about you."

"And at school?" she asked, remembering their argument earlier in the summer about being discreet.

"And at school," Harry said with a sigh as he looked at her, "we say sod it all and do it in every classroom we can find, including the Room of Requirement, the library, _and_ the hospital wing, since I end up in there at least once a month anyway."

Ginny narrowed her eyes until she saw a ghost of a smile on his face. She punched him lightly. "Very funny, Harry. Oh my goodness, can you imagine getting caught? At school? Oh, I'd die from embarrassment."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, it would be a bit...off-putting, wouldn't it? Can you imagine McGonagall walking in on us? She'd probably either hex us or give us suggestions. I can hear her now, 'Mr Potter! You are doing that in the entirely wrong position! Stand up, young man, and do it properly'."

"Harry! She would not. Oh, Merlin, can you even _imagine_ McGonagall doing what we do?"

Harry groaned. "Oh, great. _Wonderful_ mental image, Gin. Brilliant. Now I am going to be thinking of that all night. I may never have an erection again."

Ginny giggled, and they held each other for a little while, Ginny resting her head against his chest. She gazed down at their hands, still joined, and knew she had to bring it up eventually.

"This time, with your hands...was it the same?"

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, and she looked at him. He shrugged. "A bit, yeah, I...just wanted it to happen this time, and it did. I should be thrilled about that, right? I mean...why, does that scare me a little bit?"

"I knew exactly when it happened this time," Ginny said thoughtfully, and Harry looked sharply at her.

"Really?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah...I just...knew. In fact, right beforehand, I was wondering what it would feel like to have you holding onto my hips as I moved up and down. And you don't have a headache this time, do you?"

Harry looked startled for a moment and then shook his head. "No, I don't...not at all. Nothing. I'm just...me, up here," he said as he tapped his head, an odd expression on his face. He glanced at her. "What is it?"

Ginny looked away and then rolled back on the bed. She had just had a bizarre idea about Harry's apparent power flares. She wondered if she were going slightly crazy from all the incredible sex they'd had. She giggled at the thought.

"Gin?" he asked, his voice worried.

She turned and shook her head. "Nothing. Let's not worry about it; I'm just glad your brain is staying one place for a change. Hey, what do you reckon is the record for most sex in one night?"

Harry blinked at her. "Er...I don't know. How many times do you actually want to do it tonight? I mean, I know I'm young and everything, but...I don't fancy having a heart attack before I hit twenty."

"You have no sense of adventure, Harry. I mean, what a way to go! Shagged to death!" Ginny said, laughing.

"Hmm...maybe we could just have some fun some other way since you're so up for it," Harry said as he rolled on top of her, parting her legs with his knees. A moment later, and his hand had found its way in-between her legs. "Well, at least for the next twenty minutes or so while my poor and abused body regroups."

Ginny smirked and then sighed as he slipped his fingers into her, caressing her inner folds. She watched him as he looked down at her, his expression determined. He switched speeds slightly, and she parted her legs more. "Hmm...Harry...you're going to make me lose my voice tonight, aren't you?"

"Well," he said as he placed a finger over her center, teasing it gently, "that is _one_ way to shut you up."

Ginny's eyes widened, and she was about to offer a retort when he ducked his head down and kissed her, his lips sweet against hers.

"That wasn't very nice, you wanker," she said after he pulled away. He settled to the side of her, his eyes sweeping over her body. His other hand now started caressing her breasts. His skin turned pink at her words, but he only smiled at her and started kissing her collarbone, his mouth hot against her skin. Ginny felt herself begin to swoon at the sensations he was, yet again, causing to rise within her. Harry's head moved lower and lower over her body.

"Harry, what are you doing to me?" she asked after a moment, already feeling her body respond to just his fingers. She felt light-headed and giddy.

Harry moved his head back up and appeared above her, smirking. "Loving you," he said simply. He added his thumb to the mix of whatever it was he was doing between her legs, and she bit her lip, savoring the feeling. She met his eyes.

"Oh, well then...carry on," she said softly, and he chuckled, removing his glasses and repositioning his head back down to where he'd last kissed her.

However much she liked taking control of things, she realized she had absolutely no problem with handing things back over to Harry. When his mouth eventually found the inside of her thigh, she closed her eyes, sighing to herself. _It's wonderful to be loved._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Lucius hated Percy Weasley. He hated his sniveling attitude and his annoyingly common _red_ hair. But, the boy was useful and right now, since he and Goyle could not be seen in London, he was also proving to be a helpful ally. Of course, Pettigrew was another story altogether. He glanced at the man whom his Master held closer than any other and could only feel disgust. Still, it was not his place to question things, was it? Bellatrix may appreciate rubbing Pettigrew the wrong way, but Lucius showed his indifference as precisely that. He didn't give a rat's arse what Pettigrew did, had done or would ever do. The man was _filthy_ \- both figuratively and literally.

"So you're certain your family expects Potter and your sister back at the end of the month? A week before term starts at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked Weasley.

The other man nodded. "Yes. I ran into my brother Ron; he let it slip that Ginny was due home with Harry before school starts. Ron doesn't know why they were sent away, but he did say something about studying a Prophecy. He would not tell me more than that."

Lucius sighed. Having a Weasley that actually knew what was going on would be a better option in his eyes, but this was the best they could do. The fact that barely any of his family talked to him was enough to render him useless in Lucius's eyes.

"You should have made a better effort to be accepted into their good graces again; they don't trust you."

Percy Weasley shrugged and stared off into space. Lucius sighed. This was pointless. How was he supposed to serve his Master if he was relying on these two imbeciles? Pettigrew cleared his throat.

"Perhaps if Percy was seen...helping someone...saving them, perhaps...then they would start to believe he had changed?"

Lucius raised his eyebrow. _For once, the cretin has a good idea_, he thought to himself. But he didn't give anything away and merely stared back at the other man.

"That might be an avenue we could explore. You might even be invited into their headquarters, Weasley. That'd be worth your weight in gold to his Lordship."

"And furthermore, if we do it right, we can hurt someone they care about as well," Pettigrew continued, turning Lucius's attention back to him.

"Oh?"

"That Granger girl, the one your son, detests...the Muggle-born. I think she'd be the perfect...victim for what I have planned."

"And what did you have planned, _Peter_?" Lucius said, unconvinced. He'd be surprised if Peter could tie his own shoes without falling over.

"Well, we wouldn't be able to kill her, only hurt her, as that would ruin the effect of having Percy save her...but what if -"

Lucius listened to Pettigrew's plan, amazed that in some strange and silly way, it actually made sense. What if they _could_ ingratiate the black sheep Weasley back into the family's good graces? At the very least, Granger's closest friend, Harry Potter himself, would have to be forgiving of the younger man's betrayal. Perhaps they'd let something slip...it was bound to happen eventually, wasn't it?

"You're certain you can pull this off, Pettigrew? They won't suspect anything other than what we want them to?"

Peter Pettigrew smiled widely at him, and Lucius tried hard not to flinch as he gazed at the bad teeth and swollen mouth.

"They won't know what hit them, and we'll get to make a Mud..Mud..blood cry - certainly you can't resist that, Lucius?" Peter said, rather boldly, despite his stuttering to the contrary.

_No, the idea is sound_, Lucius admitted to himself. He nodded his head, and Pettigrew smiled again, clasping Percy on the shoulder. The Weasley son merely blinked at them both and then went back to staring. Lucius frowned but didn't let it bother him. He suddenly felt very pleased. He had a way to hurt Harry Potter by hurting one of his friends, and the brilliant thing about it was that the blood traitors would then accept their spy back into their family. They'd get to the bottom of this second Prophecy mystery, and then his master would be pleased with his efforts and reward him. Lucius couldn't wait.

o-o-o-o-o-o


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note - And so ends 17, Clumsy and Shy. The sequel In Essence: Undivided is waiting in the wings and I will start publishing that soon. Thank you for reading, whether this is your first or your third time. The sequel will be finished and no longer abandoned. I hope you'll stay along for the wild ride._

_o-o-o-o-o_

Harry and Ginny awoke early the next morning and finally made it to the shower. However, Harry found that making it _out_of the shower without indulging themselves was a bit trickier. Ginny, for her part, didn't complain much, although she did seem a bit sore.

"Next time we shower, we're transfiguring something into a nice soft, impervious-to-water bench. I don't think I'm too keen on getting slammed into walls all that much."

She lay back on the bed, rubbing her shoulder, and Harry immediately went to her, massaging her back.

"I'm sorry; did I hurt you?"

Ginny smirked at him. "You didn't seem to care a few moments ago, Harry."

Harry felt his skin heat. "Turn over; let me rub you properly." Maybe he _had_ been a bit over-zealous in the shower.

"Oh, rubbing me properly now, are you?" Ginny said coyly, turning over. Harry started massaging her shoulder through the bathrobe she had put on, and after a moment, she sighed happily.

"Hmm...much better. Okay, I take it back; you can slam me into anything as long as you do this afterward."

Harry smiled and bent down to kiss her neck. "That's a deal that seems fair."

Ginny turned and grabbed his hand, pulling him down to her. She kissed him, running her hands through his hair. She smiled up at him. "You know, Harry...I think my favorite way to have you is wet and clean."

"Oh?"

Ginny smiled as her hand continued to play with his hair. "I get to style your hair, for one thing, and..." she took a deep breath, "I love your scent."

They shifted, and Harry found himself beneath her, her hands moving over him, as she pulled at the belt of the bathrobe he'd put on.

"You know, I don't think I was quite forceful enough in that shower, after all," he mused as she pulled back the robe to get better access to his chest. Ginny's eyes shone brightly, and she licked her lips, lowering her mouth down to his.

"What can I say? It takes a lot to wear me out," she whispered. Harry laughed, his arms around her waist undoing her robe, his hands finding the spot where he knew she was the most ticklish at.

Ginny pulled out of his grasp. "Watch it, Harry. No tickling allowed before lunch. House rules."

"When did I agree to that?" he said, and he pounced on her, causing her to squeak in surprise. They wrestled on the bed, flipping positions. Ginny, for her part, gave as well as she got, and soon had Harry gasping for mercy.

"Okay! Okay! No...tickling...before...noon..." He exhaled sharply, trying to catch his breath. They fell in a tangled mess of arms and legs onto their sides, facing each other. Ginny smiled and raised her fist in the air.

"Yes! A Weasley victory!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Harry said, smiling at her. "So, what does the champion want as a reward?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "I can have a reward?"

"But of course," Harry said, pulling her closer to him, his hand snaking its way up between them and under the robe that was still around her shoulders. He watched as she closed her eyes as he caressed her. She exhaled a deep breath.

"Hmm...Harry..." she said softly as she rolled back, giving him more access. He moved and propped himself above her, kissing her gently. She opened her eyes as he pulled away, and they didn't say anything for a moment. Harry lowered his eyes as he took in the pink glow of her skin, his eyes tracing over every curve and part of her that he was beginning to know better than his own skin. He placed his hand at the base of her throat and trailed it downwards, gently. He rested it in the small curve of bone and flesh at her hips, where her upper body met her lower half. Harry dropped his head and kissed the hollowed area there, moving upwards to the soft skin of her stomach. He gazed at her breasts, their peaks already firm in the cool air of the room, and he cupped one in his hand, gently rolling his thumb over it, causing her to inhale sharply.

He met her eyes and smiled when he saw the look of wonder and desire on her face.

"Do you know how utterly beautiful you are?" he asked.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm just...me. And I'm delighted that you happen to enjoy me being me or otherwise..." Her voice trailed off, a flash of insecurity on her features. "You're the one that makes me beautiful, Harry. Anything anyone sees in me, it's because of you." Harry growled in disagreement and lowered his face to hers, making certain she could see his eyes.

"You _are_ beautiful, Ginny Weasley. Not just to me, to everyone. Never doubt what you are," he finished softly, using his hand to spread her hair out behind her. He shook his head at her. "Regardless of whether I'm here or not, you just..._shine_."

He kissed her, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. He shifted and found himself in between her legs. Ginny pulled back and smiled at him, removing one of her hands from his neck and moving it in between them. He closed his eyes as she gently stroked him to a more aroused state. She opened her legs, bending them at the knee, and kissed him quickly. He shrugged off his robe and reached for his wand from the pocket, performing the Contraceptive Charm.

"Take me, Harry," she whispered, her voice soft in his ear. He slid into her slowly, teasing her at first with the just tip of his body inside her. She shifted her hips, and Harry moved into place; as long as he lived, he would never get tired of that first feeling - that first feeling of connecting with something that was everything he knew, and yet nothing he understood all at the same time. He looked down and saw Ginny watching him. Harry started to move slowly, and even though some part of him wanted to hurry, he didn't. Ginny breathed heavily against his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting him set the pace.

He didn't think they had ever done it like this before, so slow...so carefully...he watched in amazement as the deliberate momentum of his body brought about a different reaction in hers.

"Gin, look at me, open your eyes," he said softly, and he was surprised to see a touch of wetness in them, as though she were about to cry. "What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head, and he felt her tighten around him, causing pleasure to travel through him. He lowered his head and kissed her. She smiled when he pulled away, and he moved his hand to her face, tracing his fingers over her lips.

"I love you," he said, and he didn't think he could probably ever say those words enough; she deserved to hear them every second of every day, and it still wouldn't be enough. Ginny moved underneath him, gripping onto his arms with her hands.

"I know, Harry, I feel it every time you touch me...every time you kiss me...don't worry about not saying it enough, you say it with your eyes every chance you get."

Harry moved his hips gently as he pushed into her, as though to prove her point. He heard her sigh, and their eyes met. Harry didn't know if it were possible to love anyone as much as he loved her - he felt a warm feeling break through him, causing his skin to tingle as though it had been caressed. Ginny's eyes widened, and her body moved upward, her hips meeting his for the first time.

"Oh, Merlin, what is _that_?" she whispered, and he shook his head. He felt as though he were wrapped in something warm and fine; every muscle in his body seemed full of energy.

"Oh...oh, my..." Ginny half-moaned as she bucked underneath him, the friction between their bodies, causing him to speed up his actions. "Oh, Harry...what are you..._oh_!" Her voice was full of heat, and he felt her surround him as he moved deeper into her. She called out, and then he felt her body's release - her climax causing her to rise against him, making their bodies meet again. "Faster, Harry...do it faster now..." she whispered as he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

Harry let go of his control and did as she asked, forgetting to be gentle and slow. He thrust powerfully inside of her, and something seemed to take over his mind; he only had one thought - to move inside of her as fast and as rough as he could. He closed his eyes as his mind focused on the feeling of her around him, his thoughts giving way to pure sensation and need.

Somewhere, he heard Ginny saying his name, but he felt as though it were in another time and place. He moved in and out of her quickly - forcefully - biting his lips as he felt his body gather, ready to explode. Harry felt Ginny buck underneath him; he heard the pleasure in her voice as she cried out and knew that she had come again. It was the thing that sent him over the edge, and he pushed into her one last time, his body finally letting go deep inside of her.

Harry felt the energy that had been inside of him begin to wan as quickly as it had started, and he felt as though he came back into his head, his senses slowly returning. He realized he was probably crushing Ginny beneath him, and he pulled away, looking down at her.

"Oh, my god, Harry..." she said, her voice rough. "Oh my...oh...my..._Harry_."

"Gin? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself..." Harry quickly shifted and rolled off of her, afraid he'd broken something in his exuberance.

Ginny reached a hand out to quiet him, and he watched as she took a deep breath.

"Ginny?"

"Let...me...catch...my breath," she said softly. Harry realized her skin was glowing, much like it had on the night the flowers had appeared on their floor. Harry wondered for the first if what he had felt inside of him had come from himself...or from her.

Ginny finally turned and looked at him, a smile on her face. "You're amazing, Harry."

"I was just going to say the same thing about you, actually," he said, hearing the worried tone of his voice.

Ginny heard it as well and moved closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...you're glowing. Look at you..."

Ginny looked down at herself, seemingly unsurprised. She smiled at him. "Well, I've read that when a woman is pleasantly fucked and fucked well, she glows." She touched his chest gently.

Harry shook his head. "Ginny, what just happened? The...feeling...it felt powerful. It was like I wasn't myself."

Ginny frowned. "You mean, you felt like...?"

"No," Harry said quickly, understanding her meaning. "No, I didn't feel like _him_. I just...there was all this...feeling...in here," he said, putting his hand over hers, on his chest.

"I know, I felt it too...I feel it all the time now," Ginny said softly.

'You mean...this...has something to do with Aine?"

"I don't know. I just...sometimes the energy inside of me, I can't...hold it. Dumbledore said this might happen, although I don't think he _meant_ like this. I think...I don't know. I think there's something about us...the way we are together. It brings it out of me, and I think...I think you react to it, or we react to it together. I'm not certain."

Harry tried to wrap his mind around what she was telling him. She shifted and then sat up, not looking at him.

"There's probably something else you should know too," she said softly, her voice cautious. Harry realized she was refusing to meet his eyes.

"What?" he asked, suddenly not sure if he wanted to know.

"Well, I...I don't think you have to worry about Voldemort being in your head any longer, Harry."

"What do you mean?"

Ginny glanced at him and then back down at her hands. "I've been shielding you from him, ever since that night the flowers appeared. It was something Dumbledore wanted me to try; I didn't expect it to work. But you were able to throw off the Binding Spell last night, and you didn't feel him, did you?"

"No..." Harry started, frowning. "What do you mean you've been shielding me from him?"

Ginny's cheeks blushed, and she shrugged her shoulders. "This...this gift...this power, whatever...it's like a shield inside of me. I...can block loads of spells Harry, I told you that, remember?"

"Yes, but -" Harry stopped, his mind finally catching up to what she was saying. "Ginny, look at me. What are you saying exactly?"

Ginny met his eyes and smiled. "I've put...sort of a...spell around you, except it's not one like we know it to be. It's all inside here," she said as she touched her forehead. I just...concentrate really hard on surrounding you with...I don't know, light...love..._something_, and it keeps you protected. It's like the human variation of the Protego Spell. At least, that's how Dumbledore explained it."

"But...I don't understand," Harry said, touching her arm. "How can you do that? So Voldemort doesn't feel me at all now?"

"Yes, and no," Ginny said as she reached for the robes they'd pushed off of each other during their session on the bed. She handed Harry's to him and slipped one over her own shoulders. She sat crossed-legged on the bed and used his wand to wrap her hair up, magically cinching it into a pony-tail. Harry put his own robe on and sat across from her, staring at her expectantly.

"Dumbledore thinks it works like this; Voldemort knows you're out there, and he can...get a read on you, but he can't tell what you're feeling or what you're doing. If he tries to, you're likely to feel a twinge of something, but it won't be something you'd really give any second thought to. What Dumbledore doesn't know is if it is because of what I'm doing or because the two of you are separated by so much distance. Or even if your Occlumency is mixing with the spell. It could be a combination of all three, really."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Harry said, trying to keep his voice even.

Ginny sighed. "I told you we were working on _spells_..."

"Yeah, and that's sort of like saying Hagrid only likes interesting pets."

Ginny touched his knee. "Don't be cross, Harry. I didn't keep it from you on purpose. I just...I wanted to make certain that it worked."

"I trusted you to tell me what was going on."

Ginny looked in his eyes and then away. "I know; you're right. I should have told you. I...I didn't want you to worry about me or...I don't know...maybe I didn't want to get your hopes up. Getting Tom out of your head...it was all I wanted to do."

Harry struggled with his anger and then released a long breath. He was mad at her, but he knew why she had done it. He took her hand.

"What else do you have to tell me?"

Ginny looked startled, and her ears turned slightly pink, reminding him of Ron suddenly. "Ginny," he said sternly, hoping he could guilt it out of her.

"It's...nothing...I mean, this is only my theory, and Dumbledore doesn't...well, he doesn't know about this. Not really. It's just...the ability you have to break the Binding Spell...I think...it's somehow connected with what I can do now. I'm not certain, but I think either I am giving something to you or you're giving something to me...but it's making the Protection Spell stronger, whatever it is. Dumbledore did tell me he was happy that you and I had started a relationship before the thing with Aine occurred. He thinks that our...connection only deepens and intensifies the power within each of us, and it's causing us to change. And I think he has a point, Harry...the deeper in love I fall with you, the more energy I feel inside me...in fact, I think you can feel it too now, can't you? When you were inside me, I felt...like I was wrapped up in something safe...it made my skin tingle..._you_ made my skin tingle."

Harry felt his head spin. What she was saying made some sort of weird sense, he reckoned, but he didn't know if he understood it correctly. But he knew she was right about one thing, there was something happening to him...to them...the closer they grew.

"So is that why Dumbledore arranged for this trip, really? So we could grow closer together and strengthen this...whatever it is between us?"

"Well, he'd probably deny it being the main reason...but yeah, I think he wanted us to be with each other _naturally_."

Harry shook his head. "Well, I reckon I'll have to thank him then."

When Ginny gave him a blank look, he smiled and squeezed her hand. "For giving me a month to shag you senseless _and_come up with a way to keep Voldemort out of my head."

Ginny smirked, but then frowned at him. "So you're not mad at me...for...not being completely honest with you?"

"No, I still am, but I know why you did it. Although I really want you to promise to me, right now, that nothing like this is ever kept from me again. I don't care if it's just to tell me you slipped me some Pepper-Up potion in my morning tea. I want to know," Harry said forcefully.

"I promise. With all of my heart, which, since you have anyway, you should know that I mean it."

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her. A thought occurred to him, and he pulled away, suddenly, staring at her.

"Ginny...this protection whatever...it means Voldemort can't get inside my head but...doesn't that also mean I can't get into his?"

Ginny nodded her head, solemnly. "Dumbledore said that would be the only downfall to it, although we both agreed that having you without him outweighed the price of any information we could get from your connection."

"But...what if he tries to hurt someone or something happens, and I can't warn anyone?"

"Then it happens," Ginny said, and she sat back from him, her eyes taking on an angry glint. "I don't want you to use your connection with that bastard to act as a warning sign. That's nuts. You don't deserve to be used as a guinea pig so that the Order knows if Voldemort is in town or not. I won't allow it."

Ginny looked so determined that Harry felt as though she'd physically pushed him away. "But Gin -"

"No, Harry!" Ginny said, getting off of the bed suddenly. Her eyes blazed at him. "Don't you get it? The more you let him inside, the more he takes and takes. You can't just...open up to him and then close back down again. He's too strong, too charming...too..." Ginny gasped, and then her face turned an ashen color that Harry didn't care for at all. He got up and went to her, pulling her into his arms.

"He told me...he told me..." Ginny was saying against his chest, and he pulled away from her, confused.

"Who told you what?"

Ginny sucked in a breath of air and wiped belligerently at the tear that had started to form in her eye. "Tom told me he told me you would never love me and I...I believed him. When he took me to the Chamber he...he laughed...he said you wouldn't even notice I was gone. He...he...he's so strong, Harry. He twists and turns everything around; I don't want him in you, and as long as there is a breath left inside my body, he _won't_ be inside you. I'm never letting him have you again."

Harry felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at the determination and pain he saw reflected on her face and in her eyes. He loved her more than anything, and yet, even he often forgot that she had been through hell with Voldemort in her own way. Maybe because she never spoke of it, perhaps because her strength always overcame any weakness she had.

Harry remembered that day he had found her in the Chamber of Secrets; how small and lost she had looked lying on the cold stone floor. He remembered feeling as though it was the worse day in his life, and maybe even then, some part of him had known that Ginny was meant to be his. Harry pulled her to him again, wrapping his arms around her, shushing her. To her credit, Ginny didn't cry, and he felt an overwhelming surge of pride at how incredibly strong she truly was.

"Tom Riddle is, and was, a liar, Ginny. That's all he ever was. He lies to everyone he touches; he even lies to himself. Anything he told you about me, or you, or anything at all for that matter, was a pile of codswallop because I love you more than anyone I have ever known in my entire life. You _are_ my life."

After a few moments, he heard Ginny hiccup and take a deep breath. He looked down at her and tilted her head up to look in her eyes. She blinked, and then a ghost of a smile crossed her face, and he knew she was okay.

"Reckon I know how to spoil a good mood," she said softly, shaking her head.

"Never," Harry said and hugged close again. "Hey, I might have something to take your mind off things, at least for a few minutes. Professor Lupin gave me your OWL results. Do you want to see how you did?"

"What? When? Why didn't you mention this before now?" she said, looking up at him.

"Er...because we were sort of busy last night," Harry said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Oh, that we were," Ginny smiled. "Well, let me have it then, how did I do?"

"I didn't open it; here, let me get the envelope." Harry pulled out of their embrace, looking for the shirt he'd worn the day before. Finding it, he pulled out the letter from the pocket and joined Ginny on the bed. She took it from him with a slight tremor of hesitation.

"Reckon there's nothing else for it," she said after a moment, and turned the envelope over, ripping it open with her nail.

"Just remember, if your brother can barely pass Potions, so can you," Harry said lightly, and she smirked as she opened up the letter. He watched as she scanned the letter, unable to read the expression on her face.

"Well?" he asked, worried she'd received a T in something, judging by the way her eyes clouded over.

Ginny looked at him and handed him the letter, her mouth pursed. He read and then looked back up at her, quickly.

"Ginny, this is brilliant...you got high marks in everything! Even Divination. I'm impressed. I had no idea my girlfriend was Hermione the Second."

Ginny glared at him and folded her arms. "Gee, Harry, I don't know if I should hex you for comparing me to the swottiness that is Hermione or for the fact that you're so surprised at how well I did."

"Why aren't you happy about this?" he said, handing the letter back to her. He, himself, had done about average on his OWL's. Astronomy had been a total wash, of course, and his Potions success had been a rather depressing turn of events, but on the whole, he'd done pretty much as usual, not too great and not too bad.

"Because look at how many classes I'm going to have to take next term! I'm going to be simply loaded down with courses, and who wants that? Charms and Divination alone means my Wednesday and Friday evenings are a loss. When are we ever going to see each other?"

Harry reflected on that and shrugged. "We have Quidditch."

"Brilliant, Harry. We'll just tell everyone else to practice while we go shag. Maybe during games, you can catch the Snitch extra quick, and we'll be able to get a leg over twice."

Harry laughed at the thought. "Look, Gin, I don't think getting great OWL results is the end of the world. You know you're brilliant, I know you're brilliant, and now everyone else can know it as well. We'll just...never rest or something. Because basically, if it comes down to sleeping or shagging, you know which one I'm going to choose."

Ginny laughed, shaking her head at him. "You are absolutely incorrigible, Potter. But I love the fact that you'd rather shag then sleep."

"You thought I meant I'd choose shagging? No way, it's sleep for me -" Harry stopped as the pillow hit his face. "Ow, that hurt," he said as he straightened his glasses.

"Bet I can make it better," Ginny said coyly, moving into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I know you know how to make it better," Harry said as she started kissing his neck. "But honestly, I think we should get dressed and get some breakfast."

"Hmm..." Ginny murmured as she continued kissing him in a way he didn't think he would ever get tired of. He sighed as she made a quiet, sucking noise against his skin. She pulled away, her expression impish.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked later as they finally disentangled and got up off the bed. She smirked and rubbed at his neck with her hand.

"I don't know, I thought I saw something on your neck there, for a moment..."

Harry gave her a mystified look and went into the loo to see what she meant.

"Ginny!" he bellowed a moment later, causing her to stand in the doorway, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"Yes, my love?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and pointed to his neck. "You...you...gave me...a love bite!"

Ginny's face turned pink, but she managed to keep her expression sober as she came into the bathroom, looking at him closely.

"Did I really? Where?"

Harry felt his mouth open and close like a fish as he pointed to his neck in the mirror. His neck was now wearing a huge, red, ugly mark where just a moment ago, her mouth had been.

Ginny squinted her eyes. "Honestly, Harry, I don't see a thing. Are you certain you don't need your eyes checked?"

"Oh, Ginny, I swear, if you don't know a spell to make this disappear I'll -"

"You'll what, Potter? Shag me senseless? Already done that, thanks," she turned and shook her head at him. He grabbed her and pulled her roughly to him.

"Ginny," he said harshly, trying to look menacing. "Don't make me hurt you."

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at him, and then a familiar devilish glint entered her eyes, but Harry didn't care; she'd met her match.

"Don't make you _hurt_...me? What exactly are you going to do to me, Harry? You know I can take you; you may be the Boy Who Lived, but I'm Fred and George Weasley's little sister...I know a thing or two about hexes!"

"What if I refuse to let you have your way with me until you remove this mark?" he said as he pointed to his neck, raising his eyebrow at her.

Ginny snorted before realizing he was serious. She laughed out loud and shook her head. "Honestly, Harry. You could no more keep yourself away from me, then Ron could stay away from chocolate. I'm in your bones, Potter...you're all mine...any time I want you."

"Oh, is that so?" Harry said smugly. He released her and folded his arms over his chest. "Fine then, suit yourself. No more sex. We're done for. I existed seventeen years without it, I can hold out a long time -"

Ginny cut him off with a kiss, her hands pulling at his, making him relax against her. She pulled away from him, a coy smile on her face, and he watched as she untied the belt to her robe, shrugging it off of her in one easy step. Despite his resolve to the contrary, Harry's eyes swept down and then back up again, only to see her laughing at him.

"Oh yeah, right, Harry...you'll last exactly two seconds if all I have to do is chuck off my robe in front of you."

Harry grimaced at her and shook his head, determined. "No, no...no...it takes more than you in all your glory to get me to lose my resolve...what sort of wizard would I be if...um...oh...I see...huh..."

Harry stopped talking and watched as Ginny's hand slowly made its way over her body, lingering in places he suddenly wanted to be touching himself. She gazed boldly at him as her hand traveled lower and lower, pausing at the edge of her hip.

"You were saying, Harry?" Ginny said.

Harry licked his lips as her hand darted downwards in between her legs, and he suddenly didn't think having a love bite on his neck was really all that important a cause to get upset over. Ginny took a deep breath as her hand moved faster, and he suddenly lost all ability for rational thought.

"Me? I was saying nothing...nothing at all," Harry said quietly, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Ginny removed her hand and brought it up to his mouth, teasing his lips with her fingers. He could smell her scent and licked his lips appreciatively. Ginny smirked at him and laughed, suddenly bending down and picking up her robe.

"Merlin, we're lucky Voldemort is an ugly git, you'd be in real trouble. Honestly, _men_."

He stared at her in a daze, watching her slip the robe over her shoulders. His brain didn't seem to be functioning right.

"Where are you going?" he asked. _Don't we have things to do that involved me getting naked and you keeping that robe off?_

"We have to get dressed, Harry, for breakfast...remember? It was your idea," Ginny said playfully and walked out of the bathroom. He heard her open the wardrobe and blinked as she called out to him, "You'll be wanting something with a high collar then, Harry?"

He glanced at his neck again in the mirror. Perhaps she'd been right...it didn't look _that_ ugly now that he saw it again. Rubbing his neck and shaking his head, Harry went to get dressed. _Forget Voldemort_, _I think I need to be saved from women that are too sexy for their own good._

o-o-o-o-o-o

"So you'll be learning Apparation this week, Harry?" Mr Cosgrove asked him as they tucked into breakfast a little while later. He nodded, and Ginny gave him a questioning look. He'd forgotten to tell her about getting lessons from Professor Lupin.

"Yes, Professor Lupin mentioned he would arrange something?" Harry asked the other man and then turned to Ginny. "Sorry, I forgot to mention it. Apparently, Dumbledore is trying to see if your parents will consent to you learning how to do it as well, but they're not too keen on the idea."

"Oh," Ginny said, frowning. "I know how to do it already, actually...I just...can't. I mean, Fred and George told me what to do really. They wanted to make certain I had the knowledge at my fingertips, should I ever need to Apparate somewhere. But I don't think I'd quite like to try it without practicing first."

"Yeah, I don't think I'd like you splinched. Having one of you around to torture me is enough. I don't know what I'd do with two of you, even if they were just parts," Harry said, smiling, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Harry turned back to Mr Cosgrove as Brogan and Garrett came into the room, both yawning and looking exhausted.

"Yes, I think there is an area outside of town that we can use. It should suffice to our needs; it's out of the way, and you can pop in and out rather nicely. And perhaps we can get Brogan here to offer to do some security for us," Mr Cosgrove said, turning to the other man.

Brogan yawned again as he sat down next to Mr Cosgrove, blinking rapidly. "Er...certainly. For what, exactly, am I volunteering?"

"Harry is going to be learning how to Apparate before he goes back to London; I thought we could use Feoras's farm?"

Brogan nodded and took a long drink of tea. "Aye, it'll work. It's private enough too. So if you do splinch yourself, no one will see except the crows and me. And this Professor Lupin, of course."

Harry made a face at Brogan but didn't say anything as he noticed the other man suddenly become quite alert. Harry glanced at the door and saw Sioda staring at them. She glanced away from Brogan's gaze first and started talking to Garrett at the other end of the table. Harry looked back at Brogan and saw the other man watching her, his eyes narrowed.

Brogan's eyes flicked to Harry's, and then he seemed normal again; he yawned widely and nodded at Harry before taking another deep sip of his tea. Harry frowned but didn't say anything as he reckoned whatever was going on between those two was definitely their business and not his. He looked down at his plate to see Ginny stealing his bacon.

"Um, Gin, isn't there a fresh plate of bacon at the other end of the table?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, Harry, there is."

Harry moved his fork to her plate and started taking back what she had just pinched. "Well, then, why don't you get your own? I haven't started eating that yet."

"But yours is the right temperature, and I'm comfy where I'm at," Ginny said sweetly, blinking her eyes at him as she took the bacon back. Harry smirked at her and let her keep it. He already knew he wouldn't win; giving her a disgruntled look, he got up to refill his plate.

Sioda glanced up as he approached, and she smiled widely at him. "Good morning, Harry," she said, her voice sickeningly-sweet. Garrett nodded at him and pushed the plate of bacon towards him without him having to ask. Harry smiled at them as he began to load up his plate again. "And what are you planning to do today?" Sioda asked him, leaning forward towards him. Harry stared at her for a moment, unable to comprehend why she was sitting so awkwardly. He then realized that because of the way she was sitting, he was staring right down her... Harry felt skin heat, and he looked down at his plate, which he realized he had just filled with far too much bacon.

"Harry is going to be revising with Ginny and me today, Sioda," Brogan said from behind him. "I thought it might be nice if I take them down to the river, actually." While Brogan's tone remained even, Harry thought that the look Brogan was giving her was definitely hostile.

Sioda sighed and sat back, seemingly unaffected by this news. "Pity. I thought perhaps Harry would be interested in the history of the Abbey a bit more. Oh, and I reckon Ginny could come too, of course. I have my meeting in town today with Peter Keelan. He's the local expert about all things odd and strange about the area," she added, looking at Harry. "Also, I'll be heading home soon for a break, and this may be the last time I get to spend any time with our visitors."

"I'm certain Harry would prefer to be around the Abbey today, wouldn't you, Harry?"

Brogan was giving him an odd look, so Harry just nodded, and Brogan led him back to their side of the table. All in all, something very strange was going on. Ginny looked at the two of them as they sat down. Mr Cosgrove had finished and bid them good-morning.

"What was that about? And Harry, you brought enough bacon back to feed Ron."

"Sioda mentioned something about meeting some expert on the Abbey in town today, and Brogan didn't seem to want me to go," Harry said frankly, looking at Brogan.

"Peter Keelan is a crushing bore; believe me, you are not missing out," Brogan said simply. "Trust me, you should be thanking me. He would have bored you to tears."

Harry nodded, although not convinced that was all there was to it. They continued eating, with Ginny stealing more of his bacon. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that Sioda was watching them, but every time he looked down the table at her, she was talking with Garrett, and then later, Kieran, who had made an appearance.

The lingering idea that something was going on still continued to bother him, but he pushed the thoughts out of his head. He had other things to worry about than Sioda.

"Come on, Brogan, I can't believe you won't tell us what it is."

"No. It's silly, actually...I've always been embarrassed by it."

They were outside under an old willow tree, their books and parchment forgotten for a picnic lunch Brogan had surprised them with. They'd headed down to the river that flowed past the Abbey, in the middle of the greenery they'd initially walked through when they'd first arrived. To Harry, it felt as though he were a million miles from nowhere - the Abbey and everything else seemed lost to another time.

Brogan was currently refusing to tell Ginny what his Animagus form was. Harry idly popped grapes into his mouth and squinted at the other man, who was sitting back in the sun. Harry sat forward, lying down in the grass and rested his head on his hands. He rolled his eyes at Brogan.

"You should just tell her, mate. Make it easy on yourself. When Ginny wants to know something, she'll eventually find out. And the way she finally does get the answer probably won't be pleasant."

"Harry," Ginny admonished him, throwing an apple slice at him. "That's not very nice."

Harry shrugged. "No, but it's true," he said cheekily, picking up the piece of apple and eating it. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. She turned her attention back to Brogan.

"Please tell us? I won't laugh, promise...no matter if it's...well...even if you turn into a hedgehog or something."

Harry snickered, and Brogan gave him a funny look. He sighed. "Fine, fine. Look, with all the stuff you've been reading about Aine, you can probably guess what it is already."

When they both gave him blank looks, he chuckled. He moved into the shade of the tree and ran his hands through his hair. "Look at it this way...the form or animal I take...well, it sort of...runs in the family."

"You turn into a rabbit?" Ginny asked, and Brogan gave her a disgusted look.

"_No_. I'm not that much of a...well, anyway, no, think a little bit higher on the scale."

"A red mare?"

"A goose," Harry said after Brogan shook his head at Ginny again. Brogan smiled appreciatively at him.

"Excellent, Harry. Close, but not quite."

"Your form is a swan?" Ginny asked, excited. "But that's not silly...that's...well, that's sort of romantic, isn't it?"

Harry and Brogan both turned to look at her, and her skin went pink. "Well, I mean it is, really. Swans are very...well, they're just _nice_. What sort of swan do you turn into?"

Brogan shrugged. "Just a regular one, I believe. White, long neck, black, and red bill. My transfiguration tutor used to tease me after I'd finally achieved the ability to change that I was the official ugly duckling story come to life. It did wonders for my morale," he said dryly.

"Harry's father was an Animagus. Harry's Patronus takes his shape, the stag."

Brogan looked at Harry. "Does it really? I bet that was a bit odd the first time you saw that."

Harry glanced down at the rest of the food, taking another apple slice. "Well, I didn't know it was his form at the time. I didn't know anything about my father for a long while. I still don't, really...if you want to be technical. I only know what other people can tell me."

Ginny touched his shoulder and moved closer to him, stretching out next to him. He offered her a part of his apple, and she took it, smiling at him. Brogan nodded at them.

"I understand. But still...if your father was an Animagus, certainly you must have the ability as well?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I'm rubbish at Transfiguration."

"Harry, you are not," Ginny said, loftily. "He received an Exceeds Expectations on his OWL, don't listen to him."

"The only reason I did any good on that exam is because of Hermione," Harry said reasonably, knowing it was probably her notes that had saved him from being a troll.

"And what about you, Ginny?" Brogan said, watching her.

She shrugged. "Well, I'm fair at it. But I don't know...I don't think McGonagall thinks I have it in me. She became very cross with me when my guinea _fowl_ refused to turn into guinea _pigs_."

"You did excellent on the exam," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, and like you just said, Hermione helped me a lot as well. She'd sit there knitting elf hats, and I'd try to get answers out of her while I was revising. Lucky for me, she's such a bad knitter, I could easily _distract_ the answers out of her."

Harry and Ginny shared a private smile at picturing Hermione and her infamous attempts at elf clothes. Brogan looked confused.

"Why was your friend knitting elf hats?"

Harry chuckled. "See our friend Hermione; she's got this thing -"

"Where she thinks that all elves should be set free, even the ones at Hogwarts -"

"Even though my friend Ron has explained to her that they sort of like it there -"

"So she took it upon herself to knit clothes for them, in case they wanted to pick up and see the world at large." Ginny finished, laughing.

"What ended up happening is that this one elf, a friend of mine, Dobby...well, he was the one picking up all the hats and scarves and whatnot, and using them because all the other elves refused to clean our common room after Hermione kept leaving the clothes out for them to find," Harry further explained, seeing that Brogan still had a confused look on his face.

"Oh, Hermione's heart is in the right place," Ginny said after she finished laughing. "Don't get us wrong. We love her...she's just...she gets very determined."

"And single-minded. Especially when she thinks she's right," Harry said, musing to himself. He missed Hermione and Ron, actually. He wished that they could have joined him and Ginny at the Abbey.

"I miss them, actually," Ginny said after a moment, echoing his thoughts. "My family, in general, is a mad lot, but individually...you do sort of start to appreciate them more when you're away from them."

Brogan nodded that he understood, and they finished eating in enjoyable silence. Afterward, Ginny and Harry walked down to the water's edge, holding hands and watching the swift current of the water race by them.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" she asked him, tugging on his arm. He turned and smiled at her.

"I love being here at the Abbey, but..."

"You want to go home," she said wisely, nodding her head. "I know. I felt it today, too...talking about Hermione and Ron. I miss my Mum, believe or not. And of course, Dad. I mean, I wouldn't trade the time we've had here together in a million years, Harry, but...I wish we could share it with them."

"Yeah," he said simply. Harry's mind was on something else, and he knew he should mention it. He sat down on the ground, and Ginny joined him, their feet hanging above the top of the water.

"When we get back...we're...we're going to have to tell everyone about us, you know that right?" he asked quietly, looking into the cool blue and green of the river. He glanced at Ginny.

"Yes, I know," she said, her face serious. "Especially my parents. They...well, they deserve for us to be truthful with them. I don't care about my brothers, but I do want my Mum and Dad to be...well, happy for me. For us. And they will be, Harry. They love you like a son already; you know that."

Harry shrugged. "They might feel different after they realize how serious we really are. They might not like the idea of their only daughter getting shagged senseless by the boy destined to pick a fight with the Dark Lord. They might think...well, they might wonder what kind of future I could possibly give you."

He didn't meet her eyes and looked back down into the water again. It looked cool, and Brogan had told them that it was freezing for this time of year, which was why no one had been swimming in it as much.

"Harry, do you really think that?" Ginny asked him, touching his shoulder, causing him to look away from the water.

"Think what?"

"That you can't give me a future? I thought you had decided that you wanted it now?"

"I do, Ginny. But that doesn't mean I'll be able to actually give it to you. Anything could still happen."

"Nothing is going to happen that we can't face and survive."

He looked at her and saw how earnest she was. He wondered at her ability to always make him feel as though what she said was true - that what she thought was going to happen _was_actually going to happen, simply because she believed it.

"I wish I had your faith, sometimes," he said now, as he took her hand.

"Well, so do I...I want you to believe in yourself, Harry. But until that time comes, you can have all of mine. I have more than enough for both of us."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. He pulled a stray lock of her hair from behind her ear and let it fall through his fingers in the sunlight. He loved the way it always looked like fire.

"You know Bill and Charlie are probably going to clobber me when we get back," he said as she batted at his hand, tucking the hair back into her pony-tail again.

"Why?"

"Because I let my seventeen-year-old urges get the best of me, and I defiled their sister, silly."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't you worry about them; I've been thinking about Bill, and I know how to get him back. He thinks he's a moral superior in this case, but he's not. I've got a bit of dirt on him that he doesn't think I know. Or at least, he doesn't think I'll use it. It serves him right."

They stood up and headed back to where they had left Brogan, reading. Harry shook his head. He watched her out of the corner of his eye - so very headstrong and so very much like all of her brothers put together that it was scary.

"Gin?"

She stopped and looked back at him, a question on her face.

"Remind me to never truly get on your bad side, okay?"

She smiled and pulled him to her. "You know, Harry, some people say you're thick, but really...you're just...a bit slow, aren't you?"

"Oh, nice Ginny. But what is that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"It means what it means," she said mysteriously, and she wrapped her hands around his neck. "Now kiss me again, before you _do_ get on my bad side. And Harry? Like we discovered today, going slow is a very _good_thing."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Sempervirent__Rosetum_

_Et__itur ad astra_

_Et__itur ad astra_

_Evergreen, a rose garden_

_And we go to the stars..._

_And we go to the stars._


End file.
